Convalecientes
by Luxika
Summary: Sakura Haruno tras la muerte de sus padres es recogida por un hombre que trabaja en un bar, ella es mesera del lugar y la amante de Itachi Uchiha. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Karin eran sus mejores amigos pero la traicionaron. No hay lealtad, pureza o honestidad lo que ella desea es venganza. No ama ni llora, sólo sonríe falsamente.
1. Chapter 1

1)

Él cielo profundamente celeste, la agradable calidez de la arena en mis pies y la brisa del viento moviendo mi larga caballera rosa. Todo tan acogedor y lleno de paz. Volver a la playa donde viví con mis padres era lo único que me ayudaba a recordarme quien era en verdad.

Yo era amable, era sincera e incluso un poco tímida. Pero recibí varios golpes en mi existencia que me convirtieron en algo que no soy. Y poco a poco fui perdiendo mi verdadera esencia, la lealtad, la pureza y la honestidad.

Tengo diecisiete años y estoy a tan sólo un año de graduarme, asisto a un colegio del gobierno y por ahora vivo completamente sola en un departamento. Trabajo durante las noches en un antro siendo mesera, aparte trabajo como modelo en una revista que no es tan famosa, y luego está aquella persona que me da dinero por ser su amante. No es que me guste demasiado el dinero pero lo necesito para pagar la estadía de mi tía Tsunade en el hospital la unica sobreviviente en aquel accidente que acabo con la vida de mis padres hace ya tres años. Aquel accidente que me brindó un segundo golpe y una ola de sufrimiento a mi existencia.

Él primer dolor que me dejó una inmensa tristeza lo causaron mis cuatro mejores amigos de infancia que me duraron hasta los catorce años. Ellos provenían de familias de dinero y los escuché sin querer como se burlaban de mi, de lo pobretona que era, de lo fácil que era engañarme, que era un patetico juguete que estaba aburriendolos. Ellos nunca me vieron como una verdadera amiga sólo les parecía una herramienta para divertirse. Por culpa de ellos yo deje de confiar en los demás.

Miró por la ventana del autobús y el cielo empieza a oscurecer, se que a duras penas conseguire llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Entró por la puerta trasera del gran lugar y me dirigo al baño a cambiarme, una pequeña falda más arriba de las rodillas dejando a la vista casi mis piernas completas y la blusa de tiras que uso deja ver mi ombligo. Aquello es el uniforme. Dicen que debemos ser muy atractivas para atraer más clientes lo cual será beneficioso para nuestro sueldo.

Me presentó ante el jefe un hombre de cabello negro largo y el acaricia mi cabeza con suavidad.

-Ve a trabajar, toma.- coloca algunos envueltos muy pequeños de papel dentro de mi falda.- si necesitas más los pides. Ya lo sabes al precio de siempre.- sonríe y camina alejándose de mi.

Orochimaru es de aquellas personas que le gusta bastante el dinero y las mujeres y para obtenerlo se vale de cualquier cosa. Por eso "Convalecientes" es uno de los lugares más famosos, e ilegales de toda Konoha, pero debido a que la mayoría de hijos de gente rica asiste a este lugar es bastante difícil clausararlo y de alguna manera esto me beneficia.

Vender droga era ilegal y muchas de las otras cosas que yo hacia también lo era, pero que difícil e incluso imposible resultaba encontrar trabajos decentes sin ser un universitario. Tal vez piensen que escogí él camino fácil, pero cuando tenía quince años estaba sola, completamente sola y la única persona que me brindó una ayuda no era precisamente alguien que me criaria sin obtener nada a cambio.

Dejó las bebidas en las mesas, copa tras otra, envuelto tras envuelto de marihuana, cigarrillo tras cigarrillo, aguanto silbidos y algunos manoseos. Bailan y beben, beben y bailan. Apestan pero estoy seguro que ellos también piensan lo mismo de mi.

Los únicos días que suelen ser tranquilos, es cuando Itachi visita el lugar suele hacer que me siente junto a él en su mesa y aunque a veces suele ser bastante pasional prefiero sus besos y sus caricias a aguantar las humillaciones de los embriagados. Él le paga a Orochimaru bastante dinero y el deja que sólo sirva a Itachi durante toda la noche.

Al llegar a la barra me siento un momento en aquel banco para los clientes mientras preparan las bebidas, Itachi es hermano de Sasuke Uchiha uno de aquellos que fingio ser un amigo sólo para divertirse. Recuerdo sus frías palabras con bastante claridad incluso puedo ver mentalmente el movimiento de sus labios al pronunciarlas.

_Es una molestia, me estoy cansando de ella, me da vergüenza el tener que caminar junto a Sakura. Su olor de pobre me repugna._

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, sus palabras no causan dolor, y lo único que siento hacia Hinata, Naruto, Karin y Sasuke es un odio bastante profundo. Ellos nunca se enteraron que escuché su conversación aquella vez en aquel parque de diversiones donde me citaron, luego de ello no les grite, no lloré frente a ellos sólo me distancie y mis padres al enterarse de lo sucedido renunciaron a sus trabajos en la mansión Hyuga y decidieron que regresaramos a aquella pequeña propiedad que teníamos frente a la playa lo cual había sido dejado como una herencia para mi padre. Corte los lazos que me unía a aquellos que decían ser mis amigos y volví a recordarlos cuando me di cuenta que el hombre que venía con frecuencia a mi lugar de trabajo tenía el prestigioso apellido Üchiha.

-Sakura ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno?- pregunta la rubia deteniendose frente a mi.

Ino es con la única del lugar aparte del jefe con quién suelo hablar, él resto me odia por qué dicen que soy la consentida de Orochimaru y de un Uchiha

- sólo han llegado a mi mente algunos recuerdos agradables.- tomó el charol entre mis manos.

-Eso se nota, por cierto terminaste los deberes de física me los puedes prestar mañana yo no los entendí.-

-O cerda.- exclamo golpeando su frente con mi mano.- tú nunca entiendes nada.-

Me dirigo a las mesas y dejó las bebidas, eran dos jóvenes uno rubio y el otro de cabellera roja.

-Deidara¿ella no es de tu tipo?.- menciona colocando el vaso en su boca para beberlo .

-Es muy vulgar y zorra.- colocó una de sus manos en mi trasero.- si, es mi tipo, ellas en la cama son más deliciosas.- sus palabras no causaban daño, causaban asco. Tome el vaso que no se había bebido y arroje aquel líquido en su cara. Error a un borracho no se le hace eso y menos a uno de esos que se creían machos como él. Pero los recuerdos dolorosos habían llenado mi mente y necesitaba desahogarme.

Me quedé frente a él, con mi vista fija en él , necesitaba recordar por qué debía aguantar todo sin defenderme. Y al sentir su mano chocar contra mi rostro lo recordé. Era lo violento que llegaban a ser por lo que no debía desafiarlos. Estaba en él suelo, humillada y cargada de odio.

Se acercó a mi y jaló de mi cabello obligándome a observarlo.

-Maldita, puedo hacer que te echen cuando yo quiera, quieres perder tu trabajo perra, pideme perdón.-

Le muestro una sonrisa falsa y cuando iba a abrir mi boca para disculparme, su presencia y su voz consiguieron una expresión asustada en él rostro del rubio y el pelirojo.

-Sueltala.- ordenó fríamente.- larguense inmediatamente.-

Ellos dos salieron casi corriendo, la gente que observaba con curiosidad dejó de hacerlo en él momento que Itachi me estiro su mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Sus profundos ojos negros me observaron directamente, sentí ganas de abrazarlo, en verdad lo que necesitaba era un abrazo, pero me contuve y agaché mi mirada, él rodeo con sus brazos mi espalda y escondió mi rostro en su pecho, él era cálido y su contacto se sentía como estar en la playa. Él era siete años mayor que yo, era millonario y estaba casado. Por eso sabía que no debía amar a alguien como él.

-Hablare con Orochimaru ve al auto.- colocó la llave en mi mano y se separó de mi.

Ino que había visto todo cargaba una toalla con algunos hielos e hizo que la agarrara.

-Perdona no pude hacer nada por ti.-

-Si te hubieras involucrado hubieras hecho que me sienta culpable.- ella me observó con tristeza.- Todo está bien Ino, ni siquiera duele, mañana ve temprano al colegio para prestarte los deberes.-

Tome mis cosas del cuarto que eran como si fueran nuestros camerinos y salí por la puerta trasera. El auto de Itachi estaba en él garaje, subí en el asiento de copiloto y cubri con mis manos mi rostro. Mi vida apestaba.

Al llegar a mi departamento que era bastante grande debido a que Itachi era él que lo pagaba desde hace seis meses me senté en el sofá y él se sentó a mi lado.

-Puedes dejar de trabajar en ese lugar si lo quieres, yo te seguiré apoyando economícamente.-

Exacto podía dejar de trabajar pero quien me aseguraba que Itachi no se cansaria de mi mañana, Orochimaru seguramente no me volvería a contratar y donde lograría encontrar otro trabajo.

-No puedo, él jefe es casi como un padre para mi, no puedo abandonarlo.- menti.

-No podre ir a verte todos los días para defenderte.;

-No lo volveré hacer, estaba muy estresada.-

-¿Estas estresada ahora?

-Un poco.- tomó mi menton y me obligó a verlo. Él es realmente atractivo, tez blanca profundos ojos negros y cabellera del mismo color amarrado en una coleta, tanto sin ropa como sin ella se puede apreciar su contextura llena de músculos que no son tan exagerados.

-Para mañana tu mejilla estará hinchada, ese idiota te golpeo con fuerza.- Se iba a levantar seguramente para ir por hielo. Lo detuve y bese sus labios, me corresponde con rapidez. Al principio los besos son tiernos, suaves y calidos . Pero esos mismos besos se hacen más profundos más pasionales y no llenan.

Sus manos se deslizan por mis piernas y suben a uno de mis pechos, sus caricias son suaves pero conforme se excita se vuelve más salvaje y se hace más rudo. Se que no seremos capaces de llegar a la cama y lo haremos en el sofá.

Desabrocho él botón de su pantalón y al bajarlo su miembro ya está completamente erecto. Y sólo con verlo se que estoy mojada. Mierda. Él siempre logra hacerme perder el control. Colocó mi mano en su cuello y lo uno a mis labios nuevamente me gusta recorrer su boca y deslizar mis manos por su suave espalda y su cuello. Abro un poco mis piernas y puedo sentir como hunde dos de sus dedos y luego el tercero. Gimo con fuerza al sentir como empieza a moverlos.

-Por favor Itachi.- sonríe de lado y sin quitar sus dedos con una mano empieza a masturbarse. Yo ya no podía esperar más, quite su mano que sostenía su miembro. -Lo...lo quiero dentro, por favor.- sabía que si lo pedía de esa manera su ego aumentaría y dejaría de torturarme. Mis mejillas seguramente estaban sonrojadas pero no lo soportaba sus dedos no bastaban y en verdad lo necesitaba ya. A penas sentí salir sus dedos sentí su miembro introducirse completamente, no pude evitar no gemir. Lo hago, lo hago por qué el realmente me llena y pronunció su nombre porque se que le gusta, me muevo a su compás aunque me resulta difícil seguir su ritmo, veo como el sudor se desliza por su frente, lo siento palpitar dentro, se inclina para besarme y se separa justo a tiempo para dejarme gemir con fuerza al sentir como me contraigo por dentro y él se derrama completamente en mi interior.

-Sakura.-lo escucho mencionar mientras recuesta su cabeza en medio de mis senos sin salirse aún.-

Los latidos de mi corazón apresurados y mi respiración agitada que aún no lograba tranquilizar me evitaron responderle. Mis piernas temblaban un poco, con él los orgasmos casi siempre estaban presentes.

-Sigue siendo sólo mía.-

-Soy solo tuya.- Respondi pero no con sinceridad, por que cuando llegará el momento sería necesario cortar cualquier lazo de amor y mientras más rápido dejará de querer a Itachi yo lograría actuar mi papel de mala perfectamente.

Al despertarme a la mañana siguiente él aún seguía durmiendo a mi lado, fui a darme una ducha sin despertarlo y me coloqué el uniforme luego de desayunar. Él ni siquiera se mueve, me acerco a él y acaricio su frente. Si no estuviera casado ¿Podría amarlo con libertad y honestidad? ¿Sería capaz de olvidar el dolor que cargo dentro y el odio que carcome mi corazón día tras día hacia mis acciones y las acciones de los demás?. Yo sólo quiero ser capaz de causar el mismo daño que se me ha sido dado.

Parpadea lentamente y sonríe. Lo abrazo con fuerza, ayuda, ayuda es lo que necesito. Aún no es tarde, aún quiero creer que puedo recuperar a aquella inocente niña que esta encerrada en algún lugar de mi corazón.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Solo sentí ganas de abrazarte.-

-¿Estas llorando?

-No.-

-Ahora ya no se si deba decírtelo.-

-¿Decirme qué?

-Me iré a un viaje de negocios y volveré dentro de un mes.-

Es así y siempre sería así, nada cambiaría.

-¿Un mes? Es mucho tiempo.-

-Lo es pero la empresa en el extranjero se fusionara con otra y yo debo estar a cargo.-

Con una de sus manos tomó un mechon de mi cabello.

-Sakura yo volveré, será sólo un mes ¿me esperaras?

Lo necesito ahora y se que el ni siquiera entiende que si decidiera no ir sería capaz de salvarme. Él ambiente frío, mis pies descalzos sobre un espeso suelo de nieve, no hay ninguna estrella, no hay un sol, no hay nada.

-Si, seguro que un mes pasará pronto, te estaré esperando.-

-Bien.- me abrazo y colocó su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.- te dejaré una de mis tarjetas de crédito ya que no podré darte dinero hasta regresar, por él alquiler del departamento no te preocupes antes de irme lo comprare para ti.-

-No es necesario, sabes que no soy una persona acostumbrada a la elegancia y esto es mucho para mi,-

-Pequeña.- murmuro casi en un susurro.- sólo acepta mis regalos sin protestar.-

Dinero, él dinero se necesita para comer, para tener un lugar donde dormir, él dinero es un medio para sobrevivir y si no existe simplemente mueres. Él dinero es repugnante.

Detiene su auto frente aquel colegio y se inclina para besar mis labios, lo tomó del cabello y lo obligó a unirse más a mi. Es un beso de despedida, por qué está Sakura no lo esperara, la que esperaría por el sería aquella Sakura malvada y sin escrúpulos.

Al bajar del auto no volví la vista atrás.

Y los recuerdos llegaron.

Él momento en que su mirada coqueta me perseguía durante toda aquella noche, cuando arrogantemente me robo un beso y luego siguió viniendo noche tras noche hasta que un día finalmente accedi a ir a un hotel con él. ¿Por qué lo hice? Por qué solía dormir sola en aquel cuarto del antro y sentía frío y soledad, necesitaba alguien que me protegiera, qué me ayudará, necesitaba sentirme querida y pensé que Itachi lograría salvarme pero no pudo hacerlo.

Al entrar en aquel salón, él único pupitre ocupado por alguien es el de Ino, tiene los cuadernos abiertos y noto angustia en su cara al intentar resolver los ejercicios.

-Cerda.- exclamo desconcentrandola y ella corre hacia mi.

-Sakura no quiero reprobar, vamos préstame tu cuaderno.-

Le entregue mi bolso, ella saca el cuaderno con rapidez y regresa a su asiento. Me siento detrás de ella soy la última en la fila, poco a poco los puestos vacíos se llenan y el ruido se escucha con fuerza, las carcajadas, las conversaciones.

-Sakura.- él me observa con cierta preocupación y toca mi mejilla, siento un poco de dolor.-¿Que te sucedió volviste a pelear con alguien?.- sus ojos de un color verde muy parecido a los míos miraron fijamente el seguro moreton que poseía en mi mejilla.

Quite su mano y el se la llevó a su cabello rojo.

-No pelee con nadie, un imbécil me golpeó ayer mientras trabajaba.-

Pateo con fuerza la pared y note como se enojaba.

-Tranquilo Gaara.- pronunció la rubia.- Enojarte ahora no te servirá de nada.-

La pequeña conversación fue interrumpida al escuchar el saludo del maestro. Yo soy una de las primeras de la clase en puntaje pero también soy la de más baja conducta, en realidad lo único que me importa es graduarme debido a la promesa que le hice a mis padres.

Las horas libres del receso son realmente aburridas y únicamente se hacen divertidas cuando aquellas qué se creen populares suelen venir a molestar y al parecer hoy es mi día suerte.

Las tres caminaban hacia mi con una sonrisa sarcastica e incluso burlona, solían fastidiarme por qué decían que yo me le regalaba a sus novios. Mentira. Ellos me repugnan. Observó a mi alrededor no se encuentra nadie transitando por detrás de la cafetería, si vinieron a buscarme es porque realmente quieren golpearme.

Escupieron insulto tras insulto y todo dependío de segundos para ver a una de ellas levantar su mano contra mi, si volvía a dejar que golpearan mi rostro Orochimaru hoy me despidiria. Me defendí como pude la pelea no estaba siendo justa y las tres trataban de dañar únicamente mi rostro. Cometer una acción produce reacción, me incline mientras dos me sujetaban y saqué la navaja de mi media que escondía. La apunte contra ellas.

-Muevan un sólo dedo y les rajo toda la cara.-

-Si zorra,¿eres capaz de hacerlo?-

-Pruebame.-

Se dieron por vencidas y se fueron. Dibujo una sonrisa falsa. En verdad me hubiera gustado herirlas y hacerlas llorar y gritar, pero no podía, no podía por Tsunade.

La misma rutina, las mismas personas, las palabras que debían herirme, todo tan cotidiano. Espero tranquila, uno de ellos haría su primera aparición y yo podría hacerles pagar lo que me hicieron.

Dejó las bebidas en aquella mesa, y regreso por unos cuantos pedidos más, la música suena a todo volumen. Tomó una copa de ron para tratar de relajarme. Y la charol nuevamente está llena. Camino entre la multitud y luego me empujan con tanta fuerza que caigo al suelo regando todas las bebidas, observó su espalda es alto y tiene el cabello rubio. No pidió disculpas sólo siguió caminando con rapidez.

Logro alcanzarlo y me detengo frente a él, no iba a dejar que descontaran las bebidas de mi sueldo.

-Sakura.- murmuro y por un momento tardo en reconocerlo, sus ojos celestes me lo dicen todo.

-Naruto.-

El primero qué probaria un poco de mi dolor.

**Ok que les parece este primer capítulo, si les gusto dejen comentarios y sugerencias se acepta todo. La continuación dependerá de los review, es necesario saber sus opiniones para saber si se debe o no continuar con el proyecto.**

**En el próximo capítulo se entereran de más de la vida de Sakura.**


	2. Chapter 2

2)

Son casi los tres de la mañana y tengo frío, mucho frío, él aire prendido en el auto no me ayuda en nada.

-¿Tienes frío?.- pregunta y con prontitud lleva su dedo al botón y lo apaga.

-Un poco, sólo no quiero enfermar me refiero a un resfriado.-

Él sonríe.

-No has cambiado Sakura, sigues siendo la misma que conocí cuando tenía seis años.-

-Lo crees así, la verdad creí que no me reconcerias e incluso si lo hacías, temi que tuvieras asco de mi.-

Sus ojos celestes me miraron por un corto momento y nuevamente se concentró en el camino.

-Haces lo necesario para sobrevivir, no es tu culpa.-

Agacho mi mirada y finjo algunas lágrimas, debo aparentar ser la Sakura tierna y llorona, la débil que da lástima. Él no podrá resistirlo soy hermosa, y la mayoría de hombres me desea sólo debo actuar mi papel correctamente. Naruto me acercara a los demás y todos ellos sentirán mi dolor.

Él auto se detiene.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- simplemente asiento y sus brazos me rodean. Recuesta mi cabeza en su hombro y sonrio.

_Sasuke ella, sólo deja que siga siendo nuestro juguete._

_¿Te gusta?_

_No, tú siempre lo dices es pobre y sólo debemos seguir fingiendo ser sus amigos, creo que me cae bien es todo.-_

Palabras y más palabras, ya no duelen, sólo se que debo devolverlas.

Enciendo la luz del apartamento y logró apreciar una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Debo irme, te llamare pronto.-

-Mañana no hay clases, quédate y cuéntame como están los demás.- pareció dudar pero entró.-Siéntate.- él me obedeció y me senté a su lado.

-¿Y Sasuke? ¿Donde está el ahora?-

-Sasuke está de viaje, él es novio de Karin ahora, se fueron hoy, también los acompañó el hermano de Sasuke creo que no lo conocías.-

-¿Es un viaje de negocios?

-En realidad no, la esposa de Itachi está embarazada y decidieron viajar por puro placer, están feliz por la llegada de un nuevo Uchiha.-

Asi que es eso, resultaba difícil decirme, mentiras, engaños, él ahora va a ser padre y yo hace horas atrás me aferre a él pensando que el me ayudaría.

-¿Y tú?¿ Sales ahora con Hinata?.-

Me quite el abrigo y lo coloqué cerca, noto sus mejillas sonrojarse. No me cambie de uniforme ya que el se ofreció a traerme a casa, sólo se veía el inicio de mis senos y mi abdomen descubierto no es para tanto. Lo sería si le gustará y estaría tratando de contenerse.

-Si, es decir no, tú sabes que ella no me gustaba.-

Los nervios le estaban ganando, y cada pregunta que yo hacia el dudaba mucho al responder.

Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, tome una botella de ron y dos copas y las lleve hacia él.

-Sabes Naruto tu siempre me gustaste.- movió el vaso agitando los hielos y se levantó con rapidez.

-Sakura tu también me gustaste y me gustas ahora, incluso lamenté no haberte dicho mis sentimientos antes, pero estoy saliendo con Hinata, dame algunos días y yo terminare con ella.-

-Lo siento, dijiste que no tenías nada con ella por eso pensé que estaba bien confesarte mis sentimientos, no quiero que la dejes, sigo considerándo a Hinata mi mejor amiga, perdón.-

-Sakura.-

Me levantó y aparento sentirme avergonzada incluso dejó que las lágrimas sigan deslizandose por mis mejillas. Siento por sus pasos que se acerca y sostiene mi brazo. Me gira quedando frente a frente y se inclina para besarme. Sus labios tocan los míos y se dejan envolver por él. No siento nada. Su mano se aferra a mi cintura y me une más hacia él.

Los hombres son así, caen rendidos ante un pedazo de carne y enseguida hambrientos toman todo lo que se les apetece. Pero ¿Quien estaba siendo cazado ahora?

Sin dejar de basarnos lo conduje hasta la habitación, lo lanze contra la cama, él levantó los brazos y logre deshacerme de su camiseta. Beso lentamente su pecho y luego su abdomen. Lo noto un poco quieto era probable que aún estese debatiendo internamente entre hacer lo correcto o no. Pero yo le ayudare a dejar de dudar. Desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y su miembro luce realmente exitado. Retiro su prenda interior y su mano me sube nuevamente a él y besa mis labios y mi cuello. Y saca mi blusa e introduce sus manos por debajo de mi falda quitandome mi prenda interior. Colocó mis manos en su pecho y me penetro sola y sentirlo dentro se sentia bien. Al menos me llenaba, me muevo y el toma mi cintura atrayendome hacia él haciendo el contacto más profundo y placentero. Coloca una de sus manos en mi mejilla y al observarlo note un rastro de sudor en su pecho y en su rostro dibujada una sonrisa.

Los hombres son débiles y ceden fácilmente.

Al terminar me recoste encima de él. Mis piernas y mi interior aún seguían contrayendose agradeci él hecho de que supiera ser un buen amante.

Se quedó a dormir, y entonces lo supe. Él cayó en mi juego y el hecho de que haya decidido quedarse toda la noche conmigo era por qué le gustaba, si no era mi personalidad al menos mi cuerpo, aún debía asegurarme de eso.

La siguiente noche llega nuevamente a convalecientes, me abraza por la espalda y susurra un "te quiero" en mi oído. Me giró, lo beso suavemente "y yo a ti" respondo y me es fácil fingir sonreír y amarlo por que estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo. Por qué soy falsa y no tengo sentimientos por él y el fingir no causa remordimiento en mi, tal vez antes ahora no.

Antes de irme a dejar a casa me lleva a un parque bastante grande donde se encuentra una inmensa pileta, loa chorros de agua se levantan por el aire, e incluso se puede observar algunos peces de colores dentro de la estructura que contiene el agua. Y una sensación de felicidad me consume, no debería alegrarme por cosas como estas aún así no puedo evitarlo.

-Mañana terminare con Hinata, y podremos salir oficialmente.-

¿En serio terminaras con ella? ¿Te quedarás a mi lado? ¿Me amas?

Y los recuerdos pasan de manera fluida a través de mi mente, imágenes una tras otra, y yo no debo caer nuevamente en el juego de otros, está vez ellos caerán en el mío. Lloraran, se lamentaran y arrepentiran el haberme causado dolor.

-No lo hagas.- pronunció soltando su mano.- Hinata es mi amiga y ella te amado desde que era una niña, no rompas su corazón Naruto.-

-Sakura.- menciona se nota pensativo e incluso puedo notar que se encuentra un poco avergonzado y dudoso.

-Yo te amo Naruto y voy a permanecer a tú lado, pero quiero que nosotros cinco, Karin, Sasuke, Hinata, tú y yo seamos los mismos de antes, no quiero que Hinata ni nadie me odie. Lo nuestro debe ser un secreto para todos.-

Él me observa apenado, toma mi brazo y me junta a él rodeandome con sus brazos.

-Te amo.-

Cierro mis ojos, y me pregunto si debí morir aquel día que murieron mis padres, siento odio, coraje y rabia. Apreto mis puños con fuerza y me fuerzo a seguir mintiendo y engañando.

-Yo también Naruto.-

Al día siguiente faltó a clases y me dirigo al hospital. Llegó a aquella habitación y antes de abrir las puertas me debato unos momentos entre entrar o no. Él verla me produce tristeza, me deja débil y bastante sentimental, sin embargo debo enfrentar mis temores. Abro la puerta y una camilla se encuentra en medio de aquel cuarto, ella tiene varios cables incrustados en su cuerpo. No se mueve, no habla lo único que hace es respirar.

Me acerco a ella y sujeto su mano. Está delgada y no es aquella mujer que siempre era optimista y agradable.. Y no lloro porque aquel dolor lo guardo dentro de mi corazón. La observó fijamente y no se de que hablarle. Deberia contar mentiras y decir que todo está bien y que yo soy feliz. No puedo mentirle a ella prefiero hablar de lo que será el futuro.

-Tia.- mencionó y agarró un mechon de su cabello rubio que aún sigue siendo suave.- Cuando despiertes seremos muy felices, tendremos una gran casa con un hermoso jardín en frente lleno de hermosas rosas de todos los colores, tú habitación será muy grande. Y yo cuidaré de ti.-

No se mueve, no llora, no sonrie. Me invade el dolor, él coraje y el odio y necesito desahogarme con alguien.

-Te acuerdas de mis amigos de infancia acabo de encontrar a uno de ellos. Seguro los recuerdas, ellos se ganaron mi confianza y luego me apuñalaron por la espalda. Si ellos no hubieran mentido no tendríamos que haber ido a vivir en la casa de la playa. No debí haberle contando a nadie lo que escuche él que mamá, papá y tú les haya sucedido aquello es mi culpa y la de ellos. Nos miran como si fueran superiores con arrogancia y con asco. Los odio tía, los odio.-

La observó fijamente, ajena a mi sufrimiento a como tuve que sobrevivir luego de quedarme sola, ella está mejor que yo, debí no haberme quedado en casa e ir con ellos a rogar que los Hyuga les devuelvan el trabajo, debí morir también.

Salgo de aquella habitación y camino con rapidez. Mi celular empiezan a sonar pero no respondo. Me subo al primer taxi que aparece y los recuerdos llegan.

Estoy sola con mi rostro escondido entre mis piernas, no hay comida y papá, mamá y la tía no regresan, tenía frío y sueño pero no quería dormir hasta verlos regresar. Él celular que olvido mamá empieza a sonar lo tomó entre mis manos y respondo.

-¿Es familiar de la familia Haruno? Él bus en el que iban ha tenido un accidente, están gravemente heridos ¿Me escuchan? Deben venir al hospital central.-

Las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos y mis manos y mi cuerpo temblaban. Estaba sola.

No tenía más familia, no había vecinas ni vecinos y yo no tenía amigos ya que debido a lo que me hicieron me era difícil confiar en los demás. Entonces ¿Donde debía apoyarme? Tal vez mi maestra. Ella me ayudó con el entierro de mis padres, pensé que me adoptaría pero sólo me dejó quedarme en su casa por algunos días, se comunicó con varios orfanatos tratando de que alguno quisiera acogerme. Y que había de mi tía, no había dinero ni nadie que pagará la estadía en su hospital así que querían desconectarla y matarla.

No dejaría que la maten, no lo permitiría.

Regrese a la ciudad de la que habíamos huido y fui a la mansión Hyuga. Y rogue por trabajo y ayuda, suplique con lágrimas pero el señor Hyuga dijo que yo no ayudaría a alguien como nosotros. Que mi padre antes de irse lo había golpeado en el rostro y jamás lo perdonaria.

Las calles oscuras, con un sólo dólar en mis bolsillos, cansada y con hambre. Él hombre con aquella cicatriz en el cuello me encontró y ofreció ayudarme. No confie en él pero sabía que nadie más ofreceria ayudarme. Me dijo que podía vivir en su antro y trabajar en él lugar como mesera y que no me pagaría mucho. Cuando dije que necesitaba más dinero él mencionó que no podía ayudarme y que si quería más salario debía realizar otros trabajos. Y los otros trabajos eran tener sexo por dinero. Y perdí mi pureza, mi dignidad mi todo y logre mantener viva a mi tía.

No se a quien odio más, si a los cuatro que mintieron, si a aquella persona de la que no se nada que conducía ebrio y causó el accidente, si a mi maestra por no ayudar a mi tía, si a los Hyuga que no fueron capaces de tenderme una mano o a Orochimaru por no ser alguien diferente, pero si fuera diferente y con principios apuesto a que nunca me hubiera ayudado.

Pagarán los inocentes por mi odio, lo sé y no me importa porque yo también era inocente y me arrastaron a un profundo abismo. Debo hacer que sientan mi agonía.

...

Él restaurante es bastante elegante, con la tarjeta de crédito de Itachi compré un vestido apropiado y conseguí lucir lo más elegante posible. Todo iría según tal y como lo habíamos planeado con Naruto, un encuentro casual entre él, su novia y yo. Actuariamos como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos. Efectivamente ellos llegaban al lugar. Hinata lucía con un vestido ajustado al cuerpo y a simple vista se notaba ya no ser la chica tímida que yo conocí, lo más probable era que haya cambiado por Naruto. Una sonrisa surca sus labios y espero disfrute su felicidad mientras puede.

Ellos caminan en mi dirección, ella no parece reconocerme pero el rubio se detiene junto a mi mesa.

-Sakura ¿Eres tú?.- sonrio internamente él Uzumaki si que sabe actuar.

Aparento estar sorprendida y me levantó con rapidez. La sonrisa de Hinata desaparecio completamente y no dice nada. Me levantó de la silla y la abrazo.

-Hinata.- digo luciendo emocionada.- No pensé ser capaz de volvernos a ver.-

Saludo al rubio con la mano.

-Yo tampoco.- menciona la peliazul.- Es grato volver a verte.-

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa, ella no habla mucho y no me trata como antes. ¿Tienes miedo de mi Hinata?

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?.- preguntó antes de llevar la copa de vino a mi boca. Ella se apresura en responder.

-Un mes, cierto Naruto.- sujeta su mano y por su mirada nerviosa llegó a la conclusion que teme a que le quite a su hombre.

-Son una linda pareja, siempre supe que ustedes dos eran la pareja perfecta. Saben yo también tengo un novio.-

Ella parece relajarse y sonríe.

-Debemos conocerlo Sakura.-

Y lo comprobé completamente Hinata siente miedo que le arrebate a su hombre. ¿Por que? Las palabras de Naruto llegan a mi mente. "Te he amado desde que era un niño y lamento no haber podido decírtelo"

¿Sabes que Naruto me amaba Hinata? Entonces ¿él no mentia?.

-Por supuesto haremos una cita doble.-

Ella conversa más, él rubio se nota inquieto y entiendo que está siendo demasiado para él.

-Debe irme.- digo observando el reloj.- trabajo en algunos minutos así que debo irme.- Intercambio números con Hinata y me despido de ellos con un beso en la mejilla. Mientras voy en el taxi le envió un mensaje a Naruto temiendo que se le ocurra decir a Hinata lo nuestro.

Hinata sigue siendo la misma y lucharé para que ella me vuelva a querer como antes, fue muy agradable conversar con ella. Nos vemos mañana en mi departamento. Te quiero.

Llegó aquel antro y me cambio de ropa. Empiezo a tarearar una canción que me gustaba cuando era niña. Y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. No siento tristeza por ellos, no hay remordimento. Acabaré con ellos y no me arrepentire. Estoy segura.


	3. Chapter 3

3)

Él maestro escribía varias fórmulas de física, mi mirada permanecía fija en la pizarra pero mis pensamientos trataban de encontrar la manera de que mi enemigo más fuerte caiga en mi juego. Sasuke es orgulloso, arrogante e incluso un ser incapaz de mostrar sentimientos hacia otros. Resulta casi imposible ganar su confianza y además era probable que descubra mís mentiras. No podía enfrentarlo directamente, entonces mantenerme alejada de él sin embargo de esa manera estaría dañando su orgullo. Eso es, él no soportara que una basura como él dice que soy no caiga rendida a sus pies. Mostrarle indiferencia y frialdad podría funcionar. Ahora sólo me quedaría atar los cabos sueltos. Falta una semana para su regreso y desearía que el avión en él que vengan Itachi y él se estrelle.

Las clases terminan y al girar para empezar a caminar a tomar el bus, observó estacionado un auto bastante conocido para mi. Al parecer el viaje de placer terminó antes. Me dirigo al auto y lo observo por la ventana.

-No llamaste, que hubiera pasado si no venía a clases.-

Él sonrio de medio lado.

-Iría a tu departamento. Sube.-

Al subir se inclinó y beso mis labios de una manera apasionada, nos separamos por falta de aire.

-¿Me extrañaste?

Que dirías si respondo que hace unos minutos desee que tu avión se estrellara.-

-No sabes la falta que me hiciste.- y me junto a él y vuelvo a besarlo.

Al llegar al departamento su mirada pasa de mi a alrededor del lugar. Levanta una ceja y noto un leve enojo.

-¿Que significa esto?

Sonrio internamente.

-Bueno sabes que tengo diecisiete años, es normal que me gusten los peluches.-

En realidad no me gustaban pero Naruto los había comprado e incluso el mismo colocó un perro bastante grande en el sofá, un conejo celeste encima de la nevera y un león blanco en el otro mueble.

Me observa pensativo por unos momentos y él era de no tragarse mis mentiras con rapidez.

Camino hacia mi habitación y nuevamente lo note enfadarse. También habían más peluches.

-Estas loca.- mencionó levantando la voz.- no eres una niña Sakura, sabes que detesto estas cosas.-

Por supuesto que lo sé.

-No es para tanto Itachi, fui a una tienda de peluches y me gustaron por eso los compré Tranquilo, yo me voy a deshacer de todos si. Sabes que siempre hago cualquier cosa que quieres.-

Y lo ideal para tranquilizarlo, era levantar su ego. Hacerle sentir lo superior que es y lo tan enamorada que se supone debo estar.

Se acerca y coloca su mano en mi cintura, me junta a su cuerpo y empieza a besar mi cuello. Me acuesta en la cama. Creo que el único que extraño fuiste tu.

-Si te gustan creo que soportare verlos.-

Desabrocha lentamente los botones de mi blusa y deja al descubierto mi brasier celeste. Y luego continúa quitándome la ropa hasta dejarme completamente desnuda. Y se que lo hace para verificar si existe alguna marca en mi cuerpo que me delate.

-Piensas que te he estado engañando.-

No responde y pasa su lengua por mi abdomen bajando poco a poco. Me sostengo con fuerza de las sábanas al sentir como introduce su lengua. Digo su nombre y suelto algunos gemidos de placer. No pienso en nada y me dejo llevar por la pasión. Permito que tome mi cuerpo a su antojo ya que es la única manera de mantener su dinero y a él a mi lado.

...

A penas se marcha Itachi prendo la videocamara que escondi encima de la cómoda y se puede ver claramente todo lo que Itachi y yo hicimos hace unas horas. Esto será suficiente para tenerlo de mi lado.

Él celular empieza a sonar.

-Hinata, hola.-

-Hola, ¿puedes salir hoy Sakura? Karin acaba de regresar de su viaje así que pensé que seguramente querías verla.-

-¿Donde nos vemos?

-En mi casa a las cuatro.-

-Listo.- observó el reloj queda una hora.- Nos vemos pronto.-

Las reuniones entre Hinata y yo luego de nuestro primer encuentro se hicieron más frecuentes, faltaba poco para ganarme plenamente su confianza. Ahora llegaba él turno de Karin y ella era la presa más fácil de cazar.

Me di una ducha y me coloqué una falda jean pequeña y una blusa de tiras, encima un abrigo color negro y zapatos de tacos. Tome un taxi y me llevó a aquella gran mansión. Los recuerdos llegaban pero tenía que mantenerlos aislados, si no lo lograba sabía que perdería él control de mis actos.

Ambas chicas me esperaban en la entrada lo cual me sorprendió un poco. Karin vestía casi igual que yo Hinata a diferencia usaba un vestido corto pero era informal.

Luego de usar vestidos largos en la niñez, de no usar maquillaje y sonreír alegremente en que me habia convertido en una mujer falsa. Las odio y me odio.

Me acercó a Karin y la saludo con un beso en la mejila y le doy un fuerte abrazo, ella sólo sonríe, me separó de ella y saludo a la peliazul.

-Estas muy cambiada Sakura.- exclama la peliroja.- si te hubiera visto en algún otro lugar no hubiera logrado reconocerte.-

Le brindó una sonrisa.

-Espero haber cambiado para bien.-

-Por supuesto, ahora eres linda antes no.- y su comentario me recuerda las palabras que ella piensa que nunca escuché, pero no dejó que la sonrisa de mi rostro desaparezca.

_Debería ser una actriz, fingir frente a ella es tan fácil, me alegro haberle regalado ropa estos últimos años así no debo forzarme a decir que esa ropa ridícula es linda._

-Se hace tarde Karin, ya deben estar esperando.-

-Cierto. Vamos Sakura.- la peliroja me toma del brazo y me conduce hacia un auto que estaba estacionado cerca. Me subo en la parte de atrás y ellas dos adelante. Hinata en la parte del volante.

-¿Donde vamos?.- preguntó temiendo lo peor.

-Nos reuniremos con los chicos para beber un rato, algo así como un reencuentro. Después de todo has estado desaparecida casi tres años.-

-Me parece bien.-

No estaba preparada aún para ver al peor de todos los cuatro. Pero si era lo que el destino me ofrecía, no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Llegamos a un antro más elegante que convalecientes él lugar donde yo trabajo, nos dirigimos hacia unas mesas que tenían algunos sofas en la parte del segundo piso.

Ellas se sentaron primero yo después. Repentinamente un sentimiento de miedo comenzó a invadirme. Mi mente estaba llena de imágenes del pasado. Ellos no sufrieron lo que yo sufrí, sonríen ajenos a mi dolor y agonía. Apenas sirven la copa de ron la llevo mi boca y la bebo con prontitud. Ellas dos me miran sorprendidas,

-De niña ni siquiera querías beber bebidas energizantes por qué según tu tenían alcohol, mirate ahora.- no soportaba oír a Karin, su manera irónica de hablar me repugna.

Iba a responder pero la voz del rubio me detuvo y agradeci que apareciera, a su lado se encontraba esa persona con intensos ojos negros observandome. Su parecido con Itachi era increíble. Su cabello seguía siendo igual que antes negro con reflejos azules dándole un aspecto rebelde. Ahora era alto, con músculos no exagerados y con una sonrisa de lado arrogante tal y como lo recordaba. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y susurro sólo para mi, que me veía muy hermosa. Él pelinegro también me saludó, y a pesar de que ahora se encontraba sentado junto a Karin la sensación de su beso en mi mejilla no se quitaba.

-Y aparte de estudiar ¿A que te dedicas Sakura?.-

Él rubio y Hinata ya lo sabían sólo quedaba que esos dos se enteren.

-Soy mesera en un antro.- dije e inmediatamente dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro. Mesi el vaso agitando los hielos y levante la mirada para ver la expresión de ambos. Karin sonreia bastante sorprendida seguramente se divertía por dentro y Sasuke en el no podía descifrar absolutamente nada.

-¿Y tus padres siguen viviendo en tú casa de la playa?.-

Mierda por qué no se iba a bailar con su novio y dejaba de fregarme con preguntas.

-Si iré a visitarlos el fin de semana.-

No se cuantos vasos llevaba bebiendo, empezaba a sentirme un poco mareada pero sabía que no era el alcohol lo que me tenía así, era él intenso estrés que tenía soportar con ellos cerca.

-Llamare a un amigo para que lo conozcas ¿Te parece bien?

-No.- respondo inmediatamente, él rubio me observa fijamente y por su mirada entiendo que quiere que me niegue.

-No seas amargada Sakura, sólo conocelo ya sabes para estar en parejas y poder divertirnos.-

Maldita, maldita.

-Esta bien., pero ya tengo novio, así que si quieres emparejarme con él no creo que resulte.- hace algunas llamadas y luego de un rato se acerca a la mesa un chico de cabello celeste, usaba lentes de contacto color violetas que lo hacían ver más deslumbrante y atractivo.

Nos presentaron su nombre es Suigetsu Hozuki se sentó a mi lado y aunque el rubio estaba molesto aceptó irse a bailar con Hinata y después de un rato se fueron Sasuke y Karin.

-Lamento si tuviste que venir estando ocupado.- le dije sin mirarlo.

-Ella dijo que me presentaría una amiga muy linda y por primera vez la pelo de zanahoria ha hecho algo bueno desde que la conocí.- no puedo evitar sonreír debido al apodo que uso para referirse a ella.

-Pelo de zanahoria, es muy gracioso.-

-¿Hace cuanto la conoces?

-La conozco desde que tenía seis años, pero debido a un viaje dejamos de vernos durante tres años.-

-Ella no ha cambiado nada desde su niñez sigue siendo la misma mujer manipuladora y malvada.-

-¿Eres su amigo o su enemigo?

-Ambos ¿Quieres bailar?.-

Asiento con la cabeza. Y en el momento que intentó levantarme me mareo y estoy a punto de caerme pero el me sostiene.

-Gracias.-

Él está intentando conquistarme. O soy muy linda o cree que soy una chica fácil. En la pista de baile suena una música bastante movida, odio este tipo de sonidos pero para una persona como yo aprender a bailar este tipo de cosas era lo primordial. Coloca sus manos en mi cadera y empezamos a movernos al compás de la música. Se que mi aliento apestaba a alcohol el de él percibía a menta. Estaba mareada y de pronto los ojos del rubio observando de manera acusante hicieron separarme de Suigetsu.

-Debo ir al baño.- camine lento con la intención de que Naruto me siguiera. Al entrar en él baño me dirigí al cubiculo y vomite todo el trago, como era posible emborracharme con tanta rapidez. Me recrimine haberlo hecho una y otra vez, pero soportar a los cuatro fue mucha presión.

Al salir tome de mi cartera enjuague bucal, retoque el maquillaje en mi rostro y me observe fijamente.

-Vamos Sakura tú puedes.- me anime internamente.

Abrí la puerta y su figura llena de maldad y arrogancia me hizo retroceder por instinto, él cerró la puerta tras el con seguro.

-Sasuke.-

Recordé prontamente si traje mi navaja. Mierda la olvide.

-Vine a comprobar que tanto has cambiado Sakura, ven aquí.-

No me acercó pero sujeta mi brazo e intenta juntarme a él, resisto con todas mis fuerzas y me suelto de su agarre.

-No soy la de antes Sasuke, no más Sakura débil y llorona.- él sonríe de lado aún así logró descifrar un poco de indignación.

-Juegas a hacerte la difícil Sakura, lejos o cerca sigues siendo la misma molestia. Vine a aclararte que te mantuvieras alejada de mi no podré soportarte como antes, comiendo tus estúpidas galletas con sabor asqueroso, o tu voz melosa al mencionar mi nombre.-

-No te preocupes Üchiha alguien como tu no es mi tipo.-

-No soy tu tipo, eso no pensabas antes. Solo desaparece Sakura, no eres como nosotros y no soporto mirarte.-

-Desaparecer o no depende de mi.-

-No deseo verte siguiendome como una perra a todas partes.- abrió la puerta y camino alejándose.

Apreto mis puños con fuerza. Haré que te tragues tus palabras maldito Üchiha.

...

Me despierto y miro a mi alrededor estoy sola. Recuerdo lo que paso y las palabras de Sasuke son lo primero que llegan a mi mente. Luego bebi un poco más y Suigetsu me vino a dejar al departamento.

Observó él reloj aún es muy temprano se que no podré volver a dormir. Me siento en la cama y echo un vistazo a mi celular. Llamadas perdidas de Itachi y Naruto.

El valor que sentía antes desaparecia lentamente y es que sabía perfectamente lo poderoso que era mi enemigo y simplemente no podía subestimarlo y eso es lo que más dolía, el hecho de que Sasuke siempre daba un paso más adelante que yo. Cierro los ojos intentando hallar una manera de acercarme y ganar su confianza no se me ocurre nada.

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminan la habitación, me alisto para el colegio y cuando abro la puerta, lo observó.

-Naruto debiste haber llamado.-

-Te llevare al colegio, vamos.-

Bajamos el elevador en silencio, decido hablar.

-¿Estas enojado?

-Me afectó un poco verte con Suigetsu, aparte Sasuke te observaba con mucha insistencia.-

-Solo baile con él para complacer a Karin y respecto a Sasuke el me odia.-

-No parecía una mirada de odio. Cortare con Hinata.-

-No.- mencionó antes que se suba al auto.

-Entra.-

-Si dejas a Hinata me iré nuevamente y no volveras a saber de mi.- era algo demasiado exagerado pero él rostro del rubio me indicaba que hablaba en serio. Era mi última jugada, lo único que me quedaba para mantenerlo callado.

Camino alejandome, el no dice nada, no sujeta mi brazo y cuando estoy segura que he fracasado siento sus brazos rodearme.

-No la dejare, a cambio sigue a mi lado.-

Suspiro profundamente, al menos se que me ama y aquello me da ventaja sobre él.

...

Otra noche en convalecientes, Orochimaru se puso molesto por haber faltado ayer, así que me descontara de mi sueldo. Me siento junto a la barra mientras la charol de bebidas se llena. Reparto las bebidas y voy en busca de más pedidos.

Mi corazón late con prontitud al verlo a lo lejos sentado en una mesa completamente sólo. Me debato entre ir o sólo ignorarlo. Decido lo segundo no tengo ánimos de ser insultada. Ni siquiera me escondo, camino hacia la mesa cercana y piden algunos cigarrillos. Se los doy de inmediato.

Paso cerca sin saludarlo. Mi celular empieza a sonar. No respondo hasta tener más pedidos. Al llegar a la barra envió a Ino a que atienda a Sasuke. El móvil nuevamente suena y está vez respondo.

-Naruto.-

-¿A que horas sales hoy?

-Normal a las dos de la mañana

- ¿Puedo ir a verte?

-Mañana en la tarde prometo salir contigo, fui regañada por lo de ayer, y si me distraigo hoy él jefe se enojara más.-

-Ok, entonces te veo mañana.-

-sueña conmigo.-

-Lo haré.- corto la llamada.

Ahora con la llegada indeseable de Sasuke debía estar atenta de no ser vista con Naruto ni con Itachi. Y tampoco podría advertir a Itachi que su hermano estaba por aquí por qué se supone no lo conozco.

Pido una cerveza y la bebo. Últimamente estaba dependiendo mucho del trago.

La charol nuevamente llena me obliga a seguir sirviendo, ellos bailan, ríen y nos miran con asco. No los perdonare nunca. La rubia me intercepta.

-El te está llamando Sakura.-

Inmediatamente me asusté, y mire a mi alrededor, no podía dejar que Itachi sea descubierto por su hermano en este lugar ya que a mi tampoco me convenía.

-¿Donde está?.- preguntó dándole el charol, ella me observa un poco sorprendida.

-No es Itachi, es él chico al que me enviaste a servir.-

¿Sasuke? Que carajos quería, seguir humillandome, acaso lo de ayer no había vastado para aumentar su ego y arrogancia.

-Bien.- suspiro profundamente.- Ire ahora.-

Camino despacio y sin muchas ganas. Finalmente llegó y levanta sus ojos para verme fijamente. No siento mis mejillas arder, pero los latidos de mi corazón cada vez se aceleran más. No rompo el contacto por qué trato de mostrarle que no le temo.

-Dime, ¿Que bebida quieres?

-Acabo de pedirle a la rubia.-

-Entonces me retiró.-

Sólo quieres hacerme perder el tiempo maldito Üchiha.

-Sientate.-

No entiendo nada su actitud, no comprendo que está haciendo en este lugar si dijo que no me soportaba cerca. Quizas, sólo quizás ¿está interesado en mi? Acaso hacerme la difícil esta funcionando.

-No puedo, tengo trabajo que hacer.- internamente sonrio. ¿Que harás si me sigo resistiendo a caer en tu juego?

Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibuja en su rostro, está enojado, lo sé. Se levanta y una de sus manos se dirige a mi brazo y lo apreta con fuerza. Estuve a punto de quejarme de dolor pero me contuve.

-Solo siéntate maldita sea.-

Sin soltarme me acerca a la silla y me empuja hasta hacerme sentar. Cuando me suelta colocó mi mano encima de mi brazo tratando de calmar el dolor.

Ino se acerca y me observa. Deja dos vasos de bebida frente a nosotros, por su color comprendo que es un preparado. Sasuke antes de sentarse saca de su billetera varios billetes y se los entrega.

-Dile a tú jefe, que me deje a ella toda la noche.- Ino me lanza una mirada un tanto triste. Yo asiento y ella se retira con él dinero.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?.-

-¿Estas molesta? Pague mucho por ti así que sólo portate bien.-

-No me trates como una prostituta.-

-Lo eres, por qué aceptaron mi dinero.-

-Pense que me hablarias de algo importante por eso deje que ella lo aceptará.-

-Callate y bebé.-

Agarre el vaso y estuve a punto de arrojar él líquido en su rostro. Pero estaba segura que si lo hacia no descansaria hasta verme muerta. Él se bebio el suyo sin dejar de mirarme opté por hacerlo también. Era fuerte, bastante, estaba acostumbrada al alcohol así que no tuve problema en beberlo en una sola alzada.

-¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí?

-Dos años.- menti.

Llamó a Ino con la mano y está vez ella traía las botellas de vodka más caras. Ella se marchó inmediatamente y yo empecé a servir.

-Lleno.-

Estaba loco quería embriagarme.

Se bebio inmediatamente su vaso. Yo lo imite.

-¿Que es lo que buscas acercandote a nosotros?.- me interroga, está vez fue el quién sirvió.

-Me tienes miedo.- respondi, y me llevé el vaso a la boca.

-Miedo de ti.- mencionó de manera sarcastica.

Ccontinuamos bebiendo las botellas estaban a punto de terminar. Mi capacidad mental para pensar coherentemente prácticamente desapareció. Aún así habían partes en mi mente que trataban de alertarme a que no deje salir mi odio, y el dolor escondido. A pesar de eso mi boca seguía hablando.

Sus ojos me observan con lástima, y para que me brinde una mirada así debe ser por qué está ebrio. No quiero que ver su rostro, ni escuchar su voz, él sólo confunde a mi corazón que se supone debe ser incapaz de amar.

...

Despierto a la mañana siguiente, acostumbrada a las resacas siento solo un leve dolor en la cabeza, me siento un poco desorientada. Es un sofá, reconozco el peluche que me dio el rubio. Es mi departamento. Pocas imágenes cruzan pronto por mi cabeza y puedo escucharme incluso hablar.

_-Extraño mucho a mis padres, de verdad quiero hablar con ellos.- lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas. Y aunque quiéro detenerme no puedo.- Ellos se fueron sin mi.- bebo lo que queda del vaso.- a veces quiero morir, ¿tú no?_

Golpeó con fuerza él sofá y temo haber dicho otras cosas. Todo es culpa de ese bastardo.

Camino hacia la habitación, la puerta se encuentra abierta, paso una mano por mi cabeza al ver a mi enemigo recostado de espaldas en mi cama su ropa está tirada en el suelo así que comprendo que las sábanas son lo único que cubren su desnudez. Ese maldito se atrevió a venir a mi departamento, no recuerdo haberlo traído, incluso no puedo recordar nada más que cuando estuvimos en el antro. Maldito bastardo. Observó el reloj en mi muñeca, demasiado tarde para ir al instituto.

Me dirigo al baño y me quito la ropa. Debía irme antes de que despierte. No quiero hablarle y tampoco que se burle de cualquier cosa que haya dicho mientras estaba ebria. Tampoco puedo echarlo por qué él se había comportado caballerosamente al traerme a mi departamento. Omitiendo el hecho de haberme dejado dormir en el sofá y que él se apodero de mi cama. El agua se desliza lentamente por mi cuerpo y mi cabello se moja completamente. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Sasuke no me detesta tanto como dice. La felicidad debia sentirla por que sin hacer mucho esfuerzo logre pasar tiempo con Sasuke y eso beneficiaba mi venganza, pero existe algo más, una sensación de tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo satisfacción.

Término de bañarme y me cubro con la toalla. Busco entre los cajones algo de ropa y me la coloco. Sasuke sigue en el mismo lugar, ya con ropa me acerco y me doy cuenta que duerme profundamente. Su rostro está completamente relajado y es como si fuera una persona completamente distinta al arrogante y orgulloso Sasuke. En un impulso estiro mi mano y me siento tentada a tocar su rostro. Dobló lentamente mis dedos en un puño, no debo hacerlo.

Abre sus ojos y me alejó con prontitud.

-Ya era hora de que despiertes, ponte ropa y vete.- hable enseguida.

Su rostro tiene una expresión de sorpresa y recorre el lugar con su mirada.

-Dime la hora.-

-Diez y media.-

-Dame mi ropa.- se levanta de la cama completamente desnudo y cubre su boca para bostezar. Desvío mi mirada con prontitud.

-No te demores estoy por salir.- salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Era un completo idiota.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, debía odiar a Sasuke entonces por qué sentía una ridícula felicidad cada que escuchaba su voz. Es mi enemigo, golpee con fuerza la pared. No debes amarlo te corresponde odiarlo .


	4. Chapter 4

4)

Sasuke salió del departamento sin decir nada, es más logre notar lo enojado que se encontraba. Cuando al fin se fue suspire profundamente, y me recoste en el sofá. Aparte de arrogante y orgulloso era bipolar. Él celular empezó a sonar. Era Karin.

-Sakura mañana iremos a mi hacienda. ¿Quieres venir?

Imágenes rápidas de algunos árboles y un río se hicieron presentes. Soliamos ir en la infancia a ese lugar.

-Si, me encantaría.-

-Entonces te espero mañana en mi casa a las seis, bye Sakura.

-Chao.-

Estuve a punto de lanzar él celular contra la pared intentado arrojar mi ira. Logre contenerme, todo sea por llevar a cabo mi venganza.

...

Él lugar donde vive Orochimaru es una gran mansión, después de que los guardias verificaron si era bienvenida las grandes rejas se abrieron. Él se encontraba sentado en un sofá mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Sakura ¿A que se debe tu agradable visita?

-Mañana y el domingo no podré trabajar.-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Por que no dejas él trabajo?.-

-No puedo hacerlo, si todo sale mal no puedo perderlo todo.-

-Bien, solo seguiré descontando de tu sueldo.- tomó el sobre que se encontraba cerca y me lo ofreció.- la persona que te toma fotos para su revista quiere más fotografías.-

-Gracias..-

Sali de su mansión rumbo al almacén donde vendian únicamente lenceria, fui recibida prontamente por los dueños, me explicaron que las ventas estaban aumentando por lo tanto harían otra revista e incluso me pagarían más. Acepte y en poco tiempo el fotógrafo llegó.

Tuve que posar con prendas de vestir íntimas, agradeci el echo de que Itachi no dejara marcas en mi cuerpo.

En unas dos horas terminaron y me dieron un cheque. En realidad si era bastante dinero y mucho más comparado a las anteriores veces.

Yo sonreí.

-Te lo dije, las ventas están aumentando y pronto nos haremos famosos.-

-Estoy segura que si, muchas gracias.-

Él dueño es un hombre bastante risueño y muy optimista. Me alegre sinceramente por ellos.

Fui al banco y deposite la mitad a mi cuenta, lo restante lo envié al hospital.

Empecé a caminar sin tener un lugar fijo al que ir, sólo camine despacio. Que hubiera sucedido si simplemente ese día no escuchaba lo que ellos cuatro decían de mi. Seguiría siendo un simple juguete pero al menos mis padres estarían vivos. Las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas y las limpio con prontitud. A pesar de que pasaron tres años aún extraño a mis padres y se que lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mi vida.

No puedo retroceder ahora, no debo hacerlo. Mi dolor no terminará hasta lograr que sientan lo que yo sufrí al ser traicionada.

Mi celular suena. Es Naruto.

-Sakura estoy en tu departamento ¿Donde estás?

Miró el reloj, es tarde.

-Lo siento, esperame estoy por llegar.-

Luego de algunos minutos llegó al departamento, apenas me observa se baja de su auto y camina hacia mi

-¿Donde estabas?.-

-Te compré algo, por eso me demore un poco más.-, saque de mi bolsillo la cadena con un dijen con la letra n y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le coloque la cadena. Él sonrio y acorto la distancia entre nuestros labios. Él beso es suave y tierno. No me gusta que me bese de esa manera por qué me hace creer que soy la mala. Y los malos son ellos, no yo.

-Ven te llevare a un lugar.-

Subo en su auto y nos detenemos frente a un gran río, vine una vez cuando era niña con ellos. Apenas me bajo me levanta con sus brazos y me lleva a una canoa que se encuentra cerca de la orilla. Me recuesta y yo le brindo una sonrisa. Se sienta y rema lentamente. Me levanto para observar el ambiente. Él agua sigue cristalina, y el sol está a punto de ocultarse. No puedo evitar dejar de mirar hacia el horizonte, la mezcla de colores tan exquisita y los latidos de mi corazón que se aceleran hasta el momento en que el sol finalmente se oculta me dejan una sensación agradable.

-Ven aquí.-lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó. Ambos nos acostamos sin soltarnos las manos con la vista fija al cielo.- ¿Me amas?

-Mucho más de lo que tu te imaginas.- y algunos lágrimas se me escapan, él no se da cuenta, es mejor así.

Me doy cuenta que no estoy completamente perdida, aún tengo sentimientos y soy capaz de llorar por él.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche el me deja en el antro, no sin antes darme un beso en la frente. Al llegar me encuentro con Ino en los vestidores.

-El chico de ayer, ¿Es familia de Itachi?.- pregunta mientras se coloca la blusa.

-Es su hermano.- me observa con asombro.- no tengo nada con él, somos amigos incluso lo conocí antes que a Itachi.-

-Ayer él hablo conmigo y me pidió la dirección de tu departamento, tú estabas mucho más ebria que él, pero el también estaba bastante confundido. Me sorprende que haya conseguido llevarte a salvo. Estaba muy preocupada por ti e incluso fui a tu departamento en la tarde temiendo que algo malo pudo haber sucedido.-

Acaricie su cabeza.

-Cerda, sabes que mala hierba nunca muere.-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, tu no eres mala Sakura.-

Salio del vestidor en sus ojos note cierta tristeza.

Alguien con mi pasado no es una persona mala. Sonrio. Que ingenua eres Ino.

Término la jornada de trabajo, volví a beber pero esta vez sola y no en exceso. Pase mis manos por mis brazos al sentir él frío aire de la noche. No venía ningún taxi y las demás chicas tomaban el autobús. A Ino la recogió su novio. Y él mío. Él seguramente está con su mujer.

Debí haber sacado mi abrigo. Un auto se estaciona frente a mi. Mierda y si quiere secuestrarme. Retrocedo un poco y la ventana se abre lentamente. Sus profundos ojos negros me observan fijamente.

-Sube.-

Trago un poco de saliva, aún no salgo del shock de verlo. ¿Que es lo que buscas Sasuke? Recordé que no debo ser débil frente ante él.

-No es necesario, pronto llegará un taxi.-

-Te hablare del viaje de mañana.-

Si me resistia más era probable que simplemente se vaya y no había aún ningún taxi. Iba a subir en la parte de atrás pero él cerró con seguro. Así que entendí que deseaba que me siente a su lado.

-Eres tonta.- mencionó sonriendo de lado. - Por que quieres ir atrás.-

-Dijiste que no soportabas mi presencia.-

-Ahora que sigues llevandote con los demás y que ellos te aceptan, al menos tendré que conseguir soportarte.-

Lo observó fijamente en verdad nunca comprendo lo que verdaderamente piensa. Es como un enigma, un misterio difícil de resolver.

-Si, es extraño, comparado al de hace tres años ahora eres mucho más sincero, no sabia que te parecía desagradable, incluso creí que confiabas en mi como una amiga. Lo que me dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos después de los tres años me hizo comprender que no todo es lo que parece. Ahora lo que no comprendo es tú afán de buscarme. Si es por lo demás no te preocupes aparentaré frente a ellos que nos llevamos bien. No hay necesidad de esto.-

Él presionó el freno y el auto se detuvo violentamente.

-Lo dije por que estaba ebrio, también me molestó la clase de vida que llevas ahora. Lo de ayer fue una disculpa.-

No sabes que escuche como hablaban a mis espaldas Uchiha, piensas que no se que ni siquiera me ven como a un ser humano sino como a una mascota. No creo tus mentiras Uchiha pero juegas tu papel bastante bien. ¿Estás jugando también? Veamos quien cae primero Sasuke.

-No me di cuenta que tratabas de disculparte.-

-Ya no eres débil pero tú coeficiente intelectual sigue siendo bajo.-

Idiota.

Nuevamente conduce, Se detuvo frente a mi departamento. Me baje y él hizo lo mismo.

-No me invitas a subir.-

-Si, por qué no. Ahora estamos en paz.-

Subimos el ascensor en silencio. Apenas llegamos el se sentó en el sofá. Le pase un vaso con una bebida y me senté en otro sofá.

Buscas que la amistad sea igual que antes y yo crea ciegamente en ti. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Jugare tu juego por un tiempo Üchiha. Después de todo lo importante es que bajes la guardia, ganarme tu confianza es lo primordial.

-¿Quieres ver una película?.- levanta una ceja un poco sorprendido.- Veamos una de terror, aún te siguen gustando de ese tipo.- Ni siquiera dejó que responda y enciendo la tele. Colocó en el dvd la última película de terror que compré "El arte del diablo"

-Ahora te gustan, pensé que te daban miedo.-

-Aun me producen miedo, pero no en exceso como antes. Además antes me daba mucho más miedo ya que luego de ver una, tú o Karin siempre pasaban asustandome.-

Él sonríe, apagó las luces y me siento a su lado. No presto atención a la película ya la había visto con Itachi, aquella vez el acosto su cabeza en mis piernas y yo me dediqué a acariciar su cabello. Itachi también es un mentiroso. Todos lo son.

Sasuke sigue siendo un ser cinico y traidor. No cambió en tres años ni cambiará nunca. Te odio pero juro odiarte más y quemar todos los sentimientos enfermos que aún siento por ti.

...

Movi mis parpados lentamente debido a la luz, me duele un poco la espalda. Recordé que Sasuke y yo veíamos una película, y al sentarme me percate que era la segunda noche que dormía en el sofá. Observó la hora. Siete de la mañana. Busco en mi cartera, mi celular suena.

-Sakura estamos esperando. Apresurate.- corto.

Cubri mi boca para bostezar y estire mis brazos. Esto de dormir en el sofá no me estaba gustando para nada y todo era culpa del Üchiha .

-Idiota.- me recrimine a mi misma.

Me levanté en dirección a mi habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada en el momento que la abrí me encontré con el azabache. Estuve a punto de gritar asustada. Logre contener mi grito pero mi corazón latia con intensidad. Él sólo se limito a sonreír.

-Karin está llamando como una loca, te espero en el auto.-

Se marchó del departamento. Ese imbécil durmió en mi cama nuevamente, al menos esta vez la dejó tendida.

...

Estaba esperando en el auto de Sasuke ya que fue a recoger ropa de su mansión. Mire el reloj casi daban las ocho. Me causa gracia el hecho de tener a la peliroja esperando desde las seis. Además no quiero perder la expresión de su rostro al notar que llego con su novio.

Sasuke colocó la maleta en el asiento de atrás. Y apenas subió empezó nuevamente a conducir. Al llegar a la mansión de Karin los tres se encontraban frente a la entrada junto a una camioneta doble cabina.

Baje del auto y sus rostros sorprendidos me causaron tanta gracia que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo demasiado inmenso para no reirme de ellos.

-Nos encontramos antes de que yo tomará el bus. Disculpen la demora trabaje hasta muy tarde.- Sasuke no me desmintió así que me sentí aliviada. Tampoco era como si le conviniera que el resto se enterara que durmió en mi departamento. Aún así me preocupé un poco. Como he dicho muchas veces nunca se sabe lo que él piensa.

Él viaje demoró casi media hora, me senté en la parte de atrás junto a la ventana, a mi lado estaba Karin, en él extremo Sasuke y en la parte de delante Naruto conduciendo y la peliazul a su lado. Nos detuvimos en una gasolinera, Hinata tenía ganas de ir al baño y Karin la acompañó, yo ni siquiera baje del auto. Él pelinegro dijo que iba por una cerveza.

-Naruto sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?.- él dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.-

-Por supuesto que lo sé.-

-Todo está saliendo como deseo, te tengo a ti y me he reunido con los demás, un ejemplo de lo que te digo es este viaje. No quiero que pienses sólo en mi, piensa en todos. Nos divertiremos mucho.-

El sonríe.

-Tranquila no haré llorar a Hinata.-

Me acerco a su asiento y acaricio su cabello. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me tensa un poco. Agradeci que sea Sasuke y no Karin. Recuesto mi espalda en el respaldar del asiento y el pelinegro me ofrece una cerveza. También le da una al rubio.

-Tienes ojeras Sasuke, ¿no dormiste bien? Karin está bastante fastidiada contigo aunque no lo diga, piensa que has vuelto a las andadas.-

Sasuke me observa fijamente, corto el contacto con rapidez, no puedo caer en su juego. Yo debo ser la cazadora y él la presa.

-Aunque no lo creas, ayer me porte bien, me desvele un poco viendo una película de terror y ¿sabes con quien?.-

Él rubio se gira esperando una respuesta, me alzó la botella y la bebo. Sasuke iba a decírselo.

-Olvidalo, tú aún no me dices cual es la mujer con la que le eres infiel a Hinata.-

-Si lo dices de esa manera Sakura se lo va a creer, aquí el único infiel eres tu.-

Yo le brinde una sonrisa un poco tímida. En realidad todos en el auto somos traidores Naruto engaña a Hinata conmigo, yo engaño a Naruto con Itachi y Sasuke es imposible que sea leal.

Las dos chicas llegaron, y él auto rodó nuevamente. Está vez el pelinegro iba en medio. Karin estaba bastante arrimada a él. Ella y Hinata cantaban una canción pop y ese tipo de canciones no eran de mi agrado. Aunque intentaba con todas mis fuerzas hacer parecer que la amistad seguía siendo la misma. Había momentos en que simplemente no podía. Casi todo el viaje pose mi mirada en el camino. Nunca perteneci verdaderamente a su grupo ¿Por qué buscaban acogerme nuevamente?. Les di lástima o es por pura diversión. Pues esa misma pena y ese ego los llevará a su perdición.

La entrada a la casa estaba rodeada de muchos árboles. Una vez estacionado el auto baje y aspire profundamente aquel aire puro. No se compara en nada al aire de la ciudad. Este es mucho más puro, sin olor a sustancias. Dejó que una sonrisa ilumine mi rostro. Debo fingir y es necesario hacerlo bien.

-Extrañe este lugar, de verdad lo hice.- mi pecho se oprime. Y puedo vernos a nosotros cinco jugando al escondite. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, la voz de la peliazul que nos avisaba que debíamos escondernos pronto. Yo y Sasuke escondidos encima de un ancho árbol que aún existe. Recuerdo que casi me caigo el me sostuvo con fuerza y consiguió subirme nuevamente.

Desvío mi mirada con prontitud de aquel árbol. Monstruos, jugando con los sentimientos de los demás como si ellos no fueran humanos.

-Sakura.-

Él rubio me observa con cierta preocupación al igual que los demás, exceptuando a Sasuke.

-Es este lugar.- digo.- me recuerda cuando éramos niños, una especie de melancolía.-

La peliazul me abraza.

-Vamos a nadar un rato.-

En la parte trasera de la casa existe una piscina grande. Él bañador de las tres era de dos piezas, y diferentes modelos y colores. El sol estaba haciendo su aparición así que era el momento ideal para nadar. Me lance al agua. Hace cuanto no nadaba. Antes adoraba hacerlo. Incluso en el antiguo colegio en el que estaba participaba en las competencias intercolegiales. La natación es algo como un sueño truncado. Karin y Hinata se broncean. Al menos puedo estar sola ahora ya que Sasuke y Naruto aún no hacen su aparición. Pensé que tendría un respiro, me equivoqué ambos brincaron a la piscina y consiguieron que me entrara agua por la nariz. Mierda.

-Hacemos una carrera Sakura.- dice él rubio

-Tu y yo.

-Me uno también.-

Si Sasuke, se supone que eres el mejor en natación y que nunca pude vencerte. Mentiras nunca quise vencerte Uchiha, no quería que me odies por superarte. Ahora ya no importa. Te demostrare que soy mejor.

Uno, dos, tres.

Me impulsó con fuerza y empiezo con las brazadas. Ni siquiera los observó, se que voy a ganar. Soy la mejor, siempre lo fui. Efectivamente terminó las dos vueltas y al detenerme observó que él pelinegro recién acaba de llegar y el rubio llega unos pocos centímetros después. Gane. La peliazul me observa con una sonrisa, Karin no.

-Les he ganado, alguien más quiere competir contra mi.-

La peliroja se lanza al agua.

-No te dejaré ganar.-

Sonrio, yo si Karin, por qué eso es lo que quieres y no necesito ganarme tu odio, aún no.

Uno, dos, tres.

Me impulsó nuevamente está vez no con tanta fuerza, y disminuyo la velocidad de mis de seguirla bastante cerca para que ella no se de cuenta que la estoy dejando ganar. Ella llega primero, sale del agua con rapidez y se lanza a los brazos de Sasuke.

-Gane, le gane Sasuke, venci a Sakura.-

Les brindó una sonrisa y salgo del agua.

-Ire por unas bebidas, les traigo algunas.-

Todos dicen que si menos Sasuke. Camino hacia la cocina, la casa es bastante grande no se comparan a las mansiones que ellos tienen, pero esta no se queda atrás. Supera en tamaño a mi departamento. Sacó de la nevera unas cuantas sodas. Y al girarme noto que está caminando hacia mi.

-Le dejaste ganar a Karin.-

-Claro que no Sasuke, tú lo viste ella logró vencerme.- me observa fijamente a los ojos y yo no desvío mi mirada. Mírame Üchiha, mira como tu mascota ya no te teme.

-Me vences a mi, pero dejas que Karin te gané, no es un poco estúpido lo que hiciste.-

-Puse demasiado esfuerzo en vencerte, para cuando competi con Karin me sentí cansada.-

Tome los cinco vasos y cuando iba a agarrar las botellas, él las cogió primero, estaba siendo amable, él en verdad nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderme.

En la noche el sonido de la música aturdia a mis oídos. Karin organizó un baile e invito a varios amigos cercanos creo que eran veinte o veinticinco. Nuevamente estaba rodeada de alcohol y drogas. Naruto bailaba con la peliazul y Karin se encontraba sentada junto a Sasuke prácticamente comiendole la boca. Me encuentro sentada en las escaleras que llevan a las habitaciones. Con este chico de cabello rojo y cara de bebé eran cinco los que preguntaban si quería bailar. Rechaze a todos. La primera razón no tenía ánimos de ser manoseada. La segunda estaba cansada de está clase de ambientes, tenía que vivirlo todas las noches. ¿Por qué también los fines de semana? Fui hacia la cocina y tome la primera cajetilla de cigarros que encontré y una botella de ron que iba por la mitad. Salí por la puerta trasera a la piscina.

Por lo menos aún estaba vacía. Me alze la botella y bebi un poco. El licor en serio lograba relajarme. Mi celular empezó a sonar.

-Sakura.-

-Hola Itachi.-

-¿Donde estas? Estoy en tu departamento.-

Lo que faltaba.

-Sali de viaje con mis cuatro amigos de infancia, recuerda que te hable de ellos.-

-Por que no me avisaste.-

-Pense que estarías ocupado.-

-Portate bien, nos vemos el lunes.-

-Chao Itachi

Sonrio, me doy cuenta en verdad que una sonrisa es capaz de esconder tanto dolor, me pregunto si algún día encontrare a alguien capaz de ver a través de mi falsa sonrisa. Una persona que acepte todo mi odio y mi dolor.

Itachi no es esa persona pero aún así lo sigo queriendo bastante. Prácticamente el fue el que me salvó de mis días de prostitución, desde que acepte tener una relación con él me empezó a dar dinero. Casi venía hacer lo mismo. Pero lo prefiero a él que a un hombre distinto cada noche.

Quererlo no sirve de nada, está casado y tan sólo ama mi cuerpo. Quizás ama la personalidad de su esposa y por eso no la deja. No lo sé y tampoco debe importarme.

Me siento cerca de la piscina y sumergo mis pies en al agua. Él aire es fresco, la música se escucha poco, mi vida apesta aún así jamás he pensado en suicidarme. Mi tía Tsunade no me lo permite. Morir sería condenarla a ella también. Y ella no se lo merece.

-¿Por que no entras?.- su voz es inconfundible, aún así levantó la mirada y me encuentro con sus intensos ojos negros.

-No conozco a nadie, y me siento un tanto extraña.-

Se sienta a mi lado, separados por sólo pocos centímetros.

-Recuerdas que aquí te di tu primer beso.-

¿Mi primer beso? ¿Él y yo? Busco en mi mente aquel recuerdo, lo encontré. Si mi primer beso con él cuando cumpli trece años. ¿Por que lo sigues recordando?

-Si lo recuerdo, pero eso no fue un beso Sasuke.- le digo con él único afán de lograr molestarlo.

-Estas loca.-

-Nuestros labios apenas se rosaron.-

-Claro que no, me metiste la lengua.

-Ahora tu estás loco.-

Me resulta casi imposible creerlo, la amistad, el en verdad quiere que sea la de antes. La manera con la que me habla es la misma que en el pasado. Pero de que amistad hablo. Esa amistad era falsa nunca existió.

-Lo digo en serio.-

La llegada del peliroja lo hace regresar a su expresión sería.

-Karin, Sasuke está diciéndome lo mucho que te quiere.-

Me mira incredula.

-Ok, no pero dice que eres buena besando.-

Ella sonríe y se sienta junto a él.

-¿De verdad?

-No hace nada más que hablar de ti, creo que has descongelado su frío corazón de hielo.-

Karin lo observa con una sonrisa y él no me desmiente.

-No imaginaba que me querías tanto.-

-Entrare un rato.-

Camino lejos de ellos entró a la casa y noto que él rubio sube las escaleras cargando a la Hyuga bastante ebria. Los sigo. Entran a la habitación y entro tras ellos, ninguno se ha dado cuenta. Él la recuesta en la cama y ella se gira mientras balbucea unas cuantas cosas que no logró entender. Sus ojos se cierran enseguida.

Él rubio se aleja de la cama y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Sujeta mi mano y salimos de la habitación.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?.- lo interrogo.

-Esperaba que preguntaras.-

Entramos a la habitación que la peliroja me dio en la tarde. Cerré la puerta con seguro. Y enseguida mis labios se unieron a los suyos. Acaricie su cabello rubio, y lo uni más a mi. No pienso en nada. Para que hacerlo. Llegamos hasta la cama, él se sienta y yo me colocó encíma, los besos y las caricias continúan.

Remordimiento, no, no es lo que siento. Tristeza, no eso tampoco. Felicidad por lograr que él chico que ama Hinata este conmigo, si eso es lo que precisamente siento.

...

**Sakura es muy malvada no creen? A que se debe la actitud de Sasuke? La seguirán queriendo cómo a una mascota? Por qué Sasuke aún seguía recordando ese beso? Hinata se embriago por qué sospecha que Naruto la engaña? Sakura conocerá a la esposa de Itachi? Sasuke se enterara que Sakura es la amante de su hermano? **

**Estás y muchas preguntas más se resolverán a lo largo de la historia **

**Sigan leyendo y muchos arigatos por sus comentarios. **


	5. Chapter 5

5)

Mis ojos se abren lentamente, su brazo descansa en mi abdomen y al observar su rostro me doy cuenta que está despierto.

Lo abrazo y acaricio su abdomen, me observa con una sonrisa. Aprovechando que los demás aún duermen, se marcha no sin antes besar mi frente. Al ver la puerta cerrada, me siento y escondo mi rostro entre mis rodillas, algunas carcajadas silenciosas se hacen presentes. No me arrepiento de nada.

En el comedor sólo estamos el rubio, Sasuke y yo las otras dos aún no despiertan. La empleada nos sirvió, unas tostadas frescas, frutas picadas, yogurt y entre otras cosas más, luego se retiró a la cocina.

-Hinata ¿Esta bien?.- pregunta el pelinegro.

-Ayer bebio mucho, es probable que le duela la cabeza.-

Mi mirada se encontró unos segundos con el rubio y me brinda una sonrisa, se la devolvi. Lo que hizo después me admiro un poco, con el tenedor tomó una fresa y me la ofreció. Abrí mi boca y tome la fresa entre mis labios. Sentía la mirada del Üchiha fija en mi, la amistad de antes ¿no? Es lo que exactamente hago.

Él Üchiha se retiró de la mesa y cuando vi que subió las escaleras, coloque mis manos en la cabeza del rubio y lo uni a mi apoderandome de sus labios. El beso es profundo e intenso. Me separó de él.

-Esto de fingir no amarte se está haciendo más complicado.- dice y nuestros labios vuelven a unirse. Me separo, aún no es tiempo de ser descubierta, necesito ganarme su confianza, que crean ciegamente en mi, que piensen que soy inofensiva e ingenua y luego clavarles el puñal por la espalda.

-Si, a mi también me resulta complicado.-

Llevó a mi boca el vaso con jugo de naranja, y la voz de la peliazul hace volver la mirada del rubio a su plato.

-Buenos días.- dice y se sienta junto a él, respondo con una sonrisa, él la saluda sin siquiera observarla.

-¿Dormiste bien?.- preguntó fingiendo preocupación.

-Si, ayer bebi mucho, no estoy acostumbrada y supongo que me afectó. ¿Donde dormiste Naruto?

-En la habitacion de a lado.-

Noto en ella una mirada de tristeza, y me alegro internamente. ¿Que se siente Hinata? ¿Te gusta sentir esa clase de dolor? Y sus palabras llegan a mi mente.

_Sasuke no quiero que ella siga en el grupo, no lo soporto, finge no hacer nada pero me esta quitando lo que quiero, esto ya no está siendo divertido._

-¿Quieres pasear un rato cerca del río?.- le preguntó y ella muestra una sonrisa.

-Si, le diré a Karin que nos acompañe.-

...

Caminamos las tres junto a la orilla, él río es extremadamente inmenso y su agua se nota bastante limpia y cristalina, no hay sol pero ansio sumergerme en el agua.

-Entonces ¿Cuando nos presentaras a tu chico?.-

Esa pregunta me hizo brindarles nuevamente mi atención.

-No lo sé, trabaja en una empresa en la que es el presidente, así que casi siempre pasa muy ocupado.-

Sus rostros tienen una expresión de duda.

-¿Cuantos años tiene?.-

-Veinticuatro.-

Karin coloca su mano en mi hombro y su rostro se dislumbra con una gran sonrisa.

-No lo puedo creer, siempre pensé que te gusto Sasuke, pero ahora estás con una persona mayor que tu, seguramente van bastante en serio.-

No Karin soy sólo la segunda, por cierto es el hermano de Sasuke.

-Bueno lo de Sasuke quedó en el pasado, y pues lo de ir en serio, en realidad si es así llevamos un año juntos.-

Hinata se une a la conversación.

-¿Como se llama?

Trago saliva.

-Kakashi.- mencionó él nombre de uno de mis antiguos clientes, que sabía perfectamente que si era necesario conseguiria hacerlo pasar por mi novio.-Ahora iré a nadar, conversamos después.- camine hacia el río hasta que mi cuerpo se sumergio completamente. Antes me saque el vestido negro que llevaba. Este lugar me tranquiliza.- El agua no está tan fría. Vengan.- las llame hipocritamente. Lo que menos deseaba era tenerlas a mi lado.

-Nosotros regresaremos a la casa, Hinata se siente un poco mal.-

-Ok, iré pronto.-

Me quedé por un buen rato flotando, observando el panorama, las nubes y el cielo, los colores opacados me gustan. Cerré mis ojos y me hundi aguantando la respiración, abrí mís ojos. Habían algunas piedras muy pequeñas de colores bastantes lindos, aparte habían algunos pescados negros. Si pudiera congelar el momento lo haría. Alejarme de todo. Del ayer, del hoy, del mañana. Siento como el aire me empieza a faltar pero no deseo salir. No quiero.

Mi cuerpo empieza a competir con mi mente haciendo esfuerzos por salir. Pero el poder de mi mente es mucho mayor y sigo quieta. Se que han pasado minutos. Es hora de salir. Y cuando estoy a punto de élevarme, siento sus frías manos sujetándome y me saca a la superficie. Respiro normalmente, ya lo he echo mucha veces en las piscinas o en cualquier lugar donde hubiera bastante agua. Aquella sensación me hacia sentir que no estaba muerta. Lo observo, esta sin camiseta, su pecho apegado al mío y puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón apresurados, su respiración si está agitada, su pantalón jean está completamente mojado y una de sus manos aún se encuentra en mi brazo y la otra aferrada a mi espalda. Sus ojos negros me miran con tristeza.

-Estas loca.-

-No lo estoy. Estaba jugando.-

Se da cuenta de la posición en la que estamos y se separa de mi.

-Un juego, pensé que moririas.-

-¿Quieres que no muera?

Su mirada fría y arrogante se posa en mi. Lo noto enojado.

-Vine a buscarte por qué ya vamos a regresar.-

Se queda esperando. Y salgo del agua. Disimuladamente recorre mi cuerpo con su mirada pero logró notarlo. Me colocó el vestido y agarró su camiseta que está un poco lejos de él. Me acerco y se la ofrezco.

-Disculpa como estaba sola lo hice, no creí que sería vista, no trataba de ahogarme.-

Su rostro se apacigua un poco y toma la camiseta.

-Le diremos a los chicos que me estaba ahogando y tu me salvaste.-

-Por que mientes.-

-No quiero preocuparlos, además estas mojado por intentar salvarme ¿no?.-

-No me refiero sólo a esto, tus mentiras, tú actitud, tú sonrisa falsa, ¿que te sucedió Sakura?

-Miento por qué no quiero que nadie me odie, mi actitud, sigo siendo lo misma y mi sonrisa falsa, e tenido una vida dura ¿sabes?.-

Aceleró mis pasos, no quiero escucharlo, no quiero. Su mano atrapa mi brazo y me gira.

-Duele.- susurro y dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Es esto o ser descubierta por él. Ahora me queda esperar que no se de cuenta que mis lágrimas también son falsas. Su agarre se suaviza y empieza a caminar.

-Lo siento.- lo escucho decir y comprendo que mi llanto tuvo efecto en él.

...

Con mi vista en los árboles que se van quedando atrás no pongo atención alguna en sus palabras, los recuerdos llegan y aunque intentó alejarlos no puedo. La velocidad del auto disminuye un poco, desearía que fuera más rápido.

_-Tengo miedo.- la escucho susurrar, encendi la luz, yo también sentía miedo, llovía con intensidad y los truenos no dejaban de escucharse. Me acerque a ella estaba sentada en el suelo, por sus mejillas se deslizaban gruesas lágrimas. La abraze con fuerza, acaricie su cabello azul que en esa época era corto no le llegaba más abajo de los hombros._

_-Tranquila Hinata pronto pasará.- Poco a poco deja de temblar y sus sollozos dejan de escucharse. _

_Siempre fui la más amable, la más feliz, la más sonriente, la más ingenua y la más fuerte internamente. Era sincera y creía en ellos ciegamente. Nunca les menti, nunca los odie, nunca sentí envidia. Aún así ellos me demostraron que la confianza no se la puede dar a cualquiera, que la maldad existe y que los mismos niños que me sonreian eran mis verdugos._

Apreto mi puño con fuerza. No lo merecía, yo no merecía aquellas palabras, su traición, su odio, jamás lo mereci. Él lugar va quedando atrás, a lo lejos puedo ver una niña de cabello rosa llorando. ¿Soy yo? No llores, no lo hagas.

-Sakura...Sakura.- siento su mano posarse en mi hombro y la alejo con enojo. Le brindó una mirada llena de rencor y su rostro lleno de sorpresa me devuelve a la realidad.

-Disculpa.- digo, los ojos color perla de Hinata me observan fijamente, Karin y Sasuke van a delante no se percatan de nada.- Yo por un momento me quede sumida en mis pensamientos, no se que me ocurrió.- se relaja un poco.

-Debes estar cansada.- mencionó el rubio que iba cerca a la ventana.- no fue para tanto.-

Yo asenti nerviosamente. No estaba logrando controlarme y no hacerlo esta mal. Sujeto la mano de Hinata y le dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Me perdonas?.- ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Sabes que te quiero Sakura.-

Mentirosa, todos lo son.

...

Apenas llegue a mi departamento, camine hacia mi habitación, busque entre los cajones de ropa y encontré aquella foto donde los cinco estábamos posando luego de haber jugado fútbol, mujeres contra hombres teníamos diez años. Hinata se encuentra en medio del rubio y la peliroja, a lado de Karin se encuentra Sasuke yo estoy subida en la espalda del pelinegro haciendo una señal de victoria. ¿Por que? ¿Por que? De mis ojos se derraman lágrimas, estoy sola, completamente sola y la soledad duele, duele mucho.

_La pelota playera cruzando de mano en mano, las carcajadas que no dejaban de escucharse éramos los cinco jugando cualquier cosa que se nos ocurría, corriendo alegres, contando mis secretos, mis tristezas, los quería a todos, a Sasuke lo amaba. _

_-Sasuke.- pronuncie y de un brinco me subí a su espalda._

_-Has engordado Sakura.-_

_Me preocupo, tenía catorce años y había estado haciendo una dieta, era imposible haber subido de peso._

_-Mientes.- mencioné y me baje de él no sin antes despeinar su cabello._

_-Mañana iremos al parque de diversiones ¿Vienes?_

_-No puedo debo estudiar para una lección.-_

_Me levanté del suelo, mis manos se ensuciaron de tierra, deseaba sorprenderlos por eso corrí casi todo el camino al parque de diversiones, cuando al fin llegue los encontré sentados a los tres en una banca y Sasuke estaba frente a ellos. Ninguno se percato de mi presencia así que me escondi detras de los arbustos que quedaban tras aquella banca. Iba a brincar y lanzar un grito para asustarlos. Pero en vez de eso cubri mi boca con mis manos mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que pensaban de mi._

_-¿Invitaste a Sakura?.- pregunta el rubio._

_-Lo hice pero me alegro que no haya venido. Es una molestia, me estoy cansando de ella, me da vergüenza el tener que caminar junto a Sakura. Su olor de pobre me repugna.-_

_-Sasuke ella, sólo deja que siga siendo nuestro juguete._

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-No, tú siempre lo dices es pobre y sólo debemos seguir fingiendo ser sus amigos, creo que me cae bien es todo.-_

_-Sasuke no quiero que ella siga en el grupo, no lo soporto, finge no hacer nada pero me esta quitando lo que quiero, esto ya no está siendo divertido.- la voz tímida de la peliazul se convirtió en una melodía cargada de rencor._

_-Debería ser una actriz, fingir frente a ella es tan fácil, me alegro haberle regalado ropa estos últimos años así no debo forzarme a decir que esa ropa ridícula es linda.- reconocí la voz de la peliroja, a pesar de que ella tenía sus defectos, en esos años jamás la miré mal o le sonrei falsamente._

_Las lágrimas caían una tras otra y lo único que pude hacer fue cubrir con fuerza mi boca para que mis gritos de frustración y dolor no salieran._

_-Han visto como ni siquiera finge bien, le gusta cuando le regalamos ropa o cosas, cree que no nos damos cuenta que nos sigue por nuestro dinero.-_

_-Incluso a ti Sasuke, a veces siento que estas a punto de caer en su estúpido juego.- la peliroja soltó una carcajada._

_-No te imaginas el esfuerzo que hago para soportarla, creo que al que le gusta es al dobe.-_

_-Solo siento pena por ella.-_

_-¿Una especie de lástima?_

_-Si, lástima.-_

_-Mientras siga siendo como una empleada personal, no tengo problema por qué siga a nuestro lado ¿ustedes? ¿Que dices Hinata?_

_-Como quieran.-_

_Salí sigilosamente de los arbustos, y no me deje observar por ellos. Ya no quería escuchar más, ellos no eran personas desconocidas pero lo parecían. Siete años que creía era una amistad verdadera, nunca existió. Me mintieron y realizaban reuniones a mis espaldas para reírse de lo patetica que era. ¿Por ser pobre? Les ayudaba hacer las tareas, cocinaba cuando tenían hambre, los hacia reír cuando estaban tristes, los acompañaba cuando me necesitaban. Nunca me importó el dinero. Fui muy ingenua. Si. Por qué los quería y confiaba en ellos._

**Los recuerdos me aturden, sus palabras siguen dejándome una horrible opresión en mi pecho. No puedo perdonarlos, no lo haré.**

**Un mes después**

La peliroja se encuentra en los vestidores, sigo escogiendo un poco más de blusas para que se pruebe, conozco bien sus gustos. Me acerqué y levante la cortina.

-Ten, aquí hay más.-

Ella las tomó y salí a sentarme en un sofá. Logre ganarme la confianza de la peliroja y ahora me trataba como su mano derecha dejando atrás a Hinata. La relación entre Naruto y yo no cambiaba. Itachi por ahora se encontraba en un viaje de negocios y regresaba en una semana. Sasuke poco a poco iba creyendo todas mis mentiras. Y Hinata ahora que había sido abandonada por su mejor amiga Karin, y las cosas con Naruto no iban bien, caía lentamente en un estado de depresión. Del que nadie parecía darse cuenta.

Salimos del almacén y como siempre lo hacia, la que lleva todas las bolsas soy yo. Abrio la cajuela e introduje las cosas. Me senté en el asiento de copiloto. Ella empezó a conducir.

-No iremos a ver a Hinata.-

-Creo que dijo que tiene que estudiar, ¿Iremos a bailar hoy?

-He faltado ya dos días en esta semana al trabajo por culpa de las fiestas, ¿Que te parece venir a convalecientes?

-Bueno la última vez que fui me divertí bastante.-

...

Entre al departamento, comenzaba a acostumbrarme a las mentiras, a tener que actuar y soportarlos. Hasta ahora e tratado de ser para todos la ciega Sakura que sería capaz de perder un brazo o una pierna por ellos. Las personas que se supone quiero. Por eso se arriman en mi y me muestran sentimientos y secretos por qué saben que jamás los delatare. Posiblemente los papeles se han intercambiado. Ahora yo miento y ellos dicen la verdad. Lo que haré después sólo será un pago justo.

Me recuesto en el sofá, dentro de una semana conseguire graduarme y eso significa que pronto empezará un nuevo año. Debo ser rápida, precisa y más inteligente que ellos.

La música retumba con fuerza en los parlantes mi uniforme sigue siendo igual sólo que ahora cambió aún color azul oscuro. Este mes he sido muy feliz.

-¿Para que necesitas tantos?.- pregunta la rubia.- ¿Estas consumiendolas?.-

-No.- mencionó cerrando mi bolso.- son para una amiga, está deprimida, intentaré animarla.-

-Animarla con drogas.-

-¿Que tiene de malo?

-Mucho Sakura.- abre mi bolso y saca uno de los pequeños sobres.- Esto Sakura te vuelve adicto desde el primer consumo.- le arrancho de las manos el sobre y cierro nuevamente el bolso.-

-No fastidies Ino, no me meto en tu vida, tú tampoco interfieras en la mía.-

Salgo de los vestidores golpeando la puerta con enojo.

-Sakura.- la voz de Orochimaru me detiene.- te está buscando una peliroja.-

-Voy.-

Camino hacia la barra y hay se encuentra ella bebiendo un cóctel.

-Sakura, vamos a bailar.-

-Sabes que estoy trabajando, debiste venir con Sasuke.-

-El ha estado raro últimamente, creo que me está engañando.-

-Por que no le haces lo mismo.- en su rostro se dibuja pronto un sonrisa.-Somos jóvenes Karin, si él no te es fiel, no deberías amargarte sólo desquitate.-

-¿Hablas en serio?.-

-Vamos Karin, mientras él no se entere todo estará bien.-

Veo su rostro lleno de duda, y se bebe todo él cóctel en una sola alzada.

-Lo haré, si tu también engañas al tuyo.-

Colocó una mano en su hombro y dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Invita a dos chicos atractivos, me avisas cuando lleguen.-

Tome la charol con las bebidas y fui a servirlas.

Karin es bastante manipulable ahora debido a que ella ama los bailes, beber y disfrutar su vida, algo que con Sasuke sólo podía hacerlo de vez en cuando para no asfixiarlo y eso de salir con Hinata bueno ella sólo vivía para tratar de agradar al rubio y respecto a sus otras amistades pues sus antiguas amigas dejaron de serlo cuando noto que se querían meterle por los ojos al Uchiha. Por eso yo era como su medio de diversión, al tener novio y con mi completo desinterés hacia Sasuke yo no representaba una amenaza. Eran mis conclusiones, lo que yo había deducido aún así siempre me mantenía alerta a cualquier reacción rara en ella. Después de todo fingieron tan bien cuando eran niños que, que les impedía hacerlo ahora. Es un juego bastante difícil pero lo importante es está vez no ser la perdedora

Regreso a la barra y ella me ofrece un vaso de vodka.

-Estan por llegar.-

-Bien, iré a cambiarme.-

-¿Que hay de tu trabajo?

-Pedire permiso.-

En los vestidores me pongo un vestido informal que compre con la tarjeta de crédito de Itachi que aún no me quitaba, guarde él uniforme dentro de un cajón y tome mi bolso. Al salir me encontré con Orochimaru.

-Sientete agradecida de que seas mi consentida, y te deje hacer lo que quieras.-

-Lo estoy.-

Camino alejandome, si, ahora podía hacer lo que quiera en convalecientes, y se que esto pronto me resultaría bastante caro.

...

Karin invito a dos chicos a uno de ellos ya lo conocía Suigetsu y el otro es un pelinegro su nombre es Sai y posee una falsa sonrisa igual a la mía. Bailamos y bebimos en convalecientes, la peliroja esta bastante arrimada al peliceleste cosa que logró asombrarme un poco, ya que se supone que en nuestro primer encuentro Suigetsu me dejó claro que Karin no le parecía agradable, pero hay se encontraba él cayendo completamente en sus coqueteos. Él sobrante es Sai, joven, atractivo y bastante serío e indiferente. Cosa que no se porque pero me agrada. No comprendo mi adicción hacia los hombres fríos y arrogantes, ellos simplemente me encantan.

Me empecé a sentír mareada y con una oleada de calor recorrer mi cuerpo. Los bailes con Sai realmente me excitaban, se movía bien y su cuerpo refregandose contra el mío me hacia desearlo, se que el se encontraba en mi misma situación sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de mi vestido y realmente todo esto me estaba gustando.

-Vamos a mi casa.- susurra cerca de mi oído.

Me gire hacia él y bese sus labios.

-Debemos llevarlos a ellos también, ¿aún puedes conducir?.-

-Si aún estoy sobrio.-

Lo tomé de la mano y lo conduje hacia la mesa, Karin y el peliceleste se fundian en un fogozo beso.

-Karin.- toque su espalda obteniendo su atención.- Nos vamos.-

Se levantó y el peliceleste la sujeto de la cintura, conduciendola a la salida.

...

Sai seguramente era millonario, y es que su casa no era una casa, era una enorme mansión que parecia un castillo. Y para que nos haya traído a este lugar significaba que o vivía sólo o sus padres eran de aquellos que les gustaba dejar a sus hijos únicamente con las sirvientas. Era el caso de mis cuatro examigos Hinata, Sasuke, Karin aunque en el caso de Naruto pasaba sólo por qué sus padres murieron.

-Puedes tomar cualquier habitación.- le mencionó al peliceleste. La peliroja me guiño un ojo y yo sólo le sonrei.

Sai me agarró de la mano casi jalandome hacia las escaleras. A penas subimos abrió la puerta de su habitación y me estampo contra la pared atrapando mis labios inmediatamente. Pase mis manos por alrededor de su cuello e intensifique más el beso, sus manos recorrían mi trasero por debajo del vestido. Me mordió el labio sin ninguna delicadeza y en ese momento trate de alejarlo, no lo logre. Él sabor a sangre se mezcla entre nuestras salivas. Me costo sólo pocos segundos para darme cuenta que a él le gustaba el sexo rudo. Y ahora ya no podía retroceder. Ingreso dos de sus dedos en mi interior mientras sujetaba con fuerza mi cabello.

Sólo pude gemir, y a pesar del dolor me seguía excitando como una completa desquiciada, es probable que la vida que tuve me hizo está clase de persona acostumbrada al odio, al sexo por dinero, a la soledad, a las mentiras, al engaño, ya no había algo que causará dolor en mi corazón o algo que me asustara. No siento miedo.

Me estaba faltando el aire aún así no sacaba mi cabeza del jacuzzi de verdad me encantaba hacer esto. ¿me preguntó que se sentira tener un orgasmo con ansiosos deseos de aire? Finalmente sacó mi cabeza a flote, tengo moretones en casi todo el cuerpo, mis antebrazos, mis muslos, e incluso mis piernas siguen doliendo. Me levantó completamente desnuda y camino hacia el grande espejo donde se puede observar el cuerpo completo. Incluso mi labio está partido. Sonrio,el sexo fue bueno. Cogo el florero que está cerca y lo arrojó contra el vidrio que se se cuartea con rapidez.

Maldita Sakura ¿En que te has convertido? ¿Por qué dejas que te hagan esto? Pude defenderme pero no quise hacerlo. Cierro mis ojos, un vidrio a brincado a mi pierna y me causa dolor. La sangre se derrama.

La puerta del baño se abre y me observa sorprendido.

-Tuve un ataque de ira, disculpa.-

Camine despacio sin pisar los vidrios y agarre una toalla.

-Lo siento, pensé que lo estabas disfrutando.-

-Tranquilo, no es tu culpa.-

Salí del baño y el cerro la puerta, me coloqué el vestido y luego agarré las demás prendas de la cama y me las puse.

Observe mi reloj casi las cinco de la mañana.

-Te iré a dejar donde vives.-

-No hace falta.-

Salí de su habitación y baje las escaleras Karin estaba sentada en el sofá colocandose la blusa. Al observarme note que estaba un poco arrepentida.

-Nos vamos.-

Asenti, tomamos un taxi y en el camino le conté lo brusco que fue su amigo, ella dijo que él no era al que había invitado, sino que la otra persona no había podido venir y Suigetsu lo invito a él que era su amigo de infancia y recién hace tres días había llegado del extranjero. Al llegar a mi departamento, iba a cruzar al ascensor cuando la recepcionista me llamo.

-Esé chico ha estado esperando desde ayer.- me gire un poco, y me encontré con quien menos esperaba. Sasuke Uchiha sentado en un sofá en la sala de espera. Me acerqué a él y lo movi un poco.

-Vamos.- me siguió en silencio y entramos juntos al ascensor.

-¿Que sucedió?.- pregunta sín mirarme.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tu, pensé que saldriamos ayer.- lo miró un tanto incrédula y lo recuerdo.

_Hace cuatro noches el llegó a convalecientes._

_-¿Por que cuando vienes nunca traes a Karin?_

_-Ella, suele estar ocupada.- yo sonrio_

_- eres un mentiroso.-_

_-Estas libre en cuatro días, iré a tu departamento a ver una película.-_

_-Si, es probable.-_

-No saldriamos veriamos una película, no pensé que hablabas en serio. Debiste haberte ido.

-No pude.-

-No entiendo.-

-Yo tampoco.-

Entramos al departamento y lo primero que quiero hacer es cambiarme la ropa. Él se sienta en el sofá.

-Voy a ducharme, espera.-

Trato de asimilar todo, Sasuke estuvo esperando desde ayer, debe sentirse muy sólo o no aguanta que yo no me haya lanzado a sus brazos pidiendo sexo. Lo más real me resulta lo segundo.

Me pongo ropa cómoda que me sirva para cubrir mis moretones y me siento junto a él.

-Tengo sueño ¿Tu no?.- lo interrogo

-No dormí mucho estaba bastante incómodo en él sofá..-

-Ven.- le doy unas palmadas a mis piernas y el recuesta su cabeza acostandose completamente en el largo sofá. Acaricio lentamente su cabello negro.

-Sakura, estos tres años me hiciste falta.-

No creere tus cinicas palabras.

-Si, yo también los extrañe a todos.-

Sus ojos se cierran y deja de hablar, recuesto mi cabeza en él respaldar del sofá y dejó que mis ojos se cierren. Se que mi corazón se sentiría más aliviado si me pidieran perdón, ninguno lo hace, ninguno se arrepiente.

..**...**

**¿Que tal el capítulo le gusto? Si hay 5 comentarios mañana mismo conti.**

**Siento pena por Sakura, esperemos no se pierda completamente. Y Sasuke ¿en verdad extraño a Sakura?**

**Ustedes que dicen.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews como dicen por hay, mientras más comentarios más rápido actualización.**


	6. Chapter 6

6)

Al abrir mis ojos lo encuentro a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Le regalo una sonrisa y su expresión sería no cambia.

-¿Que te paso en el labio?.-

No puedo evitar no admirarme por su pregunta, y como estaba totalmente desprevenida no sabía que responder.

-Nada, me debí haber golpeado con algo.-

Se que no me creyó aún así se separó de mi y se acomodó en el sofá. En el momento que me levanté un intenso dolor en mis piernas me obligaron volver a sentarme.

-¿Estas bien?.-

-Si, me acaba de dar un calambre.-

-Faltaras al instituto.- miró el reloj en mi muñeca , diez de la mañana.

-No puedo aparecerme a estás horas no me dejarán entrar.-

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Si sería bueno que tal si invitamos a Karin.-

-Me refiero a tu y yo solos, sin Karin, Hinata y Naruto.-

Maldito Üchiha ¿Que es lo que tramas?

-Bien ¿Donde iremos?.-

-Al parque de diversiones, al que no pudiste ir aquella vez por qué tenías que estudiar.-

Lleve una mano a mi frente, ¿Por que ese preciso lugar? Tanto me odias Uchiha.

-Listo, iré a cambiarme y tu también deberías hacerlo.-

-Te paso a recoger en una hora.-

Sólo asenti y deje de observarlo, luego sólo escuché él sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. No iré a ese maldito lugar Uchiha y tampoco saldré contigo. No lo haré.

Me bañé con rapidez, y también me cambie con bastante prisa un pantalón jean y una blusa manga larga. Ni siquiera comí y salí del departamento marque su número en mi celular.

-Sasuke.-

-Dime.-

-No puedo salir contigo hoy, será otro día.-

-¿Por que?

-Ha venido mi novio y me invito a salir, lo siento.-

El ascensor se abre y camino hacia la salida. Hago inmediatamente plantar un taxi. Escuche el sonido de cuando cortan la llamada y guarde el celular en mi cartera. No caere en tu juego Sasuke.

...

Ella sigue igual, ninguna mejoría, y ningún cambio. Peino su cabello rubio bastante despacio.

-Debes despertar para que mis sacrificios hayan valido la pena. Debes hacer eso por mi.-

Lo digo pero las esperanzas se pierden, ya falta poco para que se cumplan cuatro años y aún nada.

Sujeto su mano y beso su frente.

-Tia, esperare por ti, lo prometo.-

Salgo de esa habitación es tarde, no quiero ir a la playa por qué ya no quiero recordar a la verdadera Sakura, cuando cumpla mi venganza, volveré a caminar por aquella arena. Hasta entonces no podré volver.

Junto mi cabeza a la ventana del taxi, esa pequeñita ciudad se va quedando detrás rápidamente.

...

Me siento en la barra y bebo un vaso de agua, hoy sin duda no es una buena noche para beber.

-Sakura, encargate.- la rubia me entrega una nota con varios pedidos. Me dirijo a las mesas con las bebidas.

Uno de ellos es pelirojo y el otro rubio

- ¿Nos recuerdas?.-

-Eres al que arroje bebida en su cara.-

Me observaron serios.

-¿Desde cuando eres la amante de Itachi?

-No me apetece responder, disfruten sus bebidas.-

Me gire con la intención de empezar a caminar, pero lo que dijeron logro obtener mi atención.

-Sabes que su esposa está tratando de dar contigo.-

-¿Me está buscando?

-Asi es, siéntate y te contaremos los detalles.-

Bien, veremos que tan buena es la información. Me senté junto al rubio.

-Nosotros trabajamos para Itachi, somos accionistas en su empresa, por lo tanto somos algo así como socios, nos llevamos bien, y nos metimos contigo sin saber que le pertenecías. Él es Sasori.- él nombrado es el pelirojo levanto su vaso.- Y yo soy Deidara. En fin, Konan la esposa también trabajaba en la empresa por eso la conocimos, él gran problema es que desde que se embarazo anda como más histérica incluso contrató detectives privados para seguir a su marido, esto es reciente así que ella aún no debe saber que tu eres la amante de Itachi.-

-¿Konan Hyuga?.- pregunté, recordando con rapidez a la hermana mayor de Hinata.

-La misma.-

Trague saliva, recordé a su padre mirarme con asco y echandome a la calle. Es una Hyuga hija de aquel ser despreciable que pudriendose en dinero no quizo ofrecerme trabajo. Que bueno era el destino conmigo, creo que en verdad alguien celestial me está ayudando para acabar con todos aquellos que me arrojaron a un profundo abismo.

-Trata de tener cuidado, dicelo a Itachi, está molesto con nosotros desde aquella vez en la que te golpee.-

-Yo se lo diré, gracias.- me levanté, no pude evitar que una amplia sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Las emociones de melancolía que sentí pronto desaparecían, y le daban lugar a un sentimiento de satisfacción y felicidad. Tenía a Naruto el novio de la hermanita menor y a Itachi el esposo de la hermana mayor.

Una vez entre a los vestidores una sonora carcajada salió de mi boca. Si, era tiempo de visitar a los Hyuga.

...

La semana de exámenes estaban empezando, él primer examen era anatomía. Mi materia favorita, ayer leí el libro antes de dormir y luego en la mañana, la mayoría de preguntas las recordaba. Termine y salí del salón. Me senté en un escalón de las canchas de fútbol, los de primer curso estaban jugando. Él celular empezó a sonar.

-Sakura, esperare fuera de tu instituto con Hinata quiere hablar contigo.-

-Me has tenido bastante olvidada Naruto.-

-Lo se, es por la graduación, además Hinata últimamente anda muy deprimida.-

-Ya veo, seguramente por eso quiere hablar conmigo.-

-Sabes que te amo.-

-Lo se.-

Di tres exámenes más, y las clases terminaron temprano decidi ir a la biblioteca a estudiar lo de mañana. Ino seguía evitandome supongo que empezaba a darse cuenta la clase de persona podrida que soy. Hay muchas cosas llenando mi mente y varias de las que aún no estoy muy segura. Abro el bolsillo de mi mochila y los pequeños sobres son lo primero que observó.

No está mal, no es como si fuera a obligarla, nosotros somos dueños de nuestros actos, yo la pongo a su alcance y ella tomará la decisión, aceptar o rechazar. Ahora sólo debo tener un buen plan para no involucrarme.

-Sakura.-

Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Ino, pensé que seguías molesta.-

-Si, lo estaba pensé que eras tu la que consumías esas cosas, se que no, sigues siendo la misma. Lo siento.

-No importa cerda.-

Estudiamos en silencio. Ino no es mi mejor amiga, tampoco la considero una amiga. Es más como una compañera de trabajo y de aula. Sus opiniones no causan efectos en mi. Y como lo dije anteriormente deje de considerar a los demás amigos cuando los que lo fueron me clavaron un puñal en la espalda. Si, se que todos no son iguales, que existirán amigos que son verdaderos. Pero no me hacen falta. No los quiero. La soledad fastidia pero es mejor a tener más de una conciencia diciéndote lo que está bien y lo que no. Sólo quiero a mis padres y a mi tía. El resto simplemente no debe existir para mi.

Ya es la hora de salida, le doy un golpe en la espalda a Ino antes de irme y le digo un "nos vemos"

Frente a la puerta de salida el auto del rubio se encuentra estacionado. Saludo a Hinata y Naruto me subo en los asientos traseros,

-Pense que me olvidaron, no los he visto una semana.-

-Estamos a punto de graduarnos Sakura y al estar en el mismo colegio y conocernos desde niños nuestros padres planean una gran fiesta para los cuatro.-

Yo sonrio.- Si, es grandioso ¿me invitaran?.-

Él rubio empezó a conducir.

-Sabes que si.- me hizo agarrar un sobre.- No debes faltar.-

-Sabes que no lo haré, asistirá toda tu familia.-

-Bueno mi primo Neji hará todo lo posible por venir del extranjero.-

-No conocí a tu primo.-

-Tampoco a mi hermana, pero recuerdas que te hablaba mucho de ella.-

-Si lo recuerdo.-

-Ahora la conocerás y al hermano de Sasuke también.-

-Si, Naruto me dijo que se casó.-

-Con mi hermana.-

Fingi sorpresa.

-Como pudiste guardarte un detalle tan importante Naruto.-

Lo note nervioso y paso una mano por su cabello, Hinata cambio pronto el tema, cosa que me pareció bastante intrigante.

-¿Iras donde tus padres cuando te gradues o ellos vendrán a verte?

-Yo iré donde ellos, haremos una pequeña cena en familia.-

-Entonces nosotros te prepararemos algo a tu regreso.-

Se detuvieron frente a mi departamento y me despedí de ellos.

-Gracias por traerme.-

Hinata agito su mano y se alejaron. Estuve tentada a arrugar el sobre pero recordé que era necesario para entrar. La actitud de Naruto me parece bastante extraña, por que no me dijo lo de Itachi con la hermana de Hinata, no era un detalle como para pasar por alto. Si el no lo dijo es por qué no quería. Está escondiendo algo lo se.

Subí al ascensor, sin querer debía volver a repasar todos mis planes, esos cuatro eran demasiado impredecibles.

Escuche el sonido de mensaje y lleve mi celular a mis manos.

**Sakura, hoy Sai irá a buscarte a convalecientes me lo dijo Suigetsu mencionó también que tengas cuidado, yo iré también, ahora no puedo llamarte por qué estoy muy ocupada, nos vemos en la noche. **

**Karin**

Lo que faltaba. Golpee con furia la pared, por eso es difícil involucrarse con la gente.

...

Efectivamente él pelinegro llegó a convalecientes, yo terminaba de servir unas cuantas bebidas, cuando sujeto mi brazo y me condujo a la salida del lugar.

-Sueltame.- le grite con furia y utilize todas mis fuerzas para que soltara mi mano.- Estas loco ¿Que diablos te pasa?

-Quiero hacerte mía.-

Sus ojos negros completamente opacados y tristes, me recordaron a como se ven mis ojos cuando me miro al espejo. Él era como yo. No Sakura no caigas.

-Alejate, no se volverá a repetir.-

-Pagare por ti, si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré.-

Su mano alcanzó mi cabeza y me unió a sus labios. Intenté separarlo pero no lo logre. Su lengua se introdujo pronto en mi boca y sus manos bajaron de mi cabeza a mi cintura. No te quiero, sólo me das pena.

-Sakura.-

Aquella voz, por qué siempre aparecía de cualquier lado, ¿Por que? Sai se alejó de mi y sostuvo mi brazo, me gire un poco para confirmar mis sospechas. Sasuke.

-¿El es tu novio?

Que debía responder.

-No, es sólo.-

-Vamonos.- la mano de Sai apretaba mi brazo con fuerza.

-Espera, no me puedo ir contigo.-

-Es por él.- mencionó refiriéndose al Üchiha

-No.- aflojo mi brazo y se dirigió a Sasuke que seguía en el mismo lugar, levantó su puño para golpearlo pero Sasuke lo detuvo con un golpe en el estómago. Se levanto con furia y está vez si consiguió golpear el rostro del Üchiha.

Tenía ganas de entrar nuevamente al antro y venir luego a ver cual de los dos ganó. Pero si quería quedar bien debía detener a Sai, cosa que no tenía idea de como lograr, sólo tuve sexo con él y parecía ser más bipolar que el mismisimo Sasuke Uchiha, bien Sakura aclara tu garganta y...

-Sai, por favor, detente, no hagas esto.-

Seguían dándose de golpes, fue cuando el peliceleste cruzó la puerta y detrás de él la peliroja que realmente me asusté de que todo se saliera de control.

-Sasuke.- se escucho el grito de la peliroja al ver a Sasuke encima de Sai dándole golpes con su puño en el rostro.

Suigetsu lo levantó de encima y Sai seguía en el suelo.

-Le recuerdas a su novia muerta, por eso se está comportando así.-

Sentí un intenso dolor en mi pecho, él también perdió a alguien que amaba, por eso su mirada vacía y triste. Él peliceleste soltó a Sasuke y este se tranquilizo, Karin corrió hacia él.

-Ahora me vas a explicar por qué mierda estabas con él.- le gritó con furia a la peliroja, señalando a Suigetsu

Creo que la que debía preguntar que estaba haciendo Sasuke aquí, debió haber sido Karin.

-Yo le pedí que viniera.- la defendí prontamente.- Suigetsu me presentó a Sai, pero él se salió de control les pedí que me ayudarán.-

Suigetsu pareció entenderme y tomó a Sai para llevárselo pronto del lugar. Quedó bastante golpeado. Y pareció recuperar la cordura luego de escuchar a Suigetsu lo de su novia muerta. Bien sólo me queda esperar a que no vuelva a buscarme.

-Disculpame Sasuke, tú también Karin no debí haberlos involucrado.- entre nuevamente al antro. Camine hacia los vestidores y apenas cerré la puerta me deslize hasta sentarme.

-Maldito Sasuke, si Karin sospecha de tus venidas a este lugar, seguramente lo malinterpretará y perderá toda confianza en mi.-

Debo hacerlo bien, no puedo cometer más errores.

...

Para él gran evento de mis "cuatro mejores amigos" apenas quedaban dos días. Era él día viernes, mi graduación sería el lunes. Elegí el vestido más caro que tenían en ese almacén, después de todo debía darle una buena impresión a la esposa de Itachi y también al señor Hyuga. Se que mi estómago se retorcera con sólo verlo, pero debe ver mis ojos de odio, mi sonrisa cinica y observar bien a la persona que hará llorar a sus dos preciadas hijas.

Él celular suena y lo llevo a mi oreja.

-¿Donde estas?

-Hola Sasuke, estoy en un almacén se llama "Diseños Ambu".-

-Espera cinco minutos.-

Cinco minutos, significaba que estaba cerca y no tendría que tomar un taxi.

Vi estacionarse su auto y sali con las bolsas. Las coloque en la cajuela y me senté en el asiento de copiloto, me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad. Sus golpes apenas se notaban un poco quien si seguramente debía estar bastante mal es Sai.

-¿Ya cenaste?.-

-Si antes de venir .- menti.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Lo observe y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

-Recuerdas cuando te quedabas a dormir en mi casa, antes de que me durmiera siempre me leias un cuento.-

Deje de verlo y fije mi mirada en el camino. ¿Por que haces esto? ¿Por que me recuerdas el maldito pasado?

-No lo recuerdo.- respondi fríamente.

-Te gustaba leer mucho, aún lo haces.-

-Solo los libros del colegio.-

Nos quedamos en silencio. Él auto ingreso al garaje de la gran mansión y se detuvo. Baje del auto, este lugar me recordaba claramente el falso pasado.

-Ven.- tomó mi mano y me llevo a la puerta. Tocó el timbre y una empleada le hizo una reverencia luego de abrir la puerta. Todo seguía estando igual. Las estatuas y los floreros elegantes, él increíble aroma que ni siquiera podía describir. Él lugar era inmenso. Demasiado. Aún habiendo crecido sentí miedo de perderme si me adentraba sola.

-Este lugar sigue siendo hermoso.-

-Sabes que para mi nunca lo fue.-

Borre la sonrisa de mi rostro, era cierto Sasuke siempre decía que detestaba este lugar nunca supe por qué y ahora ya no me interesa saberlo.

-¿Quieres ir al jardín?.- asenti y caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al jardín trasero. Era inmenso lleno de arbustos verdes de los que salían hermosas flores de diversos colores.

-¿Te siguen gustando? Las rojas son tus preferidas ¿verdad?.-

-Lo eran, ahora ya no.-

Ya nada es igual Sasuke, nada y todo es por tu culpa y por la de los demás. No dejare que me arrastren de nuevo, no lo permitire.

-¿Cuales son ahora?

-Ninguna, odio las rosas por qué son delicadas y se marchitan. No viven mucho, se mueren. Me voy ahora.-

Empiezo a caminar y su mano sujeta la mía.

-Sakura, ¿Me odias?.-

Su voz suena tan apagada que consiguió llegarme, llevó una mano a mi pecho y el odio acumulado que llevó dentro amenaza con salir.

Sí te odio Sasuke y mucho.

-No, sólo no quiero volver a amarte.-

Me rodea con sus brazos.

-Te iré a dejar a tu departamento.-

-Si quiero irme.-_

De camino a mi departamento no me dice nada, permanece serio con la mirada fija en el camino, no espero nada más de él, tampoco logro comprenderlo. Sólo se que no me odia, lo sé, su mirada no es como la mía, pudo haberme detestado antes. Ahora no. Y eso me servirá para causarle todo el sufrimiento que pueda.

...

**Bien como lo prometí 5 reviews, nuevo capítulo.**

**Muchos agradecimientos por sus comentarios, y también a quienes tienen el fic en favoritos.**

**Sai resultó ser todo un psicopata, será que seguíra molestando a Sakura?**

**Y Naruto, por qué no le contó que la esposa de Itachi, era la hermana de Hinata será que esconde algo?**

**¿Que pasará en la fiesta de graduación? Se imaginan el encuentro de la esposa de Itachi con Sakura o la sorpresa de Itachi al verla en la fiesta. **

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

7)

Arregle mi cabello por mi misma, lo deje completamente liso me llega más abajo de los hombros, él vestido amolda perfectamente mi cuerpo, me dijeron que pertenece a una de las colecciones de un diseñador famoso, espero que si por qué su precio en verdad es bastante alto, es saturado de color plata largo y con un escote en V aparte está una larga abertura en la parte de las piernas. Los zapatos los compré del mismo color para que cambine con el vestido y su taco es alto pero no exagerado. En el maquillaje apenas me doy un suave retoque.

Me doy una última mirada en el espejo y tomó mi pequeña cartera de mano en la que sólo llevo mi celular, maquillaje, la tarjeta de crédito de Itachi, la invitación, un poco de dinero en efectivo y salgo de mi departamento. Él rubio me espera en su auto. Entró y le regalo un sonrisa.

-Eres hermosa.-

-Gracias, tú también luces atractivo.-

Él terno del rubio es de color azul oscuro, y no miento en verdad se ve realmente apuesto.

-¿Puedo besarte?.- sus ojos celestes me observan fijamente, me acerco a él, nuestros rostros están a escasos centímetros.

-Hazlo.-

Sus labios se unen a los míos, y por primera vez no noto en él cariño sino simple deseo. Su lengua recorre pronto mi boca y su mano sube por mi pierna.

Si, es mejor que seas como todos los demás. De esa manera no te tendré ni tan sólo un poco de misericordia. Lo alejo despacio con mi mano.

-Se hará tarde y es tu fiesta.-

Él sonríe.

-No sería mejor no ir.-

-Hinata no te lo perdonara.-

-Ella me perdona muchas cosas.-

-¿Que cosas?

-No te preocupes no es lo mío contigo.-

Enciende el auto y su mirada se fija en la parte delantera. Empieza a conducir. Miró hacia a la ventana. Puedo percibir sus palabras y su estado falso. Pero ¿A que se debe? Mucha presión al estar engañando a Hinata, no debe existir algo más.

.

-¿Sasuke te ha estado buscando?.- su pregunta no me permite llegar a una conclusión acerca de su actitud.

-No, nos hemos visto por casualidad algunas veces, te ha dicho algo.-

-Si, dice que lo evitas, y me preguntó si también te portas así conmigo.-

-Y que le respondiste.-

-Le dije que si lo evitas debe ser por algo, y que conmigo sigues siendo la misma de antes.-

-¿Quieres que deje de evitarlo?

-Él parece estar enfadado por qué ya no lo sigues como en el pasado. Es como si estuvieras hiriendo su orgullo. Quiere volver a ser tú favorito.-

¿Esperaba algo más de Sasuke Uchiha? A decir verdad no. Él no cambiará, no lo hará nunca.

-Sasuke sigue siendo el mismo orgulloso de siempre.- dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro.- Entonces ¿Que deberia hacer?

-Dale más atención y seguro deja de molestarte.-

-Pense que te molestaba que él y yo nos llevaramos.-

-Al principio por qué creí que su mirada hacia ti era distinta, Sasuke no se enamorara de ti ni tu tampoco de él por qué me amas.-

El auto se detiene frente a un enorme edificio.

-Entra, yo iré a estacionar el auto, no pueden saber que venimos juntos.-

Me bajo, camino bastante despacio. Su actitud no deja de sorprenderme y se que él no es el mismo. Dudo de su amor por mi, a que se debe el cambio repentino, ahora quiere que me llevé con Sasuke cuando estuvo a punto de terminar con Hinata para formalizar algo conmigo y que el Uchiha no se me acerque. Concentrate no le des muchas vueltas al asunto. Me confíe demasiado no debí hacerlo. Quizás descubrió que quiero destruirlos. Subo al ascensor mis manos tiemblan. Acaso estoy equivocada con todas mis deducciones. Debo ser fuerte. Y si voy a mostrarme débil debo retroceder.

Él salón es en el octavo piso él botón se pone rojo y las puertas se abren. Algunas mujeres con vestidos se marchan. Las puertas empiezan a cerrarse.

-No puedo perder, no puedo hacerlo.-

Presionó el botón y las puertas nuevamente se abren. No me dejaré vencer, no lo haré, si Naruto está jugando debo averiguar a que y contratacar. Por mis padres, por mi tía y por mi. Debo hacerlo bien.

Camino por los pasillos, mis manos dejan de temblar él valor me llega y dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro. Le entregó la tarjeta al recepcionista y me hacen una reverencia permitiéndome el paso. Él salón es inmensamente grande, las paredes externas son de vidrio y se puede observar la variedad de edificios. Hay mesas en diferentes partes. La música que suena es bastante relajante, prefiero esta clase de sonido al que debo soportar todas las noches. Me dirigo a una mesa vacía y me siento enseguida el mesero me ofrece una copa. Levantó mi mirada y me topo con mujeres y hombres externamente elegantes conversando animadamente entre ellos, por dentro seguramente están podridos. Me dan asco. Diviso a mis enemigos, los tres se encuentran en las primeras mesas junto a sus padres. Itachi también está, junto a él se encuentra una mujer de cabello azul su abdomen apenas se nota, pero no me cabe duda de que ella debe ser su esposa.

Llevó la copa a mi boca y bebo lentamente por su sabor se que es whisky. Me levantó, siento las miradas fijarse en mi. Me detengo frente a la primera gran mesa.

-Acabo de llegar y no me pareció correcto no venir a saludarlos.-

La peliroja se levanta y me recibe con un abrazo, puedo observar el rostro de Itachi, sus facciones serias se tornan llenas de preocupación en cuestión de segundos.

-Sakura te esperábamos más temprano.- me separé de Karin y salude a Hinata. A Sasuke le iba a dar sólo la mano pero él me jaló para besar mi mejilla.

Salude a todos en esa mesa, la madre de Karin, los padres de Sasuke, él padre de Hinata el cual dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro luego de besar mi mejilla, sentí ganas de golpearlo, logre contenerme. Cuando llegue a Itachi no pude evitar sentirme feliz. Nunca había visto miedo en sus ojos. Ahora sí. Me dio sólo su mano. Y su esposa, aquella mujer me recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Irradiaba felicidad. Me seguiras mirando con esa sonrisa cuando descubras que soy la amante de tu esposo. Claro que no, lo que sentiras es el dolor de la traición.

Me iba a retirar pero la peliroja hizo que acercaran otra silla y me dijo que me quedará. Sin escucharlo pude imaginarme a Itachi maldiciendola por hacerlo.

-¿La recuerdan?.- los interrogo Hinata con una sonrisa.- Estoy segura que no.- Su padre lo observó con cierta duda.

Por supuesto que no me recuerdan, me presenté únicamente con mi nombre y además debo ser demasiado basura para ser recordada por alguien como él.

-¿Es alguna amiga de la infancia?.- preguntó él Üchiha mayor, era bastante inteligente y lo más probable es que asocio con rapidez a los graduados con mis cuatro amigos de infancia.

-Exactamente, es Sakura Haruno, la hija de la mujer que era cocinera y el hombre que era jardinero hace tres años en la mansión Hyuga.-

Él rostro del Hyuga en verdad no tenía precio, esa sonrisa que tenía desapareció completamente al escuchar la presentación que me dio Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora la que poseía una amplia sonrisa surcando mis labios era yo.

La mayoría cambio aquella mirada de aceptación por una de desprecio, quizás ahora estaban debatiendose mentalmente en como me echarian del lugar. La llegada del rubio tranquilizo un poco él ambiente, me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y luego saludo al resto. Siguieron hablando de negocios, de viajes e inversiones, Hinata me susurro bastante despacio que siempre que se juntan hablan de esas cosas. Me dediqué a comer en silencio un postre que me ofrecieron.

-¿Como está tu bebé Konan?.- Pregunto la madre de los Uchihas, apenas levanté la mirada. Los ojos negros de un Itachi más tranquilo me observaron fijamente. Desvie mi mirada hacia mi plato.

-Esta perfectamente bien, me hice una revisión y los doctores dijeron que está bastante saludable.-

-Me alegro, últimamente has estado saliendo mucho y eso no es bueno para él bebé, sabes que será el heredero de casi la mitad de la fortuna Uchiha.-

Naruto golpeó con fuerza la mesa y se gano la mirada de desaprobación de más de uno. Hinata agacho la mirada.

-Podemos dejar de hablar del bebe.-

-Naruto comportate.- exclamo el padre de la Hyuga.

-Lo siento, me retiró.- se levantó de la mesa y camino alejándose, Hinata se iba a levantar pero su hermana intervino.

-Hablaré con él, vuelvo enseguida.- Konan se levantó y siguió al rubio.

¿Que carajos estaba sucediendo? Quién debia enojarse era Sasuke después de todo ese bebé, heredaria casi toda su fortuna. Sin embargo el parecía estar bastante relajado. ¿Y Konan por que lo siguió? Sentí ganas de seguir a ese par pero si lo hacia se vería bastante raro.

-Perdonalo padre, estamos próximos a los fechas que murieron sus padres, además sabes que quiere a Konan como su hermana mayor.- la peliazul intento sonreír, pero la mueca que consiguió no disimulaba nada su tristeza.

¿Quererla como hermana mayor? Era imposible, Konan vivía en el extranjero. Sólo que durante los tres años ella regreso o él viajó donde ella.

-¿Como están tus padres?.- preguntó fríamente el Hyuga.

-Bastante bien, le envían saludos.- respondi.

-Lo que deberían hacer es venir a ofrecerme disculpas.-

Lo observe fingiendo nerviosismo.

-Me disculpo por ellos.- incline mi cabeza.

-Disculpas ¿Por que?.- intervino prontamente Karin.

-Ahora que ella se ha disculpado, lo dejaré en el pasado, tampoco es como si fuera algo en lo que ustedes estuvieran involucrados.-

Los recuerdos de esa noche llegan.

_-Largate, no pienso ayudar a una basura como tu, desaparece.-_

Tener que humillarme tanto empieza a fastidiarme, no sería mejor comprar un arma y matar a todos, si por supuesto y luego iría a la cárcel y desconectarian a mi tía.

-Disculpen, me retiró unos momentos.-

Camine alejandome en dirección al baño, apenas entro me encierro en un cubículo y cubri con mis dos manos mi boca para que los gritos de frustración no salieran. Malditos sean, malditos

Mis padres no tenian que disculparse, mi padre jamás te golpeo viejo mentiroso. No lo hizo. Disculparse por rogar por trabajo. Sabes que el que tu no los hayas aceptado en su casa pudo influir en su muerte. Fue como una horrible cadena que empezo cuando los cuatro me traicionaron. Y ¿por que? Por ser diferente, por no haber nacido rodeada de lujos como ellos.

Escucho algunas voces, y me subo en la tapa del baño con cuidado, no puedo salir ahora, no en este estado.

-Hablemos ahora.- él gritó del rubio me congelo, ¿Acaso sabe que estoy aquí?

-No, aquí no, este no es el lugar ni el momento correcto.- era Konan.- aquí puede haber más personas.- se quedaron en silencio, y pude adivinar que él rubio se agacho para verificar si los baños estaban vacíos.

-No hay nadie, y no vendra nadie por que tu padre está dando un discurso. Y si no quieres que arme un escándalo mejor te quedas y me escuchas.-

-Ya te dije que no hay nada que hablar, estoy casada y embarazada, lo nuestro fue, no es.-

-¿Itachi es él padre?

-Claro que lo es.-

-Te acostaste sólo hace tres meses conmigo como mierda puedes estar segura que es de Itachi, no fue una sola vez Konan fueron muchas.-

-Callate, sólo olvídate de mi, continúa con tu vida, es el hijo de Itachi

-¿Quieres que haga sufrir a tu hermana?

-No la metas en esto.-

-Quieres que le cuente a todos la buena hermana mayor que te portaste conmigo en el extranjero.-

-No me hagas esto.-

-Lo hago por que te amo.-

-No, lo haces por que sigues tratandome como el reemplazo de tu primer amor.-

-Pensaba que era así pero ella ha vuelto, incluso es mía, te amo más a ti.-

Trague salíva, cuando dije que todos ellos estaban podridos muchas veces creí que exageraba. Konan era una completa perra y Hinata ama tanto al rubio que se que seguramente lo sabe y no dice nada por temor a perderlo. Y Naruto, ahora todo encaja perfectamente, ese día en convalecientes él estaba fuera de control probablemente recién se enteraba del embarazo de Konan y buscaba desahogarse, y yo precisamente caí como anillo al dedo, por eso no la menciono, por eso estaba nervioso y tenso. No era por mi era por Konan, y yo como una tonta caí en su estúpido juego. Que tonta soy fui utilizada por él cuando se suponía que yo debía tenerlo controlado.

Pude escucharla quejarse, él rubio probablemente la estaba besando a la fuerza.

Los Hyugas son una caja de sorpresas, él padre un ser codicioso y egoísta, la hija mayor una zorra mentirosa y la hija menor una chica loca que acepta a su novio a pesar de que este está enamorado de su hermana que además está casada. Cierro mis ojos, y las lágrimas se deslizan. Ahora creo que empiezo a sentir lástima por ellos. Limpio mis lágrimas con rapidez, no debo llorar, no debo hacerlo.

Si, hoy fue una reunión bastante interesante. Descubrí que él enemigo que creía demasiado débil, resultó ser una gran amenaza, no el peor, pero posiblemente él que más odio se ha ganado de mi parte.

Una vez que escuche sus pasos alejarse, salí del baño, camine lo más rápido que pude, me perdí rápido entre la gente y conseguí salir dél lugar. No pude despedirme, si me preguntaban donde estuve todo el tiempo y decía en el baño, Konan y Naruto sabrian que los escuché. Luego inventaria algo pero por ahora debía desaparecer.

Llegué al departamento, grite con todas mis fuerzas apenas cierro la puerta. Nada esta saliendo como lo deseo, y es por qué soy suave e indecisa, debo beneficiarme de lo que escuche, contratacar con todas mis fuerzas. Sabía desde un principio que no sería fácil.

No debí exponerme frente a todos ahora tendré que enfrentar a Itachi, pero ya que me enteré lo del Üzumaki no podré hacerlo aún. Es como haber empezado desde el principio sólo que mostrandome ante mis enemigos anticipadamente.

Tomó una ducha, relajarme es algo que no consigo. Me acuesto en la cama y cierro mis ojos. Espero mañana sea un mejor día.

...

Él constante llamado del timbre me despierta. Y sin verlo se que detrás de esa puerta está un furioso Itachi. Respiro profundamente, mentire y me humillare es lo único que puedo hacer ahora.

Abro la puerta y enseguida sus manos atrapan mis cabellos.

-Eres una perra. ¿Que es lo que tramas?.- su grito no me causó miedo me hizo desconocerlo. ¿perra? Yo lo era, si y su "santa" esposa también lo era.

-Nada, yo apenas me encontré con ellos hace un mes, sentí miedo que al enterarte que tu hermano era mi amigo me dejaras.-

-Mentirosa.- me arrojó al suelo y mi cuerpo cayó pesadamente.

-Te digo la verdad Itachi, si hubiera querido hacerte daño, que se yo, hubiera armado un escándalo frente a tu esposa y no lo hice.-

Paso ambas manos por su cabello parecia intentar tranquilizarse.

-Yo no he hablado de ti con ninguno de ellos, no lo haré.-

-¿Saben que vendias tu cuerpo?

-No, no lo saben.-

-¿Te acuestas con mi hermano?

-Solo somos amigos.-

-¿Has tenido sexo con él si o no?

-No.-

-Bien, tampoco lo harás, mi hermano no puede tocarte ¿Me entiendes?.-

Asenti me ofreció su mano y me levanté. Me apego a su cuerpo y acaricio mi cabello lentamente.

-Gracias a mi tú vida cambio, dejaste de dormir en ese sucio lugar y de vender tu cuerpo por dinero, no se te ocurra morder la mano de quien te da comer.-

Tomó mi mano y me condujo hacia la habitación, agarró con fuerza mi brazo y me lanzó a la cama. Su furia aún no se quitaba.

-Te recordaré la vida que llevabas para que valores más lo que ahora tienes.-

-No hagas esto.- dije, en sus ojos se seguía notando aquella malicia y sabía que lo que me esperaba no era nada bueno.

Salió de la habitación y lo seguí con rapidez, abrió la puerta dejándome ver a un hombre de cabello celeste que parecía tener la misma edad que él.

-Solo tratala como a una zorra Kisame.-

-Espera.-

-Luego de que olvide que intentaste desafiarme presentandote ante mi y mi familia todo volvera a ser como antes.-

Me aleje pero aquel hombre que me doblaba en tamaño me sujeto y me arrastro a la habitación me lanzó contra la cama, mi rostro se hundió en el colchón, trate de levantarme pero se colocó encima. Con una de sus manos sujeto mis ambas manos contra la cama. Mis prendas se iban yendo de mi cuerpo una por una.

-Por favor no.- suplique y no fui escuchada.

Cerré mis ojos y sujete con fuerza las sábanas cuando lo sentí entrar sin siquiera prepararme. Él dolor era intenso, quería gritar que se detuviera pero no le daría el gusto. Sentí débil mis piernas y estuve a punto de dejarme caer pero el sostuvo con mi fuerza mi cintura impidiendolo mientras sus embestidas cada vez aumentaban la velocidad. Sentía su pecho contra mi espalda y su dedo ingresar en mi intimidad. Aunque no quise hacerlo no logre evitar que unos cuantos gemidos salieran. Cuando terminó me recoste lentamente en la cama y cerré mis ojos, las lágrimas seguían deslizandose por mis mejillas una tras otra. Lo que hizo me trajo los amargos recuerdos que yo ansiaba con todo mi ser que se fueran. Y si el quería hacer que recuerde esas noches, felicidades Itachi, lo lograste.

Yo no detestaba a Itachi, pensé que sólo sería un inocente que saldría lastimado, pero ese día lo odie.

Sakura tenía cuatro amigos que ella amaba pero ellos la traicionaron, ella tenía padres que la amaban pero murieron, Sakura no murió por qué su tía necesitaba de ella, Sakura vendió su cuerpo por dos años por qué necesitaba el dinero.

Sakura sólo siente rencor, odio y resentimiento. Ella ya no ama, ni siquiera recuerda como es su sonrisa verdadera, las personas que ella quizo le enseñaron él sufrimiento del engaño. Sakura no siente, Sakura lo perdió todo.

La verdadera Sakura está muerta,

...

Él día de la graduación en vez de ser alegre para mi fue algo bastante triste. Una vez tuve los papeles en mis manos salí de ese lugar sin depedirme de nadie. Quería ir a la casa de mis padres, pero sentía tanta vergüenza de mi misma que no logre hacerlo. Me quedé ese día durmiendo en una silla del hospital en la habitación de mi tía. Necesitaba pensar y esconder a aquella miedosa Sakura que quería salir. Era como una muerta intentando revivir. Sólo sigue muerta pequeña Sakura, no querrás ver en lo que te he comvertido. Luego de tres días regresó a aquel departamento, revisó mi celular diez llamadas perdidas Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke.

-Yo no perdere, no contra ustedes de nuevo.-

Itachi crees que me tienes controlada, que te obedecere. ¿Que fue lo que me dijiste? Que no me deje tocar por tu hermano.

Busco su número y presionó él botón de llamada.

-Sakura.-

-Hola Sasuke, siento no haber respondido antes, fui a visitar a mis padres y olvide el celular.-

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien, desapareciste ese día sin decir nada.-

-Me dio dolor de cabeza y no quería preocupar a nadie, luego intenté llamarte pero pensé que quizás a nadie le importaba.-

-Sabes que eres importante para nosotros.-

-Lo se, es sólo que la mirada de sus padres logro afectarme.-

-Te diste cuenta, ellos son así con todos, no te preocupes.-

Me quedé callada, esperando que muestre interés. Vamos Sasuke.

-¿Puedo ir a verte?

-Por que no.-

El sonido del timbre logro asustarme.

Abrí la puerta y frente a mi se encontraba el Uchiha con él celular aún en su oreja.

-Estoy aquí Sakura.

-Me estas espiando.-

-fue coincidencia que estuviera bastante cerca.-

Le mostré una sonrisa y sin haberlo previsto sus brazos me rodearon y acaricio mi cabeza bastante despacio.

-Cuando no estás cerca me siento sólo.-

No supe que responder, sólo quise empujarlo y alejarlo.

-¿Te sentiste sólo esos tres años?.-

-No sabes cuanto.-

Él Uzumaki miente, Sasuke por su orgullo herido no va a decir tantas cosas ridículas, él tiene otro objetivo ¿Cual?

Me separó de él. Sus ojos que en la niñez siempre se veían brillantes, ya no brillan. Sus ojos lucen opacados, no es arrogancia no es orgullo sus ojos destellan tristeza. ¿Me estas enseñando al verdadero Üchiha? ¿Por que lo haces? ¿Estás arrepentido?

-_¿Quieres que te lea un cuento Sasuke?_

_-Si lo haces debes no dejarme jamás.-_

_-¿Por que?_

_-Mi madre siempre me leía un cuento cuando era más pequeño, cuando dejó de hacerlo me sentí realmente sólo, por eso sí tu quieres cuidarme como ella no debes dejarme o me sentire sólo.-_

_-No te dejaré lo prometo.-_

_-_No te volveré a dejar sólo lo prometo.-

Su rostro me muestra una sonrisa y yo paso mi mano suavemente por su mejilla.

Él enemigo fuerte resultó ser el débil, él débil resultó ser el más fuerte. Te sometere a algunas pruebas Sasuke Uchiha está vez no seré engañada fácilmente.

...

**Las cosas no resultan como Sakura esperaba Naruto resultó ser todo un mentiroso y manipulador igual que ella. Itachi ni se diga, que malvado. Veremos como consigue llenarse de valor para enfrentar a todos nuevamente. Lo bueno es que no se da por vencida.**

**Muchos agradecimientos por sus reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

8)

Me preguntó como será cuando acabe todo esto, por supuesto que reire, incluso se que podré continuar con mi vida totalmente en paz, tal vez cuando todo esto acabe deje salir a la pequeña Sakura. La amable, la tierna, la que no miente, la que amaba. Hasta entonces no debes mostrarte niña ingenua. Sigue jugando tranquila yo me encargare de todo el trabajo sucio.

Estoy acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, sólo veo oscuridad. Él pelinegro se quedó a dormir en el sofá. Y por ahora debo ser mucho más fuerte que cuando todo esto empezó. Las humillaciones que he recibido las devolvere una por una. Y si todo funciona incluso conseguire multiplicarlas, una cadena de situaciones de la que ninguno de ellos será capaz de escapar.

Cuando mis parpados se mueven ya es otro día, la luz entra por las ventanas. Me ducho y luego me arregló un poco. Debo despertar al Uchiha, mostrarle a la Sakura que el desea, a la que alivia su soledad.

Sigue completamente dormido, cuando el se despierta tengo todo completamente listo. La comida servida en la mesa y una enorme sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro. Me observa un tanto serio.

-El sofa es bastante incómodo.-

-Lo se, ve a asearte, te espero para desayunar.-

Me muestra un sonrisa y camina hasta mi habitación. Después de un rato llega y se sienta en el extremo de la mesa frente a mi.

-En tu habitación hay ropa de hombre.-

Deje la taza de café lentamente en la mesa. Disimule mi nerviosismo con una sonrisa, vio la ropa de Itachi era probable que la reconociera.

No Sakura, dijo hay ropa de hombre, no ropa de mi hermano.

-Revisaste mi armario.-

-Trataba de encontrar una toalla.-

-Es la ropa de mi ex, pronto arrojare todo a la basura.-

-Tu ex, pensaba que las cosas entre ustedes iban bien.-

-Si, pero él hizo algo que no debió haber hecho y por eso ahora lo odio.-

-No creo que lo odies.-

-Lo odio, y tu Sasuke ¿Odías a alguien?

Me mostró una sonrisa un tanto sarcastica.

-A mi hermano.-

Fije mi vista en sus intensos ojos negros, ni siquiera debes estar sospechando que ahora mismo te estoy hablando de tu hermano. Irónico ¿no? Por lo menos tenemos algo en común.

-¿Quisieras salir conmigo hoy en la noche?.-

Cambié el tema tratando de no ser curiosa, se que él detesta aquello.

-¿Donde iremos?

-Que tal el parque de diversiones.-

-No.-

-Antes quisiste llevarme.-

-Ahora no, iremos a otro lugar.-

Terminamos de comer y el se quedó en la cocina mientras lavaba los platos.

-No te apetece irnos de viaje.-

Su propuesta me sorprendió un poco, lo observe con una sonrisa.

-¿Bromeas?

-No, iré a arreglar algunos asuntos, vendre a recogerte en la noche.-

Se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla.

-Espera.- lo seguí una vez empezó a caminar.

-Arregla ropa para una semana.-

-No.- alcanze a sostenerlo del brazo antes que diera un paso fuera del departamento.- Ire, si también vienen Karin, Naruto y Hinata.-

Se giró un tanto admirado.

-¿Me quieres?.- su pregunta estaba totalmente fuera de lugar y llegó a asustarme un poco. Cada vez lo desconocía más.

-Tu sabes que si.-

-No parece.-

Se soltó de mi agarre con enojo y camina alejándose, me quedé un rato esperando a que volteara era necesario hacerlo, pero no espere que en verdad observará hacia atrás. Su mirada triste y sus actitudes extrañas me producen miedo.

...

En la noche efectivamente paso recogiendome junto a los otros tres. ¿Estaba haciendo lo que yo estaba pidiendo? ¿Por que está cediendo fácilmente?

Las tres chicas íbamos en la parte de atrás y en los asientos delanteros el rubio manejando y a su lado Sasuke.

-Sakura ¿Sai ha vuelto a buscarte?.- me preguntó bastante bajo la peliroja.

-No, no le vuelto a ver desde esa vez.-

-Yo una vez pero actuó como si no me conociera, es un chico bastante extraño.-

-Lo es, tú amigo Suigetsu no sabe elegir bien a sus amigos.-

Sí, igual que yo.

La peliazul de vez en cuando hablaba poco, su sonrisa era bastante falsa y comprendi que la estaba pasado bastante mal. Este viaje sería bastante divertido.

Me quedé dormida de un rato al otro, y fui despertada por la peliroja.

-Sakura te toca conducir.-

No tenía licencia pero como era de noche no habían policías. Ya todos los demás habían conducidos supongo que también debía hacerlo. Él que estaba de copiloto era el pelinegro que mantenía su mirada fija en la ventana.

Después de un largo rato miré por el espejo la parte de atrás y parecían estar dormidos todos, decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Molesto?

-Esta no era la idea que tenía en mente, pero tú arruinaste todo.-

-Molesto.- está vez no pregunté, afirme mi suposición. Él no dijo nada en verdad lo estaba. -Si no dejas de estar molesto estrellare el auto contra otro.- movi el volante bastante a la derecha e íbamos por la mitad del carril.

-Estas loca.

-¿No me crees?.- pase el auto completamente al carril contrario. Su expresión sería no cambiaba ni siquiera lo note un poco nerviso.

Un auto venía en nuestra dirección, aún estaba bastante lejos pero empezó a encender y apagar las luces y a pitar. Esto en verdad sería bastante bueno de realizar y lo haría si estaria segura que ellos cuatro moririan y sólo yo quedará viva.

Sentí su mano situarse en mi hombro.

-Sakura.-

Aquel camión ya estaba bastante cerca, movi el volante y regrese a nuestro carril.

-Ya no estas molesto ¿verdad?

-No.-

-¿Yo moriria por ti, lo harías tu por mi?.- lo interrogue sin observarlo.

-No lo sé.-

Era lo que quería, que se mostrase el verdadero Üchiha, no el que dice que se siente sólo, no el que dijo que me extrañó. Quiero al Uchiha que siente vergüenza de ser visto con alguien pobre como yo.

- algún día encontrare una persona dispuesta a morir por mi.-

Él no volvió a decir nada yo tampoco. Conduci casi tres horas. Todos cuatro estaban dormidos. Me estacione por un momento y cerré mis ojos.

-Sakura conducire yo, duerme un poco.-

Me baje del auto, e intercambiamos los asientos. Él auto nuevamente rodó. Cuando desperté el auto se encontraba estacionado frente a una enorme casa de tres pisos. Estaba sola.

Abrí la puerta, este olor era fácil de reconocer. No. No puede ser. Era una enorme playa. A lo lejos se podía observar a Karin jugando con una pelota con la peliazul.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y conseguí salir de mis pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien?.- me interrogo él rubio.

-Si, sólo estaba observando el lugar.-

-Es la playa privada de Sasuke, vamos adentro.- tomo mi mano y me condujo dentro de la casa.

Ellos si que sabían como torturarme. Esto me recuerda al lugar donde viví con mis padres. Lo único donde puedo sentirme yo misma. No la falsa, no la mentirosa, simplemente la Sakura optimista y alegre.

Él rubio me indicó donde era mi habitación y mencionó que me esperaba para desayunar. Ingrese a la ducha, ni siquiera me quitó la ropa y abro la llave. Las lágrimas se mezclan con el agua.

Él sentir la arena en mis pies me hace recordar quién soy. Mi refugio, él mar seguramente es el mismo en todas partes. Ellos dañan todo lo que tocan. No es el mismo pueblo, no es la misma casa, pero es el mismo ambiente y su presencia retorcera mis recuerdos de ese lugar.

Los odio.

Me demoró bastante, no tengo ánimos de fingir para el rubio. Sólo imaginar que me toque retuerse mi estómago.

Cuando bajo al comedor, sólo está Sasuke y mi plato servido.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?

-Si, es hermoso.-

-¿Tu fuiste el de la idea?

-No, mi intención era llevarte a la casa que tenemos en el campo.-

-¿Y por que cambiaste de opinión?

-Elos detestan la naturaleza como para soportarla una semana, Karin dijo vamos a la playa y el resto la apoyo y como dijiste que no venías sin ellos, simplemente deje que lo decidieran todo.-

-¿No te gusta la playa?

-No.- iba a pregunta por qué pero la peliroja entró y se dirigió hacia el pelinegro, entrelazo la mano de él con la suya.

-Ya terminaron, vamos a jugar un rato.-

Sasuke se levantó yo hice lo mismo. Llegamos a la arena iban a jugar con una pelota playera estaba a punto de decir que no deseaba jugar, pero el pelinegro se me adelanto y dijo que iría a surfear. Ya eran menos uno, sería raro que después de que el Uchiha dijera que no quería yo también no jugara.

Coloque mi mano en mi frente. Bien Sakura, sólo hazlo. Cada que tenía oportunidad golpeaba con fuerza la pelota con la intención de darle al rubio en el rostro cosa que logre varias veces. Así que no fue tan malo jugar después de todo.

Él sol estaba bastante fuerte, decidí broncearme. Me quite la ropa hasta quedar en traje de baño de dos piezas indicaba demasiado. Me eché el bronceador podía sentir la mirada del rubio sobre mi mientras aplicaba la crema en la espalda de Hinata. Yo le sonrei de manera coqueta ya que ni Sasuke ni Karin estaban cerca.

Me acosté en aquella silla y me coloqué las gafas de sol. Cerré mis ojos. En realidad no estaba disfrutando nada esto pero tampoco podía encerrarme en el cuarto.

Sólo sigue jugando Sakura.

Cuando fue suficiente, me gire de espaldas, ahora el problema era conseguir alguien que me aplique el bronceador. Naruto no, además se había ido hace rato, Sasuke definitivamente no y Hinata ella estaba también bronceandose.

-Karin.- le dije al verla salir de la casa agarrada del brazo del Üchiha. Si, hace rato que estaban metidos haya dentro.- puedes ayudarme.-

-Ahora no puedo, debo ir a recibir a una prima que invité, venía a decirselos, Sasuke lo hará.-

Le dio un beso en los labios y se marchó. Él camino acercandose, cogió la crema y la aplicó sobre sus manos.

-Date vuelta.-

Me acosté de espaldas, sentí un calor intenso cuando sentí sus manos. Se lo notaba bastante incómodo de pie.

-Puedes subir si quieres.- dije con el único afán de seducirlo un poco. Inmediatamente sentí su peso que se alivio después sobre mi.

-Eres bastante coqueta sabes.-

-No, sólo te note incómodo, seguramente estas cansado luego de tener sexo con Karin.-

Sus dedos se detuvieron en las tiras de mi brasier y las aflojo. Ahora mi espalda estaba completamente desnuda. Mire hacia donde la peliazul, está estaba de espalda con la vista fija al otro extremo. Y el rubio, él no estaba cerca. Y así estuviera me siento tranquila por qué lo más que puede hacer es fingir sentir celos.

- ¿Estás celosa?

- ¿Quieres que lo este?

Sus manos está vez se condujieron al costado de mis pechos desnudos, mierda, la sensación es bastante agradable.

-Me gustaría.- susurro en mi oreja y uniendo bastante su pecho desnudo con mi espalda también desnuda.

-Si sigues haciéndome sombra, él sol no me dara.-

Se bajo de mi y froto el bronceador en mis muslos. Cuando se iba a ir lo alcanze a sostener de la mano.

-Puedes amarrar mis tiras por favor.-

Luego de hacerlo se fue nuevamente a jugar en las olas y yo seguía con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro. Este juego con el Uchiha empezaba a ponerse interesante.

En la noche como era costumbre, la casa se llenó de alcohol, gente y música. Karin trajo a su prima una tal Tayuya y para darle la bienvenida por qué venía de una ciudad que estaba lejos, ósea fue un simple pretexto organizo un gran baile. Y como siempre sus amigos no faltaron. Envió mensajes a toda la agenda de su celular, no lo hubiera hecho si estaba en la ciudad, pero estaba bastante lejos y era necesario que por lo menos la casa se llenara, cosa que aunque pareciera increíble si sucedió.

Estaba bebiendo una cerveza en él balcón del segundo piso cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme. No era Sasuke, su olor podía reconocerlo a lo lejos. Me gire e inmediatamente mis labios fueron apresados.

No correspondi al beso y mordi con fuerza su labio, él se separó. Es Sai.

-¿Te invito Karin?.- pregunte rápidamente.

-No, Suigetsu que fue invitado por ella.-

-¿El está aquí?

-Si.-

-¿Le gusta Karin?

-Si quieres saberlo, debes darme algo a cambio.-

Era necesario saberlo para ver si lo puedo incluir en mis planes, pero tampoco puedo involucrarme demasiado con Sai si no quiero tener problemas.

Me acerqué a él y lo bese lentamente, él enseguida intensificó el beso y su mano acaricia mi espalda.

-¿Es suficiente?.- lo interrogo al separarme.

-No.-

-Bien, le preguntare directamente a él.-

Di un paso pero lo que dijo, logro detenerme.

-Te estoy investigando Sakura, si no quieres ser mía por las buenas lo serás por las malas. Me preguntó por qué una prostituta es amiga de los cuatro niños ricos.-

-Suigetsu dijo que soy parecida a tú novia que murió, no soy ella, y tampoco me obligaras a que sea ella.-

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacer que te sigan día y noche hasta encontrar tu debilidad.-

-¿Y luego? Se lo contaras a los demás, si lo haces te ganaras mi odio, y si eso sucede no te dejaré tocarme nunca más ¿lo entiendes? Espero que si.-

Ahora sí camine alejandome de él, salí de la casa tratando de huir de la multitud, también estaban afuera, camine cerca del agua adentrandome en la playa. Él agua está bastante fría.

Sumerjo mi cuerpo, necesito hacerlo. Lo hago para saber que estoy viva. Sacó mi cabeza.

-Sakura.- me llamó a mi misma.- Sakura cuando todo esto termine serás feliz. Lo prometo.-

Paso bastante tiempo en el agua, las estrellas son hermosas al igual que las nubes y el cielo. Si pudiera dormir aquí lo haría.

Salgo completamente mojada. Las miradas me persiguen, ¿Por que? ¿Por que deben mirarme?

Estrujo mi ropa antes de entrar para no mojar la casa, me dirijo a a cocina y tomó varias cervezas. No observó a nadie, no quiero verlos. Subo las escaleras y antes de poder entrar a la habitación su mano sujeta mi brazo. Esta vez si es Sasuke.

-¿Que te sucedió?

-Fui a nadar en la playa.-

Abri la puerta y él entró junto conmigo, siento mucho frío y mi cuerpo tiembla. Abrí la cerveza y con mis manos temblorosas la lleve a mi boca. Él busco en los armarios y encontró una toalla. Me senté en la silla y comenzó a secar mi cabello.

-¿Quieres morir?

-Quieres que no muera.-

-Dijiste que no me dejarias sólo.-

-No lo haré, no quiero morir.-

- siempre haces cosas peligrosas, parece que lo desearas.-

Se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura y me quito la cerveza.

-Debes ducharte para que puedas cambiarte.-

-Si, no quiero enfermar.-

Me levanté y camine a la ducha y sin regresar a obsevarlo cerré la puerta tras de mi. Me desvisto y le doy vuelta a la llave.

Sasuke se preocupa por mi, intentó hacer un viaje conmigo, él dice que me extrañó y que cuando no estoy se siente sólo. Cuanto de ello es mentira y cuanto es verdad. No puedo jugar con él el mismo juego que jugué con el rubio. No se que es lo que piensa y eso logra hacerme sentir perdida. Su orgullo herido, no creo que sea amable sólo por su ego. Esperen, Sasuke está siendo amable.

Cuando abro la puerta cubierta sólo con una toalla el está acostado en la cama y pronto me ve detenidamente.

-Debes irte, en serio estoy bien.- le mencionó, me dirijo al armario y sacó mi ropa de dormir, un pequeño chor y una blusa de tiras que no alcanza a cubrir mi ombligo.

-No me iré.-

-Debes irte, Karin seguramente está preocupada por ti.-

-Me quedaré a dormir contigo. Ven aquí.-

-No.-

-Sakura.-

-Lo haré si me dices que sientes por mi.-

-Te quiero.

-Estas mintiendo.-

-Sakura eres lo que más quiero en mi vida.-

-Crees que traicionare a Karin, así nada más.-

-Ellos no son como tu crees, Karin si lo haría.-

-Soy diferente.-

-Sakura.- como me encontraba de espalda no pude observar cuando se levantó de la cama, me di cuenta que lo había hecho cuando susurro mi nombre cerca de mi oído y sus manos hicieron que la toalla cayera de mi cuerpo.

-Ya no soy la que era antes.-

-Te acepto como eres ahora, para mi siempre serás aquella persona que estaba a mi lado sonriendo.-

Me volteo hasta quedarnos frente a frente.

-Eres hermosa.-

Los escasos centímetros que nos separaban ya no existían. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos probandome lentamente, una de sus manos descansaba en mi cintura y la otra en mi espalda. Mis manos estaban apretadas en un puño. Acaso con mi cuerpo era la única manera de lograr lo deseado, para mi si, mi inteligencia no era poca, pero no servía de nada si no era alguien com dinero. Ahora me lo jugaba todo, o Sasuke simplemente estaba obsecionado conmigo por no tener sexo con él o él ha estado hablando en serio y la única manera de averiguarlo era dándole lo que desea.

Los besos cada vez se cargaban más de intensidad, quite su camiseta y nos fuimos desplazando lentamente hasta la cama. Me tumbe sobre él.

-No me gusta ir abajo.- dijo inmediatamente colcandose encima de mi en un ágil movimiento.

-A mi tampoco.- voltee el rostro cuando sus labios buscaban los míos.

-Ok para que mi orgullo ni el tuyo no queden heridos lo haremos contra la pared.-

No pude evitar no sonreír, no pensé que se preocuparia por lo que dije, creí que se haria él sordo como todos.

-No tengo ánimos de juntar mi espalda a la fría pared.-

Lo tomé del cuello y bese sus labios. Me gusta su perfume, su músculos marcados en su abdomen, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus caricias. Odio de él sus mentiras, su desprecio, su cinismo, su hipocresía, su arrogancia, su orgullo, su dinero.

Sentí sus dedos ingresar dentro mientras su boca se apoderaba de uno de mis senos. Gemi ante aquello, me estaba excitando demasiado y no quería, no con él.

-Sasuke.- levantó su cabeza y sus ojos negros me observaron con aquel brillo que tenía en la niñez. Estuve a punto de empujarlo pero en vez de hacerlo lo abraze evitando que me observará.- Hazlo ya.-

Su miembro roso mi intimidad y simplemente con aquello podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón cada vez subir de intensidad.

-Sakura.-

Me lleno en una sola embestida, cerré mis ojos intentando no pensar en nada. Pero me era imposible. Recordé las veces que solía desear ser correspondida por él. Siempre siguiendolo, observandolo y queriendolo. Que patetica soy, para él yo era una simple molestia. Te convertire también en mi molestia Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando todo acaba se recuesta a mi lado, él sudor recorre nuestros cuerpos. Su mano acaricia bastante despacio mi frente. Lo observó con una sonrisa.

-¿Que deberías ser para mi Sasuke?

-Desde ahora la persona que más debes amar.-

-No debería ser lo contrario.

-Para mi lo fuiste siempre, sólo que me di cuenta luego de perderte.-

La sonrisa que tenía en mis labios desapareció. Me levanté con rapidez de la cama y camine hace él baño, antes de que me alcanzará cerré la puerta con seguro.

-Sakura.-

-Vete.-_

-Que.-

-Vete.-

Me deje resbalar hasta caer en el suelo. Cubri mi boca para que mi carcajada no sea escuchada. Lo conseguí. Así de fácil conseguí que él Üchiha me amara. Quiere decir que siempre me quizo pero se dio cuenta luego. Se enamoró de mi mientras jugaba.

-Idiota.-

Puedo quererte, puedo incluso hasta amarte pero nada de eso impedirá que te haga pagar lo que me hiciste.

Logre que unas cuantas lágrimas viertan y abri la puerta. Él se estaba poniendo él pantalón.

-Estoy por irme no te preocupes.-

-No quiero que te vayas.-

-Sakura.- murmuro acostandose nuevamente en la cama.- a veces no puedo entenderte.-

-Perdon.- me recoste a su lado y me cubri con las sábanas.- Es que todo esto parece mentira.-

-No lo es.-

Seguimos hablando un poco más y luego se quedó dormido. Fui a ducharme y al salir escuche golpes en la puerta.

-Sakura.-

Era la voz del Üzumaki. No le respondi y volvi a acostarme en la cama. Le di la espalda al Uchiha y me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente los golpes en la puerta nos despertaron esta vez a ambos.

-Sakura ¿Has visto a Sasuke?.-

Bosteze cubriendome la boca antes de responder.

-No, bajare pronto.-

-Te espero abajo.-

Lo mire tratando de parecer culpable y el me observó serio.

-No te sientas mal, Karin te odia.-

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Solo lo sé, no confies en ella.-

-¿La dejaras por mi?.-

-Si, pero necesito tiempo.-

-Saldre ahora, da una buena excusa.-

-Diles que dormí en él auto.-

Me puse ropa cómoda y me asee luego salí. Los tres estaban en la mesa. La casa aún lucía desarreglada pero los sirvientes ya estaban limpiando.

-¿Lo encontraron?.- pregunte y tomé una manzana de la canasta de frutas.

-No.-

-Lo he buscado por toda la casa.-

-Viste su auto, tal vez durmió hay.-

Se levantó pronto de la mesa y se que fue al auto de Sasuke, sólo espero que él haya logrado llegar a tiempo.

Comí algunas frutas más.

-Hinata ¿volviste a beber ayer?.- la interrogo y ella me ofrece una sonrisa.

-Un poco.-

-Tu hermana y tu son muy parecidas.-

Su mano temblo y el vaso de jugó se derramo. Me levanté a limpiarlo.

-Naruto ¿tu fuiste a estudiar al extranjero?.-

-Si los anteriores dos años.-

-Asi que hay conociste a la hermana mayor de Hinata.-

-Si viví con ella un tiempo.-

La peliazul cubrio su boca con la mano y salió corriendo, no estaba de ánimos de correr tras ella.

-Creo que se siente mal, deberías ir a verla.- le dije mientras colocaba mi mano en su cabeza acariciando lentamente su cabello.

-Ella está bien, lo menos que querrá ahora es verme.-

Me senté y él se inclinó para besarme yo me aleje.

-Los demás pueden aparecer en cualquier momento.-

-Ayer en la noche fui a buscarte.-

-Seguramente estaba dormida.-

Estaba sosteniendo una uva y la pareja que vi entrar al comedor, ocasiono que apretara con todas mis fuerzas la uva hasta que se deshizo entre mis dedos.

Era la prima de Karin junto con Sai. Él maldito lo hacia para molestarme. Nos saludaron y se sentaron.

-Me hice amiga de él ayer, es una buena compañía así que lo invité a quedarse.-

-Si, ya nos conocemos.- intervine levantandome.

Está semana sería demasiado larga y bastante difícil. No me dejaré vencer por ninguno de ellos.

...

**Sai, Naruto y Sasuke en la misma casa con Sakura, creen que sea descubierta?**

**Y ustedes le creen a Sasuke? Yo como que un poquito XD**

**Decidi hacer más largo el capítulo, por la cantidad de review que me llegaron. Los leí todos y les agradezco bastante.**

**Sigan apoyando el fic. Hubo 13 review veremos si podemos superar y este cap llegue a 14?**

**Si no saben que decir, respondan la pregunta. ¿Cual es su personaje favorito de Naruto? Él mío Sasuke, me gusta su personalidad.**


	9. Chapter 9

9)

Me siento en la arena, no es un día muy soleado aún así tengo mucho calor, las olas del mar se elevan y de alguna manera parece como si me estuvieran llamado. Él sonido me gusta y me atrae.

Me levantó con la intención de arrojarme al agua, pero sus manos sujetandome la blusa me lo impiden.

-No estas bien.-

Nuevamente Sai apareciendo frente a mi, y es que luego de enterarme que se quedaría aquí salí de la casa y obviamente el me siguió. Me senté en la arena, creí que se cansaria y se iría, pero no, justo ahora está impediendome hacer lo que deseo.

-Sueltame.-

-Tienes fiebre.-

Su mano toca mi frente y cierro mis ojos, hace tanto tiempo que nadie se preocupa por mi. Mamá solía darse cuenta cuando estaba enferma y era la que me cuidaba. Mierda, creo que estar enferma me hace estar más sensible y sentimental.

-Aun no es muy fuerte ¿Como te diste cuenta?.-

-Tus labios.-

Lleve mis dedos a mis labios estaban resecos. Su mano se dirigió a mi mejilla y me acerca a él. Por que no me deja tranquila al menos cuando estoy enferma. Sus labios prueban los míos, no como antes, está vez más suave, más lento y el es el que se separa. Me preguntó si en verdad soy tan parecida a aquella mujer que el amaba y murió, si es así puedo tomar ventaja.

-Voy a descansar un poco.- empiezo a caminar y él camina junto a mi.

Al entrar a la casa voy al comedor por un vaso de agua todos están comiendo a excepción de Hinata, la mirada del Üchiha cae pronto sobre mi.

-¿Que hace este idiota en mi casa?.- se que se refiere a Sai.

Tayuya se apresura en responder.

-No es un idiota Sasuke y yo lo invité a quedarse.-

Karin me observa con cierto temor, supongo que teme que Sai hable sobre aquella vez que ella estuvo con Suigetsu.

-No quiero ver a este maldito en mi casa.- vuelve hablar él Üchiha.

Sai al parecer esta tratando de controlarse. Su mano sostiene mi brazo.

-Me iré, pero tú te vienes conmigo.- en verdad las ganas de pelear se han ido, supongo que conforme pasan los minutos mi resfriado empieza a empeorar.

-No.- menciona el rubio.- Sakura vino con nosotros y se va con nosotros.-

-Yo creo que si ella quiere ir con él debería hacerlo.- menciona Karin y por supuesto cuando lo único que le importa es salvarse ella.

Desde que era una niña los resfriados siempre me dejan bastante débil, la fiebre y los dolores de cabeza son intensos e incluso suelo escapar de ahogarme al no ser capaz de respirar con la nariz, no puedo mostrarme débil frente a ellos debo irme.

-Yo creo que Sai debería irse.- su agarre se suaviza y suelta mi brazo.

-Como quieras.- salió del comedor y Tayuya lo siguió con rapidez.

Me bebi toda el agua.

-¿Quien es él?.- preguntó él rubio.

-Es un amigo de Sakura.- le respondio la peliroja.

-Regresare a Konoha.-

Me observaron un tanto sorprendidos.

-No puedo quedarme, debo hacer algo importante.-

Subí las escaleras y empaque la ropa en la maleta. Al abrír la puerta retrocedi al encontrarme con Sasuke.

-Te vas con él.- sus palabras más parecían acusación que una pregunta.

-No, yo me voy por mi lado él por el suyo, aunque no sería mala idea que me llevara en su auto.-

Cierra la puerta con enojo apenas entra a la habitación.

-Sabes que no me creo el cuento de que sólo sea tu amigo.-

-No confias en mi.-

-Te estoy diciendo lo que creo.-

-¿Que somos tú y yo Uchiha?

Mi pregunta pareció tomarlo desprevenido.

-Tu eres él novio de Karin, yo estoy soltera. No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada.-

-Entonces ¿Tienes algo con él?

-Te dije que sólo es un amigo, tú mismo lo escuchaste de Suigetsu me confunde con su novia muerta.-

-Regresare contigo.-

-No puedes.- su mano intento tocar mi mejilla pero retrocedi un poco.

-Que diablos te sucede.- sus dedos me sujetaron con fuerza de ambos brazos haciéndome tirar la maleta.

-Tengo fiebre y me duele la cabeza, pronto el resfriado empeorara. Me voy ahora.-

Sonrei internamente seguramente ahora se sentirá culpable. Me afloja y tomé nuevamente la maleta. Todos estaban en la sala exceptuando a Sasuke y Tayuya que supongo sigue detrás de Sai. Karin fue a pedirle las llaves del auto para dejarme cerca de la parada donde tomaría un taxi. Hinata estaba acostada la cabeza en las piernas del rubio. Escuche pasos en la escalera y me levanté, los gritos podían llegar hasta mis oídos.

-Sasuke.-

-No es mi culpa, mi padre acaba de llamar, dice que debo regresar inmediatamente.-

- entonces yo también regresare.-

-¿Que hay de tu prima? Se supone que vino por qué quería divertirse.-

Llegaron hasta donde estaba. No me agrada nada la idea de regresar con Sasuke, pero ahora ya no podía dar excusas.

-Ha sucedido algo así que yo también debo regresar.-

-Karin ¿Te quedarás?.- la interrogue.

-Es por Tayuya, ve con Sasuke y me llamas cualquier cosa.-

La abraze y le di un beso en la mejilla. Que ilusa eres Karin, como le creiste así de fácil al Üchiha. Me acerque al rubio y me despedí, lo mismo con la peliazul. Salimos de la casa y caminamos al auto. Coloque mi maleta en la parte trasera y me senté en el asiento de copiloto. Mi cabeza dolía mucho. Karin beso al pelinegro en los labios y luego lo dejo subir a conducir. Él auto empezó a rodar.

-¿Por que no me dijiste antes que estabas enferma?

-Pense que eras más observador, me doy cuenta que no.-

-Lo mejor hubiera sido que nos quedaramos.-

-No quería arruinarle la estadía a ninguno de ustedes, además fue mi culpa por lo que hice ayer.-

-Trata de dormir, antes de ir a tú departamento te llevare a un doctor para que te de medicamentos.-

-Gracias.- cerré mis ojos sentía pesada mi cabeza y estaba aguantando las ganas de estornudar ya que estamos en él auto.

Me desperte cuando nos detuvimos frente a un gasolinera. Sasuke me trajo una tarrina con algo de sopa de un restaurante que quedaba cerca. Después de aquello me volví a quedar dormida y mis ojos se abrieron frente a una clínica bastante grande. Me inyectaron algunas medicinas ya que Sasuke pidió con voz demandante algo que me sanara inmediatamente. Sonrei ante la expresión que puso él doctor que sólo quería darme unas cuantas medicinas no muy fuertes y había dicho que era favorable dejar sanar el resfriado naturalmente.

Para cuando llegue al departamento ya en la noche la fiebre bajo totalmente pero sentía todo mi cuerpo adormecido estoy segura que me inyectaron sedantes y el Uchiha para mi muy mala suerte decidió quédarse conmigo. Me bañé con agua caliente por bastante tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo sólo para mi, no podía pensar mucho, supongo que el calmante adormecio también mi cerebro.

-Sakura.- escuche el llamado del Üchiha.

-Voy.-

Me puse la ropa y salí.

-Pense que te habías desmayado.-

-No, ya me siento mejor. Ve a ducharte.- se acerca a mi y me toma de la cintura. Su boca se condujo a mi cuello.

-Aun enferma sigues siendo hermosa.- después de decir aquello entra al baño. Me recuesto de espaldas en la cama. Como dormí todo el camino no podré dormir ahora. Me levanto y voy a la sala, busco en mi maleta mi celular. Lo prendi y observó en la pantalla varias llamadas perdidas todas de Itachi y recientes, él celular vuelve a sonar y demoró en responder finalmente lo hago.

-¿Donde estas?.- me interroga rápidamente.

-No te importa.-

-Dime donde diablos estas, ¿Estas con mi hermano?

-Tal vez.-

-No me provoques Sakura, por qué soy capaz de ir a tu departamento.-

-Puedes venir, pero no encontraras nada,.-

-Zorra.-

-Aparte de querer saber si estoy con tu hermano o insultarme ¿Quieres algo más? Si no es así voy a cortar.-

-Aprendiste la lección.-

-Si te refieres a lo que hiciste que me hicieran. Sólo te portaste como un maldito imbécil.-

-No podrás deshacerte así de fácil de mi.-

-Dime Itachi ¿Que quieres de mi? Que te diga que lo que hiciste logro hacerme dar cuenta de lo que soy y debo pedirte perdón por lo de esa noche.-

-Si estaría bien algo como eso.

-Vete al infierno.-

Corte la llamada y desactive el sonido. Camine a la habitación con el celular en la mano, el sonido del agua al chocar contra la valdosa se detiene. Me acuesto pronto en la cama y me abrigo con las sábanas dándole la espalda al puesto donde dormira él Uchiha. El celular lo pongo en la mesita que queda cerca y cierro mis ojos.

-Sakura.-

No le respondo y continuo con los ojos cerrados puedo sentir un leve movimiento en la cama en el momento que se recuesta a mi lado. Una de sus manos se pasea por mi pierna y la otra por debajo de mi blusa subiendo hasta mi pecho. Su mano está helada trato de callar un gemido cuando su lengua empieza a juguetear en mi odio. Se supone que debería darse por vencido cuando se diera cuenta que no reacciono. Vamos Sakura poder mental. Concentrate. No te excites no lo hagas.

Lo puedo escuchar bufar un poco probablemente esta enojado, lo que menos deseo ahora es tener sexo, uno me siento mareada, dos el sedante está haciendo efecto y me está dando sueño y tres me olvide de tomar la pastilla para no quedar embarazada y estoy segura que no tiene un condón.

Cuando mis ojos se abren ya es de mañana y los rayos del sol entran a la habitación. Me quitó su brazo que permanece en mi abdomen y me levanto. Algunas punzadas en la cabeza se hacen presentes, aún no estoy sana. Llegó a la cocina y bebo agua como si no existiera un mañana.

...

Me cubri con un pañuelo la nariz y pase casi todo él día en cama, Sasuke se fue en la mañana no recuerdo a donde. Seguro estoy mal por qué él efecto de los calmantes ya desapareció de mi organismo. En estos momentos me hace bastante falta mi madre sus cuidados, sus comidas, sus conversaciones y su alegría. Incluso mi tía solía estar conmigo. Sin querer las lágrimas salen, insisto, estar enferma me vuelve más sensible. Escucho ruidos en la entrada, lo único que falta es que aparezca Itachi. Me tranquilizo un poco al ver al Üchiha menor, pero aquella tranquilidad se va cuando a la habitación entran dos personas más Itachi y un hombre con una bata blanca asumo que es doctor.

-Tienes las defensas demasiado bajas.- escucho decir al doctor.

-No soporto el dolor de cabeza.-

Sujeta mi brazo y luego siento el dolor de una aguja incrustandose.

Veo a Sasuke e Itachi salir de la habitación. Si ya se enteraron es probable que intenten deshacerme de mi, seguramente Itachi se lo contó todo a su hermano. Mis parpados se sienten pesados.

-Cuando despiertes te sentiras mejor.-

Maldita hora en la que te enfermas Sakura Haruno, no puedo enfrentarlos, ni siquiera podré defenderme.

...

Me siento en la cama mi respiración es acelerada creo que tuve una pesadilla no puedo recordar que era pero se que me asusto mucho. Tocó mi frente ya no hay fiebre y tampoco dolor pero siento como si este cuerpo no fuera mío esto es muy diferente a como me sentía con el primer calmante.

-Te dije que sería difícil deshacerte de mi.- se a quien le pertenece esa voz y los recuerdos llegan. Él se detiene en la entrada a mi habitación con una sonrisa arrogante me muevo lentamente tratando de colocar mis pies en el suelo por sus pasos se que acerca.- Asi que juegas también con mi hermanito.- su mano aprisiona mi cuello y me regresa de vuelta a la cama, su peso está sobre mi, me está ahogando. Conseguí que me aflojara en el momento que conseguí patear su miembro. Intenté ponerme de pie, sin embargo caí al suelo en el proceso.

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste que me inyectaran?

Escapar así como estaba, ni siquiera sería capaz de llegar fuera del departamento, el dolor de él se pasaria pero yo me sentía toda adormecida. Si intentaba amenazarlo ahora sólo conseguiria delatar mis cartas de mi jugada. Miente Sakura y convencenlo.

-Tengo miedo.- deje que las lágrimas salieran.- Perdoname por favor.- sus manos sujetaron mis cabellos y me levantó, sus ojos negros me observaron fijamente.- Perdón Itachi, de verdad estoy arrepentida.- pude notar que dudo un poco y una vez que él enemigo duda significa que perdió. Colocó mi mano en sus mejillas y beso sus labios, él profundiza el beso y pronto su lengua recorre mi boca y yo la suya. Se separa abruptamente y me lanza contra la cama. -Yo los conocí a ellos cuando era una niña, no quería perderte por eso no te conté que tú hermano era mi amigo, Itachi haz que todo vuelva a ser como antes, perdóname.-

Se coloca encima y esta vez ya no pone todo su peso sobre mi.

-En vez de ser grosera debiste pedir perdón desde un principio, fue fácil ¿no?.- su mano está bajando mi short.- Hable con mi hermano y me dijo que eras sólo su amiga, aún así me pareció impresionante que se preocupara tanto por ti.- ahora estaba bajando la última prenda que me cubría aparte de la blusa.- ¿Tuviste sexo con él?.- sentí uno de sus dedos ingresar y no pude evitar no mojarme.

-N...No.- respondi mirándolo fijamente. Y si algo podía hacer bastante bien es mentir observando directamente el rostro de mi enemigo.

-Eres un juguete bastante exquisito.- sus labios buscaron mi cuello mientras ingresaba otro dedo más. ¿Un juguete? Siempre me han considerado uno.

Siento todo mi interior contraerse y logro perderme algunos momentos en el éxtasis, la sensación es tan agradable y al mismo tiempo me hace sentir tan sucia. Reaccionó cuando su miembro se encuentra en mi entrada. Lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas que en realidad no se de donde salieron pero consegui alejarlo.

-No tome las pastillas, si lo haces ahora puedo quedar embarazada.-

-Date vuelta.- no lo obedeci pero el mismo me volteo. Entra con un par de embestidas, sentía mis piernas como si estuvieran flotando. Un calmante más fuerte, droga, que carajos me inyectaron. Cerré mis ojos esperando que todo terminará. Ahora ya no debía poner un rostro patetico ya que no podía ser observada. Como pude haber siquiera pensado que un ser como este sería capaz de rescatarme de mi dolor.

Se derrama dentro y sus líquidos se deslizan por mis piernas. Se recuesta a mi lado, yo continuó de espaldas. No creo poder soportar más ser la Sakura que pide perdón, si no hubiera estado enferma no permitiría esto. Juego bastante despacio y ya empiezo a artarme.

Me sentí bastante aliviada cuando Itachi se marchó. No comí y me quedé profundamente dormida hasta el día siguiente que me desperté por los golpes en la puerta. Mi fiebre no volvió y el dolor de cabeza se fue, también desapareció aquella sensación de debilidad en todo mi cuerpo. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con el Uchiha menor.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Lamentó haberte dejado todo el día sola.-

-No importa ya me siento mejor. Por qué trajiste a tu hermano, no dijiste que lo odias.

-Me llamó toda la mañana, insistió que mi padre le dijo que no regresara a la empresa sin mi, no podía dejarte así como estabas, se me pegó como un parásito y me siguió hasta tú departamento llame al doctor y luego tuvimos que irnos.-

-Y luego ¿que paso en la empresa?.-

-Mi padre estába molestó por qué un negocio no salió como el esperaba.-

-¿Y tu hermano?

-El muy maldito apenas me llevó a la empresa desapareció.-

Si y vino a joderme la vida.

Le abrí la puerta completa permitiéndole entrar.

-Te traje esto.-

En sus manos tenía una pequeña cajita de gamusa dentro se encontraba un anillo con nuestras iniciales.

-¿Que significa?

-Que me perteneces y yo a ti.- levantó su mano y tenía el mismo anillo en su dedo.

Mí pecho se oprimio un poco y de repente un horrible nudo se formó en mi garganta.

-Sakura necesito tu ayuda.- se sento en el sofá y me senté a su lado.- ¿Me amas?.-

-Sabes que si.-

-Necesito que seas la secretaría de mi hermano.- saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un pedazo de papel y me lo entregó. Era el anuncio del trabajo como secretaria personal para el presidente de la empresa Uchiha.

Está loco es imposible que Itachi me acepte. Además con que objetivo quiere que lo haga.

-No puedo hacerlo.- respondi cerrando él papel.- No estudio la universidad, es obvio que no me aceptará.-

-Hablare con él, tú eres bastante inteligente y aprendes rápido.- trate de traquilizarme ya sabía a donde se dirigía esta conversación, él también quiere hacerme una herramienta de sus planes.

-No lo haré.- me levanté del sofá y cruce los brazos.- Que ganas si te ayudó.-

-Quiero la empresa que me pertenece, eres la única persona en quien confió y con tu ayuda podré lograrlo, siendo su secretaría personal tendrás acceso a todos sus archivos y movimientos lo iremos destruyendo lentamente.-

-Asi destruyas a tu hermano, tú sobrino será el heredero.-

-No te preocupes por eso.-

-¿Por que?

-Ese bastardo no es hijo de Itachi. Entonces me ayudaras o no.-

Sasuke lo sabe, sabe que ese niño es hijo de Naruto. Piensa Sakura, es imposible que Itachi me acepte en su empresa sin embargo esto me acerca más a su destrucción. Y para que Sasuke me dijera que lo haga es por que confía plenamente en mi o me cree tan enamorada de él que piensa en mi como alguien incapaz de traicionarlo. Sea como sea esto es conveniente para mi e incluso me facilita bastante mis planes.

-Lo intentaré, pero recuerda que sólo lo hago por ti.-

Si cree ciegamente en mi Sasuke Uchiha.

...

En la noche voy a convalecientes, él lugar donde se quebró la pureza que antes yo poseía. Me adentro hasta llegar a la oficina y Orochimaru me recibe con expresión sería.

-Has estado desaparecida varios días, te decidiste por dejar convalecientes.-

-Ha llegado la hora de hacerlo, gracias por haberme ayudado cuando nadie más lo hizo.-

-Me agradeces por haber hecho que vendieras tu cuerpo.-

- mis agradecimientos te los doy por que mi tía aún respira, a veces es necesario hacer sacrificios.-

-Estas justificando mis acciones.-

-No, pero no puedo ponerme en contra tuya cuando fuiste la unica persona que me ofreció ayuda.-

-Convalecientes siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti.-

-Adios.-

Camine alejandome y con ganas de no volver jamás, mi mente peleaba entre odiar y perdonar. Yo no perdonare lo que me hizo. Menti bien Orochimaru lo aprendi de ti. Cuando llegue la hora incluso acabaré contigo.

...

Cite al pelirojo que fue mi compañero el último año de colegio. Estábamos en un restaurante y era la hora del almuerzo.

-Y ¿A que se debe tu repentino interés?

-¿Necesitas dinero?.- por supuesto sabía la respuesta, algo que el pelirojo amaba más que las mujeres era el dinero.

-¿Que quieres que haga?.- su respuesta fue inmediata.

-Necesito que le des esto a una amiga.- coloque sobre la mesa un pequeño bolso, él abrió el cierre.

-Quieres drogarla.-

-No, tú sólo ofrecele una y asegúrate que acepte, luego tendrás que darle una cada vez que ella quiera.-

-Deberias llamarla enemiga en vez de amiga.-

-Te llamare en dos días para entregarte el dinero y que tu hagas tu parte.-

-Sabes que te deseo, si quieres olvida el dinero y dame tú cuerpo.-

-Podria hacerlo pero todo dependerá de que tan leal seas, si consigues lo que quiero pensare la propuesta.- coloque el dinero de la comida en la mesa y salí de aquél lugar dejando al pelirojo. Durante mis días de clases el solía ser uno de mis compañeros más cercanos pero nada más. Es atractivo y si resulta ser útil podría premiarlo.

La semana término y el viaje de playa que ellos realizaron concluyó, también significaba que mi entrevista con Itachi para el trabajo sería mañana. No lo volví a ver desde aquella vez que intento estrangularme, me llamo juguete y tuvimos sexo anal sin embargo lo cite para adelantarle la sorpresa que le tenía preparado su hermano.

Apenas entra sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, me acorralo contra la pared y su boca empezó a buscar mi cuello. Aproveché para hablar.

-Tu hermano quiere que vaya a la entrevista de trabajo de tu empresa.-

Se separó de mi al instante.

-¿De quien fue la idea?

-Suya creo que siente lástima por mi trabajo en convalecientes y me pidió que vaya a la entrevista. ¿Que quieres que haga? Él dijo que hablara contigo.-

-Creo que podré cumplirle su capricho, después de todo no será tan malo tenerte a mi lado en el trabajo.-

-¿Entonces voy a la entrevista?

-No te pongas algo que deje ver tus curvas y amarra tu cabello, debe parecer que no te contrató por tu belleza.-

Iba a continuar hablando pero sus labios presionando los míos para pedirme entrada me lo impidieron, con una de sus manos tomó mi pierna y la levantó, entendí que quería que lo rodeara. Me deshice de mi falda y mi ropa interior y baje su pantalón. Lo rodee con ambas piernas subiendo encima de él mi espalda choco contra la pared y podía notar su gran erección presionando mi vientre. Me sostuve con fuerza de sus hombros cuando entró en una sola embestida. No pude evitar gemir. Me movi siguiendo su ritmo y sus embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas.

-más...más rápido.-

Sus penetraciones aumentaron un poco más la velocidad., su boca buscaba mi cuello y yo enrede mis dedos en su cabello. Sabía que él éxtasis llegaría pronto lo sentía palpitar casi en mi abdomen mis paredes empiezan a contraerse.

-Sakura.- escucho su voz y luego nuestros fluidos se mezclan. Los espasmos me hacen aferrarme con fuerza a su espalda.

Tengo la respiración bastante agitada me coloca en el suelo y me resbaló por la pared hasta caer encima de aquella ropa que me quite.

-Fue demasiado, has soportado más que eso.-

-Lo se, debo seguir débil por la cantidad de medicamentos que hiciste que me dieran.-

-Si.- se agacho hasta mi altura y sus manos cogieron mi blusa, levanté los brazos para que pudiera quitarla, se inclinó y llevó a su boca uno de mis senos, mientras el otro era tocado por su mano. Me mordió provocandome un grito.

-Duele.-

-Levantate ya descansaste suficiente.-

Me toma de la muñeca y me levanta me encamina a jalones hacia la habitación y suelta mi mano frente a la cama. Se sienta y noto su miembro nuevamente erecto. Si, ambos hermanos son así de calientes.

-Ven.- doy un largo suspiro y me acerco a él colocandóme encima me autopenetro sola, mis piernas sobre la cama y las suyas en el suelo. Me muevo despacio pero sus manos en mi cadera me ordenan hacerlo más rápido. Su boca juguetea con mi cuello.

Si, sólo disfruta mientras puedas Itachi. Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos de destruirte.

...

Mala suerte de Sakura enfermar en su estadía en la playa.

Itachi sigue haciendo de las suyas, que cruel ¿no?

No quiero imaginar cuando estos dos se enteren que Sakura juega con ambos Üchiha.

Se imaginan a Sakura como secretaría de Itachi?

A quien creen que Sakura esta intentando adentrar en el mundo de las drogas a Karin o Hinata?

Adivinen? Creen que él anterior capítulo llegó a los 14 review? Por supuesto, muchas gracias por su apoyo será que llegamos a los 15?

La pregunta de este capítulo será cual es él último manga o anime que vieron o están viendo? Ok, yo el último manga que leí se llama battle royale, increíble, mucha sangre, mucho sexo, mucha muerte, mucho todo. XD


	10. Chapter 10

10)

Él sudor recorre mi frente estoy arrodillada y sus manos se encuentran en mi cabello, empuja mi cabeza con fuerza marcando el ritmo en el que desea que su trozo de carne se mueva dentro y fuera de mi boca y de la manera que lo hunde parece que no entiende que su miembro no lograra entrar completo en mi boca puesto que es más grande que ella.

-Mierda Sakura, cuando llegue a tu garganta traga .-

Si tragar era de lo que me estaba conteniendo por que no quería que se derramara en mi boca. Pero carajos, lo hace. Trago todo por qué no puedo dejarlo caer al suelo ni permitir que se manche la blusa, me apoyo con las manos en el suelo tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo en la empresa Uchiha y puedo asegurarles que la razón por la que Itachi me permitió trabajar con él es únicamente por sexo.

Me levanto y su mirada se fija pronto en mi.

-¿Quieres que te compre un auto?.- su pregunta me tomo totalmente desprevenida.

-¿Un auto?

-Hoy en la noche te llevare a ver algun modelo que te guste.-

La puerta empezó a sonar y limpie con rapidez mi boca, observe a Itachi tenía su pantalón con el cierre cerrado y lucía como si no hubiera pasado nada. Me dirigí a abrir la puerta encontrandome con el Uchiha menor.

-Itachi ¿está ocupado?.-

-Tiene una reunión en cinco minutos, puede atenderte ahora.-

Salí de aquella oficina con dirección al baño antes tomé mi cartera, me observó en el espejo la blusa es manga larga de tela mis pechos sobresalen un poco, la falda es bastante baja y le falta poco para que alcanze mis rodillas, tomo agua de la llave y hago unas cuantas gargaras con el afán de quitarme el sabor del Üchiha. Eres patetica Sakura.

Mi escritorio queda en la parte del pasillo y frente a mi se encuentra otro escritorio que le pertenece a una mujer joven de cabello castaño y ojos miel que es la secretaría dé la vicepresidenta que según vi en algunos papeles se llama Kurenai.

Bien, sobre el escritorio tengo una laptop, una tablet, un celular, un teléfono algunas carpetas y sellos de Itachi. Lo primero que dijeron que debía hacer es aprender la agenda de Itachi, a que hora son sus reuniones, citas de negociaciones y diversas cosas a las que se dedica a lo largo del día. Luego está mi segunda tarea, encargarme de leer y comprobar que los documentos enviados a mi jefe estén completamentes correctos y mi tercera tarea pero no lo última es entregar diversos archivos al personal de distintos departamentos. Ok, hay demasiado trabajo pero el salario creanme que lo compensa todo. Además si quiero encontrar puntos débiles del Üchiha cualquier sacrificio es muy necesario.

En poco rato Sasuke sale de la oficina.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-

-Pero.-

-Ahora.-

Agarre él celular y lo seguí. La empresa Uchiha es un edificio de ocho pisos, él presidente y vicepresidente trabajan en el último y en los pisos de abajo están los diferentes trabajadores, en el primer piso se encuentra una muestra del trabajo Üchiha. Tecnología, diversidad de aparatos electrónicos que son exportados internacionalmente.

Él piso donde Sasuke trabaja es el sexto, aprieta el botón del ascensor y las puertas se cierran.

-¿Por que mi hermano quiere comprarte un auto?

Sasuke escucho la conversación, es lo más probable, no creo que Itachi se lo haya dicho.

-Tu hermano trato de conquistarme con el auto.-

No había nada más que pudiera decir.

-¿Le gustaste?

-Creo que si, me ofreció el auto de repente, no debe ser simple amabilidad.-

-¿Te sientes atraida por él?

-No, es un hombre casado.;

-Si no lo estuviera.-

-Es tu hermano Sasuke por supuesto que no.-

-Si es mi hermano, está casado y es mi enemigo.-

Llegamos a la oficina, se dirigió al escritorio y me dio una carpeta.

-Ganate su confianza Sakura pero no caigas en su juego de seducción lo utiliza con todas las mujeres que le gustan.-

-Tranquilo te quiero a ti.- levanté mi mano y le enseñe el anillo.

Él me mostró una sonrisa.

-Ve, entregale los papeles a mi hermano.-

Camine alejandome, y con una tonta sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro. Me empezaba a gustar que sintiera celos de su hermano.

Itachi no se la pasaba muy ocupado, incluso su esposa Konan que ahora ya vestía ropa materna solía venir a verlo a su oficina. Note su sorpresa al observarme siendo ahora la secretaría de su esposo. Me sonrio amablemente y luego me pidió que la hiciera entrar a la oficina, cosa que hice con una gran sonrisa brillando en mi rostro.

La jornada de trabajo termina a las siete de la noche, con la llegada de su esposa obviamente no me llevo a comprar el auto. Él se fue más temprano con ella. Aproveché con el pretexto de limpiar su oficina, prender su laptop y enviar todos los archivos al correo de Sasuke. Me demore bastante y es que necesitaba que el trabajo sea limpio. Agradeci el no haberme dormido en las clases de informática y el haber escuchado bastante bien las órdenes que me dio Sasuke.

Al salir me despedí de TenTen agarre mi cartera y mientras bajaba en el ascensor él Üchiha menor subió en el sexto piso.

Bajamos en silencio, las cámaras de seguridad comenzaban a encenderse a estas horas, una vez fuera del edificio toma un mechon de mi cabello.

-Karin y los demás me esperan en casa ¿quieres ir?

-Si, me gustaría.-

Caminamos al garaje, Sasuke se sube en la parte del volante y yo en el asiento de copiloto, él auto empieza a rodar.

-Te envíe información de la computadora de Itachi, revisa tu correo.

-Lo haré, notaste si habían archivos con contraseñas.-

-Si, la mayoría, en estos días trataré de averiguar cual es, ¿Por que odias a tu hermano?

-Por que siempre he sido considerado inferior a él, quiero demostrar que él no es el ser perfecto que todos creen, la empresa me pertenece por derecho me he esforzado más que él, incluso mírame, siendo tan joven ya estoy en el negocio y aún así mis padres siguen sin reconocerme. Nunca lo han hecho.-

Lo observó fijamente parece que lo comprendo un poco, odia a su hermano por qué le quito el amor de sus padres, no quieres el dinero Sasuke, lo que tu anhelas es ser amado por tus padres. Tengo la venganza perfecta para ti Sasuke Uchiha.

-Te seguiré ayudando en todo lo que sea necesario.-

-Se que lo harás, eres lo único que se que mi hermano no conseguirá quitarme.-

Estacióna el auto en el garaje de la mansión y antes de bajar unio sus labios a los míos. Un beso intenso, nuestras lenguas se encontraron rápidamente y nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire.

...

Estamos sentados en el sofá. La peliazul se forza a sonreír, él rubio ni siquiera se que tiene en la cabeza y Karin, ella sujeta la mano de Sasuke.

-Asi que esas trabajando como secretaría de Itachi.-

-Si, vi el anuncio y me decidí, Sasuke me ayudó un poco.-

La peliroja me brindo una sonrisa.

-¿Que les parece irnos a bailar para celebrar el nuevo trabajo de Sakura?

-Me parece una excelente idea.- la apoyo el rubio.

-Si, igual y podrás divertirte un rato.- hablo la peliazul.

Creo que nunca podré escapar del ambiente de baile, toqueteos y alcohol. Apenas llegamos a aquel antro ellos fueron a bailar yo me dediqué a beber unos cuántos cocteles no podía beber algo más fuerte por qué mañana debía trabajar. Esperen, esto es una fiesta, el momento ideal para que Gaara hiciera su entrada. Marque su número.

-Gaara, ven ahora, te envió la dirección por mensaje.-

Aplaste el botón enviar y al levantar mi mirada me encontré con él rostro sonriente del peliceleste.

-Trabajas como secretaría.- lo decía por qué aún iba con el uniforme.

-Si, conseguí algo más decente.-

-En cual de las cuatro empresas.-

-Con los Üchiha.-

-Sai sigue bastante obsecionado contigo.-

-¿Esta aquí?

-No, no le gusta mucho estos lugares, siempre que asiste es por qué sabe que estarás o por qué yo lo obligó.-

-Me parezco tanto a su novia.-

-Mucho, sus ojos. En personalidad también. Ella era igual de falsa que tú.-

-¿Falsa? En que te basas para decir aquello.-

-Tu pasado, no puedes ser complemente sincera y confiar fácilmente en los demás con el pasado que tienes.-

Se que se refiere a mi trabajo como prostituta.

-Asi que Sai compartió la información contigo, y tu seguramente con Karin.-

-No, eso es algo que deberías decirlo tú misma. ¿Bailas?.-

Me levanté y lo seguí hasta la pista de baile. Sus manos se sitúan en mis caderas y me muevo al compas de aquella música.

-¿Te gusta Karin?.- susurro cerca de su oreja.- Si es así puedo ayudarte con ella.-

Se apega bastante a mi oído su respiración cerca de mi cuello me estaba provocando cosquillas.

-Solo quiero verla llorar, hace tiempo que no he visto su rostro triste y lo extraño.-

Solte una carcajada.

-Eres igual de raro que Sai.-

-Y ¿Haras que lloré?

-No puedo, es mi amiga.

-El novio de tu amiga está observandonos bastante enojado.-

¿Sasuke? Observe disimuladamente y era verdad, estaba lejos pero nos veía perfectamente.

-El es extraño.-

-No tienes nada con él.-

-No, es él novio de mi amiga.- su rostro se estaba acercando y pronto la distancia entre nosotros se acabaría.- gire la cabeza ofreciéndole mi mejilla.- y tu eres él amante de la misma.-

-Ella era mi ex, salimos cuando ella tenía quince años, yo la quería demasiado pero ella me utilizo como una simple experiencia, no la quiero, no la amo, sólo quiero volver a ver aquellas lágrimas cuando vio que Sasuke Uchiha tenia sexo con otra. Ella lo ama lo ha amado desde que era una niña. Ella mismo me lo dijo.-

Sus brazos me rodearon.

-Menti Sakura, si la amo.-

Como puedes amar a alguien como ella. Eres un idiota.

-Deberias concentrar todo ese amor y convertirlo en odio.-

Mi celular empezó a vibrar, me aleje de el y respondi.

-Estoy aquí Sakura.-

-Bien ¿puedes verme? Caminare hacia ella.-

-Si, puedo verte.-

Me despedí de Suigetsu alegando que debía darle un recado a una amiga y el se fue a beber un poco más.

Cuando localize a la peliazul ella se encontraba en la mesa de nosotros, sola.

-¿Y Naruto?

-Fue al baño.-

-Hoy vi a tu hermana.-

Ella me esquivo la mirada y se bebio con rapidez la bebida.

-Si, es bastante bonita ¿no?

-Sü vientre ya está un poco más grande, crees que el bebé nazca con el cabello negro como el de Itachi.-

Sus manos temblaron un poco.

-espero que si.-

-Naruto debe estar bastante feliz con la llegada del bebé, igual y será como el tío ya que a Konan la considera una hermana mayor. Vengo pronto iré al baño.-

Bien, el resto es cuestión de Gaara, me toca entretener al rubio. Entre al baño de hombres sin ser vista y el rubio ya iba de salida. Lo sujeto de la mano..

-Me has tenido muy abandonada sabes.- susurre en su oído y me apodere de sus labios, lo empuje hasta el primer cubículo vacío.

-Eres tu la que me tiene olvidado.- sus dedos se deslizaron por mi blusa y desabrocho los botones de la blusa uno por uno. Me uni más a él y pude comprobar su gran bulto en el pantalón, baje su cierre y luego desabotone el botón, frote mi mano por encima de su boxer él ya tenía levantado el sostén y succionaba uno de mis pezones. Me mojaba pronto siempre que lo hacían. Baje su boxer y coloque mi mano en su miembro. Lo masturbe bastante despacio, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Busca mi boca y su lengua me recorrió con rapidez. Yo aumente más el ritmo.

-Sakura.-

Se corrió en mi mano, y unas cuantas gotas cayeron en el suelo. Él estaba satisfecho pero yo, para nada.

-Lo hiciste genial.-

Me acomodé el sostén y empecé a abotonar mi blusa, él me detuvo.

-¿Y tu? No me parece justo.-

-No podemos demorar por que pueden venir a buscarnos.-

Deje que saliera el primero y llame al pelirojo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo lograste?

-Fue bastante fácil le dije que cuando quisiera otra me llamara.-

-Mañana te llamare para darte el dinero.-

-Solo dinero.-

-No te daré nada más por ahora.- corte la llamada.

Sali del baño y me dirigí hacia nuestra mesa estaba vacía. Genial no pude ver él estado en el que se encontraba Hinata. Cogí mi cartera y apenas cruce la puerta de salida me encontré con él, sus manos en los bolsillos y observandome fijamente. Suigetsu es un traidor.

-Te tardaste mucho.-

-No debiste venir.-

-¿Por que?

-Por que no.-

Sujeta mi brazo y empieza a caminar llevándome con él, por los tacos altos se me hacia difícil seguir su ritmo.

-Ahora eres secretaría.-

-Sueltame.-

-Te puedo dar un trabajo mucho mejor que ese.-

-Sai, por favor detente.-

-Averigue más cosas de ti, la dirección de tu departamento, se de el dinero que depositas al hospital, tus viajes a la playa y muchas, muchas cosas más.-

-No te tengo miedo Sai.-

-Lo se.-

Llegamos frente a su auto y afloja el agarre.

-Me gustas Sakura, te acepto con tu pasado, con tu dolor, déjame quererte.-

-No soy ella Sai, ella ya murió, ella no soy yo.-

-Quieres saber si en verdad te pareces a ella, entra al auto.-

Abrío la puerta del asiento de copiloto y entre. La curiosidad consiguió ganarme, y desee ver su rostro, él color de sus ojos, de su piel y si estaba sonriendo, su sonrisa sería tan falsa como la mía.

Lo seguía en silencio por los pasillos de su mansión, me invadió él miedo cuando empezó a bajar por las escaleras subterráneas sabía que llevaban hacia el sótano. Me detuve y el también lo hizo al percatarse que deje de seguirlo. Su mano se entrelazo con la mía y nuestros pasos chocando contra el suelo volvieron a ser escuchados.

La luz ilumino el lugar, por encima de las paredes de cerámica de un color gris se encontraban colgando fotografías de una mujer joven de cabello negro y ojos jades. Teníamos el mismo color de ojos y de piel, pero había algo en lo que realmente nos parecíamos y es en la sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que con sólo verla un vez podía llegar a la conclusión de que es fingida. Es falsa.

No sólo eran fotografías también habían pinturas con trazos tan perfectos que se confundian con las imágenes reales y hay, aún sin terminar me encontraba yo. Y lo supe el creador de todas las pinturas es Sai.

-¿Te gustan?

Su voz consiguió alejarme de mis pensamientos.

-Mucho.- fije mi mirada en busca de algo más que aquella mujer y lo encontré. Eran diversos paisajes, un parque de diversiones, una pista de patinaje, una enorme pileta de agua, un inmenso río y en medio una canoa.

-Son todos los lugares que visité con ella.-

Empece a caminar, un paso tras otro y llegue a la parte de pared donde los recortes de periódico hacían su presencia.

-Accidente de tránsito ocasiona la muerte de una joven de dieciocho años.-

Leí en voz alta, y de pronto las imágenes de los periódicos en el que plasmaron la muerte de mis padres llegan a mi mente, mis manos tiemblan y las lágrimas amenazan con salir.

-Yo la mate.-

Sin saberlo puedo adivinar lo sucedido. Me giro hasta ser capaz de observarlo, sus brazos me rodean y yo le correspondo. Él necesita alguien que lo salve, no puede cobrar venganza como yo y por eso me ve como su medio de redención. Y te ayudare, lo haré por qué no pierdo nada, por qué no te amo y por qué puedo utilizarte como una herramienta. Y si luego quieres matarme, quizás pueda dejarte hacerlo,

...

Camino detrás de Itachi llevando su tablet y unas cuantas carpetas. Nos dirigimos al salón de reuniones. Se nota bastante fastidiado.

-¿Tu mujer está embarazada?.- lo interrogo.

-Tiene cuatro meses.-

Debía preguntar por qué no me lo dijo antes, pero no lo hice, en él momento que hizo que otro hombre abusara de mi comprendí que la clase de relación que llevamos no es ni siquiera de amantes. Para el estoy en un rango mucho más inferior, algo así como un objeto sexual.

-¿Es niña o niño?.-

-Niño

Me quedé callada ya que nos faltaba poco para llegar. Al ser él presidente es el primero, coloque sus cosas en la mesa, me iba a retirar pero sujeta mi mano y me acerca a él.

-Si quieres puedo tener un hijo contigo.- susurra en mi oreja.

Le sonrei y me aleje un poco.

-No quiero ser madre tan joven.-

Sali del salón y me quedé en la entrada para recibir a los socios los cuales llegaron a la hora exacta.

-Sakura.-

Hice una reverencia. El pelirojo me observó bastante sorprendido. Es Sasori.

-Adelante por favor.-

Era imposible que hiciera una escena aún así me tense un poco, al cruzar por mi lado me brindó una sonrisa bastante saracastica. Todos los socios ingresaron al salón y yo cerré las puertas.

Camino hacia mi escritorio, aquella enferma idea me sigue rodando la mente ¿Un hijo de Itachi y mío? Sería el único heredero de toda la fortuna Uchiha. Pero no puedo utilizar a alguien que lleve mi sangre para mi venganza, sin embargo no tendrá sólo mi sangre estará mezclada con la de ese bastardo. Mierda, no puedo hacerlo. Va contra mi moral. De que moral hablo, estoy convirtiendo a Hinata en una drogadicta y uso mi cuerpo como una herramienta para mís fines. No debo hacerlo vendría a ser él nieto de mamá y no debe sufrir.

-Sakura.- levanté mi cabeza, ni siquiera me di cuenta en el momento que llegué a mi escritorio.

-Hola Sasuke.-

Mire detrás de él la ojimiel no estaba.

-Ayer te fuiste sin despedirte.-

-Tengo sentimientos ¿sabes? Se me hace incómodo verte besar a Karin.-

-Por eso bailabas de esa manera con Suigetsu.-

-¿Estas celoso?

-Por que debería estarlo, eres mía.-

Abrí el cajón y saqué una carpeta.

-Ten, son los documentos de lo que tratarán hoy en la reunión.-

Los tomó y la llegada de TenTen lo hizo alejarse un poco.

-Nos vemos más tarde.- menciona lo bastante bajo para que sólo yo lo escuchara y luego se fue.

Mi celular empezó a sonar.

-Sakura, soy Jiraiya.-

-Oh, hola ¿Como está?

-Bastante bien Sakura. Necesitamos algunas fotografías para la revista ¿Crees que puedas venir hoy?

-Si pero después de las siete.-

-Entonces te espero a las ocho.-

-Bien.- Cerré mis ojos y suspire profundamente.

...

Itachi solía irse más temprano que yo y por supuesto me llamaba a su oficina para despedirse.

Mi ropa yace en el suelo, la de él, lo único que siempre se quita es sólo su camisa. Estaba encima de su escritorio, me arquee para dejar de sentir en mi espalda la helada madera, el hecho de que el aire acondicionado este prendido no ayuda en nada. Lo sentí penetrarme en una sola estocada, gemi un poco, me llenaba completamente, y aunque lo odie debo admitir que el placer que da es completamente exquisito, por supuesto su hermano no se queda atrás.

-Itachi.- Sus embestidas aumentan la velocidad.

Si no hubieras hecho lo que me hiciste, no te haría él daño que te tengo preparado. Ni siquiera entrabas en mis planes de venganza, no te odiaba ni un poco aún sabiendo que llevas la misma sangre de Sasuke.

...

En él auto de Sasuke se puede percibir el olor fuerte del perfume de la peliroja, ¿Deberia reclamarle? No, por qué tendría que hacerlo.

-Llevame a este lugar.- le doy la pequeña tarjeta.

-Vas a comprar ropa.-

-No, trabajo para ellos, me tomarán unas cuantas fotografías, luego iremos donde tu quieras.-

-Tambien trabajas como modelo.-

-Si, algo así.-

Le dije que me esperará en el auto y yo entre en el almacén, cada vez se hacía más grande. Ya no había solo ropa interior femenina, ahora existía más variedad de ropa. Me hicieron probar bastantes prendas, mucho más en comparación a la anteriores veces antes de salir les pedí que me dieran una de las antiguas revistas.

Al llegar al auto él pelinegro se encontraba dormido, tenía las ventanas abiertas por lo cual pude abrir el seguro y entrar. Fije mi mirada en él.

Habian momentos en los que quería llegar a pensar que lograría abandonarlo todo, quizás irme a vivir a otra ciudad, tal vez mostrarme verdadera frente a ellos, pero el no tener a mis padres el recordar a mi tía conectada a varios cables me hace volver a mi realidad. Ellos necesitan pagar por sus pecados, creían que era un juego, su tonto juego influyó en la muerte de los seres que yo amaba.

-Sasuke.- no me responde

Su celular empezó a sonar. Tóme el aparato y el nombre de Karin era el que estaba en la pantalla. Levante mi mirada hacia el pelinegro seguía profundamente dormido, salí del auto y apegue el celular a mi boca. Presione el botón para responder la llamada.

-Ahhh.- gemi de una manera no tan escandalosa, pero era un gemido después de todo.- Ahhh Sa...Sasuke...ahhhh.-

-Sasuke.- aguante las ganas de reirme, su voz se escucho tan débil que estoy segura que las lágrimas ya estaban bañando su rostro.

-¡Más! Ahhh...Sasuke, más, más rápido.-

El sonido de cuando cortan la llamada se hizo presenté. Unas cuantas personas que cruzaban me miraban admirados, los salude con la mano. Nuevamente escuché la melodía de un celular pero esta vez era del mío.

-Sakura ¿Donde estas?.- es la peliroja, lo que significa que me atribuyo como la mujer que estaba teniendo sexo con su novio, y seguramente ella quería confirmar que efectivamente era yo.

-Karin, hola, estoy en mi departamento, justamente estaba pensando en ti ¿Quieres que salgamos a bailar?.- si y con esto le quedara claro que no soy yo.

No se escucha nada.

-¿Karin?

-Sasuke está con otra mujer.- la voz quebrada y los sollozos hacen presencia.

-No lo creo, él te quiere mucho.-

-Lo escuche, una zorra estaba gimiendo mientras seguramente Sasuke estaba encima de ella.-

-Deberias hablar con él.-

-No puedo, anda extraño y es probable que quiera dejarme.-

-Karin.-

-No le digas que lo que te acabo de contar, guardalo en secreto, solucionare yo las cosas con él.-

-Bien como tu quieras.-

-Bye Sakura.-

Subí de nuevo al auto y borre la llamada recibida por parte de la peliroja. Me acerque al Uchiha y uni mis labios a los suyos. Ahora sí despertó.

-¿Estas cansado?

-Ayer revise hasta bastante tarde los archivos de Itachi.-

-Entonces ¿Me iras a dejar a mi departamento?.- me aleje de él.

-Te llevare a mi casa, no te apetece pasar la noche en mi habitación.-

No, esa mansión me recuerda al pasado.

-Mirá.- le entregue la revista.- ¿Que tal?

La abrió y mi cuerpo cubierto con ropa íntima de encajes fue lo primero que apareció.

-Luces bien.-

-¿Bien?

-Si, bien.- cerro la revista y la lanzó a mis piernas.

-¿Estas enojado?

-Muestras tu cuerpo en revistas y quieres que no lo este.-

-Por favor Sasuke, creo que estas exagerando, no es para tanto.-

-¿Exagero? Sakura te falta sólo poco para estar desnuda.-

Me quede callada y fije mi vista en la ventana. Me gustaba hacerlo enojar, pero no pensé que sólo enseñándole la revista lo conseguiria.

-Te daré él dinero que necesites Sakura, no es necesario que sigas haciendo eso.-

-No quiero tu dinero.-

Paso sus manos por su cabeza y prendió el auto, está conduciendo.

-¿Por que no?

-No quiero ser una mantenida, seguiré haciendo esto de las fotografias, no dejaré de hacerlo por qué a ti te moleste.-

-Solo tratas de hacerme enojar.-

-Por que crees que me sentiría feliz si te hago enojar, hablo en serio.-

-Entonces seguiras mostrando tu cuerpo en la revista como una zorra.

-Una zorra, ¿ es eso lo que me consideras?

-No, no quise decir eso.-

-Eres un idiota, buscas cualquier pretexto para discutir conmigo, cuando soy yo la que tengo motivos para enojarme contigo, no quiero ir a tu casa, llevame a mi departamento.-

-Sakura.-

-Disulpate.- Mi corazón empezó a latír con rapidez quería escucharlo, escucharlo pedir perdón, si fuera posible que se arrodillara ante mi.

Él auto se detuvo.

-No tengo por qué pedirte disculpas.-

Abrí la puerta y me baje.

-Bien Sasuke, está zorra no te quiere cerca.-

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y camine alejandome, su auto seguía sin moverse y sus palabras dolieron. Él debía pedir disculpas, por esto, por aquello, por todo pero el muy idiota seguía actuando como si lo que hizo estaba bien. Maldito Üchiha, maldito.

Levanté la mano y detuve un taxi. Me subí, recoste mi cabeza en el respaldar del asiento y cerre mis ojos. Ahora es el momento de ver cuanto estas dispuesto a hacer por mi Sasuke Uchiha.

...

**Hola, pido disculpas por la demora en subir el capitulo, pero debido a problemas personales no pude hacerlo. De verdad, verdad les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas prometo no demorar para el próximo.**

**Agradecimientos a las personas que me dejan review en verdad me hacen felices. **


	11. Chapter 11

11)

Introduje el código en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió, me quite los zapatos de taco y la blusa de oficina que realmente me tiene asfixiada. Coloque la revista en la mesa del comedor y me servi un vaso de agua.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.- pronuncie en voz alta y luego solté una carcajada, cubri mi boca con mi mano y salió otra.- No es gracioso.- Creo que empiezo a volverme una desequilibrada mental.

Bien repasemos lo de hace un momento, Sasuke me llamo zorra, me moleste y salí de su auto, él no me siguió, él no me ha llamado y veamos, tampoco hay algún mensaje. Entonces ¿eso significa? Que no le importó, imposible, seguramente está juntando valor para disculparse. Es orgulloso, lo menos que le gusta hacer es pedir perdón. Volverá a mi, lo hara.

Entró a mi habitación y me meto a la ducha, lanzó una a una la ropa al piso y logró relajarme un poco al sentir las gotas de agua deslizarse en mi cuerpo. No se si estoy perdiendo o ganando días, ganó por qué así mi venganza será cumplida, pierdo por qué les estoy dedicando demasiado tiempo, y están tomando mucho de mi. Él principal, Itachi, no me molesta demasiado que tome mi cuerpo, lo que me fastidia en gran volumen es que no sienta nada por mi ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos juntos? Un año, es lo suficiente para que empezara a quererme, creo que en parte tuve culpa por su conducta. No, nada lo justifica, es un tipo arrogante, no debió dejar que mi cuerpo sea utilizado contra mi voluntad por otro. Eres un maldito Itachi, eso eres, un maldito arrogante idiota.

...

Coloque los archivos dentro de la carpeta y la cerré. Seguramente Sasori lo hizo a propósito. Marque su número pero no respondió. Tomé el celular de la empresa y la carpeta y camine hacia la oficina del pelirojo. Queda en el mismo piso que el de Sasuke, él sexto. Golpee su puerta un par de veces y abrió.

-Olvidaste firmar un documento es necesario que lo hagas para poder hacerlo llegar al presidente.-

-Entra.-

Coloque los papeles encima de su escritorio.

-Es increíble que Itachi te trajera a la empresa.-

-No fue su idea.-

-¿Fue tuya?

-De ninguno de los dos, no es algo que te interese firma los papeles.-

-Dicen que eres la secretaría más sexy de la empresa.-

-Me iré llámame cuando los haya firmado.-

Me gire con la intención de marcharme pero su cuerpo frente a mi me lo impidió, no podía negar que sus ojos embriagan y que es un hombre bastante atractivo.

-¿Quieres que le cuente a Itachi que me estás acosando?

Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura.

-Esto no es acoso, sólo intentó que pasemos un buen rato.-

-Si.- mencioné colocando mi mano en su cabeza.- Solo te dejaré besarme.-

Y una vez que lo dije la distancia entre nosotros se acabo. Su lengua recorrió pronto mi boca y su mano empezó a subir por debajo de mi blusa. Me empujo hasta conseguir sentarme en el escritorio.

-Te dije sólo besarme.-

-Eres irresistible.- Su mano subió por mi espalda y desabrocho mi brasier en un ágil movimiento.

Lo empuje con fuerza.

-Eres idiota, no tendré sexo contigo.-

-No me puedes dejar así-

Sujeto mi mano y lo llevo a su miembro estaba duro. Quite mi mano con rapidez.

-Abrocha mi brasier.-

-No.-

-Sasori.-

-Dejame meterlo dentro de ti Sakura.- lo mire con furia.

-Firma si no quieres que le cuente esto a Itachi.-

Tomo el esfero y firmó donde estaba su nombre. Me acerqué a la puerta y antes de irme pose mis ojos en su dolorosa erección.

-suerte con eso.-

Salí de su oficina y camine con rapidez al ascensor, debía ir al baño a acomodar mi brasier. Ese idiota. Me saque amban blusas frente al espejo, la ojimiel no estaba en su escritorio y en la oficinas hay baños privados no vendría nadie, con lo que me disgusta tener que vestirme y desvestirme con esta ropa, hubiera sido más fácil ir a pedirle a Itachi que me ayudará a volverlo a asujetar.

Idiota caliente se puso duro con sólo un beso.

La puerta se abrió y por el espejo pude ver a un sorprendido Sasuke.

-¿Que haces?

-Que te importa, tú oficina tiene baño por qué tienes que venir acá.-

Estire mis brazos hacia atrás para conseguir abrocharlo. Lo consegui.

-Queria hablar contigo.-

-Si es por lo de tu hermano, eso se puede hablar por celular.-

Camina hacia mi, sus brazos me rodearon y sus manos se quedaron en mi abdomen.

-¿Que haces sin blusa Sakura?.- susurro en mi oreja.- Estabas con alguien.- levantó la voz, me tomo de la muñeca y me giró con fuerza. Maldito bipolar. No respondi.- Discutimos ayer y ya te revuelcas con otro.- su rostro enfurecido me gustaba mucho, tanto que desee besarlo.

-Tranquilo.-

Sus dos manos apresaron mis muñecas y me inclino hacia atrás, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos. Intenté soltarme de su agarré pero no lo logre. Que carajos pensaban todos los hombres, tal vez soy demasiado delgada o muy frágil que todos piensan que pueden tratarme como a una muñeca de trapo. Lo patee con fuerza en donde siempre se aconseja golpear a un pervertido.

-Mierda.- se alejo de mi y se agacho un poco.

Aproveché para colocarme la blusa, cuando iba a salir del baño me sostuvo con fuerza y me jaló nuevamente hacia dentro.

-No piensas darme una explicación.-

Gritarle un pudrete y volver a patearlo estaría bien, me preguntó si no lo patee con mucha fuerza para que haya conseguido recuperarse rápidamente. Tranquila Sakura, inhala, exhala. Muestra a la Sakura que el desea ver. Me gire hasta observar sus ojos, puse mis manos en sus mejillas y lo acerque a mi. Probé sus labios bastante despacio y cuando el iba a meter su lengua me separé.

-Mientras caminaba se me desajusto el brasier, no podía acomodarlo sin tener que sacarme la blusa eso es lo que sucedió.- su mano tomó un mechon de mi cabello y lo paso detrás de mi oreja.

-Por lo de ayer y por lo de ahora discúlpame.-

No logre evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Lo abraze y apegue mi cabeza a su pecho, él acaricia lentamente mi cabello.

-Te amo Sasuke.-

Te odio.

-Y yo a ti.-

Salí yo primero para asegurarme que no hubiera nadie, me senté frente al escritorio y llame a Sasuke.

-Puedes salir.-

Llegó hasta mi y beso mi frente luego se fue hasta el ascensor. Si, desaparece pronto. La puerta de la oficina de Itachi se abrió y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

-¿Quien era?

-Sasori, olvido firmar unos papeles y vino hacerlo.- me levanté y le acerqué la carpeta.

Sujeto mi mano y me jaló con fuerza dentro de la oficina, sino tuviera experiencia con los tacos probablemente ahora mismo estuviera rodando por el suelo.

-¿Me crees imbecil Sakura?.- sujeto mi cabello obligándome a observarlo.- Acabo de hablar recién con Sasori y estaba en su oficina. ¿Era mi hermano?.- No esperaba esto, de verdad que no lo esperaba y tampoco tenía idea de que responder.

-Me haces daño.

-Contestame si no quieres que te duela más.-

-Si, era Sasuke.-

-¿Y por qué mientes?

-No quería que te enojes, no vino a entregar papeles ni nada, sólo conversamos por eso temi que te enojaras.- me solto, se dirigió a su escritorio y se sento en la silla. Sus ojos no dejaban de observarme.

-Dame el anillo.- olvide quitarmelo, Itachi es bastante observador es probable que se haya dado cuenta que su hermano lleva uno igual. Mierda.

-Itachi.-

-Dame el maldito anillo.-

Lo saqué de mi dedo y se lo entregue, se fijo prontamente en las letras que estaban grabadas en él reverso.

-S y S, Sakura y Sasuke.- hablo de manera calmada.- él te lo dio.-

-Si.- Se levantó y camino hacia las grandes ventanas, las abrió, él frío del aire acondicionado se mezclo con el aire fresco.

-Ven aqui.- me acerqué despacio, temi un poco, la idea de que quizás quería lanzarme por la ventana llegó a mi mente.

Colocó el anillo en mi mano.

-Tiralo.-

-Podria caerle a alguien en la cabeza.- Pensé que se enojaria, en vez de eso sonrio.

Cerré mi mano el anillo yacia dentro de mi puño, acerque mi brazo fuera de la ventana y desdoble mis dedos, el anillo caía a una velocidad increíble. Un rato esta hay y luego dejas de verlo para siempre. Las manos de Itachi en mi cintura me hicieron dejar de observar el exterior. Su pecho contra mi espalda hizo que olvidará el anillo y a Sasuke. Me estaba perdonando así de fácil. Esto si es extraño.

-Te he dicho una y otra vez que no te acerques a él pero eres necia. ¿Quieres que le cuente lo que existe entre tu y yo?.- sus manos empezaron a desabrochar mi blusa y una vez que no quedó ni un botón la dejo caer al suelo.

-Sasuke y yo sólo somos amigos, nada más que eso..- Su boca ahora está besando mis hombros y sube lentamente hasta mi cuello movi la cabeza hacia un lado permitiéndole continuar.

-¿Por que llevabas el anillo que te dio?.-

-Me lo dio cuando tenía doce años, es un símbolo de nuestra amistad, ahora que nos volvimos a ver decidí volver a usarlo.-

Se separó de mi y yo me quedé quieta. Ahora faltaba que el coraje le llegará nuevamente y arremetiera con fuerza.

-No te creo Sakura, llama a mi hermano ahora.- me acerco su celular.

Todo acabaría así de fácil, de está manera tan simple, me echarian como una zorra y luego mi venganza sería imposible de realizar. Puedo utilizar ahora el chantaje, decirle que si le cuenta algo a su hermano le entregare los vídeos que tengo escondidos de nosotros dos teniendo sexo a Konan. Pero y después pierdo su confianza y me será difícil encontrar la manera de destruirlo. ¿Que debo hacer?

-No tengo nada con Sasuke.- mencioné firme.- No he dejado que me toque tal y como tu lo pediste. No lo amo, no me gusta.- empecé a buscar su número en la agenda.- Aun así, si deseas que sospeche que tienes una clase de interes en mi al preguntarle por segunda vez si entre él y yo existe algo o para decirle que nosotros dos intimamos, creo que él único que quedará mal seras tú.- presione el botón de llamada y lo acerque a mi oreja.

Ok, debes detenerme Itachi, hazlo.

-Corta.-

-¿Como?.- quito el celular de mis manos y corto la llamada.

-Te creo.- disimuladamente lleve mi mano a mi frente para eliminar el sudor que sentía recorrerme.

Gané, lo logré, se creyó mi mentira. Me acerqué a él y coloque mis manos en su mejilla, me estire un poco y envolvi sus labios con los míos. Él me correspondió y sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi espalda me unió más a su cuerpo.

La puerta empezó a sonar, me aleje de el con rapidez y tomé mi blusa del suelo, trate de recordar si tenía alguna cita con socios pero a esta hora con nadie. Tal vez, su esposa.

Termine de abrochar el último botón y arregle mi cabello mientras caminaba a la puerta. La abrí y efectivamente era ella. Me observó un tanto admirada.

Hice una reverencia y la invité a pasar, Itachi estaba sentado en su silla fingiendo revisar algo en la laptop.

-Sakura.- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas tardes.-

Se dirigió a él y lo beso en la boca. Él me observó mientras sucedía.

-Revisaremos los detalles del nuevo producto más tarde, puedes retirarte.- Agradeci su orden y salí de su oficina, él escritorio de la pelicastaña sigue vacío. Me senté y apegue mi cabeza al escritorio. Definitivamente esto empezaba a estresarme.

...

Siete en punto de la noche, tomé un taxi era hora de ver en que estado se encontraba Hinata. Llegué a su mansión, los recuerdos chocaron repentinamente mi mente. Me anuncie con el guardia y las dos grandes puertas se abrieron. Una de las empleadas me recibió y me guió hasta la entrada.

-¿Puedo ir sola? Conozco esta casa.- ella dejó de guiarme. No habían rastros del Hyuga subí las escaleras un escalón tras otro, podía ver a mi madre subiendo y bajando estas escaleras cuando me llamaba para comer a mi y a Hinata. Una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla. No llores, no lo hagas. Limpie la lágrima con rapidez y me detuve frente a la habitación de Hinata. Toque una vez. La puerta se abrió.

Ella tiene lo que se merece.

-Sakura.- se arregló un poco el cabello.- Me alegra que hayas venido.- las ojeras debajo de sus ojos me hacen pensar que estaba durmiendo. Se la ve bastante nerviosa.

Di tres pasos y entre a su habitación ella siempre era bastante ordenada pero habían varias cosas rodando en el suelo. Las recogí y las puse en su lugar. Mi pecho se oprimio con fuerza, sólo habían pasado unos cuántos días, creo que la droga está siendo demasiado para ella. La depresión y él escape que estoy segura que desea no son una buena mezcla.

Arrepentimientos no, toda acción tiene una reacción, y debías estar preparada, las cosas se pondrán peores, no puedes sentirte mal con apenas el principio. Maldición.

-¿Sakura?.-

-Fue en esta habitación que me presentaron con Naruto y Sasuke.- ella me observó sería.

-Lo hizo Karin.-

-Si fue ella, ¿ha venido a verte?

-No, me llamo ayer pero no recuerdo lo que dijo.-

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Bebi un poco.-

Seguro te drogaste.

-¿Salgamos? Visitemos a mi hermana.- mencionó ella con una sonrisa.

Que diablos pasa por su cabeza.

-Arreglate, te espero.- entra al baño, me senté en su cama, una vez escuché la puerta cerrarse busque si tenía algún sobre de droga. En las cajoneras, debajo de la cama, en su armario, detrás de la ropa. Son demasiados cajones. Cuando abrí el último había un cofre con fotografías, las voltee y mis manos temblaron. Mis suposiciones eran ciertas ella sabía del romance de su novio con su hermana. Caminaban tomados de la mano. Su blusa es materna. Es reciente. La tomé entre mis manos y la guarde en mi cartera. Quería tomar unas cuantas más, pero era probable que se de cuenta. Les tomé fotos con mi celular. Mientras revolvia encontré dos pequeños sobres de polvo blanco. Cerré el cajón y camine nuevamente hasta dejarme caer acostada en la cama. A Hinata la vida misma se estaba encargando de hacerla pagar.

Marque el número de Itachi.

-Hinata me a pedido que la acompañe a visitar a su hermana, si quieres que no vaya a tu casa no iré.-

Escuché un largo silencio.

-Puedes venir, sólo no se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez.-

-Llegaremos en una hora más o menos.-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, esto sería divertido.

...

La casa era bastante grande no igualaba a la mansión de los padres de Sasuke, pero por eso no dejaba de ser bastante elegante y por supuesto llena de quien sabe cuantas habitaciones.

Konan nos observó bastante sorprendidas, es más pude notar como palideceo con rapidez. Nos recibieron en la sala, los sofas aún tenía la fragancia de recién sacados del almacén. La puerta de la entrada fue nuevamente abierta por una empleada, es Itachi recién llegando sin su traje de oficina, con un pantalón jean y una camiseta negra encima un abrigo. Extrañaba verlo vestido de esa manera. Se acercó a nosotras y nos saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Luego lo perdí de vista en los pasillos.

-¿Como está tu bebé?.- la interrogo Hinata, regrese mi vista hacia Konan, esto se ponía interesante.

-Bien, me hice algunos chequeos la semana pesada.-

-Sakura puedes dejarme un momento sola con mi hermana.- si y donde carajos sé supone que debo ir.

Forze una sonrisa.

-Claro.- me levanté del sofá.- me puedes decir donde queda el jardín.-

Ella me señaló el pasillo y me dio algunas indicaciones, pensé que me perdería pero llegue. Quedaba cerca de la piscina. Habían rosas de todos los colores pero no llamaban mi atención. Me senté cerca de la piscina e introduje mi mano. Helada.

Mi celular sonó. Naruto

-Hola ¿estás en tu departamento?

-No, estoy en casa de Konan, Hinata me pidió que la acompañara.- escuché un fuerte sonido, estoy segura que arrojó algo contra la pared.

-Hinata luce molesta.-

-Ün poco, ahora no estoy con ellas, Hinata dijo que quería estar sola con ella, no se por qué me trajo.-

-Inventa algo y sal con Hinata de esa casa.-

-¿Que?¿Hay una bomba?.- mencioné burlona con el afán de enojarlo.

-Sakura, estoy hablando en serio.- yo también.

-No me parece interrumpirlas, seguro están hablando de algo importante.-

Corte la llamada y apague el celular, luego le diría que se le acabó la batería.

Pasaron bastantes minutos, en verdad ya me estaba cansando. Sentí una mano en mi hombro era bastante delgada para ser de Itachi.

-Sakura, Hinata se fue primero, me dijo que te avisara.- perra.

Me levanté con prisa.

-Me iré yo también.-

-Quedate a cenar, hice que sirvieran un plato más para ti.- carajos.

-No hace falta, yo de verdad debo irme.-

-Por favor Sakura.- mierda. Asenti.

Camine tras ella hacia el comedor me enseño el lugar donde debía sentarme. Ella se sentó en él un extremo de la mesa, cuando Itachi llegó su mirada inmediatamente me preguntó que seguía haciendo aquí.

-Hinata se fue dejandola, la invité a cenar.- Konan también se dio cuenta.

En el plato había una carne de un animal no identificado con un jugo encima y a lado mucha ensalada, desee que fuera pescado. Cuando lo probé, me controle para no sonreír. Si es pescado.

Itachi me observaba de vez en cuando, hacia todo lo posible para no encontrarme con su mirada si lo hacia, sería como estarlo desafiando, y definitivamente aún no podía hacerlo.

-Tus padres trabajaban en la mansión de mi padre ¿no?

-Si, mi madre era la cocinera mi padre el jardinero, ahora mi padre se dedica a pescar.-

-¿Pescador?

-Si antes yo vivía cerca del mar.-

-Es grandioso, Itachi ama esos lugares.-

-No amo esos lugares, simplemente me agrada el ambiente de playa.-

Konan le brindó una sonrisa. Perra.

-¿Y que tal se llevan ustedes?.- se refería a Itachi y a mi.

-Solo profesionalmente.- respondi.

-Itachi es así con todos, no debes preocuparte pensando que sólo contigo es así.- yo le sonrei si, sólo profesionalmente.-¿Y con Sasuke?.-

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos, me llevo bastante bien con él.- escuché un ruido proveniendo del plato de Itachi, lo observe por pocos segundos. Creo que desea que cierre la boca. Konan seguía indagando sobre mi vida trataba de darle respuestas bastantes cortas y por supuesto decir mentiras. Termine de comer la comida estaba exquisita pero no valía tanto como para tener que soportar las conversaciones de la mujer de cabello azul.

Me despedí de ella, Itachi me acompañó hasta la salida y en silencio cruzamos las grandes puertas.

-Actuaste bastante bien.-

-Me sentia un poco nerviosa.

-No se noto.- le brinde una sonrisa, él camino hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared alejándose de la mirada de los guardias. Entendí lo que deseaba, coloque mis manos en su cuello y lo bese su mano en mi espalda me apego a su cuerpo, cuando se separó sus brazos me rodearon con mucha fuerza. Debido a estar sin tacos le llegaba incluso más abajo de donde latia su corazón. Nos quedamos así por varios minutos hasta que el corto el contacto.

-Nos vemos mañana.-

Me dio un último beso y entró a su casa, camine por la vereda, esto es una ciudadela de gente rica, es imposible que entre un taxi todos tienen sus autos, fije mi mirada alrededor, otra casa quedaba en frente. Mi mano temblo y un escalofrio recorrió mi cuerpo él auto que estaba estacionado en la esquina de la cuadra se parece al de Sasuke. Regrese la mirada hacia atrás a esa distancia estoy segura que se podía observar hasta donde estuvimos Itachi y yo. Él carro empezó moverse y mis piernas se quedaron quietas . Gira hasta pasar al carril de mi dirección y se detuvo a mi lado. Trague saliva en el momento que escuché su voz.

-Entra.- demore un poco en obedecer. Finalmente lo hice.-¿No me saludas?.- Lo bese en la boca nuestros labios apenas rosaron

¿Lo viste Sasuke? ¿Viste que me bese con tu hermano? No, si lo hubiera visto ni siquiera dejaría que lo toque.

-¿Que estabas haciendo?.- me anime a preguntar.

-Me debatia entre llegar o no a su casa.- empezó a conducir. Por las calles supe que iba hacía donde vivo.

-¿Querias hablar con él?

-De negocios.-

No es una respuesta para nada convincente.

-Iremos a tu departamento por algo de ropa, te quedarás a dormir en mi casa.-

Y si sólo quería que llegaramos a su casa para descargar su ira. Él que me haya besado con su hermano no me lo va a perdonar heri su orgullo, querrá vengarse.

-No deberíamos, es la casa de tus padres.-

-Es mía.-

-Y ¿Karin?.-

-No te preocupes por ella.- estaciono frente al edificio y desabrocho su cinturón fijo la mirada hacía la ventana.

-Sasuke.-

-Te odio. En verdad no sabes cuánto te detesto.-

Sentí un nudo en la garganta ¿Me odias? Soy yo la que debería decir aquello. Sus palabras me dejaron bastante claro que vio el beso. Suspire profundamente. Aún es demasiado pronto pero al menos dejaré de seguir fingiendo ante él.

Pov Sasuke.

Conocí a Sakura cuando aún era una niña, mis padres en ese tiempo ya me habían presentado a los hijos de los cuatro inversionistas más poderosos de las empresas Uchihas. "Vete metiendo en la cabeza que tendrás que casarte con una de ellas" ¿Casarme? Apenas tenía seis años, pensé que se trataba de una clase de broma o que luego lo olvidarían. Año tras año me lo recordaron. Karin o Hinata, Hinata o Karin, odiaba a ambas.

Mis padres me enviaron a dormir en la mansión de los Hyuga junto a los otros dos, decían que sería bueno que formemos una gran amistad. Lo único que yo quería era que mis padres me prestarán atención. Los cuentos se acabaron a los cinco años, al igual que los abrazos y los besos fraternales. Los odio.

Recuerdo estar en la habitación de la peliazul fui el último en llegar.

_-Ya vieron a la niña que es compañera de juegos de Hinata.- nos interrogo la peliroja._

_No respondi y continúe leyendo mi libro, era algo de lógica matemática. _

_-Sakura.- murmuro el rubio, levanté mi mirada se había sonrojado._

_-¿Es hija de alguien de dinero?.- pregunte._

_Karin sonrio._

_-Es hija de la cocinera.- respondió la Hyuga._

_-Entonces no viene a ser tu compañera de juegos, más bien deberías presentarla como tu juguete.- lo dije hable de la misma manera en la que mi padre se refería a los sirvientes de la casa, juguetes que podían ser reemplazados o deshechos a su antojo._

_-¿Juguete?.- se escucho la voz del Üzumaki._

_-Si un juguete, lo disfrutas mientras te diviertes lo desechas cuando te aburre, es algo como eso.-_

_Karin se levantó del sofá._

_-Ire a llamarla.-_

_-¿Por que?.-La interrogo el rubio._

_-Sera como un experimento, ¿Cuanto tiempo seremos capaces de soportarla? o ¿Cual es el mejor fingiendo? ¿Es un juguete no? .- luego de decir eso salió corriendo y minutos después llegó con ella de la mano, en verdad se metía en el papel bastante rápido. Ella era más pequeña que Karin, sus ojos jades nos observaban con cierto nerviosismo. Su cabello era de un color bastante extraño, rosa, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo. Si, una más a la lista de doblegadas por el encanto Üchiha. _

_-Mi nombre es Sakura.- él rubio se acercó a ella y le dio la mano, yo sólo le agite la mano desde lejos. _

_Ellos empezaron a llevarse bastante rápido con ella, a veces dudaba si en verdad la seguían considerando su juguete, confirmaba que si cuando en reuniones donde participamos solo los cuatro, empezaban a mencionar sus defectos. Yo hablaba mal de ella de vez en cuando, a veces me daba lástima, era ingenua, confiaba demasiado en nosotros, y era frágil, demasiado frágil. _

_Cuando mis padres no solían estar en casa la invitaba a ir. Antes de dormir siempre solía contarme un cuento. Me sentía idiota por qué lo disfrutaba. Solía abrazarme o decir cosas cursis y me fastidiaba el hecho de que eso no me molestara. Fuimos creciendo, muchas veces durante los últimos años habíamos discutidos él hecho de alejarnos de ella. Él rubio siempre se negaba, Karin decía que le gustaba opacarla con su ropa de marca, Hinata la seguía soportando sólo para no ser odiada por el rubio. Y yo me daba igual él que fuera o no mi amiga._

_Fue durante un viaje a la casa de campo de Karin que ella me confesó que me amaba. Estábamos sentados cerca de la piscina con los pies sumergidos en el agua. _

_-Sasuke me gustas, creo que te amo.-__

_Me acerqué a ella y cuando reaccione sobre lo que hacia, mi lengua estaba dentro de su boca. Culpe a las hormonas por eso. Se separó de mi cuando el aire empezó a faltarle, sus mejillas sonrojadas me obligaron a volver a besarla. Carajos, sus labios eran deliciosos. Coloque mi mano en su espalda y la acerque a mi cuerpo. Quizás y podía subirla un nivel y convertirla en mi juguete sexual._

_Si seguía no lograría controlar mis acciones y estaba seguro que me arrepentiria después. _

_-No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.- la observe fijamente.- No puedo.- me levanté y me aleje de ella._

_Contra todo pronóstico ella no volvió a insistir sobre el tema, estaba seguro que prefería tenerme cerca a que por sus acciones me aleje de ella. _

_Mis catorce años fueron un completo asco, Sakura un día llegó a mi casa, esa fue la primera vez que note en ella aquella sonrisa falsa._

_-Me iré a otra ciudad con mis padres.-_

_-¿Ahora?_

_-Si, me despedí ya de los otros chicos, cuidate Sasuke.- me ofreció su mano y yo la tomé, sus brazos rodearon mi espalda.- adiós.- y se separó de mi, no vi lágrimas en sus ojos, quize alcanzará, decirle algo. No estaba, ella ya no estaba._

_Viajó repentinamente, ninguno de nosotros se enteró antes de su decisión, sólo llegó y lo dijo. Quizás se dio cuenta lo que representaba para nosotros. Era imposible. Y aquella soledad a la que yo le tenía tanto miedo comenzó a invadir mis días. Él lugar que ocupaba ella estaba vacío. Me arrepentí de muchas cosas pero ya era tarde. _

_Ella nos dejó_

_Me dejó_

_Se fue_

_La perdí. _

_Sakura._

Los recuerdos invadieron mi mente pero desaparecieron cuando la vi salir de la casa de Itachi él caminaba detrás de ella. Vi a Sakura pasar sus manos por detrás del cuello de Itachi y luego el se inclinó para besarla. Se dieron un abrazo, uno que duró minutos en los que sentía mi sangre hervir, y un intenso dolor de cabeza que seguro era provocado por la ira.

Sakura es mía, me pertenece, es mi propiedad. Lo único que el maldito de mi hermano no puede quitarme. Golpee el volante con fuerza. Debía tranquilizarme.

¿La amaba?

¿La amo?

Tú sonrisa es falsa, tus caricias son carentes de afecto, tus manos son frías. ¿Quien te daño Sakura?

_-A veces quiero morir ¿tu no?.- _

Te metiste con mi hermano Sakura,

¿Por que?

¿Desde cuando?

¿Lo amas?

Mi odio se incremento hacía él, desee verlo muerto. Siempre toma lo que me pertenece. Mis padres, mi dinero, mi mujer.

Quería descargar mi furia, en verdad necesitaba hacerlo, sin embargo no podía perderla, ella me ama con mis defectos, con mis virtudes, con mis errores. Debo rescatarla. Yo puedo hacerlo.

-Entra.- se encontraba nerviosa, demasiado, se notaba bastante.-¿No me saludas?.- apenas hubo un ligero contacto entre nuestros labios. Me contuve de hacer un gesto molesto. La misma boca con la que besa a mi hermano, mi estómago se revolvio un poco

-¿Que estabas haciendo?.- preguntó con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Me debatia entre llegar o no a su casa.- prendi el auto.

-¿Querias hablar con él?

-De negocios.- respondi fríamente, era una cinica. Su manera de mentir era perfecta.

-Iremos a tu departamento por algo de ropa, te quedarás a dormir en mi casa.-

Se demoró en responder.

-No deberíamos, es la casa de tus padres.-

-Es mía.-

-Y ¿Karin?.-

-No te preocupes por ella.-

Detuve el auto frente a su edificio, gire mi cabeza hacia la ventana, no quería verla. Es falsa, no es la Sakura de antes, no es ella, los recuerdos llegan uno tras otro.

-Sasuke.-

Y escupi aquellas frías palabras que estaban atoradas en mi garganta. Quería herirla, recordarle que puede llorar por mi culpa.

-Te odio. En verdad no sabes cuánto te detesto.- su expresión se debilito, sus ojos parecían querer arrojar algunas lágrimas. No puedo dejarla, es mía, mi pertenecía, mi juguete, la maldita mujer que cuando está cerca alivia mi soledad. Soy patetico, si mi padre me escuchara me odiaria más.-Eso era lo que quería decirle a mi hermano.- sus ojos me observaron fijamente y gotas de agua salada resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Creí que esas palabras eran para mi.- coloque mi mano en su cabello y la acerqué a mi pecho.

-Shhh.-

Sentí satisfacción por sus lágrimas, es débil, es frágil, puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera. Lo único que necesito es tiempo.

...

**Ok, hola chicas, actualize pronto, que les pareció el Pov de Sasuke, en un comentario me dijeron que querían saber acerca de que es lo que piensan los demás. Ok tenemos al primero nuestro queridismo Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Piensan que Sakura será capaz de perdonar alguno? Yo en verdad lo dudo mucho, está bastante cegada por la venganza.**

**Dejen sus opiniones, trataré de complacerlas quieren que se quede con alguno de ellos? **

**Candidatos: Itachi, Sasuke y Sai.**

**Los que han leído mis otros fics saben que me gusta bastante el drama así que vayan preparándose**

**Gracias por sus reviews en verdad me hacen feliz XD**


	12. Chapter 12

12)

Me sumergi completamente en la piscina. Abro mis ojos se puede ver él fondo de color celeste. Ahora casi no pasó en mi departamento, Sasuke siempre me trae a dormir en su casa. Me gusta su piscina creo que eso hace soportable mi estadía en este lugar.

Mañana es sábado así que no trabajare para Itachi.

-Sakura.- salí del agua, mi cabello rosa cubrió mi cara y lo movi hacia un lado, él pelinegro me observa, en sus manos tiene una toalla.- Debes salir ya o enfermaras.- definitivamente es imposible que sepa lo que existe entre su hermano y yo. Ese día estuve a punto de hacer que mi furia estallara en él. Pero me detuve justo a tiempo y me alegro de haberlo echo. Aún no es tu tiempo Sasuke Uchiha.

Me dio la mano y me ayudó a salir me cubri con la toalla.

-Sasuke mañana iré a visitar a mis padres.-

-Bien, yo hablaré con Karin mañana.-

-¿De que?

-No seguiré con ella.-

Me detuve.

-¿La dejarás?

-Lo haré por ti.-

¿Por mi?

-Es probable que mi padre me saque de la empresa, mi matrimonio con Karin es algo esencial en sus planes de negocios, quiero intentarlo.-

-¿Y tú hermano?.- lo interrogue con enojo.- Como se supone que te vengaras de tu hermano si te vas de la empresa.-

-Tu te quedarás.-

-No es lo mismo, yo te entiendo Sasuke, yo confió en ti, puedes dejarla luego de que acabes con Itachi, lo haremos rápido.- me acerqué a él y coloque mis manos en sus mejillas.- yo esperare, te amo, de verdad mucho, es seguro que serás infeliz si tomas una decisión apresurada.- me miro fijo por varios segundos y luego beso mi frente.

-Entonces debemos apresurar todo.-

Definitivamente no debía dejar a Karin, falta más, ella aún debe sufrir mucho más.

...

Todo seguia igual que antes, sin moverse, sin hablar, sin escuchar. Me acerqué a la cama y jale la silla, me senté junto a ella. Acaricie su cabello.

Háblame, mírame, despierta. Y las lágrimas caen y resbalan por mis mejillas,

-Recuedas a Sasuke, aquel niño que casi nunca sonreia.- limpie las lágrimas.- El idiota me ama.- acaricie su frente.- Quiere dejar a Karin.- un pequeño grito salió de mis labios pero cubri mi boca.- Acabare con él.- los sollozos se incrementaron, mi cuerpo tiembla.- prometo hacerlo llorar mucho, te lo prometo.- fíje mi mirada en sus ojos cerrados.- Despierta.- las lágrimas siguen cayendo y por más que las limpio no se van.- Por favor, te necesito, estoy cansada, de verdad lo estoy.-

No despertó, no se movió, no me observó. Salí de esa habitación, mis ojos seguramente están hinchados y rojos. Camino por la vereda aún es de tarde, el cielo está de un color naranja la muestra de que el sol recién se ha escondido. ¿Donde debo ir?

Mis pasos son lentos. Por que tuviste que llorar, eres una tonta. ¿Estás arrepentida? Sólo sigo haciendo lo que deseas ¿Cansada? Mucho, ellos causan mis lágrimas, ellos causan mi dolor, mi agonía, mi sufrimiento.

Entre en aquel restaurante y pedí algo de comida, en realidad sólo quería un lugar para sentarme, saque mi celular de la cartera, coloque la foto en la que Konan y Naruto están tomados de la mano como archivo adjunto y debajo escribo: "Konan Hyuga, tengo muchas fotos más de estas, las haré llegar a tú padre en unos días, luego a tu esposo, tú hermana ya lo sabe así que ni siquiera debo preocuparme en enseñarselas, eres una perra, quizás sí me ofreces algo importante podré desistir la idea de mostrarlas"

Él correo lo cree ayer, no me vincula en nada. La dirección del correo de Konan lo tomé del celular de Itachi sin que se diera cuenta. ¿Que busco con esto? Que vaya tras Naruto, que lo acuse, que descargue su furia en él, que lo rechaze, que lo mantenga alejado de ella. Le dolera bastante a mi "mejor amigo" le dolera demasiado. Y eso es precisamente lo que quiero que el uno al otro lleguen al límite.

Enviar.

Él mesero llegó y dejo él plato frente a mi, envolvi con el tenedor un poco y lo lleve a mi boca. Delicioso.

...

Llegué a la casa de Sasuke en la noche. Apenas los guardias me vieron abrieron las puertas externas sin necesidad de presentarme. Al llegar frente a la puerta de la entrada al interior de la casa fue la empleada la que me hizo entrar.

-El joven Sasuke no se encuentra, una de sus amigas también lo está esperando.- Mierda. Debía irme pronto, la presencia de una Karin sorprendida que caminaba hacia mi me lo impidió.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Dinero, necesito dinero.- me observa con duda.- tengo deudas que tengo plazo hasta pagar mañana, no conozco bien a Itachi así que trataré de hablar con Sasuke para ver si pueden adelantarme el sueldo.-

Se relajo un poco y yo también. Si me tense un poco pero afortunadamente mi mente trabaja bastante rápido buscando excusas e inventando mentiras. Eso es bueno, demasiado.

-Ven, entra.- la seguí hasta la sala y ella se sento en él sofá, me senté en él mueble cercano.

-Puedo irme si quieres, trataré de llamarlo en la mañana.- ella sacó de su cartera una chequera.

-¿Cuanto necesitas?.-

-Quinientos.-

La vi escribir la cifra en él cheque y luego firmó.

-No me lo pagues, aceptalo como un regalo.-

Un regalo, de niña me dabas muchos, la ropa que no te gustaba, los juguetes que te cansaban, las cremas que tenían un olor que no te agradaban. Era bastante ciega y lo acepte todo. Lo único que querías lograr era que yo luzca bien ante tus ojos. No soportabas mi olor de pobre para eso eran necesarios los perfumes.

Estire mi mano y acepte el cheque.

-Gracias, de verdad necesitaba el dinero.-

-Puedes venir a mi cuando quieras, te pediré una sola cosa a cambio.-

Lo sabía, pedirias algo. Siempre lo haces todo según te convenga.

-En la empresa, puedes vigilar un poco a Sasuke.-

-Entiendo. Quieres descubrir la mujer con la que te está engañando.-

-Si la empresa es el lugar donde pasa más tiempo, estoy segura que debe ser alguna mujer de ese lugar.-

-Te preocupas demasiado debió haber sido una simple aventura, es improbable que Sasuke se acueste con la misma mujer dos veces.-

-Tambien pensaba lo mismo, sin embargo ha cambiado, ha dejado de ir a los antros que solía visitar con frecuencia, siempre ha sido distante pero ahora lo es mucho más. Esa maldita seguramente le hizo algo.-

-¿Quieres decir que tal vez se haya enamorado?

-No, es imposible, Sasuke sólo está obsecionado, seguramente el está tratando de conseguir algo y no la dejara hasta lograrlo. Los métodos que esa zorra está usando lo tienen atrapado.-

La peliroja luce bastante enojada, sus ojos están brillando, las lágrimas que amenazan salir de ellos no so de tristeza sino de coraje.

-Debo encontrarla y alejarla de él. Por eso debes ayudarme.-

En verdad la ganas de soltarle la verdad acerca de mi relación con Sasuke me invadió, quiero ver ese rostro de decepción, de desprecio, de dolor, necesito ver sus lágrimas.

-Sakura ¿Haras lo que te pedí?.-

Si espero un poco más puedo duplicar su dolor, paciencia.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, no puedo negarme, te avisare de cualquier actitud sospechosa de su parte.-

-Sabia que no me fallarias me quedaré hoy a dormir con Sasuke necesitare de mis encantos para hacerlo volver a mi.-

-Entonces me iré, gracias por el dinero Karin.- Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla.- nos vemos otro día.-

Salí de esa casa, una vez cruze las grandes puertas exteriores, marque el número de Sasuke.

-¿Donde estas?.- se escuchaba demasiado ruido, música, gritos. Era seguro que estaba en algún bar.

-Sakura.-

-Ire por ti Sasuke, dime ¿donde estás?.-

-En convalecientes.-

Su voz se escucho demasiado fría y él pánico se apodero de mi. ¿Que hace en ese lugar? ¿Por que? ¿Que busca? Si a Orochimaru le ofrecieran dinero diría todo sobre mi. También está Ino, las demás chicas, los clientes. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron.

-Ire, esperame.-

No venía ningún taxi, corrí. Mis planes, mis objetivos, mi venganza. No, no podía terminar todo de esa manera. Levanté mi mano y él taxi se estaciono, le di la dirección, los minutos que pasan me parecen eternos. Lo sabe, no, es imposible, él no debe enterarse. Él auto se detuvo, le di un billete el primero que apareció y camine con prisa. Lo volví a llamar. No responde.

Entre, el ambiente seguía siendo el mismo, la música, él alcohol, los toqueteos.

No lo veo, empecé a adentrarme hasta llegar a la barra.

-Sakura.-

-Ino ¿Sasuke? ¿Donde está?

-No se de quien me hablas Sakura.-

-Orochimaru ¿Donde está él?

-En la oficina.-

Me abrí paso entre la gente, golpee la puerta varias veces.

-Orochimaru.- grite.- Soy Sakura.-

La puerta se abrió.

-El Üchiha.- mencioné con rapidez.

-Se acaba de ir.-

-¿Hablo contigo?

-No.-

Me di vuelta sin decir nada más y camine hacia la salida. ¿Que está pasando? Tranquila Sakura, en estás condiciones no serás capaz de pensar en nada. Relajate.

Marque su número nuevamente.

-Sasuke, estoy aquí ¿Donde estas?¿Está todo bien?.-

-Esperame, llegaré pronto.- corto.

Después de algunos minutos vi su auto estacionarse en frente. Me acerqué y subí. Observe su rostro intentando descifrar su expresión. Estaba serio ni siquiera me observó. Empezó a conducir.

-En tú casa está Karin, no podemos ir.-

No me respondió.

No había duda, no existe ninguna, él lo sabe.

-¿Estas enojado?

Conducio en silencio todo el camino a mi departamento. Tampoco volví a hablar. Me estoy preparando mentalmente para enfrentarlo. Me estoy engañando mis palabras no conseguirán dañarlo. Mis reproches por lo que me hizo no le causaran dolor. Me ama pero no tanto como para llorar por mi. Por eso necesitaba tiempo, debía amarme hasta que sea capaz de morir por mi.

-Me quedaré a dormir hoy contigo.-

Sus ojos me observaron fijamente el auto ya se había detenido.

-¿Que estabas haciendo en ese lugar?

-Te lo contaré luego.-

Llegó el momento de enfrentarlo, de dejar salir mi odio, mi tristeza, mi agonía. No, no puedo. No debo gritar, no debo reclamar. Si lo hago sólo seré vista con lástima y pena.

Entramos al departamento, apenas lo hicimos sus brazos me rodearon y quedaron en mi estómago.

-Me lo dirás ahora.-

-Solo quería distraerme un poco.-

-¿Por que estabas callado? ¿Cual era la razón para enojarte?

-Un imbécil empezó a hablar de ti.-

-¿Que dijo?

-Que te extrañaba, que eras su mesera preferida, tonterías como esas.-

-Es algo más Sasuke.-

-Nada más, me enojé un poco al recordar como te vestias antes, seguro fuiste manoseada por muchos ebrios, salí de ese lugar bastante enojado.-

Mientes, dilo ya Sasuke, habla, gritame.

Me gire hasta quedar frente a él y me brindó una sonrisa, sus manos se colocaron en mis mejillas y beso mis labios, apenas los estaba probando, poco a poco lo fue profundizando.

Me equivoqué, cometí un error, mis conclusiones fueron malas. ¿Por que?

Me fue empujando hasta llegar al sofá, caí de espalda y él sobre mi.

-Dime que me amas.- su boca recorría mi cuello y una de sus manos estaba en mi espalda desabrochando mi brasier, arquee un poco mi espalda para facilitarle la labor.

-Te amo.- susurre en su oído.- siempre te eh amado.-

Su lengua recorre uno de mis pechos y luego lo succiomo bastante despacio. Gemi un poco y despeine su cabello.

No se que sucede conmigo, soy demasiado paranoica, debo relajame. Sasuke no me tocaría si hubiera descubierto que he estado con su hermano o que vendía mi cuerpo. Él me despreciaria, gritaria toda su furia, me alejaria de él.

-Sakura.- sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas y sus ojos negros me observaron fijamente.- No llores.-

Las lágrimas no se detienen, él nudo en mi garganta no se va. Él ver a mi tía logró afectarme y dejarme bastante sentimental.

-Ven.- se levantó de encima y me ofreció su mano, estaba ya sin camiseta y con los botones de su pantalón sueltos, él bulto en su pantalón también se podía apreciar a la perfección.- ¿Por que lloras?.-

Acepte su mano y me llevante del sofá, me acomodé la blusa, mi brasier se quedó en el mueble y mi pantalón en el suelo. Camina llevándome consigo, no suelta mi mano.

-Pienso que estás mintiendo, no me amas.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Se detuvo dentro del baño. Me cargo y me metió en la bañera, abrió la llave y el agua empezó a llenarse.

-Te lo he demostrado de varias maneras.-

-Creo que sólo estas obsecionado conmigo.-

Colocó sus manos en mi blusa y yo levanté las mías para que pudiera quitarla.

-No deberías sentirte feliz y aceptar lo que ahora siento por ti.-

-Asi sea obsecion.-

-Sakura.- colocó un poco de shampoo en mi cabello que ya estaba mojado, sus manos empezaron a acariciar lentamente mi cabello.- si no te amara seguiría siendo el mismo de antes, soy diferente contigo.-

-¿Te duele?.- pregunte observando el bulto en su pantalón.

-Un poco.-

-Bañate conmigo, por hoy creere en tus palabras.-

Se quito la ropa que lo cubría y se metió en la bañera, me lanze a sus brazos y me dediqué a besar su cuello, sus hombros, sus labios, todo a mi paso. Sus manos acarician mi espalda, mis piernas, mis pechos. Coloque una de sus manos en su miembro y la muevo lentamente.

-¿Te gusta?.-

-Bastante.-

Continúe deslizando mi mano, no podía cerrar mi mano completamente, es grande no cabe en ella.

-Sube.- pronunció en mi oreja, lo obedeci y me acomodé entre sus piernas colocandome encima, su miembro rosaba mi intimidad.

Me penetre sola arquee mi espalda un poco hacia atrás y empecé con él vaiven, es extraño que me deje hacerlo encima, sus manos se colocaron en mi trasero marcando el ritmo de los movimientos, podía observarlo, su mirada, su expresión de disfrutarlo.

_-Sasuke me gustas, creo que te amo.-_

_-No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, no puedo.-_

Y los recuerdas llegan, aquel beso profundo, aquellas palabras que me hirieron, aquel recuerdo que mantenía encerrados en algún lugar de mi mente.

Llegué al orgasmo y recoste mi cabeza en su hombro sintiendo las descargas de placer en mi interior y las lágrimas volvieron a caer. Me siento idiota, me siento estúpida, soy patetica.

No seas débil Sakura, él fue el culpable de tu sufrimiento, del que no puedas confiar en los demás, del que tus padres hayan muerto, del que te hayas convertido en una prostituta, del que haya tenido que ser la amante de Itachi.

No soy sincera, no soy buena, no soy amable, no soy leal, no soy verdadera.

-¿Me amas Sasuke?

-Te amo.-

Bien, no seas débil, no des tu brazo a torcer y menos por alguien como él. Sigue jugando Sakura, juega y hazlo bien. Tú no amas, tú no lloras, tú no confias. Tú sólo sabes odiar, no busco justicia, lo único que deseo es venganza.

...

Me levanté envuelta en los brazos de Sasuke, mi cara bastante cerca de su pecho desnudo una de sus piernas se encuentra encima. Me movi alejandolo. Camine en busca de mi cartera y cuando llegue a ella saqué mi celular.

Revise el correo, habían tres

"¿Quien eres? Crees que alguien creera lo de las fotos, es un montaje, es tan obvio."

"No lo muestres tu eres él único que saldrá perjudicado."

"Dinero, te dare dinero, es lo que puedo ofrecerte, me conoces sabes que tengo mucho dinero. Dime cuanto quieres"

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, trato de hacerse la fuerte pero terminó cediendo.

Me senté en la mesa del comedor y escribo.

"No me interesa tu cochino dinero, si no puedes ofrecerme nada más tendré que revelar todo lo que se."

Recibí respuesta enseguida.

"No se que buscas, pide cualquier cosa lo conseguire"

"Dame información, algo bastante valioso de la empresa en la que tú marido es él presidente"

Demoró bastante en responder.

"Como puedo estar segura de que no enviarás las fotos"

"No estás en condiciones de exigir nada, aprovecha mi oferta o se la vergüenza de tu familia"

"Los enviaré mañana, dame tiempo"

"Hoy hasta las diez de la noche, no más, si no lo haces, mañana enviaré las fotografías"

No hubo más respuestas.

Recoste mi cabeza en la mesa, todo está saliendo tal y como lo tengo planeado.

...

Su mano se encontraba entrelazada con la mía con mi mano libre sostenía un algodón de azúcar, que no pedí pero sin preguntarme él ya lo había comprado. Él sabor era demasiado dulce y se desleia constantemente en mi boca, no me gustaba la sensación que me dejaba. Quería fingir que se me caía sin embargo había la posibilidad de que quiera comprar otro. Suspiro.

-¿No te gusta?

-No, quiero decir si, sabe bien.-

El sonrio de lado.

-Es bueno que te siga gustando.- sus manos se acercaron a mi menton y me beso, yo lo profundize, se separó pronto.- tienes un sabor demasiado dulce.- y eso era bueno o malo, para él por supuesto que malo, no solía gustarle el dulce de niño y me doy cuenta que aún sigue sin gustarle. Sonrei.

Él parque de diversiones había cambiado demasiado en estos años, existían mucho más juegos y muchas más personas que antes. Cuando pase por aquel lugar en el que descubri todo sus engaños y mentiras no pude evitar no detenerme. Él arbusto que rodeaba la parte de atrás de aquellas banca ya no estaba, aquel jardín había desaparecido.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

-Si sólo sera un rato.-

Me senté y Sasuke se sentó a mi lado, paso su brazo detrás de mi cabeza y me acerco a su hombro.

-Ya no me gusta el algodón de azúcar.-

-Dijiste que si.-

-menti.-

-Siempre mientes.-

-Algunas veces.-

-¿Por que lo haces?

Me quedé callada.

-No quiero que me odies.-

Él sonrio.

-Odiarte, creo que estaría bien.-

-Estas diciendo que sería bueno que me odiaras.-

-Si, de esa manera seguiría siendo el mismo de antes.-

-¿Te gustaba como eras antes?

-Me gustaba vivir sin tener miedo a nada, aunque de alguna manera deseaba poder ser sincero con alguien, si en la niñez no pude hacerlo contigo. Ahora puedo serlo.-

Se formó un nudo en mi garganta, y mi corazón se oprimio un poco, él cosquilleo en mi estómago hizo que me alejara un poco de él.

-Puedes apoyarte en mi Sakura, aunque quisiera odiarte no puedo.-

Sus palabras, su mirada, su sonrisa, su seguridad. Sentí miedo de que pueda ser capaz de absorverme, quería alejarme sin embargo no lo hice, por qué no podía, por qué debía continuar con mi misión. Trague saliva.

-Bien, entonces no te mentire más.-

Me acerqué nuevamente. Y el me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Seria perfecto si siempre dijeras la verdad.-

-Asi sean dolorosas.-

No respondió. Levanté mi mirada y parecía estar perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke.-

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, lo único que hizo fue unirme a su pecho con fuerza mientras sus manos descansaban en mi espalda.

¿Que sucede Sasuke? Tuviste un remordimiento de conciencia. Hablando de sinceridad cuando tu y tus amigos vivían mintiendo. Idiota.

...

Nos separamos luego de subirnos en unos cuántos juegos, fue convocado a una reunión con sus padres y no pudo negarse. Yo me dirigí hacia mi departamento, mientras iba en el taxi llame a Karin con la intención de atormentarla.

-Karin, hola, ¿Que tal te fue con Sasuke ayer?.- una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, ayer el durmió conmigo.

-La pasamos bien, fue bastante bueno conmigo, creo que empieza a ser el mismo de antes, aún así no olvides lo que te pedí.-

-No te preocupes Karin yo te informare.-

-Salgamos hoy, invitare a los demás.-

-Bien, me envias la dirección y la hora luego.

-Ok, bye.

Karin mentirosa, él no llegó a la mansión, no fue bueno contigo y tampoco volverá a ser el mismo de antes. ¿Que se siente Karin? Te gusta que te mientan y te engañen.

Llegué al departamento, deje mi cartera en el sofá. Me lanze a la cama y caí boca abajo, escondi mi cara entre el colchón, todo esto era tan irreal, los sentimientos empezaban a embargarme y era como una amenaza a que no podrían seguir escondidos durante mucho tiempo más. Las lágrimas de alguna manera se deslizaron por mis mejillas y no entendía porque de repente me estaba haciendo demasiado débil. Querría salir la pequeña, la débil, la que que perdona y ama, no, ella no, no puedo, no debe, me he esforzado tanto por conseguir mi venganza que no era tan simple como para olvidarlo todo.

La puerta empezó a sonar, Naruto, Sai o Itachi. Limpie las lágrimas y me mire en el espejo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Naruto.-

-Sakura .- sus brazos me rodearon, su cabeza esta en mi hombro y acaricia bastante despacio mi cabello.- Tu me amas ¿no es así?

¿Que es el amor? Conocí ese sentimiento, no tiene valor, no te hace feliz, te causa dolor, tristeza y agonia.

-No.- respondi sin corresponder a su abrazo.- no te amo.-

Sé alejo de mi y me observó bastante sorprendido.

-Tu.-

-Ahora estoy con Sasuke, siempre lo quise a él, nunca te he amado.-

-estás mintiendo.-

-Es la verdad amo a tú mejor amigo.-

¿Que harás Naruto? Seguro has sido rechazado por la mujer que amas y por tu escape que soy yo.

-Sakura estas mintiendo, tú, ¿Tú en verdad estás con Sasuke?-

Lo mire fijamente a sus ojos celestes.

-Si.- coloque mi mano en su mejilla.- lo nuestro fue divertido mientras duró.- aladeo mi mano.- deja de fingir esa expresión de decepción se perfectamente que no sientes nada por mi.-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Se lo diré a Sasuke y a Karin.-

-Dicelo.- pronuncie fríamente.- dicelo, pero debes saber que Sasuke confía ciegamente en mi, Karin no durará en contarselo a Hinata, Hinata posiblemente se lo diga a su padre y a su hermana, yo no tengo que perder tu si.-

-¿Que mierda es lo que tramas?

Quiero venganza.

-Nada.-

Sus brazos tomaron mis manos y me arrincono contra la pared.

-Entonces sigue divirtiendote Sakura.-

Su mano desabotono mi pantalón e ingreso prontamente en mi intimidad. Trate de empujarlo pero es más fuerte. Sus manos me sujetaban bastante fuerte que dolía. Relajate. No dejes que parezca que toma tu cuerpo contra tú voluntad eso es lo que quiere.

-Na...Naruto.- gemi con fuerza, fingiendo estar disfrutando.- ahhh.-

Su dedo seguía moviéndose dentro, estaba mojada, demasiado, me sentía sucia, su miembro bastante duro dentro de su pantalón se restregaba en mi trasero. Cerré mis ojos. Pronto todo acabaría, todo acaba nada es para siempre, todo se esfuma, todo se pierde. Entonces porque mi odio no se va, porque no dejó esto y desaparezco. Por qué me niego a dejarlos que se detruyan ellos solos y sigo destruyendome a mi misma. Fije mi mirada en mi manos aún sostenidas por él.

-Sakura.- escuché su voz bastante a lo lejos.- Sakura.-

Movi mis parpados lentamente, mi cuerpo estaba en movimiento y mi pierna estaba en su hombro, intenté quitarla pero su mano me sujeto con fuerza.

-Te desmayaste, estaba demasiado duro.- gimio roncamente.- no pude esperar hasta que despertaras.- cerré mis ojos, mi cabeza da vueltas.

Su mano en mi pecho me hizo abrir mis ojos.

-Sasuke.- mencionó con una sonrisa.- sabes que gracias a él te acogimos en nuestro grupo.- su miembro seguía moviéndose dentro,.- El dijo que debías ser tratada como un juguete lo conservas cuando te sirve lo desechas cuando es inútil, eso eras Sakura un maldito juguete.-

Lleve mi mano a mi frente.

_-Mamá, ellos, los cuatro mienten, no me quieren mamá, ellos se burlaban de mi, dijeron que mi olor los repugnaba, mamá yo confiaba en ellos.- me abrazo permitiéndome llorar en sus brazos._

_-Hija mía.- pronunció entre sollozos.- olvidalos, personas como ellos no merecen tus lágrimas._

Alguien debería llorar por mi, alguien debería salvarme. No existe nadie que pueda hacerlo.

Se corrió dentro y luego se acosto a mi lado.

Me levanté de la cama antes que sus manos me agarraran. Saque la navaja que tenía en el primer cajón.

-Largate de aquí.-

Empezó a recoger la ropa del suelo.

-No te vuelvas acercar a mi, mantente lejos.-

El sonrio de manera cinica.

-Te afectó lo que dije de Sasuke. Ni él ni Karin, Hinata o yo, la amistad contigo nunca fue en serio, Sasuke no cree ciegamente en ti como tú dices, él sólo siente lástima por ti, al igual que nosotros. No hay nada más, él no te ama.-

-Termina de largarte, mi paciencia está a punto de acabarse.-

Salió de la habitación y camine hacia el baño, me metí en la ducha él agua mojaba mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera he comenzado con tu dolor Naruto. Demuestras tu verdadera personalidad sólo por qué ella te dejó. Te pondrás mucho peor, te lo juro, lloraras intensamente, lo sé.

Sólo espera, todos ustedes esperen se arrepentiran de todo. Me pedirán perdón de rodillas. Lo harán, lo juro.

Salí de la ducha y me puse lo primero que encontré. Él timbre de la puerta sonó. Tomé la taza de café y me senté en el suelo cerca de la puerta. Si sigo mostrandome a ellos, arrojare todo mi odio, y mi enojo. Debo estar tranquila, mañana podría enfrentarlos de nuevo.

-Sakura.- era la voz de Sasuke.- su puño se escuchaba con fuerza en la puerta.- Abreme, Sakura se que estas hay.- suspire profundamente, quizás el rubio fue con el chisme y ahora el lo sabe.-Sakura, Sakura abre.- más que enojo parecía un ruego.- Por favor.- bebi un poco del café, demasiado caliente.

-Te odio Sasuke, no quiero verte, no quiero que me toques.- mencioné tan bajo que resultaba obvio que no me escucho.

Abrí la puerta.

Sus brazos me rodearon estuve a punto de soltar la taza.

-Te ayudare Sakura, quieres venganza yo te ayudaré, quieres que te pidan perdón, lo conseguiremos.- Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo. - Perdóname yo sólo era un niño, perdóname por favor.- no habían lágrimas rodando en mis mejillas, no existía un sentimiento de calma, sentí la necesidad de golpear su rostro con mi rodilla. Levantó su rostro, de sus ojos se deslizaban unas cuantas lágrimas.- Golpee a Naruto, me contó todo lo que te hizo, es un maldito bastardo, le quebre algunos huesos. Puedo hacer lo mismo con Karin y Hinata.-

Lo que dijo consiguió cierta paz en mi, no estaba sola, existía siquiera algo como eso para mi. ¿Podía aceptar la ayuda de mi enemigo? No.

-No te perdono, no te perdono ni a ti ni a ninguno. Haré las cosas a mi manera y no necesito de ti.-

Seguia sin levantarse del suelo.

-Entonces utilizame.- se levantó.- convierteme en tu herramienta.-

Coloque mis manos en su cuello y uni sus labios a los míos. ¿Me amas tanto Sasuke? ¿Me amas tanto como para humillarte, y pedirme esta tontería? Supongo que si Sasuke Uchiha.

...

**Gracias por sus review de verdad me hacen feliz, lamentó la tardanza andaba faltada de inspiración y ocupada por qué ando en procesos de volver a la universidad. **

**Chicas que les pareció el capítulo?**

**Que dicen Sasuke la ama o no la ama?**

**Que cruel Naruto? Disculpen por haberlo echo así en mi fic, es que no se sólo se me ocurrió.**

**Empezamos en la recta final, ya nos quedan mínimo 4 capítulos, den sus opiniones onegai .**


	13. Chapter 13

13)

Él dolor no se va, él sufrimiento no termina y así como van las cosas es improbable que esos sentimientos acaben.

Quite su mano que permanecía en mi vientre y me senté, recoste mi espalda en el respaldar de la cama, lo observó, su cabello está despeinado y duerme tranquilamente.

-Sasuke.- él no se mueve, duerme profundamente.

Debo repasar lo último que sucedió, ¿Que sabe Sasuke? ¿Que no sabe? ¿Cuanto conoce de mi pasado? ¿Como supo que mi odio es debido a lo que me hicieron en la niñez?

Es necesario asegurarme si lo que dijo de haber golpeado al Üzumaki es cierto. Me levanté y camine hacia el sofá. Once de la noche. Busque el número de Hinata y presione el botón de llamada.

-Sakura.- su voz se quebró inmediatamente.- Sasuke golpeó a Naruto, estoy en la clínica puedes venir.-

-Enviame la dirección voy ahora.-

-¿Donde vas?.- Cubri con rapidez con mi mano el celular para que Hinata no escuché su voz.

-Hinata quiere que vaya a la clínica.- le respondi, él se acercó al mesón de la cocina y alcanzó un vaso para luego llenarlo de agua

Saque mi mano del parlante del celular.

-Sakura, por favor ven pronto.-

-Ok, nos vemos en unos minutos.-

Corte la llamada.

-Entonces iras.- no le respondi y me encerré en la habitación mientras me cambiaba de ropa. Una vez lo hice salí de la habitación. Él estaba junto a la puerta.

-Esperame y te llevare.- dijo mientras me observaba fijamente.

-No hace falta.-

-No deberías ir.-

-¿Por que?

-Dejame ir contigo.-

-Bien, apresurate.-

Se dirigió a la habitación y me quedé observando hasta el momento en que entró al baño. Sonrei.

-Confias demasiado en mi.-

Abrí la puerta y camine dejando atrás a mi departamento y a Sasuke Uchiha. Al llegar la peliazul me esperaba en la entrada de la clínica apenas baje del taxi se lanzó a mis brazos a llorar.

Acaricie su cabello bastante despacio tratando de calmarla. Naruto abra muerto. Cerré mis ojos, sería hermoso si fuera así, incluso Hinata se quitaria un peso de encima.

-¿Que dijo el doctor?

-Tiene varios huesos fracturados, ahora mismo le pusieron sedantes para que se le quitara el dolor.-

-Bien, tranquila, sabes ¿Por que lo golpeó Sasuke?

-Naruto dijo que fue por algo bastante estúpido, que Sasuke se había puesto violento y como Naruto colecciona bates de baseball Sasuke agarró uno y lo golpeó hasta dejarlo inconsciente.-

Suspire, entonces lo que dijo era verdad.

-¿Sasuke no ha venido?

-No, llame a Karin, está por llegar.- limpio las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.- Itachi y Konan están ahora con Naruto.-

La Hyuga sujeto mi brazo.

-Vamos, Naruto se alegrara de verte.-

La seguí, camine bastante despacio por los pasillos de esa clínica, si el rubio me miraba ahora había la posibilidad de que escupa su furia en mi, y suelte la razón por la que Sasuke lo golpeó, cosa que me sorpende no haya hecho aún.

Se detuvo frente a una habitación, la puerta era de color blanca. Hinata iba a tocar pero se abrió dejando ver a un Itachi observandome admirado, paso por mi lado y se sentó en los sofás que estaban cerca

-Hinata.- hable con rapidez.- Yo no puedo entrar, no quiero verlo.- la peliazul soltó mi brazo.- hace tiempo mi tía sufrió un accidente y me pongo mal cuando veo a un herido.- su rostro se relajo.

-Esta bien, le diré que viniste. Puedes esperarme, yo entrare un rato.-

La puerta se cerró.

-¿Por que viniste?

-Hinata me llamo.-

-Sabes donde está mi hermano.-

Negue con la cabeza. Lo sabía pero no podía decirle algo como está durmiendo en mi departamento.

-Te estuve llamando ayer no respondiste.-

-Mi celular estaba descargado.-

-Hinata no te dijo la razón por la cual mi hermano golpeo a Naruto.-

-No, no me lo dijo.-

-Es bastante extraño Naruto tampoco quiere decir cual fue el motivo. Conociendo a Sasuke seguramente pudo haberlo golpeado por cualquier cosa.

-Es probable.-

Con su mano le dio unas palmadas al sofá que quedaba cerca lo que indicaba que quería que me sentara a su lado. Lo hice. Sin siquiera prevenirlo su mano se poso en mi cabello y me acercó a su boca, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos y enseguida su lengua se envolvió con la mía. Me estaba costando respirar su mano empezó a sobar bastante despacio mi pierna. Se separó y limpio él resto de mi labial en su boca.

-Konan pudo haber salido.-

-Te preocupa que nos vea, no deberías desear que fuéramos descubiertos para que ella me deje y tu puedas ser la primera.-

-No.- mencioné sin observarlo.- así la dejes no seré la primera o dime Itachi. ¿Te casarias conmigo?

Se quedó callado y su mano acaricio mi cabeza despeinando un poco mi cabello.

-No lo harás.- sonrei y cuando levante la mirada el Uchiha menor hizo que borrara la sonrisa de mi rostro.- Tu hermano.- dije para que alejara su mano de mi.

-Sasuke.- pronunció girando su rostro. Sus miradas se encontraron.- ¿Por que golpeaste a Naruto?.- su mano por fin dejó mi cabello.

-Me apetecio golpearlo.- respondió fríamente.

-Pronto se enteraran nuestros padres, ve buscando una buena explicación para ellos.-

-¿Por que?.- lo interrogo con una sonrisa de lado.- Ellos pueden pensar lo que quieran. No me interesa.-

Itachi se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Piensa idiota, si sigues actuando de esa manera rebelde nunca conseguirás agradarles.-

-Te dije que no me importan lo que piensan ni ellos ni tu, pueden morirse mañana y no sentiria pena por ellos.-

Itachi apreto su mano en un puño se estaba conteniendo para no golpearlo.

-Si para agradarles debo ser como tú, en verdad prefiero que me sigan odiando.-

Levantó su mano y su puño impacto directamente en el rostro de Sasuke.

-Te enteraste ya que tu mujer te engaña.- limpio el hilo de sangre en su boca, yo negue con mi cabeza para que no siguiera hablando.- Creo que todos lo saben excepto tu.-

Él Uchiha mayor lo pateo con fuerza en el estómago.

-Itachi.-dije tratando de calmarlo.- detente.-

Se alejó un poco de Sasuke, él gritó de la peliroja acercándose por poco hace que cubra con mis manos mis oídos.

-Sasuke, que sucedio, estas sangrando.- se agacho e iba a ayudarlo a levantarse pero el la aparto con enojo.

-Haces todo como ellos quieren que lo hagas, no tomas decisiones por ti mismo. Eres patetico Itachi.- lo sujete del brazo para que no vaya a propinarle otro golpe.

Sasuke definitivamente había perdido el control de sus actos, lo peor de todo no había ni rastro de que haya estado bebiendo, estaba completamente sobrio.

Karin se colocó delante de Sasuke, también noto la furia que se estaba desencadenando en él Üchiha mayor. Él ruido probablemente ocasionó que ambas hermanas Hyuga salieran.

-¿Que sucede?.- nos interrogo Konan, solté el brazo de su esposo.

-Estan discutiendo Sasuke provocó a Itachi y el lo golpeó.-

Konan se acercó a Itachi y lo tomo del brazo empezaron a caminar hasta perderse por los pasillos.

-¿Por que golpeaste a Naruto?

-Tu sabes que no es un santo, tengo mis razones para hacer lo que hice.-

-Tiene fracturado algunos huesos Sasuke, no lo debiste haber hecho.-

Él sonrio de lado y colocó su dedo en la frente de la Hyuga.

-No quiero ver tu expresión, me da asco, conoces bien sus acciones y sigues con él. Eres más o tan idiota como él.-

La peliazul levantó la mano e iba a golpear a Sasuke pero la peliroja la agarró antes de que pudiera lograrlo.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo drogadicta.-

Lleve mi mano a mi boca y mire hacia abajo tratando de contener la carcajada que amenaza con salir. Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Hinata. Sasuke observó a Karin sorprendido.

-No miento, ella se droga.- aseguró nuevamente la peliroja.

Abraze a la peliazul la cual ahora estaba sollozando.

-Ella prometió no decírselo a nadie. Sakura ella me lo prometió.-

-Creo que es mejor que se vayan.-

La mirada de Sasuke se poso en mi.

-Es lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora.-

Ellos se fueron, de alguna manera me sentí más tranquila, ahora sólo debía lidear con una Hinata bastante deprimida.

-Yo quiero casarme con Naruto.-

-Lo harás, sólo debes tener un poco de paciencia.-

-Desde que era una niña siempre lo he visualizado esperandome en el altar.-

-Lo se, recuerdas que te daba muchos ánimos.-

-Sakura, he hecho todo lo posible para que me ame.-

-Sigue esforzándote Hinata lo conseguiras.-

-Cuando llegué a su departamento y lo vi inconsciente, Dios, fue tan horrible.-

-El estará bien.-

-No preguntaras acerca de la droga.-

-Las decisiones que tomas decidirán tú destino, sabes que a la larga eso te causará mucho daño, es lo único que puedo decirte.-

-Me quedaré a dormir con Naruto, debes ir a descansar Sakura.-

-Esta bien.- bese su mejilla.-mañana debo ir a trabajar así que no podré venir.-

Me despedí de ella, al salir del hospital mi corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza. Todo había sido demasiado hermoso. Un Naruto golpeado, un Sasuke haciendo perder la paciencia de su hermano, él gritó de que su mujer lo engaña fue lo que más me gustó, una Hinata bastante débil y una Karin demasiado désleal. Todo fue tan maravilloso.

Llegue a mi departamento casi eran las tres de la mañana, cambie las sabanas de mi cama él olor a hombre estaba inundada en las anteriores. Me recoste boca abajo y cerré mis ojos. Por ahora no quería pensar en nada. Mañana tendría mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

...

Los rayos del sol entrando por mi ventana me hicieron despertar era bastante temprano, me bañé yluego cambie mi ropa. Desayune poco, en las puertas para salir del edificio me sorprendio el ver a Sai.

-Sakura te extrañe, vine apenas termine el negocio.- me abrazo, yo coloque mis manos en su espalda dando lentas plamaditas.- Vas a trabajar ahora.-

Lo aleje un poco.

-Debo hacerlo.-

-Deja ese trabajo vive conmigo y ganarás mucho más dinero.-

-No puedo, no hasta cumplir mis objetivos.-

Sujeto mi mano y abrió la puerta de su auto en la parte del copiloto.

-Te llevare.-

El auto empezó a rodar.

-¿Como te fue en el viaje?

-Los padres de Sekai siguen con los rumores de que mate a su hija a pesar de que el juez me encontró inocente. Los accionistas no me ven como alguien honesto y los socios estaban bastante inquietos. Me costo bastante trabajo convencer a los inversionistas de seguir en el negocio,

-Si siguen así, tendrás que ceder la presidencia.-

-No sólo siguen los rumores, también amenazaron con matarme.-

-Deberias cuidarte más.-

-No son capaces de matarme, sólo siguen dolidos .

Detuvo su auto frente a la empresa.

-Ire a verte en la noche, compré varias cosas para ti.-

-Esta bien.- bese su mejilla y salí del auto.

...

Termine de leer aquel archivo y lo envié al correo de Itachi. Era algo acerca de algunas inversiones. Tenía todo para lograr poner a Itachi Uchiha en un apuro pero me faltaba tiempo, necesitaba que envíen el nuevo proyecto a realizar y entonces unos días antes antes enviaré la información a la competencia, ellos se encargarán de mostrarlo antes que nosotros, y entonces Itachi tendrá que responder por la cantidad de dinero perdida. Y todo gracias a Konan.

Él teléfono sonó.

-Sakura ven a la oficina.-

-Ok.-

Me levanté de la silla y camine hacia la oficina de Itachi, la empuje. Él estaba sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

Me acerqué hasta llegar frente a su escritorio.

-Quitate la ropa.-

-Itachi tú esposa puede venir en cualquier momento.-

-Por que pones excusas.-

-Estoy en mis días Itachi.- menti, sólo no estaba de ánimos.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-No es gracioso.- murmure sin observarlo.-

-Ven.- me senté en sus piernas y acaricie delicadamente su cuello.- me gusta tu olor.- acercó su nariz a mi cuello y su lengua empezó a recorrer ese sector.

-Itachi.- busque su boca y él beso se hizo bastante profundo. Sentía su erección claramente en mi pierna.

-Ve abajo.-

Me baje de encima y me puse de rodillas justo en el momento en que iba a bajar su cierre, él sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que me arrinconara bastante debajo del escritorio.

-¿Donde está Sakura?.- era la voz de Sasuke.

-No lo sé.-

-¿Que estabas haciendo?

-Nada.-

-¿Estabas masturbandote?

-Largate de mi oficina.- escuché por sus pasos que se estaba moviendo. Él sonido de otra puerta se escucho, estoy segura que era la del baño.- No está aquí. ¿Para que la buscas?.-

-No la vi en su escritorio así que pensé que estaría contigo.-

-Tengo trabajo que hacer, termina de irte.-

-Pensaste acerca de lo que dije.-

-Cual de todas las estupideces.-

-No te hagas el idiota, sabes perfectamente de que hablo. Me refiero a sí me crees que Konan te engaña.-

-Ella es bastante estúpida pero no tanto para engañarme.-

-¿Estas seguro?

-Quieres que te vuelva a golpear.-

-Crees que te dejaré volver hacerlo, si me contuve ayer creeme que no fue por respeto.-

-¿Te gusta Sakura?.- lo interrogo Itachi.

Mierda, por que lo preguntaba de repente sabiendo que yo estaba aquí.

-Si, así que mantente alejado de ella.-

Se escucho él sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza, era bastante asombroso que no me haya visto. Supongo que la suerte estaba de mi lado. No se que hubiera sucedido si me encontraba con mi boca en el miembro de su hermano.

-Lo escuchaste.-

Me salí de debajo del escritorio y me levanté.

-Si.-

-¿Y que opinas?

-Nada.-

-Entonces ¿Por que te escondiste?

-Lo hice por ti.-

-Vi tu rostro asustado, tenías miedo que el te vea.-

-No es así.-

-Mentirosa.-

-No me gusta tu hermano.-

-Y lo otro ¿Crees que Konan me engañe?

-Como puedo saberlo.-

-Responde la pregunta.-

-Bueno escuché algunos rumores.-

-Dilos.-

-Bueno pues eres el cornudo de la empresa.- eso lo inventé, estoy segura que nadie se atrevería a hablar de él así en la empresa, en realidad ni siquiera había escuchado algún rumor raro.

Se levantó furioso y se acercó a mi, por un momento pensé que me golpearia

.-Por que no lo dijiste.-

-Pense que sólo eran rumores. Además tu mujer debe estar loca para herir tu orgullo de esa manera.- seguí echándole más leña al fuego.

-Esa maldita idiota se atrevió a verme la cara.-

-Debes controlarte, ella está embarazada.-

-Embarazada, no te imaginas lo que voy hacer con ella.-

-La golpearas.-

-Algo mejor que eso.-

-Si la amas deberías perdonarla.-

-Amarla, lo único que me interesa de esa mujer es su dinero.-

-Por eso deberías calmarte y hacer las cosas con tranquilidad, los Hyuga no se quedarán tranquilos si por tu culpa ella pierde él bebé.-

-Ve donde el idiota de Sasuke y averigua quien es el bastardo.-

Sali de su oficina ni siquiera note un poco de dolor en su expresión, sólo había en el puro enojo. Ese idiota sólo se ama a él mismo.

Llegué a la oficina de Sasuke y abrí la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

-¿Donde estabas?

No contesté a su pregunta.

-¿Como conseguiste que Naruto se quedará callado?

-Lo amenaze.-

Genial Sasuke seguramente utilizaste la amenaza de que le avisarias a tu hermano lo que existe entre él y Konan. Y enseguida mencionas que su mujer lo engaña. Perfecto y ahora yo debo decirle que el amante de su esposa es Naruto. Si y cuando el rubio se entere no durara en contar mis intenciones. Las cuales seguramente dedusco es mi venganza.

-Itachi me envió a averiguar quien es él hombre con el que su mujer lo engaña.-

-Tu lo sabes Sakura, dile quien es.-

-¿Por que piensas que lo sé?.-

-Dile que es Naruto.-

-Si se lo decimos ahora, Naruto le contará lo que sucedió entre tú y yo a Karin.-

-No importa.-

Me acerqué a él y coloque mi frente junto a la suya, su mirada se dirigio a mis labios.

-Sasuke, se supone que me ayudarias a vengarme de ellos. No lo estás haciendo.-

Sus labios besaron los míos, pero yo corte pronto el contacto.

-Deja a mi hermano y hare todo lo que tu quieras.-

El está enterado de más de lo que debería saber. ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Por que se reprimio y no desató su coraje? Me amas tanto como para pasar por alto aquellos engaños o me odias tanto que finges amarme para luego clavar un puñal en mi espalda. Me molesta, me fastidia, me tensa el hecho que siempre vaya un paso delante de mi.

-Haré las cosas a mi manera y tu eres un maldito mentiroso que no se arrepiente para nada de lo que me hizo. No me interesa, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi.-

Iba a separarme de él, sin embargo sus fuertes brazos me rodearon acercándome a su cuerpo, su respiración estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro.

-Dejalo Sakura, no lo entiendes, no soporto que te toque y que te bese.-

-Sueltame.-

-Vuélve a amarme Sakura, olvida todo. No sigas haciendo esto.-

-No me sirves Üchiha, tú no me sirves, vuelve a ser el de antes, no me trates como si en verdad me amaras. No te gustaría un enfrentamiento entre ambos. La débil y molestia Sakura contra el orgulloso y perfecto Üchiha.-

Me soltó con enojo y paso su mano por su cabello.

-Prefiero estar de tu lado.-

-Te considero más un enemigo.-

-No me veas como un rival.-

-Entonces olvidate de tus celos enfermos y piensa como podemos solucionar lo de Naruto. Karin no debe enterarse aún, le diré a tu hermano que tu no sabes quien es el hombre con el que lo engaña su mujer.-

-Y luego, ¿Cuanto tiempo esperaras para acabar con todo esto?

-Poco.-

-¿Poco? Poco Sakura, entonces seguiras acostandote con mi hermano las veces que el maldito quiera.-

-Dime que sabes exactamente de mi Sasuke Uchiha.-

-Tus padres están muertos, tú tía está en coma, eras prostituta, mi hermano es tu amante desde hace un año, y buscas venganza.-

-¿Como lo supiste?

-Ese día en convalecientes lo averigüé todo.-

-Ves lo que digo Sasuke, estás simplemente jugando ¿Que mierda buscas? ¿Quieres que me incline y lama tus pies?.-

-Al principio sí, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada contra ti, no comprendes Sakura, incluso deseo ser capaz de golpearte hasta que me digas que sólo serás mía. Pero no puedo

-Bien me parece genial que seas honesto.-

Iba a salir de su oficina, pero su brazo me sujeto con fuerza y me jaló, mi cuerpo se movia conforme el ejercía presión. Mi espalda chocó contra su escritorio.

-¿Di que me amas Sakura?.-

Giré mi rostro y me negue a observarlo, él me tomo del menton, obligándome a verlo. Sus rostro no es frialdad, en el sólo existe una especie de temor.

-Juntos acabaremos con todos los que te dañaron Sakura, no protestare más, pero necesito saber si me sigues amando. Por favor, se sincera, deja que hable aquella niña que siempre estaba conmigo.-

Tu y tus amigos la mataron Sasuke. Ustedes y la vida me convirtieron en lo que soy. Poco a poco sigo hundiendome y no existe salvación.

-Te amo Sasuke.- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, él dolor en mi brazo producto de su agarré empezó a desaparecer. Me acerco a su pecho y acaricio bastante despacio mi espalda.

-Seras feliz Sakura, cuando todo esto acabe me quedaré a tu lado. Podemos hacer un viaje, haré que olvides todo esto.-

Su pecho no me brinda una tranquila calidez, al contrario, mi cuerpo quema hasta el punto en sentir que arde.

Sasuke no haremos un viaje juntos, no dejaré que te quedes a mi lado. Te ofreciste como una herramienta en eso te convertire.

No puedo cambiar mi visión, es tarde, cuando aún estaba a tiempo de retroceder nadie me salvó. Nadie escucho mis lágrimas y mis gritos, no me tendieron una mano, no abrazaron mi cuerpo brindandome protección.

Todo es

mentira

engaño

traición

irreal

falso

son

ilusiones.

Alejate, sueltame, me quiero ir, tu protección me da asco.

-Sakura.- levantó mi menton.- Sakura.-

Dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro lo sentía bastante lejos, su voz apenas podía escucharla.

Todo se hizo oscuro, todo desapareció.

...

**¿A que se deberán los constantes desmayos de Sakura? Estrés o...**

**Sasuke está completamente ido pero estará fingiendo o se enamoró en serio?**

**Itachi ya descubrió que su mujer lo engaña, que hará con Konan? **

**Sai sufrió una amenaza de muerte, creen que esto afecte a Sakura?**

**Haré un Pov de Sasuke mostrando como descubrió todo acerca de Sakura, pero no lo prometo para el próximo capítulo.**

**Dije que posiblemente acabe en cuatro capítulos más pero como Juliet dijo el fic da para más. Tengo muchas ideas y no entrarán en cuatro capítulos más.**

**Agradecimientos por su reviews. **

**Johana-chan cumplí y aquí está el capítulo.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y dejen sus opiniones me sirven de inspiración, si tienen ideas también podrían aportar **

**Saludos chicas y nos leemos pronto. **


	14. Chapter 14

14)

_Las lágrimas no paraban de caer, estaba sola frente a sus dos ataudes, Dios, ¿Por que te los llevaste? Las cajas estaban cerradas, sus rostros a pesar de limpiados, me aconsejaron no verlos por qué no estaban en buenas condiciones. Me deje caer al suelo, ya no caían sólo lágrimas los quejidos de dolor, de agonía y de sufrimiento no se detenian._

_-Mamá despierta.- mi voz apenas se escuchaba, él nudo y el dolor en mi garganta y en mi pecho me seguían carcomiendo.- papá, acabará pronto ¿verdad?. Es una pesadilla, mañana estarán bien, deben despertar.-_

_Cuando los enterraron la única persona que estuvo a mi lado fue mi maestra, y cuando quizo abrazarme corte el contacto con rapidez. Todo es falso._

_La casa se encontraba vacía, no se oían sus voces, sus pasos, sus carcajadas, estaba sola. _

_-Sakura.- me acerqué a la puerta pero no la abrí.- Abreme, hablaremos sobre tu futuro.- quite el seguro y ella entró._

_-No necesito de usted maestra.- me observó con lástima.- mi tía se recuperará, ella vendrá a cuidarme.-_

_-Lo hará pero hasta mientras quedate en mi casa, déjame cuidar de ti hasta su regreso.-_

_Mi corazón seguía doliendo y aún seguía creyendo que estaba atrapaba en un sueño. Quizás yo era la que mori y a esto era lo que se conocía por muerte. Un estado vacío, triste y agonizante._

_Acepte vivir en su casa, era humilde, ella tenía dos hijos, uno tenía cuatro años y el otro seis. Me molestaba el lugar, sus risas me recordaban a mi familia aún así jamás demostre mi enojo me comporte como mis padres me lo habían enseñado, amable, leal, respetuosa, responsable._

_Los días seguían pasando y mi existencia aún no encontraba algo como la resignación._

_-Ella tiene catorce años sólo deben cuidarla por cuatro años más.-_

_Me quede callada salí de mi habitación por un vaso de agua, pero me detuve al escuchar la conversación que seguro era sobre mi._

_-Solo trata de encontrar algo pronto, no puedo lidiar con ella, tengo mis dos hijos y cuidarla me es difícil.-_

_Me gire sin ser vista y regrese a mi habitación, me deje resbalar por la puerta hasta caer al suelo. Todos mienten, todos engañan, ella es igual que ellos._

_-Sakura ya está la cena.- limpie las lágrimas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas y me senté en el comedor. Ella se encargó de servir la comida._

_-¿Lloraste?.-_

_Asentí._

_-No te sientas sola Sakura nosotros somos tu familia ahora.-_

_Las gotas de agua salada volvieron a brotar incluso me impidieron seguir observandola. Deshonesta, mentirosa, falsa, _

_Después de semanas, fui en busca de mi tía pedí algo de dinero prestado a mi maestra, y cuando llegué al hospital me impidieron verla. Tuve que llorar y arrodillarme, contarles mi historia y pedir que me dieran el diagnostico. Mi tía estaba en coma y si alguien no pagaba su estadía en el hospital la desconectarian al día realmente sinceros con la respuesta. Y me alegro ya que gracias a su honestidad no deje que ella muera._

_Me fui de la casa de mi maestra, vendí las pocas cosas de valor que tenía y viaje a Konoha, mi primer destino en mente era la casa Hyuga, me sentía nerviosa, en verdad necesitaba ayudaba, desee tanto que me aceptarán en la mansión y me dieran trabajo._

_No, no fue eso lo que encontré, me rechazaron, me echaron a la calle como una basura._

_Él dinero era poco, mientras caminaba por las calles las lágrimas no paraban de caer. ¿Por que mis padres? Era mi culpa, ellos tenían trabajos mamá era la cocinera, papá el jardinero, tenían asegurado un mensual. Ellos lo dejaron todo por mi, ellos deseaban que olvidara lo que aquellos cuatro me hicieron y nos fuimos. Pero si ellos no hubieran mentido ellos estarían vivos, entonces era culpa mia y de ellos_

_-Pequeña.-_

_-Mi tía va a morir necesito dinero, ayudeme por favor.- era un hombre alto de cabello negro largo._

_-Ven conmigo.-_

_Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras y nos detuvimos frente a un letrero que tenía la palabra convalecientes escrita con lucesitas que no dejaban de parpadear. Intente retroceder, mi instinto me dijo que huyera, pero ¿Donde? ¿Sasuke?¿Mi maestra? No, ellos mienten y engañan._

_Entre, el olor a cigarrillos me hizo toser, la gente se movía de un lado a otro, quería cubrir mis oídos, y escapar. La música calmo un poco cuando entre a aquella oficina._

_-Trabajaras como mesera, no te pagare mucho, además necesito que cambies tu aspecto físico, debes dejar de parecer una niña, tendrás que maquillarte, parecer adulta.-_

_-Necesito quinientos mensual para pagar lo de mi tía.-_

_Él rio un poco,_

_-¿Quinientos? Estoy arriesgandome a que me lleven preso y quieres quinientos.-_

_-Por favor, se lo ruego.- iba a arrodillarme, pero el sujeto mi mano evitandolo,_

_-Niña no puedo darte quinientos, si quieres ese dinero deberás hacer otras cosas.-_

_-Lo que sea, sólo ayudeme.- soltó mi brazo._

_-vende tu cuerpo y estoy seguro que conseguiras más.-_

_Sus palabras me asustaron, hicieron que mi cuerpo temblara y lograron que gotas de agua salada vertieran de mis ojos._

_-Yo, no puede haber otra manera.-_

_-No, no existe, nadie te dara trabajo en otro lugar.-_

_Los latidos de mi corazón se incrementaban más. Mis mejillas ardieron, las lágrimas no paraban._

_-Lo haré, sólo te ruego me des los quinientos por adelantado, no puedo dejar que mi tía muera._

_Orochimaru depósito el dinero al hospital y luego de dos noches me consiguió mi primer cliente._

_Y mi odio, mi rencor, mi tristeza, mi dolor se los adjudique a ellos._

_-Duele.- me queje al sentir como me rompía por dentro.- Ahhh.- cerré mis ojos esperando a que el dolor se fuera, a que todo acabará, nada es eterno, no duraría por siempre._

_-Estas tan estrecha.- su voz era bastante ronca.-... ¿Como te llamas?.-_

_-Sa...Sakura.- dolía pero también existían nuevas sensaciones mezcladas, temor, placer, vergüenza._

_-Sakura.- pronunció mientras seguía embistiendo con fuerza, levantó una de mis piernas y la llevó encima de su hombro._

_Él era más alto que yo, su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro largo y sus ojos tenían un tono perla. Era atractivo y me ganaba en edad creo que tenía veinte, me pregunté por qué un hombre como él debía pagar por sexo. Las órdenes de Orochimaru fueron no llores frente a él, lo detesta, te quedarás toda la noche a su lado cumpliendo sus caprichos, no vayas a intentar escapar, y si quiere hacerlo sin condón sólo lo dejaras hacerlo. _

_Esa noche conocí él significado de la palabra orgasmo, también me sentí sucia y quería que alguien tuviera compasión de mi, apenas era la primera noche. Cuando terminó de tomar mi virginidad me acosté de lado en posición fetal. Mi respiración estaba agitada y aunque ya no estaba dentro seguía sintiendo contraerme y un cosquilleo en mis piernas y abdomen. También estaba el dolor y ardor de sentirme rota._

_Sus manos empezaron a manosear mis senos._

_-Orochimaru te está obligando a que hagas esto.-_

_-No.- dije cerrando mis ojos con fuerza._

_-Estas tensa, imagina que él hombre que amas te está tocando, haz todas las cosas que quisieras hacer con él.-_

_-No amo a nadie.-_

_Me sujeto de la espalda haciéndome girar, se colocó encima sus manos estaban a los lados de mi cabeza. Sus ojos me observaban fijamente._

_-¿Te gusto lo que te hice? ¿Quieres más? Si finges amarme te daré más dinero.-_

_-Solo hazlo, toma todo lo que quieras, no me preguntes nada, me dolió, me dolió mucho, sólo necesito el dinero.-_

_En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa._

_-Te haré un favor pequeña, vendre a verte unas tres noches más, te quitare el dolor, todo el dolor que puedas sentir.-_

_Y efectivamente apareció los tres días siguientes y tomo todo lo que se le antojo de mi cuerpo. Me quito toda la pureza, hizo cosas que jamás imagine en algún momento de mi existencia hacerlas. Lo tomó todo y cumplió su palabra, me quito el dolor que era capaz de sentir mi cuerpo._

_-Ya no duele ¿no?.-_

_Estaba acostada de lado dándole la espalda._

_-No, ya no hay dolor.-_

_-Debes considerarme una clase de maestro, ahora ya sabes todo lo que deberías saber.-_

_-No vendras más.-_

_-No, mañana viajó al extranjero, sólo vine de visita por unos días.-_

_-No puedes quedarte.-_

_-No.-_

_Mi pregunta fue bastante estúpida, pero el saber que otro hombre empezaría a tocarme me asustaba mucho._

_-Tranquila.- acaricio mi cabello.- No te dolera, con todo lo que sabes eres tu la que los tendrá bajo su control.- con su lengua empezó a juguétear en mi oído.- No debes obedecer todo lo que te digan, exige que usen preservativo, toma pastillas para no quedar embarazada y siempre lleva contigo un arma.-_

_-Me estas asustando.-_

_-Lo digo por tú bien.-_

_-Dime tu nombre.-_

_-No.- _

_-Me tienes miedo.-_

_-No.-_

_-No importa.-_

_Con sus dos manos tomó mi menton y beso mis labios, luego empezó a chupar mi lengua. Y cuando se despidió me quedé en aquella cama y las lágrimas cayeron. _

_Y a la noche siguiente, tal y como el me lo había enseñado conseguí el control, sabía exactamente donde mis manos debían tocar, donde debía besar, y no dolía. Mi cuerpo no dolía pero mi alma seguía muriendo_

_Estaba frío, demasiado helado, dormía donde eran los vestidores en el antro, él ruido al principio molestaba pero luego me acostumbré. Conocí el sabor del alcohol, del cigarrillo y las drogas y más de una vez intenté escapar pero imaginar que mi tía fuera desconectada me hacia volver._

_Y así entre camas y hombres paso un año y me hice ruda, fría, indiferente, manipuladora y perdí mi fe, mi lealtad, mi moral, mi todo._

_Empeze a trabajar como mesera y aún seguía siendo una prostituta. Una noche cualquiera mientras servia las copas me tope con sus oscuros ojos observandome. Por un momento creí que se trataba de Sasuke era como su versión madura. _

_Me acerqué a él y ordenó las bebidas más caras._

_Su mirada me persiguio durante toda la noche y yo, ¿Que sentía yo?_

_-Es Itachi Uchiha.- mencionó Orochimaru al notar las miradas insistentes de él sobre mi._

_-¿Uchiha?_

_-Deberías conquistarlo tiene mucho dinero y seguro que el motivo de venir a este lugar debe ser para buscar una mujer que lo complazca.-_

_-No quiero.- dije y me aleje de él para servir las bebidas en una de las mesas cercana al de Itachi._

_Era un Uchiha no quería saber nada de gente como ellos. ¿Amante de ese hombre? Ni imaginarlo. Termine de servir y camine hacía el baño, sentí unas manos atraparme y luego mi espalda chocó contra la pared. _

_-Sueltame.-_

_-Deberías pedir que te tomé aquí mismo.-_

_-Tengo trabajo que hacer, por favor déjame.-_

_-¿Sabes quien soy?.- _

_-Itachi Uchiha.-_

_Su mano se enredo en mis cabellos y la poca distancia terminó, él beso no fue suave ni tierno, era intenso pero sumamente placentero. Y por un momento crei que se trataba de Sasuke._

_Se separó de mi y se fue. _

_Las noches siguientes volvía a aparecer, empezó a pagar por mi, solía sentarme junto a él y nos besabamos , bailábamos y nos tocabamos hasta cuando el quería. Pero después de cuatro noches no habíamos consumado nada y era por qué el deseaba que sea yo la que pida sexo. Me di cuenta que era bastante orgulloso como su hermano._

_Y esos cuatro días en los que no era tocada por otros me gustaba, incluso sentía que era respetada, ofrecían más dinero por mis servicios e Itachi siempre pagaba para una noche completa. Pero estar con él significaba acercarme a Sasuke y a los demás, y no podía, no debía verlos. Por qué sabía que mi odio y resentimiento guardados escaparian. Pero no por ellos debía seguir vendiendo mi cuerpo, si cumplía las expectativas de Itachi era probable que me mantenga a su lado._

_Y lo hicimos y continuamos saliendo, y las noches tormentosas acabaron, me saco de aquel antro y me alquiló un departamento, y yo sabía que era casado pero lo necesitaba, me daba dinero, él suficiente para la existencia de mi tía. Y me sentía agradecida por él pero mi dolor no fue aliviado, estaba consumida y con una herida que seguía sangrando. _

_No existía consuelo, resignación, paz, las pesadillas me atormentaban. Y entonces lo deje al destino, perdonaba o reclamaba venganza, y decidí que si mi tia despertaba yo lograría rescatarme del dolor que carcomia y pudria mi alma, yo olvidaría. Y si ella no despertaba yo iría tras ellos y les haría conocer el dolor de la muerte y la traición. Diente por diente, ojo por ojo._

_Y _

_Tsunade _

_no_

_Despertó_

_Ni _

_Al_

_Día_

_Siguiente_

_Ni _

_Después_

_De _

_Una_

_Semana_

_Un_

_Mes_

_Ni_

_Un _

_Año._

_Me obsecione día tras día planeando mi venganza, soñando despierta de como sería verlos llorar y de una forma misteriosa me sentía realmente feliz cuando los imaginaba sufrir. Y necesitaba saber si conseguiria paz al hacerles sentir mi sufrimiento._

_Yo no los busqué, ellos llegaron a mi._

_..._

-Sakura.-

Abri mis ojos, su rostro bastante cerca me hizo girar mi cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Te desmayaste? ¿Te duele algo?.-

-No.- intente levantarme pero sentí el piso moverse, pense que chocaria contra el suelo sin embargo sus brazos me sujetaron con fuerza.

-Tranquila.-

Me acerco un vaso de agua y lo puso cerca de mi boca, bebi, aún seguía desorientada esa especie de pesadilla en la que veía mi pasado seguía haciendo latír mi corazón con rapidez. Fije mi mirada al suelo y las lágrimas cayeron, mi menstruación no llegaba, con esta son dos veces que me desmayo. Los sollozos incrementaron.

-Calmate.-

-No necesito tu amabilidad, eres falso, mientes, engañas.-

-Sakura.- su mano acaricio mi mejilla.

-No me toques.-

-No soy falso Sakura, te he perdido perdón por lo que hice.-

No debía seguir discutiendo con él, por ahora debía mantenerlo de mi lado.

-No importa, debo irme.-

Consegui levantarme y salí de su oficina. Sentí ganas de vomitar en el momento que el ascensor empezó a subir, lleve mi mano a mi abdomen.

Llegué hasta mi escritorio y me senté, cubri con mis manos mi rostro.

-¿Te sientes bien?.- me interrogo la pelicastaña.

-Si, sólo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza.-

En verdad lo único que quiero es ir a mi departamento y cerrar mis ojos hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

...

La mansión de Sai de alguna manera conseguía asustarme un poco, él era bastante extraño y me preguntaba si de esa forma yo era observada por los demás.

-Compre este vestido ¿Te gusta?.-

Sacó de la maleta un vestido bastante diferente a lo que suelo usar, es de tiras y en la cintura va a apretado la parte de abajo estoy segura que llegará hasta mis rodillas. Es de color celeste claro.

-Es lindo.-

Yo estaba sentada en el sofá mientras el seguía sacando vestido tras vestido, lucía bastante emocionado y note que aquella sonrisa falsa en él se había convertido en sincera.

-Los escogí todos, sabía que te gustarían.-

Cuando término dejó todo sobre uno de los sofás cercanos y se sentó a mi lado.

-Eres hermosa.-

Y su mano en mi mejilla me acerca a él y nuestros labios se unen, no me saca sangre como aquella vez, es tierno, suave, delicado. Me recuesto lentamente en él sofá y queda encima con un sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Se mi novia Sakura Haruno.-

Él, Sai Hanazawa es el primer hombre que me ha pedido que sea su novia, mi corazón late con prisa y como quisiera creer que en verdad podría olvidarlo todo. ¿Donde estuviste antes Sai? Donde estabas cuando aún mi herida podía cerrarse.

Su sonrisa desaparece y noto preocupación en él.

-Te amo Sakura, de verdad te amo.-

-Si Sai, si quiero ser tu novia.-

Sus brazos me rodean y me acerca a su pecho.

Necesito alguien que cuide de mi bebé si estoy embarazada. Yo no podré cuidarlo ni protegerlo, por que no puedo amar, porque la personas que ame ya murieron, y él que aún amo, es falso, como un sueño, como si fuera un personajes de una película no existe. Sasuke no existe.

Su frente se acerca a la mía y vuelve a besarme, correspondo, quizás pueda aliviar su dolor, quizás él pueda encontrar paz, yo no pude hallarla.

...

Me desperté envuelta en aquellas cobijas desconocidas para mi y los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan, dormí con Sai, tuvimos sexo.

-Ya despertaste.-

Estaba recargado su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Contigo a mi lado, creeme que dormí demasiado bien.-

Sonrei y me levanté para dirigirme al baño, el espejo seguía roto.

-No lo arreglaste.-

-Lo deje como un recuerdo tuyo.-

Termine de alistarme, me vesti con algo de ropa que el compró para mi y luego de desayunar me fue a dejar a la empresa.

Me encontraba bastante inquieta y nerviosa, la preocupación del embarazo estaba pudiendo conmigo. Mis manos temblaron y antes de subir al ascensor mi celular se desplomó al suelo. Iba a agacharme para alcanzarlo pero no hizo falta, él Üchiha menor lo tenía entre su mano. Se puso a mi lado también iba a subir al ascensor.

-Hola Sakura.- murmuro aún sin entregarmelo.

-Hola.- respondi, las puertas se abrieron.

Entramos únicamente los dos.

-Te divertiste ayer.-

-Fuiste a mi departamento.-

-Estuve toda la maldita noche esperándote.-

-Deberias haber estado con Karin, debe creer que en verdad la amas.-

Apreto sus puños.

-Sakura creo que estoy a punto de llegar al límite.-

-Sasuke mientras más rápido acabemos con ellos, más rápido estaremos juntos, debes tener paciencia.-

Se relajo un poco.

-Concentrate en Karin, consigue que crea que la amas, tratala bien, eres bastante bueno mintiendo así que no abra problema en que lo consigas.- colocó el celular en mi mano.

-Lo haré.- las puertas de su piso se abrieron y bajo del ascensor.- Te quiero.- pronunció antes de irse.

Me senté frente al escritorio, en verdad no estaba de ánimos para leer archivos.

Faltan dos semanas para que el proyecto sea enviado a realizar si durante ese tiempo Sasuke consigue alterar el número de las cifras de las inversiones no destruiremos la empresa pero al menos conseguiremos que él desempeñó del presidente sea puesto en duda. Y por supuesto Sasuke debe tener listo a sus aliados para pedir una junta y se exija la destitución de Itachi.

Todo saldrá bien, me beneficiare y cuando ellos sientan dolor me iré a vivir cerca de mi tía, puedo vender el departamento y conseguire una buena cantidad de dinero, aparte estan los ahorros del trabajo como modelo. Conseguire un trabajo decente y olvidare todo esto, conseguire paz, vivire tranquila.

-Sakura.- levanté la mirada.

-Tienes el día libre, él presidente no vendrá por que su esposa tuvo un accidente.-

Mire dudosa a la ojimiel.

-¿Un accidente?

-Al parecer se cayó de las escaleras, no se los detalles con exactitud.-

El ascensor se abrió y el pelinegro camino hacia mi.

-Itachi- guardo silencio al ver a la pelicastaña, me sujeto del brazo y no me soltó hasta cuando subimos a su auto.- Itachi tuvo que haberlo hecho.-

-Te refieres a lo de Konan.-

-No hay duda, Itachi fue el culpable, lo hizo apenas se entero que ella lo engañaba.-

Me quede callada, no existía culpa ni remordimiento, no sentía nada.

...

Paso una semana y efectivamente Konan perdió a su bebé, y tal como lo dijo Sasuke, cuando le pregunte a Itachi si tuvo algo que ver con el accidente sólo me brindó una sonrisa. Naruto salió del hospital no lo he visto pero es seguro que debe estar destrozado. A Hinata la vi unas cuantas veces luce más alegre y creo que esa aura de depresión que la rodeaba empezó a desaparecer. Efecto de las drogas. No lo sé. Karin me restriega en la cara todo el tiempo lo bien que le va con Sasuke, sonreia internamente en verdad no sabe lo que le espera. Sasuke y yo nos vemos únicamente en la empresa y Sai volvió a realizar un viaje de negocios. La prueba de embarazo aún no la he hecho, la verdad es el miedo él que me impide hacerlo,

Termine de beber aquella soda y arroje la botella al basurero. Mi celular empezó a sonar.

-Ven a mi oficina.-

Entre.

-Has que Sasuke firme estos documentos, es importante así que apenas lo haga regresa.-

-Bien.-

Llegué a la oficina de Sasuke, golpee un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta abrí la puerta. No debí haberlo hecho.

Karin estaba encima del pelinegro que permanecia sentado en la silla mientras se besaban y tocaban, aún tenían ropa puesta así que entre.

-Disculpen, necesito que firmes estos documentos.-

La peliroja me observó con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba de encima de él, no observe a los ojos a Sasuke en ningún momento.

-Deberias tocar la puerta.- hablo la peliroja.

-Lo hice seguramente no me escucharon.-

-Aqui están.- escuché la voz de Sasuke, tomé la carpeta y me di vuelta.- Sakura.- me gire y le brinde una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes no le diré esto a tu hermano.-

Finalmente salí.

¿Me afectó verlo con ella? No, ya que es lo que yo le pedi que haga, además con él no existe un futuro para mi.

Le entregue la carpeta a Itachi y sentí mi estómago empezar a dar vueltas, la primera arcada hizo que cubra mi boca con mi mano.

-¿Sakura?.-

No le respondi y corrí hacia el baño, apenas logre llegar al inodoro arroje toda la comida que ingeri antes.

Mierda.

Sentí que se acercaba por sus pasos y su mano se colocó en mi frente.

-Despacio.- murmuro mientras retiraba mis cabellos.

¿Por que lo hacía?

Cuando conseguí tranquilizar a mi estómago me llevo hasta el lavabo y moje mi rostro. Al observame en el espejo pude ver mi reflejo y el suyo. Se notaba un poco preocupado. Me sostuvo hasta el momento en que me senté en el sofá él se sentó junto a mi. Me deslize hasta recostar mi cabeza en sus piernas y el acaricio bastante despacio mi cabello. Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir este era otro de los síntomas que veía en las mujeres del antro cuando se embarazaban y notaba que los síntomas se aliviaban cuando se realizaban un aborto. Cerre mis ojos. No tenía que sucederme a mi. Yo, yo tomé las pastillas.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Si un poco .

-Entonces vámonos.-

-¿A donde?

-Haré que te revise un doctor estas perdiendo peso y esto de tus mareos y vomitos no es normal.-

-No.- respondi rápidamente.- Ire yo después, tú debes trabajar.-

-Sin excusas Sakura, cancela las citas de negocios, nos vamos ahora.-

-Itachi, estoy bien, de verdad.-

Me levantó de sus piernas y se puso de pie.

-Apurate.-

...

Itachi me trajo a la clínica y lo que más temía sucedió.

-¿Te vino ya la menstruación de este mes?.-

Itachi me observó.

-Si doctor hace unos días.-

Ambos me observaron como si estuviera mintiendo.

-Quiero salir de dudas así que realizate este examen.-

Itachi cogió el papel y salimos de aquel consultorio.

-¿Estas embarazada?.- sujeto mi brazo con fuerza.

-No, él doctor está equivocado, yo ya.-

-Mentirosa.- me interrumpió y me jaloneo con fuerza.- quieres abortar a mi hijo.-

¿Su hijo? Habían posibilidades de que si, como también podría ser su sobrino, o carajos podía ser el hijo de Naruto

-Conozco mi cuerpo Itachi, no se trata de un bebé.-

Afortunadamente llegamos a los laboratorios así que dejó de interrogarme. Me hicieron sentar en una silla y luego clavaron una aguja en busca de sangre. Bien este sería mi final, si se enteraba que estaba embarazada pensaría que el hijo sería suyo. Y si sospechaba que no quizás corra la misma suerte que Konan. Aquel tubito se llenó de sangre, la enfermera le colocó una etiqueta con mi nombre y luego recibió una llamada.

-Puedes quedarte sentada un momento, regreso pronto.- ella se fue.

-Itachi quiero beber agua.- me observó sorprendido.- tengo mucha sed, por favor.-

Sin decir nada se marchó cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Él tubo con mi sangre estaba junto a otros, cambie las etiquetas rápidamente, no había nadie, rápido, hazlo rápido. Para cuando la puerta se abrió yo ya estaba sentada en la silla.

-Disculpa fue una emergencia.- mencionó la enfermera.- ¿Tu esposo se fue?.-

-Dijo que me traería algo para beber.W

-Que bien, ¿Sera tu primer hijo?

-Oh no, no estoy embarazada, el doctor solo quiso salir de dudas.-

-No debes estar asustada, un bebé es una bendición.-

Empezó a hacerme preguntas para llenar una hoja. Él olor a hospital me estaba mareando. Itachi me trajo una botella de agua y la bebi enseguida

-Les entregaré los resultados en media hora.-

¿Media hora?

-No hay prisa podemos venir mañana.-

-No.- la enfermera observó a Itachi.- Esperaremos.-

Fuimos a la cafetería y comimos algo ligero, se me hizo difícil mantenerme concentrada, ahora todo dependía de que esa mujer no estuviera embarazada. .

-¿Me has engañado Sakura?

-Por supuesto que no.-

-Entonces por que estas nerviosa.-

-Eres un hombre casado, no puedo estar embarazada soy joven, dentro de algunos días recién cumplire dieciocho.-

-Estas segura que solo se trata de eso.-

-Si, además tu tampoco quieres que este embarazada ¿no?

-En realidad sería bueno que lo estés, te imaginas como te verás con una barriga grande.-

-No bromees esto es serio.-

-Entonces que ¿lo abortaras?

-No estoy embarazada Itachi.-

Miro su reloj.

-Bueno es hora de averiguarlo.-

Mis manos temblaron. Por favor que de negativo.

Itachi se acercó a la ventanilla y dio mi nombre, enseguida le entregaron el sobre. Lo abrió y su expresión sería no cambió para nada.

-¿Y?.- lo interrogue, mis manos sudaron y una sonrisa de lado se formó en su rostro. ¿Acaso la dueña de aquella sangre que cambie estaba esperando un bebe? No podía tener tanta mala suerte o si.

-Seras madre Sakura.-

Cubri mi boca con mi mano. Mierda, cambie las etiquetas por que creí que la portadora de esa sangre no estaria preñada.

-Bromeas ¿verdad?

-No.- me entregó el papel la palabra positivo hizo que arrugara el estúpido papel, no me podía estár sucediendo esto a mi.-Sakura.- no le hice caso y camine dejandolo atrás.- Sakura.-

Las grandes puertas de la salida de la clínica se abrieron. No era mi examen, pero estaba segura que el resultado será el mismo.

Su mano alcanzó mi brazo.

-No te dejaré sola Sakura, te cuidaré, él hijo que llevas dentro es mío, no te dejaré desprotegida. No tengas miedo.-

Me jaló hasta su auto y me quedé callada hasta el momento en el que el subió.

-Y si es el hijo del bastardo que hiciste que me violara.-

-¿Que te violara? Estas loca, es imposible, le dije que solo te asustara no que te ensuciara Sakura.-

Lo observe dudosa ¿Acaso el no sabía lo que el desgraciado me hizo?

Me miro fijamente, en sus ojos pude ver furia.

-¿Te tocó Sakura? ¿Te hizo algo? Mierda ¿El te violó?

No respondi esto estaba siendo demasiado para mi.

-Respondeme Sakura, mataré a ese bastardo.- lo escuché gritar con coraje mientras golpeaba el volante con fuerza.- Por que no lo dijiste antes Sakura, no pensaste que yo seria capaz de hacer que te hagan algo como eso verdad, ¿lo pensaste?

-Creí que si, estabas tan furioso que pensé que era lo que querías que el me hiciera. Y aún lo sigo creyendo.-

-Sakura.- sus dos manos tomaron mis mejillas.- te estaba perdiendo, se notaba el interés de mi hermano en ti, yo sólo le dije a ese animal que te asustara. Yo te quiero Sakura sería incapaz de dejar que otro hombre te tomara contra tu voluntad, Sakura sabes lo celoso que soy.-

Aún esto estaba resultando demasiado irreal, habían posibilidades de que dijera la verdad, pensándolo bien Itachi es demasiado posesivo como para dejar que en verdad sea tocada por otro. Y está era la primera vez que le reclamaba sobre el tema y él me salía con esto.

-¿Hay posibilidades de que él sea el padre?

-No, él me tomó por detrás, lo anterior de que el bebe podría ser de él solo lo dije para herirte

-Perdoname.-

¿Me esta pidiendo perdón?

-Ese día estaba bastante enojado, tanto Sasuke como tu desaparecieron de la fiesta al mismo tiempo, creí que habías estado con él, por eso apenas deje a Kisame en tú departamento me fui a confrontar a mi hermano, debí quedarme hasta verlo salir, Sakura él y yo habíamos hablado antes. creeme, jamás le dije que abusara de ti.-

Tal vez podía creerle, pero ¿perdonarlo?

-Hazlo pagar.- mencioné quitando sus manos de mis mejillas.- Haz que sepa que nadie sale ileso después de desobedecer las órdenes de un Üchiha, seguí contigo aún pensando que hiciste aquello, dejarte ahora que estoy embarazada me parece algo estúpido, solo lo olvidaremos.-

-De él me encargo yo Sakura que no te quede ninguna duda que se lo haré pagar bien caro.-

...

Me sumergi en la bañera. Que debía hacer ahora, Itachi era inocente, entonces lo odie sin razones, sin embargo aún existía culpa en él, si quería asustarme no debió utilizar un maldito que iba a tomar a su mujer sin importarle nada. ¿Que tengo? Acaso un letrero en mi frente que dice tomame soy una zorra, no, no lo soy. Aún así todos lo creen.

Ahora con el bebe que llevó dentro quizás mis planes tendrán que ser olvidados, tal vez deba viajar y alejarme de ellos antes de lo previsto. Puede que cuando el bebe nazca pueda volver. ¿Y él bebe? Yo no podré cuidarlo tal vez debería casarme con Sai o Sasuke y que el se haga cargo de la criatura ¿Una familia feliz? No, imposible.

Se el daño que causa la venganza al vengador. Y se que tuve la culpa de las muertes de mis padres, continuare hiriendome hasta que consiga la paz que anhelo encontrar. Debo pagar por mis pecados al igual que ellos, por todos.

...

**Adivinaron quien fue la primera vez de Sakura? Estoy segura que si.**

**Creen que en verdad este embarazada? Tiene todo los síntomas.**

**Itachi puede ser bastante cruel, pero aún así no tenía la intención de que dañaran a Sakura. Piensan que la ame?**

**Se dan cuenta que Sakura se culpa de la muerte de sus padres y por eso también quiere sentir dolor.**

**A que se refiere con encontrar paz? Que significa paz para ella?**

**Gracias por sus review, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Y pues arigato también por sus sugerencias, consejos, opiniones las acepto todas.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Si hay muchos reviews escribo más pronto, es en serio me llega la inspiración más rápido.**


	15. Chapter 15

15)

Las gotas de agua caian con intensidad del cielo, Itachi no se apresura en salir y mi cabeza duele mucho. Tal vez solo debería irme, suspire profundamente y salí del techo que me resguardaba de no ser mojada. Las gotas de agua cayeron pronto en mi cuerpo. Me quedé quieta por unos momentos me gusta la sensación del agua en mi. Cuando era niña siempre solía querer jugar debajo del agua pero me era imposible debido a los fuertes resfriados que solían hacerme permanecer en cama varios días.

-Sakura.- gire y me encontré con sus oscuros ojos negros.- Ven te llevare en mi auto.-

Pensé que Sasuke ya se había ido, me equivoqué.

-Deja de mojarte.- algunos empleados nos estaban observando, me resguarde en el techo nuevamente.- Vamos.- sujeto mi mano.

-No, estoy esperando a alguien.- me detuve.

-¿Itachi?.

Asentí y su mano aflojo la mía. Pense que se daría por vencido pero su mano está vez se dirigió a mi brazo empezó a jalarme. Podía poner resistencia pero opté por no hacerlo debido a las miradas de los demás y si ahora bajaba Itachi estoy segura que Sasuke se encargaria de armar un horrible escandolo. Así que camine sin protestar.

Ya en el auto me percate que no se dirigía a mi departamento.

-Estoy cansada Sasuke, no quiero ir a tu casa.-

No me obedeció. Y él auto se detuvo dentro del garaje de su casa. Mi celular empezó a sonar. Me salí con prisa del auto y respondi.

-Itachi, lo siento me sentí mal y tome un taxi.-

Él aparato se apartó de mi mano. Sasuke presionó el botón de cortar la llamada. Él coraje me invadió.

-!Que mierda pasa contigo!

Se quedó callado y se adentro a la casa. Lo seguí

-Dame mi celular me voy de aquí.-

-¿Donde iras Sakura? Con mi hermano.-

-Sasuke no estoy de ánimos para discutir, solo dame mi celular.-

-¿Te gusta?.-

-Si.- grite con el afán de fastidiarlo.- me gusta más que tu por eso no quiero estar contigo, quiero irme.-

-Mentirosa.- gritó, se giró y se dirigió a mi.- Mientes Sakura.- su rostro estaba a poca distancia del mío.

-No te amo Sasuke, no siento nada por ti.-

-Largate.- levantó la voz y arrojó mi celular contra la pared.- Largate ahora Sakura.-

Recogí mi celular tenía la pantalla rota. Salí de esa casa es de noche y aún la lluvia no para, levanté mi mano para detener un taxi pero solo pasó de largo. Mierda, mi blusa ya esta empapada.

Limpie mis ojos para poder ver, la cantidad de agua que caía incluso me dificulta observar. Trate de divisar la cercanía de algún auto en la carretera por mi lado cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos abrazándome desde la espalda.

-Sakura.- reconocí su voz inmediatamente.- No quiero que te vayas.-

-Sueltame.-

-Perdoname.-

Me gire hasta observar sus ojos y deje que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro.

-No te perdono, en realidad sigo queriendo irme a mi departamento, tal vez si te arrodillas pueda quedarme.-

Se separó de mi y me miro serio.

-No lo haré.-

-Entonces me iré.-

-Espera.-

Por un momento creí que en verdad sus rodillas tocarian el suelo, en vez de eso me levanto llevándome entre sus brazos.

-Es trampa Uchiha.- de alguna manera conseguí relajame.

Él es bipolar, orgulloso e idiota, sin embargo es un hombre que posiblemente me ve como la persona que puede o ya lo rescato de su soledad. Sasuke es falso y no existe. Entonces por qué parece tan real.

Regresamos a su mansión y me vesti con algo de ropa que deje en mis anteriores venidas a esta casa. Cuando percibi el olor de la comida recién servida. Tuve que correr para poder llegar al baño y arrojar todo.

-Tu eres el culpable.- mencione mirando a mi barriga.

Cuando salí del baño me fui directo a la habitación de Sasuke a tratar de dormir un poco. Y lo logre por que cuando mis ojos volvieron abrirse los rayos el sol estaban entrando por la ventana.

A mi lado se encontraba Sasuke y en un impulso tome su mejilla y la jalonee con fuerza. Él se despertó.

-Me ha dolido Sakura.-

-Te lo mereces.-

-Lo que dijiste ayer es mentira ¿verdad? Tú me amas,- su mano se colocó en mi mejilla y me acaricio bastante despacio.- Tu prometiste no volver a dejarme solo.- y en ese momento sentí tristeza, mucha,

Sasuke Uchiha es real.

...

La peliroja llegó a buscarme ahora mismo se encuentra sentada en una silla a lado mío.

-Entonces ¿Crees que deba hablar con mis padres y decirles que ya quiero casarme con Sasuke?

-Sasuke ¿Quiere casarse?

-Esta última semana a estado cumpliendo todos mis caprichos, creo que es el momento perfecto para decírselo.-

Quite mi mirada de la pantalla de la laptop y la observe

-Habla primero con los padres de Sasuke, ellos hablaran con él y entonces Sasuke será quien te pida matrimonio y hable con tus padres.-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Tienes razón, mis suegros me quieren mucho así que no se negaran. Como no se me ocurrió antes.-

-¿Me invitaras a la boda Karin?

-Sabes que si.-

-Bien, entonces empezaré a pensar en un buen regalo para ustedes dos.-

-Sakura.- salió Itachi de la oficina se veía realmente furioso.- Karin debes irte, tengo que ir a una cita de negocios y debo llevar a mi secretaría.-

La peliroja se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

-Hablo en serio, lleva los sellos y ve a recoger las cosas de mi escritorio te espero en el auto.-

Recogí su tablet, unas cuantas carpetas que asumo son las que quiere y su celular con un montón de llamadas perdidas.

Mis manos estaban completamente llenas. Y para colmo el celular de la empresa empezaba a sonar.

-Tecnologías Uchiha, buenos días, habla la secretaría del presidente, Sakura ¿En que puedo ayudarle?-

-Sakura.- repitió mi nombre y por un momento creí lograr reconocer aquella voz.

-¿Desea un cita con él presidente? Me puede ayudar con su nombre.-

-Neji...Neji Hyuga.-

¿Hyuga? Seguramente era el primo de Hinata.

-Necesito ver inmediatamente al presidente, cuando escuché mi nombre estoy seguro que el se contactara conmigo.- y luego simplemente corto.

Eso significaba que él primo de Hinata ha regresado del extranjero.

La reunión transcurrió de una manera bastante tranquila, solo fue una cita diferente a las de la empresa, se citaron en un restaurante bastante elegante y hablaron de algunas inversiones. Trate de prestar atención a la conversación pero me era imposible. La voz de hace un momento la escuché antes, definitivamente la reconocía pero la pregunta era ¿Donde? Tal vez se comunicó antes, si lo hubiera hecho lo sabría jamás dejaría pasar desapercibido ese apellido.

-Sakura.- me acerqué a esa persona mostrandole los documentos, su cabello era de color rojo y cuando firmó el documento, colocó su nombre. Nagato.

Estrecharon sus manos y luego Itachi y yo nos retiramos.

En el auto le conté lo de la llamada.

-Neji Hyuga.- repitió el nombre.- Ese bastardo regreso.-

-¿Bastardo?

-Solo te dijo eso nada más.-

-No.-

-Le diste tu nombre.-

-Es obvio que cuando contesto debo dar mi nombre.-

Actitud sospechosa.

-¿El me conoce?

-No.-

-Entonces por qué me preguntas si le di mi nombre.-

-Es uno de tus antiguos clientes.-

Mi mano temblo.

-¿Mi cliente?.- lleve mi mano a mi frente, yo tuve sexo con el primo de Hinata y ni siquiera lo sabía. Quizás nunca me dio su nombre. Hubieron varios que no lo hicieron.

-Sakura.- detuvo el auto.- me dijo que te cuidara pero no lo hice de la manera en la que el quería.-

¿Cuidarme alguno de ellos? Solo existía una persona que trato de aliviar mi dolor. Mi corazón empezó a latir de una manera acelerada, y enseguida un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

-No quiero.-levanté la voz.- No dejes que se acerqué.- las lágrimas cayeron.

¿Que estas diciendo Sakura? Él ha estado pensando en ti. **Cállate. No puedo verlo. No puedo.**

-Tranquila hablaré con él, eres mía ahora, me perteneces él no podrá tocarte.-

Me dio el día libre y me fue a dejar hasta mi departamento. Una vez dentro me rompí en pedazos.

-Noooo.- grite con fuerza.- nooo vuelvas.- y me deje caer al suelo. Las gotas de agua salada se seguían regando por mis mejillas.

_En él segundo día el no tomo mi cuerpo, esa noche llena de estrellas él y yo recorrimos las calles en una moto. _

_-No hay dolor ¿verdad?.- _

_Mi cuerpo estaba bastante unido al suyo, él viento golpeaba nuestros rostros y esas pocas horas conseguí realmente olvidar todo. Tal vez fue el hecho de no sentirme desprotegida, tal vez el estar necesitada de cariño. Tal vez, sólo quizás yo lo amaba._

_-No, no existe dolor.-_

Arroje todo lo que tenía a mi alcanze al suelo, los perfumes, los maquillajes, volví a la cocina y tome la botella de vodka del refrigerador.

Me servi un vaso. Necesitaba olvidar, olvidar todo. Lo arroje al suelo, no podía beber en mi estado, necesitaba calmar mi desesperación. Él comienzo, él me recordaba a como empezó todo. Él era el único que alivio mi sufrimiento ¿Amor? No lo sé, él era mi escape el medio que aliviaba mi alma.

Me acosté en el suelo, y me acomodé como un feto.

_-Me dijo que te cuidara pero no lo hice de la manera que el quería.-_

Debía empezar a recordarme quien era y no seguir llorando, encerrar a la llorona Sakura y dejar salir a la fuerte.

-Soy Sakura Haruno, los seres que amo partieron sin mi.- los sollozos incrementaron.- No puedo.- digo entre llantos.- Duele. Duele mucho.-

Ahora debía decidír o esto conseguia debilitarme o solo me haría más fuerte.

...

Lleve el nuevo celular a mi oreja.

-Le enviaré los archivos que le prometi hoy, no deben olvidar el trato, deben sacar al mercado él producto antes que él de la empresa Uchiha.-

-Gracias por la información, él depositó ya lo hice a la cuenta que me dio señora Konan Hyuga.-

-Quizás sí lo hacen bien pueda volver a hacer negocios con usted.-

Corte.

Él taxi llegó a la empresa, pague y me baje. En el ascensor me encontré con Sasuke que venía bajando. Sujeto mi mano.

-Vamonos.-

-¿Que sucede?

-Solo ven conmigo.- me solté de su agarre.

-No puedo Sasuke, no soy un objeto que puedas llevar a todos lados.-

Las grandes puertas se abrieron y me sorprendi al ver entrar a los padres de Sasuke estaban rodeados de unos cuántos guardaespaldas. Trague saliva. Él aura que proyectan realmente da miedo.

Sasuke inmediatamente dejó de observarme.

Los empleados empezaron a movilizarse para saludarlos. Yo seguía sin poder moverme, tal vez si Sasuke no me hubiera sostenido ahora pudiera estar cerca de la oficina de Itachi y no tendría que verlos. Él ascensor empezo a subir sin mi.

-Sasuke.- pronunció su padre.

Él inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Vamos a tu oficina debemos hablar de algo importante.

¿Lo de Karin? Seguramente era eso.

-No tengo nada de que hablar con ustedes.- respondió fríamente y supe que lo que vendría a continuación no sería nada bueno.

-Hijo.- colocó su mano en su cuello por detrás de tu cabeza.- la noticia que te daré en verdad te alegrara.- su mano se cerro con fuerza y sabía que lo estaba lastimando.

-Bienvenidos Señores Uchiha.- mencioné con una sonrisa acercandome a ellos y luego incline mi cabeza-¿Quieren que les avise al presidente de su grata visita?

Sus miradas pasaron a mi y luego aflojo a Sasuke. Podía saber el significado de lo que expresaban sus rostros "Basura, quien te ha dado el derecho de hablarnos"

Ni siquiera se molestaron en responderme, los guardaespaldas tomaron a Sasuke llevándolo al ascensor todos subieron y las puertas se cerraron. Él ni siquiera me miro.

No tengo un futuro con Sasuke ni con Itachi. Sonrei, tampoco lo necesito.

...

En la noche Karin se encargó de reunirnos para celebrar la noticia de su boda. Fui la primera en llegar a aquel antro, obviamente era demasiado lujoso y con mucha seguridad, la música no escapaba de reventar mis oídos, y los muchachos se notaban más tranquilos. Me senté en el lugar que habían reservado. Quizás no debí venir. Tendré que beber y en mi estado se que no es bueno hacerlo. Aparte es seguro que tendré que verle la cara a Naruto. Pasaron algunos minutos y luego de beber un soda y un vaso de agua Karin y Hinata aparecieron.

-Siempre tan puntual.- mencionó la peliroja.

-Queria felicitarte, en verdad me alegro por ti y por Sasuke.-

-Gracias Sakura, la fecha aún no la hemos decidido, pero espero que sea dentro de unos tres meses, tendré que empezar con los preparativos desde ahora espero contar con la ayuda de ambas.-

Hinata tenía la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la mesa. Y luego con su mano intento alcanzarlo.

-¿Hinata?,- la llamó la peliroja.

Ella la observó.

-Lo siento, me distraje, estabas hablando de tu boda ¿verdad?.-

Karin la miro un poco enojada.

-Bueno no importa, al menos cuento con tu ayuda.-

Asenti. Sasuke llegó, nos saludo a las tres y apenas se sentó pidio que le dieran la botella de la bebida más fuerte.

-Felicidades Sasuke, Karin me acaba de contar lo del matrimonio.-

-Ah el matrimonio.- mencionó secamente.- supongo es un motivo para celebrar.- lleno mi vaso y el de las demás con aquel líquido.

Karin se lo llevo a la boca, por su expresión sabía que era la primera vez que lo bebía, yo lo tomé la vez que Sasuke llegó a convalecientes y me embriago.

Hinata tosio un poco.

Yo cogí el vaso entre mis manos pero no lo lleve a mi boca. Él rubio finalmente aparecio, no se notaba a simple vista algún golpe. Hinata me dijo que eran algunas de sus costillas y en su pierna.

Saludó a Hinata y a Karin menos a mi y a Sasuke. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ellas dos.

-¿Estan enojados?.- me interrogo la peliazul.

-No, pero creo que el sí conmigo.-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en él rostro del rubio.

-Sakura.- murmuro.- ¿De verás no estás enojada conmigo?.-

Lo mire directamente a los ojos y sonrei.

-No, eres mi mejor amigo, todos ustedes lo son.-

-Entonces quieres que vuelva a repetir lo que te hice.-

Él estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Escuché el sonido de algo quebrandose y a continuación el grito de Karin.

-Sasuke, estas sangrando.-

La copa que antes estaba en las manos de Sasuke ahora estaba rota en pedazos y con algunos vidrios incrustados en su piel.

Karin trato de tocarlo, pero el se levantó mientras me observaba fijamente.

-No quiero volver a verte Sakura Haruno.-

Empezó a caminar alejándose. Karin corrió tras él y yo me quede en el mismo lugar, lleve a mi boca aquella bebida y me termine la copa en una sola alzada.

La sonrisa del rostro de Naruto no desaparecía y Hinata nos observaba inquieta.

-No entiendo lo que acaba de suceder.-

-Sasuke odia a Sakura.- le explicó el Uzumaki.

-Pero.-

-Ya Hinata no le des mucha vueltas al asunto, él siempre la ha detestado, simplemente llegó a su límite.-

-Él debe tener sus razones Hinata, me retiró, diviertanse juntos.-

-Espera.- me detuvo el rubio.- Nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente.-

...

Él auto se detuvo en la mansión Hyuga y antes de bajar se despidió de mi y del rubio. Debía prepararme seguramente quería confrontarme por él lío en él que se metió con Sasuke. Rebusque sin que se diera cuenta en mi cartera. Tenía mi navaja. No estoy dispuesta o tan desesperada como para morir en sus manos. Además Tsunade depende de mi.

-¿Tienes miedo?.- me observó por el espejo del auto.

-No.- respondi fijando mi mirada en le ventana. Tenía que ver las calles por las cuales se dirigía.

-Entonces me crees un hombre débil.-

-No hice nada Naruto, aguante lo que me hiciste y me quedé callada, no se lo he dicho a Hinata, lo que te hizo Sasuke fue por qué tu mismo le contaste lo que sucedió.-

-¿Seguiras fingiendo ser una niña buena sin importar lo que te haga?.-

Me quedé callada, él pánico empezó a invadirme. Condujo por bastante tiempo, ya no veía calles sólo árboles. Sería una pelea entre ambos. Sin embargo si por defenderme por desgracia lo mataba y me llevaban a la carcel. Hinata fue la última en vernos y ella sabe que estamos juntos. ¿La policía? No, ellos ayudan a los que tienen dinero.

El auto se detuvo. Está oscuro y lo que hay son sólo árboles, creo que va en dirección a una hacienda. Él sonido de los seguros quitandose me puso alerta, tal vez podía correr, pero ¿Donde? No cruzaba ningún carro.

Mí puerta se abrió y el esta frente a mi.

-Naruto.-

Se abalanzo contra mi y mi espalda chocó contra el asiento, mi cabeza estaba cerca de la puerta del otro lado mis ambas manos estaban sujetadas por él.

-Por tu culpa Konan perdió a mi hijo.- su expresión era llena de furía. No podía moverme.

-¿Tu eres el amante de Konan?

-No mientas seguramente tu lo sabías. Tu y el maldito de Sasuke tienen la culpa de lo que le sucedió a Konan.-

-No, yo no lo sabía, Sasuke no me dijo nada de eso. Él bebe era inocente jamás haría algo que pudiera atentar contra su bienestar.-

-El está muerto, y Konan pasa encerrada en una habitación, él hermano de Sasuke es un maldito al igual que él.- por sus mejillas se deslizaron algunas lágrimas.- Yo le dije varias veces que dejará a Itachi, ella decía que lo amaba, incluso cuando la fui a ver después del accidente dijo que no lo dejará por qué lo sigue amando.- sus manos me soltaron y su cabeza se recosto encima de mis pechos. Me aplasto con todo su peso.

-Naruto.- lo llame.- Olvida a Konan y déjate amar por Hinata.-_

-No la amo, lo intenté pero no pude, la única mujer a la que he amado antes de Konan has sido tu.- se levantó y su rostro estaba a poca distancia del mío.- Y tú también te enamoraste de otro.-

Su boca se condujo a mi cuello y metió su pierna en medio de las mías abriendolas un poco.

-Para.-

-Ya lo escuchaste de Sasuke, no quiere volver a verte, se va a casar con Karin.-

Me movi tratando de zafarme.

-¿Quieres que sea rudo y te golpee hasta que te desmayes?. Puedo hacerlo sabes.-

Tiene que terminar, solo durará algunos minutos, te has acostado antes con él ¿no? Paso su lengua por mi rostro quitando la lágrima que había escapado.

-No llores me haces sentir miserable.-

Lo hizo, tomo mi cuerpo nuevamente. Y cuando todo término arregle mi ropa y salí de ese auto y quería correr. Solo me perdería.

Y me odie a mi misma y a él.

...

Llegue a la empresa y en vez de detener el ascensor en el piso donde yo trabajo lo detuve en el de Sasuke. Ingrese a su oficina sin golpear y el me observó sorprendido.

-Debemos separar nuestros problemas personales de tus objetivos.-

-Largate.-

-Debes estar preparado para convocar a la reunión.-

-No me oyes dije que te vayas.-

-No volveras a tener otra oportunidad como está.-

-Estas diciendo que no puedo hacerlo sin ti.-

-No, Sasuke lo hago por ti.-

-Lo haces por qué te beneficias, por qué cuando mi hermano se entere que quien filtro la información fue Konan va a ir tras ella y se lo hará pagar. Y de esa manera Naruto sufrirá, no lo haces por mi Sakura lo haces por tu estúpida venganza.-

-Sasuke.-

-Te lo dije antes no quiero volver a verte. No quiero saber nada de ti. Desaparece, olvida todo, deja de hacerte daño.-

-No puedo. No tengo más objetivos, no pienso en otra cosa que no sea esto, no tengo sueños, no tengo nada más que esto.-

-Sakura.- se acercó a mi.- olvida todo esto.- sus brazos me rodearon.- seamos felices, empecemos desde el principio huyamos juntos.-

¿Juntos?

-Si no quieres ayudarme lo haré sola.- me separé de el y salí de su oficina.

Así es como debe ser.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, la vicepresidenta Kurenai ingreso en la oficina de Itachi. Después de aquello luego de algunos minutos nos hicieron entrar en aquella oficina a TenTen y a mi.

-Comunicate con los ingenieros.- mencionó la vicepresidenta.- haz que detengan la producción del nuevo producto.-

Dijeron muchas cosas más, debían cancelar contratos con él departamento de publicidad, debían tranquilizar a los inversionistas y a los socios. Cosas que no lograron debido a los insistentes llamadas pidiendo una cita con el presidente. Itachi convocó a una reunión, debía detener los rumores antes de que lleguen a los oídos de sus padres y de los socios del extranjeros. Las cifras que invertieron eran realmente demasiadas altas. Y alguien debía responder por ello. Jamás imagine que algo tan pequeño podía causar tamaña confusión.

La competencia lanzó el mismo producto que ellos antes de dos días que los suyos. Con un menor precio por supuesto y haciendo publicidad tanto en la televisión como en el intenet. Los mismos colores, los mismas aplicaciones, él mismo sistema. Todo igual.

Pero no resultó como yo quería y dieron las siete de la noche y Sasuke no realizó la reunión. Perdió la oportunidad, estoy segura que después se arrepentira.

Al menos con esto tengo asegurado el sufrimiento de Konan Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki.

Entre a la oficina de Itachi. Lucía más relajado.

-Nunca han existido equivocaciones como estas en mi empresa.- murmuro levantándose de su silla.- Alguien vendió información, que sólo los creadores, los ingenieros y yo teníamos acceso.-

-Sospechas de alguien.-

-No, pero estoy seguro que encontrare al culpable.-

-Lo harán estoy segura.-

Le di un beso en los labios y me gire para irme pero sus palabras me detuvieron.

-Ayer me reuní con Neji.- no respondi.- Quiere verte.-

-Dile que estoy embarazada. Eso bastará para alejarlo.

-¿Te hizo daño?

-No, pero no quiero verlo, y tampoco deseo que me hables de él.-

Salí.

Mis manos sudan y mi cuerpo tiembla un poco.

¿Que sucede conmigo? No debería temerle a un Hyuga. Debo recordar que su tío fue el que me llamó basura y me hecho a la calle. No le pedía limosna, solo pedí trabajo.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que volví a la realidad cuando choque con alguien.

-Disculpeme.- incline mi cabeza.

Era precisamente él. Él señor Hyuga.

-Hazle saber a Itachi que estoy aquí.-

-Lo siento, mi jornada de trabajo terminó.-

Me observó con enojo. Yo simplemente continúe mi camino. Faltaba poco para mostrar a la Sakura en la que ellos me convirtieron.

...

Revise en mi cartera las fotografías de aquel maldito todo golpeado, su rostro, sus piernas, sus brazos, estaba cubierto de sangre. Supongo que en verdad Itachi cree que le pertenezco. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Kisame no sobrevivira a semejante paliza.

Itachi me dio las fotos apenas llegue a su oficina está mañana. Contrato a varios hombres para que se encargarán de dejarlo medio muerto.

Baje del taxi, sosteniendo las fotos en mis manos. ¿Y si alguien las veía? A quien le importaba mi vida, desee compartir la felicidad de la sensación de la palabra justicia o venganza con alguien. Sin embargo estoy sola.

Las puertas mecánicas de la entrada del edificio se abrieron.

-Sakura.- me detuve pero no gire. Esa voz sólo podía pertenecerle a una persona. Un escalofrio recorrió mi cuerpo y la sonrisa se borró con rapidez de mi rostro. Mordisquee con mis dientes mi mejilla.

Date vuelta Sakura. **No.**

Di unos dos pasos antes de ser atrapada por su mano. Su cálida mano.

-Sueltame.-

-Mirame.- y me jaló con fuerza logrando que me volteara, sus ojos perlas observaron directamente los míos.

Era él, él mismo hombre con quien comparti tres días que aún puedo recordar claramente. Su cabello castaño seguía largo como antes, su expresión seguía bastante fría, existía dolor en él. Mucho dolor.

Sentí como si hormigas estuvieran caminando en mi estómago, desee empujarlo, quise alejarme. En vez de eso pase mis brazos alrededor de él mis manos tocaron su espalda. Las lágrimas brotaron y las fotografias cayeron al suelo. No importaba. Él correspondió a mi abrazo sus manos acariciaron bastante despacio mi cabello.

-Pequeña.- apenas logre escucharlo.- que han hecho contigo.- y mis sollozos solo incrementaron.

-Dolor es lo único que siento.-

**Cállate, no le digas lo que sientes Sakura. Alejate de él, retrocede. Es un Hyuga.**

-Ayudame.-

**No pidas ayuda Sakura, tú no sientes, tú no quieres, tú no puedes amar. Estas sola.**

-Por favor.-

**Supongo que a llegado la hora de que te hagas cargo de ahora en adelante**. Espera. No me dejes sola. No puedo sola. Yo haré lo que me digas.

**Beneficiate de su ingenuidad y ataca a los Hyuga por medio de él.**

-Ya estoy aquí Sakura, no volveré a dejarte sola.-

**Lo entendiste Sakura.**

-No debes dejarme, no me dejes.-

**No lo haré, estaré contigo.**

-Tranquila.-

Las lágrimas pararon y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

-Ya se tu nombre. Neji...Neji Hyuga.-

...

Que tal Neji Hyuga, hace su aparición.

Pido disculpas por él error de su color de cabello. Lo he corregido. Repito mil disculpas.

Y pues bueno resumiendo el capitulo.

Sakura prácticamente hizo que obligaran a Sasuke a casarse con Karin, por medio de ella.

No les parece extraño que haya intervenido para que el padre de Sasuke deje de herirlo? Ella dice que no lo ama. Pero sus acciones como que la contradicen.

Naruto sigue haciendo de las suyas. Siento pena por él y por supuesto por Hinata.

Itachi no cuido a Sakura de la manera que Neji quería. Que quiso decir con esto?

Y bueno Sakura intenta dejarlo todo, pero esa voz en su cabeza no la deja.

Me preguntaron cuántos capitulos faltan para la final. La verdad, verdad, no lo sé. Quizás cinco máS

Saludos y no olviden dejar sus opiniones, algunas de las que han dejado me han ayudado bastante con la inspiración.

XD


	16. Chapter 16

16)

Neji Hyuga estaba sentado en mi sofá mientras yo servía en una copa algo de vodka. Aún todo esto me parece tan irreal, demasiado.

Mi mente seguía luchando intensamente entre aceptar o rechazar, olvidar o recordar, perdonar u odiar.

Saque de la nevera unos cuantos hielos y los coloque en la copa, me senté a su lado e hice que agarrara la copa. Él me sonrio. Me aceque a él y sentí la necesidad de besarlo, de probar sus labios, quería saber si el sabor seguía siendo el mismo. Él llevó la copa a su boca y se levantó.

Me sentí realmente extraña y de repente un golpe de vergüenza me recorrió completamente. ¿Una zorra? Quizás si me comporto como una.

-Sakura.- me observó.- ¿De quien es el hijo que llevas en tu vientre?.-

Agaché mi mirada, así quisiera ser sincera con él, ni siquiera yo misma podía saberlo con exactitud.

-Itachi es el padre.-

-Soy egoísta Sakura y no cuidaré el hijo de otro.- mi pecho dolió.- menos un hijo de él. Le dije que te sacará de ese lugar, le dije que te quería para mi. Él muy maldito te convirtió en su amante. Tengo sólo pocos días para estar en este país, exactamente una semana. Te llevare conmigo pero primero tendrás que deshacer de esa criatura.-

Él es mucho más inteligente que yo, y por supuesto actúa bastante rápido.

Atacar a los Hyugas por medio de él. Imposible.

-¿Quieres que aborte?

-Sakura- se sentó a mi lado.- ¿Amás a ese bebé?

¿Amo al bebe? A un ser que no va a nacer producto de un amor. Una criatura que estoy segura aborrecere por qué me recordará a su padre.

Su dedo se colocó en mi mejilla y me acaricio bastante despacio.

-No lo sé.-

-Mirame.- levanté mi cabeza y me encontré con sus ojos perlas.- Usa estos días y mientele a Itachi que perdiste al bebe. De esa manera cuando nos vayamos el no te buscará y no abra lazos que los unan.-

-Lo haré.- asenti.

-Tienes siete días Sakura, en siete días olvidaras todo, y empezaremos desde el principio.-

No podía escuchar la voz en mi cabeza.

¿Donde estas? ¿Que debo hacer?

Estoy sola. No, lo tengo a él.

Neji no tomó mi cuerpo, se quedó a dormir conmigo, juntos, abrazados y cuando me levanté no pude evitar el hecho de colocarme sobre el y abrazarlo con mucho más fuerza.

¿Es un sueño? Me engañó a mi misma. No lo sé, no quiero saberlo. Me vasta con esto.

No fui al trabajo fui con Neji a hablar en el hospital para el traslado de mi tía.

Los doctores dijeron que no abría problema con trasladarla, que no había cambios y ella soportaria él viaje sin ningún problema. Neji se quedó realizando los papeleos para el traslado, buscar el avión, los médicos y especialistas que viajarian. Yo debía poner en orden mis ideas así que regrese nuevamente a la empresa de Itachi.

-Ahora vienes a la hora que se te da la gana.-

Me detuve frente a su escritorio, él se notaba bastante fastidiado.

-Voy a renunciar.-

Me observó un tanto admirado.

-¿Por que?

-Mi estómago duele mucho y él doctor dijo que se debe a mucho esfuerzo físico.-

-Ven.-

Negue con mi cabeza.

-Me voy ahora.-

-Sakura.- escuché su grito.- Te has visto con él ¿no es así?.-

Abrí la puerta con rapidez pero me llevo nuevamente adentro.

-Respondeme, y no huyas como una maldita cobarde.-

-Si.- deje que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro.- Lo he visto Itachi.-

-Mi hijo, ¿Que mierda piensas hacer con él?

-¿Tu hijo?.- me apreto el brazo con fuerza.- No es tuyo, es de tu hermano.- y lo siguiente que sentí fue su puño chocar contra mi rostro. Caí al suelo y él sabor a sangre estaba en mi boca.

Dolió, dolió mucho.

-Perra.-

-Lo soy.- grite con fuerza.- tú maldito hermano y sus amigos me hicieron esto.-

Y él nudo en mi garganta se hizo presente.

-No tienes que cuidarme más.- me levanté del suelo.- te he engañado, me dejaras ser libre ¿verdad? Él departamento puedes tomarlo cuando quieras. Él bebe no es tuyo así que está todo bien.-

Se acercó a mi y colocó su mano en mi cuello, estrello mi cuerpo contra la pared.

-Sabes lo que hice con mi mujer cuando me enteré que me engañaba.- me empezaba a faltar el aire.- Haré lo mismo contigo Sakura.- su brazo se levantó y su puño se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.- Vete.- su mano aflojo mi cuello.- Largo.-

Salí de su oficina, la pelicastaña me observó un tanto asustada.

-¿El te hizo eso?

-Fue mi culpa.-

Seguí caminando, cubri con mi mano mi mejilla y cuando salí de aquella empresa me sentí libre.

A ellos cuatro simplemente no quería mirarlos. Por lo menos destrui a Hinata y a Naruto, Sasuke estara atado para siempre a Karin y Karin atada a un hombre que nunca llegará amarla. Pude y quería hacer mucho más. Pero la Sakura mala me abandonó. Y dejo a la débil, la llorona, la ingenua.

Miré mi reloj casi las nueve de la noche.

Sai, de él simplemente no podía despedirme, ¿Por que? Por qué Sai siente mi mismo dolor, y no quiero ver su mirada de decepción en mi,

El Sr Hyuga deberá enfrentar el escándalo de una hija drogadicta y de una hija infiel, porque se que falta poco para que Naruto explote y vaya a armarle un escándalo a Itachi. Y si corre con suerte saldrá vivo de aquel enfrentamiento.

Felcidad, un sentimiento donde no hay dolor y tristeza. Amor igual a dolor, agonía y tristeza.

Neji felicidad. Sasuke amor.

Elijo lo primero.

Recogí mis cosas del departamento. La ropa, los perfumes, maquillajes. Mi mejilla seguía doliendo intensamente, y un color violaceo empezó a hacer presencia donde recibí el golpe.

Neji vino a recogerme en su auto, su expresión cambio al verme.

-¿Quien lo hizo Sakura?

-No importa.- le sonrei.- Desde ahora todo estará bien.-

Acaricio mi mejilla bastante despacio y luego encendió el auto. ¿Libertad? El aire fresco que daba en mi rostro, me indicaba que pronto lo obtendría. ¿Paz? Quizas para aquello debo esperar un poco más.

Llegamos a un hotel bastante elegante, nuestra habitación está en el décimo piso. Neji sujeto mi mano y no entiendo porque pero su calidez alivia mi corazón, me hace sentir que no estoy sola. Que él está conmigo, que puedo depender de él. ¿Confiar? Quizás el es él único en el que puedo confiar ciegamente.

Él único que sabe de mi embarazo es Itachi y ahora Neji. Itachi no se lo dirá a Sasuke. Naruto y Sai tampoco se enteraran. Y esto deja a mi hijo sin un padre. Nadie que reclame tener derechos sobre él. Será solo mío, mío y de Neji porque el lo llegará amar y seremos ura familia.

Me acosté a su lado y acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Hablaste con Itachi.- me interrogo, una de sus manos se colocó en mi mejilla herida y la acaricio despacio.

-Si, todo está arreglado con él.-

-¿Conoces a su hermano?

-Si, éramos amigos.-

-Y ¿A la esposa de Itachi?

-Es tu prima ¿verdad?

-Si, me enteré que perdió a su hijo.-

-¿Te lo dijo Itachi?

-No, fue Naruto.- me levanté hasta sentarme en la cama. ¿Naruto?.- Y también me dijo todo lo que has estado haciendo Sakura.- él nudo en mi garganta se formó y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

-No debes creerle ¿Te contó todo tal y como es?.- me levanté de la cama, mi garganta sigue doliendo y la desesperación empezó a llenarme.

¿Un sueño? Lo es, para mi no existe algo llamado felicidad.

Una sonrisa surco sus labios.

-Sakura, adivina ¿Amo o no amo a mi familia?.-

Y todo dependia de la respuesta, si los amaba yo había caído en su juego y si los odiaba había la posibilidad de que él no me hiera, ni me utilize como todos los demás.

-¿Los odias?.-

Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia mi, desee que sea la respuesta correcta, en verdad anhelo que él no clave un puñal en mi espalda.

Sus manos se cerraron en mi cuello.

-A mi tío lo odio, a mis primas las amo, e hice todo un largo viaje para vengarme de la persona que estaba haciéndoles daño, no voy a negar que me sorprendió que todo la culpa te señalará a ti.-

Las lágrimas siguen brotando y hago un gran esfuerzo por que los gritos y gemidos de dolor no salgan.

-Sakura en verdad pensaste que todo sería tan fácil, que podrías empezar una nueva vida y olvidarlo todo. No menti le dije a Itachi que te sacará de aquel lugar, pero fue por lástima. Eras una niña y creeme no desee hacerte daño, investigue bien, demasiado bien y ¿sabes que? Incluso me puse en contacto con el tal Gaara, y lo escupio todo. Todo Sakura.-

Sus palabras dolían, dolían demasiado y la felicidad, la felicidad me está afectando mucho.

-Muerete.- grite con coraje.- tú no entiendes nada, vete al infierno.- él golpe de su puño en mi rostro me arrojó al suelo. En la misma mejilla que recibí el golpe de Itachi.

Las gotas de agua salada no dejaban de caer.

-Itachi es bastante fácil de convencer, bastaron palabras para que se entere de que Konan lo engañaba .- no me dejo continuar, él golpe en mi estómago con su pie me quitó el aire por algunos minutos.

Ardia demasiado.

-No te convencí que abortaras por que quería que sientas el mismo dolor de Konan.-

-Crees que amo a este bebé. Me harás un favor al matarlo.-

Los golpes solo continuaron y cuando comenze a gritar cubrió mi boca con una pañuelo. No se cuanto duro, si fue poco o bastante. Solo estaba lejos en un lugar donde nadie miente, nadie hiere, nadie causa dolor. Y cuando regrese no podía mover mi cuerpo. Estaba sentada, mi espalda descansaba en la pata de la cama y él nudo en mis muñecas me esta cortando la piel, al menos mis piernas están sueltas pero no puedo moverme y mi cuerpo sigue quemando y doliendo. No hay un salvador, alguien que me rescate, un ser que se apiade de mi.

Hinata no me quería, decía que yo le quitaba lo que amaba, yo no le quite nada, siempre tras Sasuke, siempre tras él dejando atrás a Naruto por ella. La cuide, la abraze cuando tenia miedo, le sonreia y le hablaba sinceramente. Yo la amaba y confíe en ella, pero ella no me quería, ella me odiaba y aborrecia. Yo quería que me pidan perdón, que se arrepientan. En vez de eso sólo actuaron como si nunca me hubieran herido.

Cierro mis ojos. No debo estar sangrando ya. Con esos golpes ya no debe quedar nada de aquel hijo no nacido. Pero no hay sangre, no hay más sangre aparte del que siento en mi boca.

Sería bueno no estar embarazada, de esa manera él no tendría él gusto de quitarme nada.

-Neji.- grite.- Itachi lanzó a Konan de las escaleras.-

Escuche él sonido de sus zapatos chocar contra el suelo. Y luego lo pude divisar caminando hacia mi.

-No quieres intentar hacer lo mismo conmigo.-

Su mano agarró mis cabellos y me jaló con fuerza.

-Naruto se acuesta con Konan y Hinata, ¿ lo sabías?.-

Soltó el agarre y del suelo cogió aquel pañuelo con pintas de sangre y lo metió en mi boca.

-Eres una maldita psicopata.-

Reí, por supuesto que no lo sabía.

-No estabas embarazada ¿verdad?.-

Lo observe fijamente sin negar ni confirmar nada. El color de aquellos ojos solo podía verlo en dos personas Hinata Hyuga y Neji Hyuga.

Quito el pañuelo de mi boca.

-Hinata se hizo drogadicta por que sabía que el bebé que esperaba su hermana era de su novio.-

Volvió a meter el pañuelo en mi boca y luego me abofeteo.

Piensa matarme, pero mi tía, ella necesita de mi.

Me golpeó en el rostro dos veces más, y luego se subió a la cama. Durante toda la noche no pude dormir, los imágenes venían una tras otra a mi cabeza. Me sentí miserable por haber confiado en Neji, demasiado miserable e idiota.

Cuando los rayos del sol entraron por las ventanas, él se levantó. Su mirada llena de odio me observó fijamente y luego se adentro al baño.

Mí estómago ruge y se que es de hambre y además están las ganas de ir al baño.

Muevo mis muñecas tratando de soltarme pero las heridas sólo me causan dolor.

Con mi lengua trató de empujar el pañuelo pero no consigo nada.

Estoy sola, nuevamente sola.

Tal vez todo acabe en una semana, él dijo que en una semana debía regresar. Solo faltan cinco días, si, si logró sobrevivir a los cinco días todo estará bien.

Cuando salió del baño cubierto con una toalla se acercó a mi y soltó los nudos, su brazo me sostuvo con fuerza y cuando intenté levantarme caí al suelo nuevamente. Él me levantó y me llevo hasta el baño. Salió y cerró la puerta. No serán cinco días, solo serán horas.

Tome la secadora y la arroje contra el vidrio, cayó en pedazos. Me acerqué a la puerta y me deslize hasta caer al suelo pero con mi espalda apegada a la puerta. La golpeó varias veces pero me mantuve firme. Tome entre mis manos un trozo de vidrio y con todas mis fuerzas lo clave en la muñeca de mi mano izquierda, él dolor era tan intenso que la lágrimas no demoraron en salir, lo saque y volví a clavarlo. Sangre, piel abierta, creo que se puede ver mi hueso.

Pensé herirme la otra muñeca, pero creo que comienzo a caer en shock.

¿Felicidad?

¿Paz?

Mi felicidad se convirtió en mi verdugo. Mi paz, creo que estoy a punto de encontrarla.

...

La luz golpea con fuerza mi visión, mis parpados se sienten pesados pero consigo moverlos.

Las imágenes llegan con rapidez, levantó mi brazo y puedo ver mi mano vendada. No ha sido un sueño.

Una enfermera ingresa y en su boca se dibuja una sonrisa inyecta una sustancia al suero y nuevamente siento sueño.

-¿Donde estoy?

-Tranquila todo estará bien.-

No confío en ella, en su sonrisa hipócrita, en su falsa amabilidad.. Y cuando se va mis parpados vuelven a cerrarse y las pesadillas llegan.

...

Siento recorrer por mi frente y mis mejillas un líquido y mis ojos se abren con rapidez, esta oscuro y es la misma habitación completamente blanca. Desconecto el suero de mi mano e intento levantarme sólo caigo en él intentó y me siento mareada. Sedantes, si, están entorpeciendo a mi organismo.

Me subí nuevamente a la cama, en estas condiciones no podré salir de este lugar. A la mañana siguiente me siento mejor no volvi a conectar el suero en mi mano por lo cual se que aquella droga no ha entrado en mi organismo.

La enfermera entra y me observa sorprendida.

-Por que me mantienen sedada.- intenta tocar la alarma, pero me levanté con rapidez y sujeto su mano impidiendoselo, le quite la inyección que tenía en su bolsillo y lo apunte contra su cuello.- Voy a irme de este maldito lugar y tú tendrás que ayudarme.- se movió con el afán de soltarse.- no bromeo .- y clave la inyección en su brazo, una expresión de dolor se formo en su rostro, la saqué.- lo volveré hacer si intentas moverte.- se quedo quieta, sabía que estaba asustada.

-Si te quedas podras curarte.-

-¿Curarme?

-El Sr Neji te interno en este psiquiátrico, lo hizo por tu bienestar.-

¿Mi bienestar? Lo hizo por él bienestar de sus adoradas primas. Una enorme irá me recorrió y estuve a punto de volver a clavar en ella aquella jeringa pero conseguí calmarme.

-Te quedarás quieta, inyectare él sedante en ti, si te mueves saldrás lastimada.- se quedo completamente quieta, lo sé, es una inexperta, seguramente nueva en este trabajo. Quedó inconsciente en casi segundos y le quite su uniforme de enfermera. Demore bastante en subirla a la cama, no es tan pesada, sigo débil y mis extremidades aún no me responden correctamente. La arrope con la sabana e inyecte el suero en su mano. No tengo experiencia sólo lo he visto hacerlo a las enfermeras de mi tía algunas veces. Mi tía. Espero este bien. Me coloqué el gorro y cubri mis mechones rosas. Me mire al espejo, mi rostro luce demacrado. Incluso me desconozco. Abrí la puerta y agaché mi mirada, debía hallar la salida.

-Tu puedes hacerlo, no estas loca, quieren hacerte creer que lo estás.- las paredes son blancas llenas de muchas puertas, cada puerta tiene una ventana de vidrio. Ellos se apegan, observan, y ríen. Tal vez no sienten dolor.

Los recuerdos bastante borrosos llegan.

_-¿Por que intentaste suicidarte?_

_-El me encerro, me golpeó, dijo que quería que perdiera al bebé.-_

_-¿Bebe?_

_-Si, yo estaba embarazada.-_

_-No, tú no estabas embarazada, tampoco fuiste golpeada, te atropello un auto, él te trajo al hospital y aquí intentaste suicidarte.-_

_-No, Neji es como todos los demás me hizo daño, ningún auto me atropelló.-_

_-Tranquila Sekai.-_

_-¿Sekai?.No, mi nombre es Sakura.-_

_La aguja ingreso en mi brazo y todo volvió a hacerse oscuro._

_La habitación es blanca, sus paredes, la cama, la almohada, las sábanas. Me dieron un cuaderno y un lápiz. La enfermera que me cuidaba sonreia muy seguido. _

_-Tsunade.- repitió con voz suave._

_-Es mi tía.-_

_Mis muñecas ardian así que me rasque, ella aparto mis manos._

_-Deben dejarme salir, las drogas no me dejan pensar.-_

_Me observó con amabilidad y escribió en el cuaderno._

_-Dejare de inyectarte pero será un secreto, estas de acuerdo Sekai.-_

_Asenti, los recuerdos venían de manera alterada, no claros, no completos y mi cabeza empezaba a doler._

_Mi bata es blanca a veces me daban una blusa manga larga y un pantalón del mismo color._

_-Temari.- pronunció ella.- Yo soy Temari.- ¿me recuerdas?_

_-Secreto.-_

_Ella sonrio y se dirigió al baño, solía arrojar el líquido en el inodoro. Los recuerdos se ponían más claros, los rostros los recordaba con nombres y las acciones causaban un horroroso dolor. Ella solía conversar o escucharme, aunque para todos era Sekai, ella me llamaba Sakura. _

_-Debo salir de este lugar.-_

_Me observó fijo por varios segundos y luego negó con la cabeza. Sacó de su bolsillo una especie de pequeña cuchilla y luego acaricio mi cabello. Se apego a mi oreja._

_-Si lo haces, te llevarán a otra habitación, debes desconectar el suero.- beso mi frente y se alejo de mi. _

_La habitación blanca se llenó de rojo. Y uno tras otro llegaron los enfermeros intentando detenerme._

_A ella no la volví a ver._

_...,.._

-Temari.- susurre.- Temari.- volví a decir mi cabeza empezaba a doler. Ella me dijo cuando tiempo había pasado, no lo recuerdo. Las puertas de vidrio se abrieron y salí de aquella clínica, él sol dio de lleno en mi rostro.

Empecé a correr, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, los buses tenían nombres que no había visto en Konoha, otra ciudad, solo espero no sea otro país.

Revise los bolsillos buscando dinero, carajos, solo un celular. Marque al primer número que estaba en la agenda pero corte enseguida.

-Soy Sakura Haruno.-

Debo regresar a Konoha.

-Tengo dieciocho años.-

No tengo dinero, piensa Sakura, debes ver a tu tía.

Levanté él celular con mi mano.

-Vendo el celular alguien lo quiere.- algunos me miraron sorprendidos, un joven se acercó a mi y me pregunto que modelo era. Yo se lo di.

-Te doy veinte.-

-Esta bien.- agarre el dinero, debía encontrar un centro de venta de celulares. Seguí caminando, parecía ser el centro puesto que estaba lleno de gente. Pregunté y me dieron la dirección sólo me faltaban calles.

Llegue y apenas entre me dirigí a la fila. Casi diez personas estaban en frente.

Cuando llego mi turno me acerqué a la ventanilla.

-Me han robado mi celular, necesito recuperar los números de mi agenda.-

-Son diez dólares, dígame el número por favor.-

Debía saberlo, no lo pude haber olvidado. Casi mecánicamente salió de mi boca. Me entregó un recibo y me pidió que espere.

Me ganaba la mirada de más de uno, no por mi belleza se que era por la manera en que vestía y en las condiciones en las que me encontraba.

Me llamaron y me entregaron el chip. Suspire ahora debía utilizar un celular.

Le pedí al guardia que me prestará su celular y me lo dio amablemente, cambie los chips y busque el número del celular de la única persona que sabía podía ayudarme. Pedí un esfero y lo anote en mi brazo.

Tome mi chip de vuelta, agradeci al guardia y salí.

Entre a las cabinas y marque el número, él tono de espera sonó casi tres veces.

-Hola.- escuché.

-Sai.- mencioné el demoro en responder.- Soy Sakura.-

-Sakura.-

-Sai, ¿me recuerdas? Ayúdame por favor.-

-Por supuesto que te recuerdo Sakura, han pasado casi dos meses ¿Que sucedió contigo?

-Te lo contaré todo, solo ven por mi.-

-¿Donde estas?

No lo sé, no se donde estoy, cubri con mi mano mi rostro y las lágrimas cayeron.

Salí y le pregunté al dueño, él me miro de forma extraña.

-Estas a casi tres días de Konoha en autobús, tal vez si viajes en avión te demores menos.-

Le di el nombre de la ciudad y después de un largo silencio que me pareció eterno, él hablo.

-Esperame en el aeropuerto. Iré por ti Sakura.-

Él hombre no me cobró de la llamada y sali casi corriendo, dos meses, aparte de mi, no existe nadie que pague la estadia de mi tía en el hospital. Mi pecho dolía, y mis muñecas picaban intensamente. Las lágrimas no paran de caer. Me subí en un taxi y le dije que me llevará al aeropuerto. Me queda un sólo dólar.

Tal vez cuando Sai me vea se arrepienta de haber venido.

Las horas seguian transcurriendo una tras otra, me senté en los sofas de espera, los aviones iban y venían, las personas entraban y salían. Me quede dormida y cuando desperté el cielo estaba oscuro.

Un avión de Konoha aterrizó, me acerqué al vidrio y observe al avión. Un montón de gente bajo, fije mi mirada en la puerta de entrada y las personas entraban una tras otra.

Sai sigue siendo el mismo, no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, él no sabía de mi tía así que no podía preguntarle por ella. Levanté mi mano saludandolo y apresuró su paso hasta llegar a mi. Sus brazos me rodearon y sus manos me apretaron contra él.

-Sakura estos dos meses sin verte han sido un infierno.-

Cerré mis ojos disfrutando del abrazo, en verdad necesitaba uno.

-Casate conmigo.- sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida.

-Yo.-

Si por culpa de Neji mi tía está muerta no descansare hasta verlo muerto a él y acabar con toda su familia.

Además Sasuke, Naruto y Karin, aún me deben mis disculpas.

Ahora conocerán a la verdadera Sakura Haruno.

...

Ok quiero aclarar algo Sakura paso casi un mes en la habitación blanca, con sedantes y pastillas, pero Temari nunca le daba dosis completas por lo cual ella se mantenía mitad adormecida, mitad con lucidez, luego Temari dejó de darle el medicamento, y ella volvió a recobrar su lucidez, solo que estaba confundida no podía distinguir lo real de lo falso. Sakura pudo escapar cuando volvió a intentar suicidarse, la cambiaron de habitación,y gracias a su poca lucidez recordó que debía quitarse los sedantes. Aún estaba confundida, pero su mente tenía intactos los recuerdos de las personas que le hicieron daño.

Ok, listo. Alguna pregunta o cualquier duda pueden dejarla. La aclarare en los proximos capítulos.

**Por una parte, Sakura se encontró con un vengador al igual que ella. Solo que este actuó demasiado rápido.**

**Ahora Sai le ha pedido matrimonio creen que acepte?**

**Y Tsunade, estará viva? En verdad eso lo dudo mucho.**

**Será que Sakura busca a la enfermera que la ayudo?**

**Ok, ahora sí nos quedan unos tres capitulos más,**

**Gracias por sus review, opiniones y pues espero comenten este capi también.**

**Saludos.**


	17. Chapter 17

17)

No hay un momento que me pueda sentir tranquila, pienso y pienso y todo duele. Aún sigo confundida. ¿Estuve o no estuve embarazada? Tal vez no, nunca sangre, debí haber sangrado cuando mis entrañas estaban perdiendo a la criatura. Me levantó de la cama, todo parece un sueño, quizás estoy muerta. Me acerqué a los cajones busco algo pero no encuentro nada ¿Que busco? Un cuchillo.

Camine bastante despacio hasta llegar a la cocina y tome el cuchillo del mesón. Lo levanté y lo clave con fuerza en mi mano. No grite, no salieron lágrimas, la sangre empezó a verter. Retire el cuchillo y el dolor se incrementó. Es real.

-Sai.- grite con fuerza.- Sai.-

Encendió la luz y me observó.

-Me lastime.- afloje el cuchillo y cayó al suelo.- No quiero morir.- se acercó a mi y se sacó su camiseta con aquella tela cubrió mi mano.

-No moriras.- me sujeto del brazo y me llevo tras el hacía la sala, me hizo sentar en el sofá y la camiseta se esta empapando.

Toma el teléfono entre sus manos y marca un número.

-Necesito que me envíen un doctor. Que sea rápido.-

Se sentó a mi lado y me tomo del menton hasta unir nuestras frentes.

-Sakura.- se que desea decir algo más pero en vez de eso solo cerró los ojos y sus labios apenas tocaron los míos.

-Sai, ¿En verdad deseas casarte con está Sakura?.-

-Por supuesto que es lo que quiero.-

El timbre de la puerta sonó y el la abrió, un hombre entró seguido de una enfermera. Los dos miraron mi herida sorprendidos. Limpiaron la sangre y luego la suturaron, cuando todo terminó y ellos se marcharon levanté mi mano y el ver los hilos en cruz en mi piel me hizo sonreír. Otro adorno en mi cuerpo.

...

¿Que se esconde detrás de la muerte? Una clase de reencarnación, un sueño profundo, días felices donde no existe maldad, un infierno donde te hieren hasta que tu cuerpo se consume en pedazos, lo vuelven a coser y te causan nuevamente un intenso y agonizante dolor. Un ciclo que se repite y se seguirá repitiendo eternamente. Muerte, la muerte causa más dolor a los que quedan vivos. Él muerto no siente, no llora, no ríe. Eso no me hace estar muerta. Pero yo odio, siento rencor y anhelo venganza. Eso significa que estoy viva. Yo estoy viva.

-Temari.- sujete su brazo, no pareció reconocerme ya que forcejeo un poco para que la soltara.- Tsunade.- pronuncie, su expresión se relajo y sus brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo. Corte el contacto enseguida.- Hablemos, solo serán minutos.-

Me siguió en silencio y quite la gorra que cubría mi cabello cuando ya estábamos lejos de las miradas de los guardias.

-Regresare a Konoha, te pagaré lo que hiciste por mi.- saque de mi bolsillo un fajo de billetes que me entregó Sai y cuando iba a colocarlo en su mano, ella la retiró.

-No puedo aceptarlo solo lo hice por tu bien,.-

-Acepta él maldito dinero.- casi grite. Mierda los ataques de ira llegaban sin siquiera avisar. Intente sonreirle.- Aceptalo Temari.-

-Llevame contigo.- rasque mis muñecas.- Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, te seguiré ayudando Sakura, sabes que soy huérfana y no tengo a nadie, tú eres mi única amiga.-

¿Amiga? Cual es el significado de la palabra. Engaño, traición, odio, dolor.

Le di la espalda y empecé a caminar. Acomode nuevamente la gorra en mi cabeza.

Ella alcanzo mi brazo y logró que me detuviera. Me gire con furia. Por sus mejillas resbalaban algunas lágrimas.

-Por favor Sakura.-

Carajos, ¿cuantos años tiene? Recuerda Sakura, ella te lo dijo, veinte, si son veinte. ¿Su familia? Fue abandonada en un orfanato. Algo sucedió en él orfanato.. Los recuerdos son borrosos. La violaron., si es eso. La violaron y ella escapo. Trabajaba como mesera en un restaurante y se pagaba sus estudios. Luego conoció al director del hospital y le vasto un mes de enseñanza para que la llevarán a ser una de las enfermeras de aquella clínica. Mi cabeza empezó a doler.

Me afloje de su agarre.

-Te arrepentiras después, estoy segura.-

...

Sai ahora conocía todo lo que me había sucedido desde cuando mis padres murieron hasta él momento en que fui internada en el psiquiatrico. Omiti nombres y le asegure que deseaba olvidarlo todo. Olvidarme de los que me hicieron daño y que estaba convencida que la vida misma les daría su escarmiento.

Cuando regresamos a Konoha, lo primero que hice fui ir al hospital. Di él nombre de mi tía. La enfermera me observó un tanto extrañada, sentí una punzada directo en mi pecho, y un escalofrio recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Él preludio para un dolorosa respuesta.

-Lo lamento, ella fue desconectada hace dos meses.-

Temari me sujeto cuando mis piernas no me respondieron. Todo es mi culpa nuevamente.

-No, mi tía, ella despertaria, ella lo haría.-

-Sakura.- escuché murmurar a la rubia.- Ella ahora está en paz.

No logró calmarme. Ella está muerta por mi culpa.

-Devuelvamenla, porque lo hicieron malditos sin corazón, solo les importa el dinero.- una enfermera se acerco intentado inyectarme algo.

Temari me alejó de la enfermera.

-Vamonos.- me empezó a llevar con ella. Solo seguí gritando insulto tras insulto. Ellos la mataron.

Las puertas se abrieron, Sai nos espera en el auto apenas me vio bajo y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Ella murió.- pronuncie entre sollozos.- la mataron. La mataron Sai.-

Cuando me subí en el auto recoste mi cabeza cerca de la ventana. Las lágrimas no dejan de caer quiero gritar pero no puedo. Él nudo en mi garganta es tan grande que empieza a doler.

...

Los días transcurren uno tras otro, no pienso en nada más que en mi tía, debió haber dolido, quizás ella quería seguir respirando y le quitaron el oxígeno. Tal vez estaba llamandome en su mente. Es probable que haya creído que yo quería deshacerme de ella. Que la olvide, que me fui, que la abandone.

Temari trae comida pero apenas y pruebo algo. No me da hambre, no duele mi estómago. Sai en las noches se recuesta a mi lado y acaricia mi cabello. Pero nada alivia mi agonía y sufrimiento.

Minutos, días, horas, semanas.

Estoy en una clase de trance, Temari suele peinarme pero no siento como si el cabello que es mío me pertenece. Habla pero sus palabras no llegan.

Él pasado, él presente y puedo asegurar que mi futuro también me causará mucho dolor. No hay paz, no existe tranquilidad. Sólo sigo siendo carcomida por la tristeza y los recuerdos. Y se que debo recuperarme, me es difícil.

...

Los rayos del sol entran por la ventana, los recuerdos llegan, no lloro, las lágrimas se han ido. Me meto debajo de la ducha y dejó que el agua se deslize en mi cuerpo. Se que han pasado semanas. Mi pecho sigue doliendo, mi estómago sigue retorciendose por dentro al recordar a mis enemigos. Y me doy cuenta que no debo darles el gusto y que ellos deben conocer este sufrimiento.

Me visto casi mecánicamente y maquillo mi rostro cubriendo ojeras. Busco en las cajoneras pulseras para cubrir mis cicatrices de mi muñecas. Ninguna las tapa totalmente.

Cierro mis ojos, respiro profundamente tratando de calmarme. Debo dejar de desesperarme y evitar los ataques de ira, siempre que me siento intraquila como una maña rasco las cicatrices de mis muñecas.

Debí morir con ellos, debí haber encontrado mi paz hace mucho tiempo. Cubro con mis manos mi rostro, él intenso anhelo de abandonarlo todo aparece.

Abro la puerta, es la mansión de Sai, duermo en su habitación. Temari venía caminando con la mirada en el suelo, cuando levantó su cabeza se detuvo y me observó fijamente.

-¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte lo que quieras.-

Comida, no tengo ánimos ni siquiera de caminar.

-No hace falta, ¿Donde está Sai?.-

-Vendra en la tarde dijo que tenía asuntos urgentes en la empresa.-

-Ve a vestirte, saldremos.-

-Primero debes comer.- iba a rascar mis muñecas pero me detuve.

-No tengo hambre, si no te apuras me iré sola.- cruce por su lado y camine por los pasillos.

-Sakura me cambiare enseguida, esperame.-

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la sala. Algunas empleadas con las que me crucé me hicieron una reverencia como saludo.

...

Compré algo de ropa para la rubia y para mi misma. También me encargue de comprar cintas para tapar mis cicatrices. Temari tiene licencia así que conduce ella. Le di la dirección para que conduzca a convalecientes. Cuando llegamos hice que se estacionara no tan cerca.

-Entra a aquel antro y pide marihuana.- coloque dinero en su mano.- Pideselo al hombre de largo cabello negro.-

-No... No puedo.-

-Tu decisión de ahora no cambiará mis objetivos. Te dije que existen personas que deben pagar por lo que me hicieron. Te conté también que en los que yo confíe me traicionaron. Has sentido ese dolor ¿no? Si tienes miedo por lo que te podría ocurrir puedes marcharte cuando quieras. No cambiare mi manera de pensar y después de lo que paso con mi tía, se que sabes que si me he recuperado no es para intentar ser feliz. Si quieres ayudarme entonces demuestralo.-

Por sus mejillas corrieron alguna lágrimas. No me apoyo ni confió en ella, sólo debo beneficiarme de lo que tengo ahora.

-No es para ti ¿verdad?

-Es para una persona que odio.-

Abrió la puerta y se bajo, minutos después entró bastante nerviosa al auto. Sacó de su blusa una funda negra y me la entregó.

-¿No te preguntaron nada?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Ese hombre realmente da miedo.-

Llegamos a la mansión casi en la noche. Sai me esperaba en la habitación. Apenas me observo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Me abrazo con fuerza.

-Pense que no volverias a ser la misma.-

-También lo creí.-

-¿Donde fuiste hoy? Te llevaste uno de los autos. ¿Temari sabe conducir? si quieres puedo contratar un chofer para ti.-

-Fui a comprar algo de ropa, necesitaba distraerme, por el chofer no te preocupes, ella sabe manejar.-

Se separó de mi y me miro fijamente.

-Sakura tenía tanto miedo de perderte.- volvió a abrazarme.

No siento nada más aparte de dolor.

...

La luz del sol alumbra el dormitorio, no dormi en toda la noche pensando en como enfrentarlos, cual sería mi próximo movimiento y como de una manera certera acabarlos con un sólo golpe. Es complicado pero no imposible.

Por primera vez desde que llegue a la mansión me encuentro desayunando en la mesa junto con Sai y Temari.

-Sai.-mencione dedicandole una sonrisa.-¿Cuando nos casaremos?

La rubia me observó un tanto nerviosa, y Sai me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Si te sientes mejor puedes elegir la fecha que desees.-

-Te parece bien en una semana.-

-Perfecto.-

Primero debíamos anunciar al compromiso, lo cual haríamos mañana mismo. Lo único que dijo que haga Sai es que escoga un vestido para el día de la boda y del compromiso. Del resto se encargaria él.

No le haré daño ni lo herire. Sin embargo necesito tomar todo el poder a mi alcanze para destruir a los seres que me lastimaron.

En el almacén de ropa pedí los cuatro vestidos más caros dos de color negro y dos de un color celeste claro para Temari.

Me casare de negro y con una bonita sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

Llegue a la mansión. Sai se encuentra en el trabajo, me encierro en la habitación y me dejó caer en la cama.

Solo falta poco, los días transcurriran rápido y cuando menos lo imagine estaré frente a ellos. Y les demostrare que no pudieron conmigo. Que sigo viva siendo la misma y con ganas de destruirlos.

...

La mansión se lleno de invitados, él ruido no llega hasta la habitación. Temari termino de peinar mi cabello y coloca una gargantilla de diamantes en mi cuello.

-Te ves hermosa Sakura.-

Se que no miente mi reflejo en el espejo no me engaña y aunque he sufrido sigo pareciendo una joven intentado ser una adulta. Con maquillaje el aspecto de tristeza desaparece y dejar ver un rostro relajado, una máscara lejana a la verdadera realidad.

Él vestido negro en la parte de arriba es bastante ajustado, mis pechos se pueden ver un poco en el escote en v, hay una gran abertura a un lado de mi pierna. Mi piel sigue estando tan blanca como antes. Estoy delgada aún así mis curvas se siguen notando. Sonrio frente al espejo. Veremos que me tiene preparado el destino está noche.

Camino por los pasillos bastante despacio. Llego hasta las escaleras y bajo. Visten trajes elegantes, vestidos de diseñadores y los perfumes caros se mezclan entre sí. La música es relajada y la vista de algunos sé fijan en mi. Sai me recibe ofreciendome su mano y la aceptó. Besa mi mejilla y acaricia mi cabello. Saluda a Temari también.

Diviso entre la multitud tratando de identificar a alguien conocido. Nadie.

Tal vez Sai sacó sus propias deducciones y ya sabía contra quienes es mi lucha.

La mayoría de personas eran socios, inversionistas y trabajadores de su empresa. Me sorprendi cuando una mano se poso en mi hombro. Me gire con una gran sonrisa.

-Sakura, no te he visto en mucho tiempo.-

Es Suigetsu. Me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Tuve que viajar, fue algo repentino.-

-Si. Pregunté a Karin por ti y tampoco sabía nada.-

-¿Como te sientes? Te afecta el echo de que este a dos semanas de casarse.-

Me sonrio.

-No, si es lo que ella quiere no tengo problema alguno.- se lo ve bastante relajado.- Él Üchiha se la pasa de antro en antro. No me llevo bien con él pero las veces que lo he visto ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. Estoy seguro que Karin volverá a buscar consuelo en mis brazos.-

¿Sasuke alcohólico? Es poco creíble, él si bebía pero al extremo de perderse, debe ser el estrés de que pronto perderá su libertad de soltero.

-¿Y tu la aceptaras?

Soltó una carcajada.

-El amor no dura para toda la vida, sexo es lo unico que tendrá de mi.- bebio de su vaso.-Jamás imagine que te decidirias por mi amigo. Después del accidente en el que su novia perdió la vida, creí que no lo volvería a ver sonrei. Incluso estos dos meses que no estabas te busco como un loco. Es bueno que haya conseguido dar contigo.-

Sentí unos brazos rodearme.

-Ven te presentaré a todos.- susurro Sai en mi oreja. Suigetsu me señaló con la mano que podía irme. Sostuvo mi mano y me guió al frente de los demás. Había un decorado en forma de arco lleno de rosas rojas. La anfitriona una mujer joven empezó a hablar en el micrófono.

-Ruego su atención.- la gente fijo su mirada en nosotros.- Sai Hanazawa quiere dirigirse a ustedes.- en ningún momento soltó mi mano.- Quiero que conozcan a Sakura Haruno mi prometida.- levantó su brazo y el mio.- Esta mujer será mi esposa en una semana.- sacó del bolsillo de su camisa negra una cajita.- No había tenido la oportunidad de darte el anillo antes.- se arrodilo ante mi y sentí como el anillo se introducia en mi dedo. Esto está siendo demasiado. Cubri con mi mano mi boca y las gotas de agua salada se hicieron presentes.-Te amo Sakura.-

Perdóname Sai.

Los aplausos se escucharon. Cuando se levantó me abrazo con fuerza y me aferre a él. Mis ojos se toparon con aquella caballera roja. Esta lejos de casi todos los demás y en su mano sostiene una copa la levantó y me señaló, en seguida se la llevó a la boca. Una sonrisa surco sus labios. Me sorprendi cuando Sasuke entró y se acercó a ella. No se dio cuenta de mi hasta el momento en que Karin le murmuro algo al oído.

No supe en que momento Sai dejó de abrazarme. Ahora esta en lo del brindis. Sasuke no deja de mirarme y siento la necesidad de rascar mis muñecas.

Me bebo mi copa y Sai deposita un beso en mi mejilla. La gente empieza a felicitarnos, no quiero soltar su mano pero él lo hace. Temari se acerca y jala mi brazo hasta sacarme de los abrazos.

-Sakura. ¿Estas bien? Debes descansar.-

-Temari.- mencionó.- distrae a la peliroja por algunos momentos cuando él se acerque.- mira hacia atrás y se que nota a Sasuke y a Karin caminando hacía mi.- Vigila a Sai. Si sale a buscame timbras mi celular.-

Ella asintio. Camine buscando la salida, mire de reojo si el pelinegro me seguía y lo esta haciendo la rubia se acercó a la peliroja y se paro delante de ella. Le sonrei a las empleadas.

-Necesito tomar aire un momento, si Sai me busca podrían decírselo por favor.-

-Por supuesto señorita Sakura.-

Camine por el pasto verde y me dirigí a la parte del garaje que queda a lado de la casa, apague las luces. Me escondi cerca de la pared esperando verlo salir. Cuando lo hizo froto su cuello como si estuviera desesperado y movió su cabeza mirando a ambos lados. Escogió el garaje.

-Sakura.- su voz seguía siendo demandante como siempre.

Cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar por mi lado y gracias a la oscuridad, saque el pie y por más que intentó no caer, sus manos y sus rodillas tocaron el suelo.

-¿Para que me buscas Sasuke Uchiha?.- prendi las luces y camine hasta quedar frente a él.

No levantó su cabeza para mirame, sus ojos seguían viendo al suelo.

-Dije ¿Para que me buscas Sasuke Uchiha?.- repetí.

Sus manos tocaron mi vestido y vi gotas de agua salada empezar a caer al suelo. Son sus lágrimas.

-Perdoname.- su voz dejó de escucharse firme.- Yo debí haber convocado a la reunión aquel día, dije que te ayudaría pero no lo hice, no deseaba que en verdad te alejaras, quise que me eligieras a mi antes que tu venganza. No quería que te sigas destruyendo. Sabía que debía rescatarte pero no encontré la manera.-

-Eso es todo lo que quieres decir.-

-Sakura.- levantó su cabeza y sus negros ojos miraron los míos.- Ven conmigo, te devolvere la felicidad que te quitaron.-

-Si sali para conversar contigo a solas fue porque se como eres y no quería que se te ocurra armar una escena haya dentro. Voy a casarme en una semana, te haré llegar mi invitación. No hay más que decir entre nosotros.-

-Sakura.- camine por su lado, se levanto rápido y sujeto mi brazo. Su mano se detuvo en la cinta de mi mano. Me afloje de él con rapidez.

-Te detesto a ti y a toda tu familia. Te odio Sasuke.-

Camine sin mirar atrás, mi corazón no deja de latir con fuerza, por que actúa como si fuera una víctima de mi. No finge puedo sentirlo, lo sé. Y tengo la venganza perfecta para él.

Me acerqué a Sai que se te notaba que estaba buscándome.

-¿Donde estabas?.-

-Necesitaba alejarme un poco ¿Tu invitaste a Karin?.-

-A Suigetsu le gusta, trato de hacer feliz a mi amigo. Además también es tu amiga.-

Busque a Temari con la mirada y estaba sonriendo con la peliroja, me acerqué a ellas. Los brazos de Karin me envolvieron.

-Sakura felicidades por tu compromiso.-

-Gracias, me tope con Sasuke afuera. Mencionó lo feliz que estaba por su pronto matrimonio.-

Sonrie un poco triste.

-Seguro regresaste a vivir con tus padres estos dos meses, debiste avisar para no estar preocupados por ti.-

Neji y Naruto han estado manteniendo su bocota cerrada.

-¿Y Hinata como está?

-A ella se la llevó su primo al extranjero hace dos meses, una semana después de que tú te fuiste.-

Sin poder evitarlo mis dedos rascaron una de mis muñecas. Temari me tomo de la mano y la acercó a su rostro.

-El anillo es hermoso Sakura.-

-Temari me estuvo contando que se conocieron hace poco.-

-Si.- baje mi brazo y me tomé una copa.-¿Que fue lo que te dijo?

-Que es divertido salir de compras contigo.- deje de escucharla, no me interesa sus estupidas charlas. Si Neji se llevó a Hinata al extranjero seguro fue para ponerla en rehabilitación por las drogas. Necesito que regresen, no podré enfrentarlos en un lugar que no es mi territorio. Pero ¿como?

...

Sai al día siguiente como todos los días en la mañana beso mi frente y se fue al trabajo.

Cuando me acerqué a la mesa me sorprendi al no ver a Temari cerca pero le reste importancia y me concentré en comer.

Me senté en el sofá y encendi la televisión, cambie de canales buscando algo interesante. No encontré nada bueno. Me recoste en el sofá y cerré los ojos.

Desperté cuando sentí unas manos moverme.

-Sakura.- me senté.- Te busca Sasuke Uchiha.- mire a la rubia con enojo.

-Dile que no estoy, o que no quiero verlo.-

Escuché los gritos de la empleada y luego pude divisar a Sasuke caminando hacia mi.

-Perdoneme señorita Sakura.- murmuro con desesperación la empleada.- le dije que debía esperar pero no me obedeció.-

-Llama a los guardias.- dije inmediatamente, la sirvienta asintio y se retiro enseguida.

Apenas me levanté Sasuke se acercó, la rubia se puso frente a él.

-No eres bien recibido en esta casa.-

-No interfieras.- murmuro él fríamente y la sacudio con fuerza.

-Detente.- ambos me miraron.- los dos.-

Sasuke la soltó y Temari se hizo a un lado.

-Vete.-

-Tenemos que hablar.-

-No tengo nada que escuchar de ti y tampoco tengo ánimos de lidear ahora contigo.- intentó tocarme pero quite mi brazo antes que lo logre.- No me escuchaste dije que quiero que te vayas.-

-No puedes casarte con él Sakura.- me tomo de ambos brazos.- no lo hagas Sakura.- los guardias llegaron y lo sujetaron alejandolo.

-No dejen que vuelva a entrar.- dije, él forcejeo y golpeó a uno de ellos.

-Sube a tu habitación Sakura.- mencionó la rubia, es obvio que sigue actuando como si fuera mi enfermera, él pelinegro seguía dándose de golpes con los dos guardias así que opté por hacerle caso.

Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando escuché el grito horrorizador de la sirvienta después del sonido de vidrios romperse en pedazos.

Pensé encontrar a alguno con la cabeza chorreando sangre sin embargo sólo se había caído un florero.. Terminarán destruyendo muchos más si no lo detengo.

-Sasuke ten un poco de orgullo y sal de esta casa por ti mismo.- los guardias se detuvieron, él también.

-¿Orgullo?.- respondió su cabello está despeinado y su camiseta desalineada.- lo perdí cuando me enamoré de ti.-

-Si no te vas ahora, llamare a tu padre o a los policías.-

Se arregla un poco el cabello y luego la camiseta.

-Volvere a buscarte Sakura. Tú hiciste una promesa y debes cumplirla.-

Mi mano temblo un poco, subí los escalones rápidamente y una vez en la habitación cerré la puerta con fuerza.

Los golpes en la puerta provienen de Temari pero no abro.

Lo estoy consiguiendo, estoy logrando que sienta dolor. Si me alejo más y consumo mi matrimonio su sufrimientos sólo incrementará. Y es lo que quiero. Buscare a Sasuke únicamente para conseguir el dolor de Karin. Son piezas, piezas de mi juego. Mis juguetes.

...

En el transcurso de la semana tuve más encuentros con Sasuke, uno de ellos fue cuando fui a su mansión a entregarle personalmente la invitación.

_-¿Que haces aquí?.- me interrogo levantando una ceja, él mismo bipolar de siempre. Le sonrei y le acerqué la invitación._

_-Quise entregartela personalmente y quiero asegurarme de que asistirás.-_

_La tomó entre sus manos y la rompió en mitad. La lanzó contra mi._

_-No iré.-_

_-¿En serio?.- mordi mi labio inferior.- ¿No iras?.- coloque mis ambas manos en su pecho.- Tal vez si fueras te daria un premio.-_

_Su mano detrás de mi cabeza me empujo haciendo que la distancia entre nosotros desaparezca. Su lengua me recorrió con rapidez, correspondi su beso, hice que nuestras lenguas se unieran y de lo fogozo que estaba resultando antes que se separara chupe su lengua en poco._

_Me abrazo con fuerza._

_-Puedo renunciar a todo por ti, mi apellido, mi fortuna, Sakura no te cases.-_

_Lo aleje un poco y lo observe fijamente._

_-Nada de lo que dígas o hagas me impedira que haga lo que yo quiera. Y lo que yo deseo es tener una familia con Sai, unos cuántos niños jugando en el patio de mi casa..- su grito me impidió seguir hablando._

_-Mientes, no lo quieres, lo haces porque te beneficias.-_

_Su rostro tenía una expresión de tristeza, por un momento creí que volvería a llorar._

_-Ire Sakura, si eso es lo que quieres está bien.-_

_-Ok.-bese su mejilla y me gire para irme, su mano en mi brazo me volteo nuevamente y otra vez me beso con desesperación, con su mano en mi espalda apreto mi cuerpo contra él. Lo lleve empujandolo hasta conseguir sentarlo en el sofá. Me senté encima de el. Y continuaron los besos, las caricias y sin darle tiempo a detenerme saque su miembro ya erecto y enrolle mi mano a su alrededor. Suaves caricias que por sus gemidos contra mi boca se que le gustaban. Me baje de él y coloque mis rodillas en el suelo, pase mi lengua por su punta y la baje lentamente recorriendolo completamente. Lo introduje en mi boca y empecé a meterlo y sacarlo bastante despacio, luego fui incrementando la velocidad._

_Sus roncos gemidos me estaban descontrolando. Y la ira me llenó, no era mi culpa llegaba de repente. Una vez que se derramó fuera de mi boca me subí nuevamente y mordi con fuerza todo a mi paso. Ésos gemidos que salian de su boca se que ya no eran de disfrute. Cuando mordi su hombro sentí el sabor de sangre y me separé. _

_-Me odías tanto.- _

_Las marcas rojizas en su cuello, en sus hombros, en su abdomen. Me provocó una sonrisa. _

_-Me dio coraje que no llenaras mi boca, con tú hermano varias veces casi me atoro, te es superior a ti en muchas cosas.-_

_Se levantó y casi me hace caer en él proceso._

_-Mierda.- gritó con fuerza, su mano en mi cabello me levanto y luego sentí su otra mano abierta chocar contra mi mejilla.- No lo menciones, sabes que lo odio Sakura, no me vuelvas a comparar con él. ¿Lo entiendes?.- _

_Cogí con mi mano el vaso de alcohol que estaba en la mesita de centro cercana y se la lance en el rostro._

_-No vuelvas a golpearme otra vez, no vuelvas hacerlo.- mis muñecas me picaban con tanta intensidad que casi arrancó las cintas que cubrian mis cicatrices._

_Deje de observarlo. Los recuerdos me estaban volviendo loca. Él vaso de vidrio lo estrelle contra su pecho. _

_Salí de esa casa casi corriendo cuando vi algunas gotas de sangre rodando por su piel. Lleve mi mano a mi cabello. Las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra. Los golpes que me propino Neji llegaban a mi mente uno tras otro. Llegue al auto y apenas me vio Temari me abrió la puerta e hizo que subiera. _

_-Te inyectare un sedante Sakura estas muy mal.-_

_Asenti, a veces era mejor olvidarlo todo. _

La segunda vez que vi a Sasuke fue al día siguiente. Intercepto él auto en el que íbamos Temari y yo con él suyo apenas saliamos de la mansión. Le dije a Temari que lo chocara pero ella se negó un poco asustada. Pise el acelerador y golpee un lado de su auto. Conseguimos irnos.

Luego invité a Karin a un antro en la noche, le dije que no llevará a Sasuke pero hay nos encontrábamos los cuatro. Temari, Karin, Sasuke y yo.

Sasuke ni siquiera usaba una camiseta al cuello que impida ver las marcas de chupetes en su cuerpo.

Decidi molestar a la peliroja.

_-Tuvieron una noche salvaje.- mencioné con una sonrisa ella concentró su mirada en la copa._

_-Si, nos amamos.- _

Sasuke no dejaba de mirarme fijamente, y si eso seguía así Karin pronto sospecharia algo. Me disculpe y me fui al baño. Efectivamente él me siguio.

_-Perdon Sakura, no debí golpearte ¿sucedió algo contigo durante los dos meses que desapreciste? ¿Donde estuviste?_

_Sus ojos se pasaron en las cintas de mis muñecas._

_-Te perdono si vas a mi boda y dejas de mirarme como lo haces, y respecto a donde estuve no te interesa.-_

_Salí del baño sin dejarlo responder._

_..._

Y hoy es el día de mi gran boda, él vestido que uso es negro. Bastante ajustado a mis pechos y cintura, desde la cadera baja en forma de campana en capas. Es hermoso.

El color se debe a que uno no soy demasiado pura para casarme de blanco y dos el color negro es mi favorito.

Los padres de Sai llegan justamente hoy para la boda, Sai mencionó que no debía preocuparme por ellos, que son bastante permisivos y no me preocupe de que ellos no me quieran aceptar como una hija. Por qué lo haran. Y eso es peor todavía, porque mi familia está muerta y no necesito otra.

Baje del auto blanco y junto a Temari caminamos por donde se me indico durante los ensayos.. Sai y los invitados me esperan adentro, un enorme salón de eventos que queda en el segundo piso. No me siento para nada nerviosa, ni emocionada, ni triste.

-Sakura.- murmura la rubia.- si te sientes cansada luego, me lo dices, conseguire inventar algo y te llevare a descansar.-

-Esta bien, evita que el Uchiha se me acerqué y estaré tranquila.-

Ya podía divisar a Sai, bien peinado y con un terno de color plomo, se veía bastante atractivo. Frente a él se encontraba él cura que efectuaria la boda. Apenas me deje ver mientras camino hacia el. Los aplausos llenan el lugar. Miro por pocos segundos al frente, se levantan de las mesas, hay flores adornando el lugar todas de color rojas.

Me acercó a Sai y sujeta mi mano.

Las palabras del cura son tal como lo he visto en las novelas y los dos aceptamos unirnos hasta que la muerte nos separé, ambos tenemos ahora anillos que indican a la sociedad que estamos atados.

Un beso suave, tierno y una sonrisa que nos dedicamos él uno al otro.

Él es feliz, yo hace tiempo que no conozco ese sentimiento. Él me ama, yo ya no se que significa amar. Él me abraza, sus abrazos no alivian mi alma.

Antes de las felicitaciones nos quedamos un rato más arriba de la tarima mientras las fotos para el recuerdo con tomadas, incluso me pareció haber visto un fotógrafo de un canal de noticias reconocidos.

Su mano está envuelta con la mía.

Aprovecho ese tiempo para buscar a Sasuke con la mirada, casi en mitad del salón, junto a Karin y mirando fijamente su copa.

Llora Sasuke, por qué jamás le pertenecere a alguien como tu.

Escucho un ruido extraño y puedo ver a los guardias que corren hacia nosotros.

-Sakura.- Sai me empuja y caigo al suelo su terno se mancha de un color rojo y reconozco a que se debe. Se desploma al suelo. Los gritos llegan hasta mis oídos y gateando llegó hasta Sai.- Te amo mucho Sakura.- otra vez el mismo sonido y está vez el dolor lo siento yo. No se compara al clavar un cuchillo en una mano, o él recibir golpes de un hombre. Es más intenso, más profundo, más hiriente. Llevó mi mano a mi abdomen y cuando la retiró veo aquel líquido rojizo en mi piel.

Se me hace difícil respirar, unos cuantos sonidos más pero balas no llegan, son los guardias de seguridad que estan disparando. Sai tiene su mano en mi mejilla.

-Tambien te amo Sai.- sus ojos se cierran y su mano cae.

Mi herida que al principio está caliente, empieza a enfriarse. Y no debo morir, pero se que no soy inmortal. La bala no se si salió o sigue dentro de mi estómago. Me dejó caer al suelo a un lado de él. Y siento mi respiración lenta. ¿Quien lo hizo? ¿Por que?

La rubia llega hasta mi y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Sakura no te mueras.-

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Si la elección estuviera en nosotros todo sería un poco mejor.

-Duele mucho.- es lo único que sale de mi boca. Mis manos tiemblan, mis piernas ya no las siento y estoy asustada, tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

Cierro mis ojos, quizás cuando los vuelva a abrir todo este mejor.

...

**Bien, que tal?**

**Dos capítulos más y ya tendremos el gran final.**

**Quien creen que le dio un balazo a Sakura y a Sai, será Sasuke? Naruto? Neji? **

**Ella tiene muchos enemigos, no olviden que Sai también.**

**Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

18)

Distingo siluetas son doctores, inclino mi mirada hacia abajo y veo pinzas, y sangre. Puedo sentir las gotas de agua salada deslizarse por mis mejillas, no hay dolor pero observó todo.

Las imágenes de lo último acontecido llegan a mi mente. Los gritos, Sai cubierto de sangre, él sonido de los disparos. Y no se si es falso o real pero recuerdo los brazos de Sasuke levantandome del suelo y uniendome a su pecho.

Mis parpados se cierran.

...

-Sakura.-

Abrí mis ojos, su mano sostiene la mía. Él dolor es intenso demasiado fuerte que incluso siento inmediatamente ganas de llorar.

-Temari, ¿Sai?

Negó con la cabeza y sin mirarme pronunció aquellas palabras que duelen escuchar.

-Murio.-

Que difícil creerlo, pero es verdad, él último te amo sonó más a una dolorosa despedida. Cierro mis ojos y aunque trato de evitarlo las lágrimas brotan.

-Tranquila.-

Pronto vienen sollozos y medio me muevo siento pesado mi abdomen y unas horribles punzadas que me obligan a tranqulizarme.

-¿Qui..en lo hi...zo?.- se me hace difícil hablar e inclusive respirar.

-Aun siguen investigando Sakura, duerme un poco más. Ya pasó todo.-

¿Por qué no muero de una vez? Por qué no puedo hallar mi paz, si estuviera muerta dejaría de sentir todo esto. Maldición.

...

La bala no daño órganos internos en mi abdomen, aún así tengo una herida en mi estómago y espalda que está cocida y tardará en sanar.

Luego de cinco días fui llevada de vuelta a la mansión de Sai. Sus padres no se pusieron en contacto conmigo para nada y los resultados de las investigaciones estuvieron listas al sexto día.

Capturaron a uno de los cómplices del hombre que disparó e indico que le pagaron para matarme. Cuando le preguntaron por nombres, mencionó al padre de la chica que era la antigua novia de Sai. Esas fueron las primeras pistas. Aún así la investigación continua.

Temari me da comida para enfermos y puedo estar sentada sólo durante poco tiempo. Los dolores a veces son insoportables. Los recuerdos me atormentan y siguen hiriendome. No hay tregua, no existe paz. Aunque quise ir al entierro de Sai no pude hacerlo. Y me siento más desprotegida que antes.

La cama está vacía, no está él. Y me doy cuenta que en verdad lo quería y que debí haber pasado más tiempo con él y entenderlo más.

La muerte duele.

Sasuke llegó a la mansión varias veces, pero le impedi a Temari que lo dejará entrar. Al séptimo día la peliroja entró a mi habitación.

La recibí acostada.

-Sakura lamentó lo de Sai, no mereces todo esto.-

No necesito lástima, no necesito palabras de consuelo, siempre e afrontado sola mis heridas. No necesito de nadie.

-Mañana me caso Sakura. Se que no podrás asistir pero aunque intenté posponer la fecha mi padre no me lo permitió.-

-Esta bien Karin, no te preocupes por mi.-

-Sakura.- su mano envolvió la mía.- Perdoname.-

Trague saliva.

-¿Que debo perdonarte?

-Solo di que me perdonas por favor.-

-Te perdono.-

Pero no me detendre.

-Gracias Sakura.-

La habitación queda completamente vacía y oscura. Cuantas veces he estado en la profunda soledad, demasiadas.

¿Por que no me dejan morir? Es acaso para que cumpla mi venganza, quizás una vez que lo haga pueda obtener mi paz.

...

En mis manos tengo un ramo de rosas rojas, se que son las que amaba Sai. Temari me ayuda a caminar y aunque no quiero depender de nadie se que necesito ayuda. La enorme bóveda de la familia Hanawaza es como una pequeña edificación parecida a la estructura de una iglesia. Por los pasillos se pueden leer inscripciones plateadas con el nombre de los fallecidos. La lapida de Sai se encuentra casi al final, y una estatua de un tigre de plata está sobre su lapida. Con la ayuda de la rubia me incline hasta arrodillarme en el suelo y coloque las rosas encima.

-Sai.- pronunció y el nudo en mi garganta se siente tan pesado. Las lágrimas brotan, mis manos tiemblan y mi estómago empieza a doler.

-Perdoname por todo.-

...

Debido a mi estado físico decidí aguardar en las sombras mi deseo de venganza, día tras día me esfuerzo en recuperarme, la cicatriz en mi estómago es pequeña pero aún hay riesgo de que se abra. Y la recuperación es totalmente lenta.

A veces suelo perder la paciencia y me desquito con la rubia o respondo el teléfono cuando Sasuke me llama sólo para recordarle lo mucho que lo detesto y odio.

Karin tendrá un mes, quizás dos de felicidad con él Üchiha. Que lo disfrute porque no durará mucho.

Después de tres semanas permiti que Sasuke entrará a mi habitación. Cuando entró camino apresurado hasta llegar a mi lado, sus brazos me envolvieron y apego mi cabeza a su pecho. Su olor sigue siendo el mismo, un perfume que embriaga y al mismo tiempo sientes que te asfixia.

Se sentó en la cama junto a mi.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? Temari dijo que insistes mucho por qué te dejen entrar, supongo que tienes que decirme algo importante.-

Sus ojos negros se encuentran con los míos.

-Deseaba verte.-

-Tu respuesta es patetica.-

-Algun día me perdonaras.-

-He concentrado todo mi odio en ti y en los demás que no podré perdonarlos.-

-Sakura debes abandonar tú venganza.

-Callate.-

Él silencio lleno la habitación.

-¿Sabes quien hizo esto contra ti y Sai?

-Lo se, a ti no te interesa.-

Su mano se colocó en mi mejilla y se acercó despacio hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos. Un beso lento, demasiado suave. Cierro mis ojos y me dejó llevar por él, abro la boca cuando pide acceso y su lengua ingresa recorriendo mi cavidad. Una de mis manos la deslizo por su espalda y la otra la enrede en sus cabellos acercandolo más.

¿Que es el amor? No lo sé, no quiero saberlo. Él amor no sirve, no vale, causa agonía, sufrimiento y dolor. Porque los que he amado están muertos y Sasuke era falso y al verdadero no puedo amarlo por qué debo herirlo hasta que sienta mi sufrimiento.

Levanté mis brazos para dejarlo sacar mi blusa, sus dedos resbalaron lentamente desde mi pechos hasta donde estan las gasas que cubren la herida en el lado derecho de mi abdomen y se alejó un poco.

-No podemos.-

Sonrei.

-Entonces largate, te deje entrar sólo por sexo no para intercambiar palabras.-

Se levantó de la cama.

-Tengo más juguetes para divertirme, puedes irte.-

Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y regreso a mi lado. Se recosto encima con sus dos manos apoyadas en el colchón a los lados de mi cabeza evitando aplastarme con su peso.

-La herida puede abrirse. Si sigues jugando te harás más daño.-

Pase mis dedos bastante despacio por su cuello y fui deslizandolas hasta bajar por su pecho hasta su abdomen.

-Te dije que tengo muchos juguetes, eso incluye a tu hermano.-

Su boca devoro la mía. Coloque mis manos en su camiseta y se la quité luego desabroche el botón de su pantalón. Cuando lo iba a bajar el me detuvo y continuo con sus caricias y besos. Mi herida empezó a doler supongo que son los roces que hacen nuestros cuerpos.

Sentí una lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla en el momento que su miembro apenas entró un poco.

Otro impulso e ingreso completamente, él dolor en mi vientre sólo se incremento.

¿Por que me gusta causarme dolor? Porque mate a mis padres, por qué mate a mi tía y hace poco mate a Sai.

-Ahhh.- apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras las embestidas continúan y el dolor se mezcla con el placer. Y los gemidos que salen de mi boca ya no se de que van.

-Sakura.- se quedo quieto.- Sakura.- se salió de mi y su rostro me observa con preocupación mientras con sus manos limpia la lágrimas que no se detienen.

-Quiero morirme.-

-No.- me abrazo con fuerza.- prometiste no dejarme solo, Sakura tu me prometiste no dejarme.-

-Tü no entiendes, tú no perdiste algo que amabas con todo tu corazón, tus únicos amigos no se burlaban de ti a tus espaldas, yo era una niña Sasuke, yo te amaba.- él llanto sólo se incrementa.- yo hice muchos sacrificios por mi tía y ahora ella está muerta. No obtengo recompensas Sasuke, mi tía debió haber despertado.-

-Si mueres, morire también.-

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras.- me cubri con las sabanas y le di la espalda.- vete.-

-Sakura.-

-Dije que te vayas.- grite entre lágrimas.- no quiero verte, todo esto empezó por tu tonto juego. Tú y tu maldito juego.-

Cubri con mis manos mi rostro.

-Te odio Sasuke, por tu culpa mis padres están muertos. Los quiero de vuelta, quiero de vuelta mi vida, si todo pudiera volver a ser como el principio. No me acercaria a ti, de verdad que no lo haría. -

Las lágrimas no se detienen, su mano acaricia mi cabello, sin embargo no siento alivio. Él peso extra en la cama desapareció y escucho el sonido del agua chocando contra la baldosa. Se está bañando.

...

Un mes no es él tiempo suficiente para estar completamente sana, aún así no puedo esperar más.

Marque su número en el teléfono y luego de dos tonos respondió.

-Neji Hyuga.-

-¿Con quien hablo?

-Sakura...Sakura Haruno.- guarde silencio esperando respuestas, como no dijo nada continúe hablando.- Regrese a Konoha, olvidaste aquí a una de tus primas, la mayor ¿no?. Acabare con ella Hyuga.-

-No te atrevas a tocarla.-

Corte. La puerta se abrió y la rubia me observó sorprendida.

-¿Donde vas Sakura?

-Tengo una cita con Itachi Uchiha.-

-Sakura, no puedes salir en tu estado.-

-Puedo Temari, claro que puedo.-

...

Llegue a aquella empresa y en la entrada se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha hablando con un hombre y mostrándole unos cuantos documentos, yo acelere el paso tratando de no ser vista por él. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entre, él pelinegro venía corriendo. Las puertas se cerraron.

Pulse el botón del último piso y al llegar le informe a la secretaría que le diera mi nombre a Itachi.

-Sakura.- él gritó de Sasuke logró tensarme un poco, estaba despeinado y un tanto agitado debió haber subido las escaleras, se acercó a mi y sujeto mi brazo.- ¿Que piensas hacer?.-

-Sueltame.-

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y la mirada de Itachi se poso en mi. Consegui soltarme del agarre de Sasuke y llegue hasta Itachi. Lo empuje y antes que él Üchiha menor volviera a atraparme cerré la puerta de la oficina.

-Disculpame, necesitaba hablar contigo y como ves tú hermano actúa como un loco.-

-¿Abortaste?.-

-No, lo perdí por culpa de Neji.-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Me enteré que eres viuda Sakura.-

-Lo soy.- respondi agachando mi mirada.- Tengo algo que darte.-

Estiro la mano y coloque el sobre blanco encima.

-Si no quieres a tu mujer esto te servirá, si la amas sólo olvidalo. Es un regalo por haber estado conmigo en los momentos difíciles.-

Abrió el sobre y cuando sacó las fotos fruncio el seño.

-Hinata fue la que me pidió que lo guardará en secreto.-

-Estamos en trámites de divorcios, pero esto servirá para que no se quede con la mitad de mi dinero.-

-¿Ella aún vive contigo?

-¿Que buscas viniendo a mi Sakura? Te recuerdo que me dejaste por irte con el primo de Konan y eso sin sumar el hecho que te acostabas también con mi hermano,-

-Lo de Sasuke fue para desquitar lo que me ocurrió con Kisame, lo de Neji sucedió porque el me prometió una familia.-

-Eso no responde mi pregunta ¿Por que estas aqui Sakura?

-Queria entregarte las fotos y.-

Se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-El bebé si era tuyo Itachi, juro que si, Neji me golpeó hasta causarle la muerte.- desamarre las cintas de mis muñecas.

-Dijiste que el bebé era de Sasuke.-

-Menti, por qué si no lo hacia sabía que me buscarías, él me prometió una familia pero mintio.- me acerqué al escritorio y estire mis manos.- mato a nuestro hijo y luego quiso matarme.- mis cicatrices se pueden apreciar perfectamente. Deje que las lágrimas salieran.- Intente defender a la criatura pero no pude, dijo que estaba haciendome pagar lo que tu le hiciste a Konan.- empecé a sollozar.- tú puedes hacerlo pagar Itachi, tú puedes hacerle pagar por haber matado a nuestro bebe.-

Debido a las lágrimas que cubrían mis ojos no se en que momento se levantó y me atrajo a su pecho envolviendome en un abrazo.

-Yo sólo quería una familia Itachi, pero tú estas casado y nunca me ibas a dar una. Neji me dijo palabras bonitas, mencionó que se casaría conmigo, él no se avergonzaba de que yo haya sido una prostituta. Creí en él, fue mi culpa también, no me odies, por favor no me odies.-

-Sakura.- sus manos se colocaron en mis mejillas obligándome a mirarlo.- No llores, me encargare de Neji eso quieres ¿verdad?.-

Negue con la cabeza.

-Neji sufrirá más con un dolor propinado a un ser querido antes que a él mismo.-

-Konan.-

-Confio en ti Itachi, se que tu no dejaras impune lo que le hicieron a nuestro hijo.-

Sus manos se envolvieron en mis cabellos y me apego a su rostro, su respiración la puedo sentir bastante cerca.

-Lo haré Sakura, me encargare de ellos.-

La distancia entre nosotros desapareció, su lengua entró pronto en mi boca y su mano en mi cintura me unió más a él. Nos separamos cuando el aire empezó a faltarnos.

-Donde estuviste esos dos meses Sakura.-

Con su mano aladeo las cosas del escritorio y me recosto sobre él, empezó a quitarme la pequeña falda.

-Despues que Neji corto mis venas me envió a un psiquiátrico, con su dinero les hizo creer a todos que estaba loca.-

Se detuvo y me observó al rostro.

-Ese maldito.- bufo con enojo.

Lo atraje con mi mano y desabotone los botones de su camisa.

-Te extrañe mucho Itachi, sin embargo no pude regresar a ti inmediatamente, temi que Neji quisiera matarme así que tuve que casarme para que mi muerte no pasará desapercibida.-

Sus pantalones se deslizaron por sus piernas, acomodo mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y llego la primera embestida. Arquee mi espalda, sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi blusa en busca de mis pechos y cuando los tuvo entre sus manos sólo los acaricio apretandolos con fuerza.

-Ahhh.- gemi bastante despacio, después de todo es su oficina.- Ahhh Itachi.- sus embestidas van en aumento.

¿Manipulacion? Si, soy una experta, ahora mucho más.

Me levanto hasta lograr sentarme y sin salirse aún, sacó mi blusa y su boca se entretuvo con mis senos. Lance un grito de dolor cuando su dedo presionó mi herida. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se separó sin comprender, miro hacia abajo y por su expresión se que noto la cicatriz.

-Esa es la herida de lo que ocurrió en tu boda.-

-Si, y aún duele mucho.-

-Disculpa.-

Me vuelve a besar bastante despacio y suave, apenas prueba mis labios.

Ni siquiera necesitare ensuciar mis manos para causarle dolor a Neji Hyuga.

...

Salí de la empresa un tanto relajada, resultó mucho más fácil convencer a Itachi de lo que esperaba. Cerré mis ojos y deje que el aire fresco meneara mis cabellos.

Alze mi mano para detener un taxi sin embargo él auto negro de Sasuke se estacióno frente a mi. Si, sólo falta él para terminar bastante bien está noche. Abrí la puerta de copiloto y entre.

-No dices nada.- solté mientras abría la ventana.

-No se que más hacer Sakura, he querido dejar de amarte pero no puedo, cuando no estas cerca debo embriagarme e imaginar que estas a mi lado. Sakura no se que más hacer.-

-No hagas nada, tú no eres un hombre con el cual yo quiero tener una familia.-

-Sakura, no fue tu culpa que tus padres y tu tía murieran.- sus palabras me llegaron, una punzada en mi estómago hizo que me dieran ganas de huir de él.

-Por supuesto que fue mi culpa.- grite, mi pecho dolió.- fue mi culpa y tuya y de los demás.- lo dije más para mi misma que para él.

-Sakura.- intentó tocar mi brazo lo aladee.- Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, ellos no te están echando la culpa, tus padres te amaban y ellos no quieren que sigas lastimandote.-

Él nudo en mi garganta apareció repentinamente.

-Callate.- grite con fuerza.- Callate Sasuke.-

-Dijiste que querías un hombre que sea capaz de morir por ti.-

-No lo recuerdo.-

Sus palabras me están atormentando, se repiten una tras otra,

-Claro que lo recuerdas.-

-Sasuke.-

Detuvo el auto cerca de la vereda y se bajo, abrió mi puerta y también tuve que bajar. La autopista es de ocho carriles y los autos pasan uno tras otro.

-Lo haré Sakura, me amas, y sólo perdiendome té darás cuenta que aún puedes amar.-

-No lo harás.- mencioné, él aire levantó mi cabello.- eres un maldito cobarde que le gusta hacer piezas de sus juegos a las personas.-

-Fue antes Sakura, no soy el mismo, te lo he demostrado.-

-No necesito que me demuestres nada, no lo entiendes, jamás volveras a escuchar un te amo de mi boca porque te odio,.-

-Morire Sakura.-

-Muerete, no me importa, no me importas.-

Le doy la espalda y camino. Sujeta mi brazo.

-Mirame, al menos disfruta mientras ves la muerte de la persona que odias.-

Lleve mi mano a mi frente y me quedé quieta. Se acercó hasta él filo de la vereda.

-Te amo Sakura.-

Mire hacia atrás y los autos venían a toda velocidad, los pitidos llegaron hasta mis oídos, él primer auto lo esquivo pero el segundo impacto directo en su cuerpo, lo levantó del suelo un poco y luego cayó en él pavimento. Sucedió demasiado rápido. No pude moverme, algunos detuvieron sus autos y empezaron a bajar. Estoy bastante cerca y veo su cuerpo quieto.

Mis manos tiemblan y un escalofrio me recorrió completamente, mi corazón empezó a latír con fuerza. La desesperación me inundo y un pequeño hormigueo en mi estómago comenzaba a producime ganas de llorar.

¿Está muerto? Murió como todos los demás.

Me acerque bastante despacio y Cubri con mi mano mi boca, evitando que gritos salieran.

-Sasuke.- susurre, me puse a su altura mis rodillas tocaron el frío pavimento, sus ojos están cerrados y en la parte de su frente hay sangre. Él resto está intacto.

Me alejo prontamente, está bien, lo hizo sólo, no fue mi culpa.

No se cuando deje de caminar y ahora estoy corriendo. No se hacia donde estoy yendo, sólo se que mi pecho duele, que mis lágrimas no se detienen y que mi herida se está abriendo. Puedo ver la sangre que ha manchado mi blusa.

No lo entiendo.

Ya no se que hacer, ya no se que sentir, sólo quiero morir y dormir profundamente.

Mis padres, mi tía, todos se fueron sin mi.

Mis pies se mueven casi mecánicamente por el parque de diversiones. Mi mano en la herida y el líquido rojizo que ahora puedo palpar. Me siento en aquella banca donde descubrí sus mentiras y limpio las lágrimas.

-Creo que no te odio Sasuke, estoy llorando por ti y eso significa que puedo perdonarlos.-

Él dolor se hace intenso.

Sai iba con su novia en el auto en un día lluvioso, las llantas resbalaron y se estrellaron contra un poste. Sai se echó la culpa y me dijo que el había matado a su novia. Cosa que es falso. Estoy segura que ella lo amaba y no lo culpa.

Pasa lo mismo conmigo. ¿Mi familia ya me ha perdonado? Quizás nunca tuvieron nada que perdóname, los hilos de la vida se mueven según del destino y las decisiones son las únicas que pueden alterar él futuro.

Quizás Sasuke tenga razón y ellos desean que no me siga lastimandome. Si decido perdonar quizás pueda encontrar mi paz.

¿Y Sasuke?¿Está...está muerto? Desapareció como todo lo demás. No lo miraré más que para ver su cuerpo en un ataúd.

Los sollozos hacen temblar mi cuerpo.

No quiero que muera.

-Señorita ¿está bien?.- la mujer me mirá, la veo bastante lejos.

-Usted me re...recuerda a mi ma...madre.- su rostro se pone un tanto tenso.- creo...creo que voy a morir señora.- estiro mi mano indicándole la sangre. Ella cubre su boca asustada.

-Digale a Sasuke Uchiha que creo ...que si lo amo.-

Mis parpados se sienten pesados, demasiado pesados y a mi mente no llegaban imágenes de las personas que me hicieron daño. Puedo ver a mi familia, mi madre, mi padre, mi tía y se que es un sueño, que no es real. Porque si muero el lugar que me espera no es el mismo que en el que ellos se encuentran.

...

Fin

...

No mentira, falta un capitulo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Sin lectores que dedican tiempo para dejar un review a veces es complicado terminar fics. Por eso les doy las gracias el hecho de que me hayan apoyado y estemos próximos al final.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	19. Final

19)

Los latidos que dejan de escucharse y la oscuridad que no termina. Los sonidos que no te dejan permanecer en el estado de olvido y ensoñamiento. La descarga eléctrica que atraviesa toda la piel hasta conseguir revivir a un corazón muerto.

Mis ojos se abrieron apenas sentí la electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, parpadee unas veces más, nuevamente hay doctores, enfermeras, una lámpara que me da directo en el rostro, y el molesto sonido de la máquina que marca los latidos de corazón.

Estoy viva.

...

Me acomodan en la habitación para recibir visitas, mi estómago duele, y mi mente recuerda. La enfermera sale y enseguida la rubia llega corriendo hasta mi. Sus ojos se empapan con lágrimas.

-Pensé que moririas, estuve muy asustada.-

No hable, fije mi mirada en un lugar de la pared blanca de la habitación.

-Sakura.- su mano tomó la mía y lágrimas que intenté contener sólo se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

-¿El Üchiha?.-

Nego con la cabeza y sus labios pronunciaron perfectamente aquellas palabras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos envían tu vida al carajo.

Las gotas de agua salada se incrementan y el cosquilleo y dolor de mi estómago se mezclan. Deseo gritar pero ¿Para que?

Los brazos de Temari me envuelven y como una pequeña niña me aferro a ella.

Vivir duele.

...

Una semana bastó para levantarme y caminar nuevamente, los doctores dijeron que si no reposo la herida volverá a hacer fricción y se abrirá. No me importa, no me interesa.

Me senté en el sofá e Itachi se detuvo frente a mi seguido por una empleada

-Sientate por favor.-

Saco de su bolsillo unas fotos y las colocó en mis manos.

-Hay esta lo que querías. Neji regresa mañana.-

Konan esta en una habitación blanca igual a la que yo estuve, su cabello está despeinado y sus ojos expresan un horrible sentimiento de desesperación.

No dije nada. Ni tampoco sentí tristeza o alegría. Ni paz

-¿Tuviste que ver con lo que le sucedió a mi hermano?

Negue con la cabeza.

-Los testigos dijeron que una mujer de cabello rosa iba con él.-

-Estuve con él, pero no lo obligue a hacer lo que hizo, él tomó la decisión.-

Menti, por supuesto que soy culpable, culpable como siempre lo he sido.

-Vete del país Sakura, mis padres no descansaran hasta verte en la cárcel.-

-Si me encuentran culpable, lo aceptare y pagaré la condena.-

-Sakura.- su mano se detuvo en mi mejilla.- eres joven, aún puedes formar una familia.-

¿Familia? Un ser como yo tener una familia. Imposible.

-Tu hermano te odiaba.- mencioné con él afán de salir del tema.

-Lo se.-

-¿Tu no me culpas?

Suspiro profundamente y su mano subió hasta mis cabellos.

-Él te amaba.- un cosquilleo se hizo presente en mi estómago.- Te amaba tanto que se humillo pidiendome que no te volviera a tocar. Soy tanto o más culpable que tu.-

Lleve mi mano a mi vientre, él nudo en mi garganta quería hacerme arrojar las lágrimas que trataba de contener con fuerza.

-Debo irme, Neji nos buscará a ambos así que preparate.-

Sus pasos se escuchan cada vez más lejos, hasta que simplemente dejaron de escucharse. Rompí las fotos hasta hacerlas pedazos pequeños. Y deje que vertieran aquellas gotas de agua salada que deseaban con tanta intensidad escapar. Cuando Temari llegó hasta mi me levanto del suelo y me llevo hasta la habitación.

Se quedó a mi lado esperando seguramente que duerma y cierro mis ojos. Cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me siento en la cama y veo la habitación apenas iluminada por las lámparas del exterior. Está oscuro y siento miedo.

¿Me odias ahora Sasuke? Puedo jurar que si.

No consigo cerrar mis ojos, los rayos del sol entran por las ventanas y otorgan una mejor visión, mis ojos me arden y mi herida y mi estómago queman. No se que hacer, que pensar, que sentir.

Ya no se con que objetivo vivo.

En la tarde mientras estoy sentada en el sofá, esperando algo, que se que no sucederá. Él teléfono suena. La empleada responde, la rubia se acerca y trata de evitar que me den el teléfono.

-¿Quien es?.- la interrogo, ambas se miran la una a la otra. Estiro mi mano para quitarles el teléfono pero Temari se niega a entregarlo.- Damelo.- gritó.

Sueltan el teléfono y lo apego a mi oreja. Cuando su voz llega hasta mi, se que es el llamado de la muerte.

-Sakura pasare por ti a las ocho, tú y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar.-

No respondo y cortó. Aún así él resto de la tarde y la llegada de la noche, veo con afán el reloj. Rebusco entre las cajoneras de la oficina de Sai aquella pequeña arma. Y la encuentro.

Me visto con un elegante vestido apegado al cuerpo color negro. Con una abertura que deja ver una de mis piernas y un escote bastante grande en la espalda.

Soy yo, Sakura Haruno una persona que ansia olvidar todo el dolor.

La rubia me espera en la mesa del comedor, pedí que me hicieran cualquier comida que contenga mariscos. Me observa bastante triste y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Mañana quieres ir a la playa?.-

Su rostro se relaja un poco y responde.

-Me gustaría mucho, de verdad me llevaras contigo.-

-Si, partiremos en la mañana, cuando sientas la arena en tus pies te sentiras bastante relajada y cuando el agua llegue hasta ti, sentiras ganas de jamas irte de ese lugar.-

-Prometes que iremos mañana.-

-Si, no me esperes hoy despierta Temari, descansa para que mañana seas capaz de conducir.-

-¿Regresaras verdad?

-Lo haré.-

Terminé de comer y mi reloj marco las ocho en punto.

Salí de la mansión y espere en la entrada, un auto desconocido se detuvo y no me deje ver hasta comprobar que Neji es el que maneja. Y al verlo, camine lento hasta llegar a su auto y abrí la puerta de copiloto. Entre y su perfume inconfundible entró por mis fosas nasales y tuve que contenerme para no toser.

-¿No me tienes miedo?.- él auto empezó a rodar.

-No.- respondi a su pregunta.

-¿Donde esta Konan?

-No lo sé.-

-Por que te empeñas en seguír hiriendo a las personas a tu alrededor.-

-Ellos me hicieron algo sólo respondi a sus golpes. Me encerraste en un psiquiátrico, tú acción provocó una reacción. Y ahora lo está pagando tu prima.-

-Es inocente.-

-Mi tía también lo era.- grite.- Esta muerta, muerta porque durante esos dos meses la única que velaba por ella estaba en un psiquiátrico.-

Se quedó callado y él silencio gobernó mientras la ciudad empezaba a quedarse atrás. Las luna llena brilla con bastante intensidad y él cielo está de un color bastante oscuro hay pocas estrellas.

Detuvo su auto luego de casi una hora de conducir frente a una casa que queda en medio de árboles.

-¿Vas a matarme?.- lo interrogue al bajar del auto.

Sonrio de lado y luego me miro fijo.

-Podria ser.- explicó mientras se adentra en la casa. Lo seguí casi mecánicamente la pistola está escondida en mi cartera de mano. Pero las energías de intentar algo se han desvanecido. Anhelo que simplemente acabe pronto.

Y su mano en mi cuello, él fuerte sonido de mi espalda al chocar contra la fría pared y su puño contra mi rostro me indica que demorara bastante. Escupi sangre, inmediatamente me rompió él labio. Y me dejó hacer como una muñeca de trapo. Por qué ya nada importa. Porque una llamada diciéndome que ha despertado jamás llegará. Porque lo he perdido todo. Sin embargo las imágenes de mi tía en aquella cama me obligan a tomar fuerzas y ganas de hacerlo sentir dolor.

Me levantó mientras el se descuida instantes por el sonido de su celular y agarró aquel palo de madera que estaba por ser ingresado a la chimenea. Lo golpeó con todo lo que mis brazos dan y su celular cae lejos. Él se desploma en el suelo intentado tomar aire. Golpeo su espalda, y me tambaleo un poco pero consigo golpearlo otra vez. Me doy vuelta trato de divisar mi cartera. Su mano en mi tobillo me hace caer al suelo y casi gateando se sube encima.

-Quieres que te mate ¿verdad?.-

Es lo que deseo. Y a lo lejos veo a Sasuke caminando hacia mi y las lágrimas brotan por qué ese que es irreal. Que él está lejos ahora y jamás vendrá. Neji me da vuelta y su mano apreta mi cuello con tanta intensidad que él aire a dejado de entrar a mis pulmones. Muevo mis pies es desesperante.

Escucho un portazo y él afloja mi cuello. Toso unas cuantas veces. Veo policías quitarlo de encima. Y cuando miro hacia atrás esta ella.

La rubia llega hasta mi, me abraza con fuerza y aún no logró entender lo qüe ha sucedido.

-El despertara Sakura.-

No, mi tía no despertó, la espere cuatro años y sus ojos nunca se abrieron.

...

Neji está en la cárcel por intento de homicidio y no se cuanto dure en ese lugar. Se están haciendo investigaciones e incluso hubiera ido a la cárcel sino me hubieran declarado como una persona con desestabilidad emocional. Me creen loca. Temari tiene su certificado de enfermera asi que la orden del juez ha sido que no se me sea permitido salir sin ella. Y cada semana debo ir a citas con el psicólogo.

Las dos últimas semanas e pasado encerrada en la mansión. ¿Y en que pienso? En que todo en esta vida se paga.

El teléfono suena, dejó que la rubia o cualquiera de las sirvientas responda. Sin embargo a veces se querer correr a responder yo. ¿Por que? Por que me sigo aferrando a la idea de que el despierte, y eso es lo único que aún me mantiene en Konoha.

En el comedor a veces sonrio sola imaginando que mis padres, y mi tía estan comiendo conmigo. Y cuando me doy cuenta que estoy sola. Él llanto llega y como una bebé debo ser consolada por Temari.

No estoy sola. Pero aún sigo perdida.

Y un día mientras Temari peinaba mi cabello en la sala, los gritos de aquella peliroja se escucharon en la entrada.

Me preguntaron si debía dejarla entrar y dije que podían hacerlo.

Su rostro lleno de lágrimas, no causó nada en mi, ni remordimiento, coraje o irá.

-Por tú culpa Sasuke está en ese estado.-

Temari se retiró y me levanté del sofá. No dije nada.

-Habla maldita sea.- gritó.- tú me lo estabas quitando.-

-No.- respondi observandola a los ojos.- no te quite nada porque el nunca te perteneció.- y su mano se estrello en mi mejilla.

-Esta en coma Sakura.- sus lágrimas se incrementaron y cubrió con su mano su boca.- no debiste haber regresado. Por tu culpa he perdido a Sasuke. Todo es tu maldita culpa.-

Se marcho, me senté en el sofá y no tuve que reflexionar sus palabras, yo ya se que es mi culpa.

...

Los días transcurren uno tras otro, me siento en el sofá esperando algo que no se hará real.

-Sakura.- él gritó de Temari logra ponerme tensa.- Sakura vengo del hospital.-

-¿Preguntaste por él?.-

Asintio.

-Sakura se lo han llevado a su mansión, él despertó.-

-Hablas en serio.-

-Por supuesto.- y unas cuantas lágrimas escapan, sin embargo no es el principio de nada, más bien es el final de una historia que nunca debió haber sido empezada.

-Nos iremos mañana.- me observa con asombro.

-¿Pero y él?.-

-No es fácil Temari, él está casado, yo me siento vacía y no se si mi amor pueda alcanzar al suyo, mírame, cada día me sigo perdiendo más.-

Sus brazos me envuelven.

-Debes verlo Sakura.- negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo, me alegro que Sasuke haya despertado del coma, espere esto con ansias pero él y yo no podemos estar juntos. Quizás en otra vida.-

-Él te ama, estuvo a punto de morir por ti y volverá hacerlo si tu te vas sin él.-

-No puedo Temari, tengo miedo, tengo temor de que me deje como todo lo que he perdido.-

-¿Por eso quieres dejarlo primero?

-Él no será feliz conmigo, así como tu tampoco lo eres.-

-Eres como una hermana, soy feliz Sakura.-

Mis ojos se siguen llenando de lágrimas.

-Te ayudare a sacarlo de aquella mansión, escaparemos los tres juntos, él dolor no podrá alcanzarte y olvidaras Sakura.-

No digo nada, ella no me entiende, no entiende que hice mucho daño y tendré que pagar la ley del karma, que la desgracia estoy segura no sólo me afectara a mi, ella también se verá envuelta. Por qué esa es la ley, él que busca venganza, gana enemigos, y mis enemigos seguramente caerán en el círculo vicioso y reclamaran vengaza disfrazada irónicamente de la palabra justicia.

No he sabido nada de Naruto, sin embargo puedo decir que debe estar aborreciendome y odiandome con todo su ser al igual que la familia Hyuga, los padres de Sasuke y Karin. Porque la vida es así y obtuve algo que sólo me causó días angustiosos, momentos infelices y ni un poco paz. Y está bien, acepto y recogo su odio y los perdono.

No se como acepte venir a la mansión de Sasuke junto a Temari, era imposible entrar, Karin pronto aparecera y es predecible que me echara como una basura.

Nos quedamos alrededor rodando en el auto. Pensando en un modo para entrar pero no se nos ocurre nada.

Está atardeciendo y la peliroja abandona la mansión y entendemos que será ahora o nunca. Temari saca él botiquin de primeros auxilios del auto. Y la sigo en silencio, cuando está frente a los guardias sonríe y dice que es la encargada de cuidar en la tarde al joven Sasuke. Hacen unas cuantas llamadas y las puertas se abren. Somos recibidas por la empleadas y estas nos llevan hasta la habitación de Sasuke conozco perfectamente el camino. Las enfermeras con su uniforme nos observan extrañadas.

-Antes de venir el hospital se llenó de enfermos y nuestros uniformes se marcharon de sangre, es la casa de los Üchiha así que no podíamos aparecer en ese estado. Nos cambiaremos con los nuevos uniformes en el baño.-

Sonrei es perfecta mintiendo, igual a mi. Ellas se marchan luego de creer en nosotros y entramos a esa habitación.

Levantó la cabeza y se encuentra en su cama ya no lleva agujas incrustados en sus manos ni la máscara de oxígeno permitiéndole aspirar aire a sus pulmones. Está acostado con sus ojos cerrados.

Me despedire y todo acabará. Él es fuerte, podrá continuar con su vida.

-Sasuke.- sale un susurro.- Sasuke.- mi voz se escucha. Sus parpados sé mueven y se elevan dejando ver sus ojos profundamente negros.

Él nudo en mi garganta se hace doloroso, cuantas veces soñé ver a mi tía recuperarse.

-Sabia que vendrías Sakura.- me acerco a él y tocó sus cabellos, sedoso como siempre.

-He venido a despedirme Sasuke.- deja de mirarme y una lágrima se escurre por su mejilla. La limpío.- Me alegra que estés bien.- me estira su mano y le doy la mía.- Te dije que moriria Sakura.-

-Es tu decisión.- una tras otra, las lágrimas siguen resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Quiero estar a tu lado. Prometiste no dejarme sólo, dijiste que me amabas, Sakura no me dejes.-

Y trato de tragarme el nudo en la garganta no lo consigo. Tan frágil, tan débil como un pequeño niño rogando que no lo abandone. Quiero decir adiós pero el miedo a que intenté atentar contra su vida me lo impide.

-Sasuke.- me suelto de su mano.- olvidame.-

Sujeta despacio sus manos en la cama y se sienta bastante despacio.

-No seré un estorbo, los doctores dicen que sólo tengo un traumatismo en la cabeza, que pronto me recuperare.-

Temari está cubriendo su boca mientras lágrimas se derraman por sus mejillas.

¿Lo amo? No lo se. Cuando estoy lejos lo extraño. Cuando veo su rostro, él dolor repentinamente llega.

-Ayudame Temari.- hablo al fin.-Sasuke quiere viajar con nosotros.-

Y con él cerca no será fácil olvidar.

Temari gritó con fuerza diciendo que Sasuke estaba a punto de morir, las empleadas se movilizaron y él y yo conseguimos salir de la casa, ahora nos faltaban las puertas principales.

Lo apoyamos en él hombro de ambas y caminamos hacia la salida.

-Sasuke quiere visitar la playa.-

Los guardias nas fulminaron con la mirada y caminaban hacia nosotras.

-Me voy por mi voluntad, dejenme salir.- mencionó Sasuke, se miraron el uno al otro y nos abrieron paso. Estoy segura que esos hombres perderan su trabajo, al menos demostraron su lealtad hasta él final. Lo acomode en la parte de atrás e iba a salir para subir de copiloto pero su mano me sujeto.- Quedate a mi lado.- me senté junto a Sasuke y él envolvió mi mano con la suya. ¿Es amor?

Recosto su cabeza en mi hombro y cerró sus ojos.

¿Es él mismo Sasuke arrogante y orgulloso? No, no queda nada de él.

...

Hay cabos sueltos aún quedan sucesos que no quiero lleguen a mis oídos. Hice que Temari tomará el dinero de la caja fuerte mientras yo le explicaba en una carta a los padres de Sai que renunció a toda la herencia, la casa, las empresas y que lo único que llevare conmigo es el dinero de la caja fuerte y pido perdón por llevarme el dinero, explicó que soy pobre y que si no me llevo aquello morire de hambre.

Me despido de las empleadas como si fuera a volver pronto, colocamos las maletas en la cajuela, él dinero en la parte de adelante.

Sasuke está dormido así que me subí en el asiento de copiloto. Está empezando a anochecer y veo la luna, y apenas dos estrellas en el cielo. No quiero pensar en nada más que el presente.

Después de varias horas llegamos a la casa de mis padres en la playa. Y él viento eleva mis cabellos y siento el llamado del mar. Intentó correr al agua pero antes de saltar la rubia me sujeta.

-Sakura debemos acomodar al Üchiha primero.-

La sigo en silencio y entró a la casa, los recuerdos del año vivido en está casa llegan.

Trato de limpiar el polvo, sigo sacando las sábanas blancas y pronto se ven comodas, sillas y roperos.

Levantamos a Sasuke y lo llevamos hasta la habitación. Lo acostamos despacio.

-Sakura.- tomó la mano de Temari y no la mía.

Y mi piel se erizo completamente y ambas intercambiamos miradas. Lo que dijo a continuación nos aseguró nuestras sospechas, Sasuke esta perdiendo la visión.

-Sakura no puedo verte.- y salí casi corriendo de esa habitación y de la casa.

-Aaaaaa.- grite con todo lo que dieron mis pulmones.-¿Por que?.- me deje caer al suelo de rodillas y golpeo una y otra vez la arena.

-Sakura.- gritó Temari y escuché ruidos y objetos quebrarse pero no entre. Cubri mis oídos con fuerzas.

...

Estamos en un estado convaleciente, un enfermo intentando recuperarse, aferrado a la vida, aún herido y con cicatricez pero queremos creer que pronto dejaremos de convalecer.

Aún no he pagado mis pecados y realmente me siento agradecida de que Sasuke no haya perdido la visión completa, al menos aún no.

Los tres estamos sentados viendo como él sol lentamente se pierde en el horizonte, ha pasado un mes desde que vivimos juntos. Y nos queremos y nos apoyamos.

¿Somos una familia? Lo somos.

-Sakura hoy te toca a cocinar a ti.- ambos me observan esperando respuesta

-Cocinare si vas al supermercado.- ella acaricia mi cabello.

-Vuelvo pronto.- se alejó bastante despacio.

-¿Me amas Sakura?.- me observa, se que su ojo derecho no ve absolutamente nada.

-Si te amo.- y aún que respondo secamente él sonríe de lado y me envuelve en un abrazo.

-Sakura quiero tener un hijo.-

Me alejo con un ataque de tos.

-Hablo en serio.-

-Mi tos también es sería.-

-No quieres ser madre.-

-Seremos padres pero aún no.-

-Entiendo Sakura.-

Las olas se elevan, los tenues colores que dejan la puesta de sol aún siguen en el horizonte. Las nubes están unidas a las otras y las gaviotas surcan el cielo.

Nuestras heridas seguirán sangrando, seguirán doliendo, y no importa, por qué no estamos solos, por qué tengo a dos personas que amo y están hay para mi y yo estoy hay para ellos.

Y tal vez algún día el estado convaleciente se esfume, consigamos elevar nuestras alas rotas y surcar él camino de la vida sin miedos, ni arrepentimientos y sin dolor.

...

Fin

...

**No me odien please, se me hace dificil terminar los fanfic, espero no haberlas decepcionado y si lo hice al momento de decirlo sean suaves. Por fa.**

**Ok, este si es él final.**

**Gracias por el apoyo a la historia, repito sin lectoras que dedican su tiempo a dejar review a veces no se consigue terminar los fics. Por eso muchas gracias a todos los que me han regalado un comentario y agregado a favoritos. **

**Agradecimientos:**

**Calypso.- mejor un review tarde que nunca. XD**

**Briggit.- si terminó en un SasuSaku. Espero te haya gustado.**

**Johana-chan.- gracias por tu apoyo a este y mis demás fics.**

**KirschesStachel.- Jaja puse él fin en el anterior capítulo para asustarlas XD**

**Acriss.- término SasuSaku, espero te haya gustado, y pues lo de matar a Sai :( tuvo que ser así.**

**Tai.-nos leemos en las otros fics, cierto respecto al fanfic lamentos en la oscuridad, puse el resumen de esa manera y no estaria bien cambiarlo. Pero espero leas el fic estoy segura que te sorprendera.**

**Guest.- si también quise hacer que pagarán todos pero si lo hacia, Sakura tendría un feo final.**

**Plumas de Buho.- gracias por seguir este fanfic, saludos.**

**Muchas gracias y pues espero leernos en otra historia. **

**XD**

**Si quieren contactarme. Mi correo erika_luxika gmail . com me envían un msj y les puedo dar él facebook, twiter, etc, sólo no me hagan bulling Jaja XD**


End file.
